Vampire Knight: Tenshi
by Carmen Jack
Summary: Yuuki se ha ido y Zero está vacío... Pero la llegada de una nueva estudiante a la Academia le dará otro rumbo a su vida. Dos destinos cruzados, pasión, suspenso y drama... con un desenlace tremendo. Zero x OC / Kaname x Yuuki
1. Día Inicial: EL ADVENIMIENTO

_DÍA INICIAL: "El Advenimiento"_

Zero Kiryuu soñó con ella de nuevo. Noche tras noche, las mismas fotos; el escalofrío tortuoso que se repetía. La sangre era un hedor perenne sobre sus labios mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con cada despertar regresaba el mismo nombre a sus pensamientos. Los dolores preliminares causados por sus transformaciones vampíricas ya eran muy ligeros, pero invocaban horribles cosquillas. Y al final terminó forzadamente adaptándose a la luz, por lo que los primeros rayos de sol del día no lo irritaban demasiado.

Otra jornada, y ahí yacía en su cama sin muchos deseos de levantarse. En su interior, lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante era su deber como cazador de vampiros y su responsabilidad como guardián de la Academia Cross, cuyo director aún evocaba en él un sentimiento de respeto fundido en ternura. Luego de lavarse los dientes y despabilar su pálido rostro con agua fría, procedió a vestirse con su uniforme de saco negro.

-_"Probablemente te irás delante de mí..."_

_-"Sí..."_

Seguían repiqueteando en su cabeza las memorias sobre aquel último día en que la había visto. A veces parecía que la intensidad del dolor disminuía, pero éste continuaba activo.

_-"Algún día... te mataré..."_

_-"Te estaré esperando, Zero..."_

El muchacho de cabellos platinados cerró los ojos y suspiró en silencio. Miró su revólver sobre su cama hecha, y la depresión todavía se apoderó de él, pese a haber transcurrido ya más de tres meses de aquel acontecimiento que lo había separado de su amor fallido.

Un golpeteo en la puerta distrajo su martirizante introspección. Era el director Kaien Cross, quien llamó con su alegre voz de pacifista:

-¡Buenos días, Zero! ¡Espero que ya estés vestido, porque necesito hablarte!

Sólo el silencio le respondió momentáneamente. El joven requirió unos instantes más para armarse de valor y salir.

-¡Vamos, Zero! ¡Es un hermoso día! ¡Hasta tengo el desayuno preparado para compartirlo contigo! Oh, vamos, Zero, sal de tu cuarto... Las mañanas son aburridas sin ti...; ya nadie quiere desayunar conmigo... -terminó quejándose en un aire de pena cómica.

La puerta se abrió, exhibiéndose la gélida efigie de ese hombre de diecisiete años, cuyos ojos lilas expelían terror y un aura nocturna más propia de espectros castigados.

-¡Ah, así me gusta! ¡Ven, muchacho, que tengo algo que contarte! ¡Ven conmigo, ven conmigo!

Zero le respondió con una expresión inofensiva y fue tras él con el rostro gacho. De hecho, casi siempre andaba con la mirada clavada en el piso, así que no era usual verle los ojos.

-¿Has dormido bien hoy, muchacho? -el Director le preguntó, aunque el chico contestó con un gemidito confuso. -Bueno, ¡me alegro! Cada día que amaneces es una bendición, o, ¿no lo sabías?

Zero levantó la mirada al sonar de ese comentario. Él lo sentía más como una maldición, pero los esfuerzos jolgoriosos de Kaien por mantenerlo a flote era imposible no notarlos.

Marcharon varios metros más, pero el director loco, que de tonto o loco en realidad no tenía nada, mantuvo silencio respetando la falta de espíritu del chico que, en un mes, cumpliría los dieciocho años.

Al llegar a la cocina, el legendario cazador de vampiros, Cross, se lanzó hacia la comida y fue colocándola en bandejas adornadas con dibujitos infantiles. Le ordenó a Zero que fuera a sentarse a la mesa del comedor, y aquél obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Todas las veces que él se sentaba en esa mesa miraba hacia delante y recordaba cuando solía desayunar con Yuuki. Se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Desde la terrible masacre que Shizuka había librado contra sus padres cuatro años atrás, lo único que lo mantenía atado al mundo era esa chica sonriente, pero ahora, con su ausencia, la vida parecía no tener sentido.

-¡Zero...! ¡Mira lo que preparé...! -exclamó Kaien eufóricamente al ingresar en el comedor con varias bandejas repletas con comida-. ¡Tu favorito...: sopa de verduras!

El chico sintió su corazón contracturarse al percibir el delicioso aroma del plato que solía disfrutar con su hermano gemelo Ichiru. Apartó la mirada en un mohín de desagrado y declaró:

-No quiero comer eso... nunca más.

-Ah... P-Pero...

-¡Dije que no quiero! -gritó, arrojando un golpe al aire que casi revoleó el desayuno hacia el suelo. El Director se quedó boquiabierto sin saber cómo contestar, y el muchacho rápidamente cambió el tono furioso de voz para disculparse: -Perdóneme, Director... Yo... comeré otra cosa si así lo desea.

-Está bien. Preparé más cosas. La sopa me la tomaré yo. ¡Huele deliciosa! Toma -dijo, entregándole un plato con frutas y tostadas con mantequilla dulce-. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

-G-Gracias...

Luego de un silencio inicial, y antes de que Zero tomara su primera probada, habló sinceramente desde su corazón:

-Lo siento...

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento mucho, Director... No debo...

-¡Neh, neh, neh! ¡Está bien, chico! No es fácil estar en tu lugar. Por eso, no te preocupes. ¡Come, come!

Una pausa.

-Y, por cierto, debes decirme qué otras comidas te gustan. ¡Puedo prepararte un plato especial para tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué te parece?

-Gracias...

-¿Oh?

-Gracias por su amabilidad... Incluso cuando yo... -Su voz quiso entrecortarse. -Muchas gracias.

-¡Ni lo menciones, muchacho! En serio te lo digo...

Se tomó un momento para observarlo. La beldad tan joven, tan en la flor de la vida, de la que el muchacho gozaba, se opacaba por las tinieblas de sus párpados agotados, afligidos y enfermos. Se esperanzó, por ende, en que su plan fuera a dar resultado.

Oye, Zero, hay algo que debes saber, ¡y de seguro te cambiará el estado de humor!

-Escucho.

-¿Has oído hablar de la familia Airen?

-Eh..., no..., no creo... –respondió sin realmente atender a sus memorias.

-Es una familia muy popular de cazadores de vampiros del condado de Kozumi.

-Ah... Bueno, sí, puede ser...

-La cuestión es que su hija será enviada aquí.

-¿Y?

-El porqué de dicha transferencia es aún una incógnita para mí, pero, aunque sospecho que las circunstancias son un tanto oscuras, el hecho es que esta jovencita es especial y podrá ayudarte en tu labor de prefecto.

Zero Kiryuu miró a Kaien con una expresión rígida de escepticismo, ante la cual recibió una pregunta sencilla que intentó apaciguarlo:

-¿Qué? ¿Algo te molesta? -Él negó con la cabeza, arrojando la mirada por la ventana. -No te preocupes. Esa chica es sensata; la conozco desde hace unos cuantos años y realmente está compenetrada con su linaje. No es de esas personas molestas que no cumplen con sus responsabilidades. Se llevarán bien.

El joven suspiró y se rindió para consultar:

-¿Cuándo llegará?

-Mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-¿Eso es malo?

-No -dijo gravemente al levantarse de su asiento-. Gracias por esta comida.

Lo más resumidamente que pudo, cerró el tema y se fue a clases. De diez de ellas, sólo en cuatro estaba presente, únicamente para aprobar las materias y que no lo molestaran con idioteces. Y al final, cuando llegaba el atardecer, las chicas de la Clase Diurna gritaban a unísono su fanatismo por los bellos vampiros del turno nocturno. Por otro lado, ante la ausencia de Kaname Kuran y sus compañeros Ruka, Hanabusa, Rima, Shiki, Ichijou, Akatsuki, nuevos estudiantes habían ingresado en la academia; el actual presidente de dormitorio era una vampiresa de cabello verduzco con diversas habilidades.

Consecuentemente fue que Zero había tenido que ponerse en guardia para hacerles saber a los nuevos que él no era un joven cualquiera con quien podían jugar como en el caso de los otros estudiantes humanos. Desde el comienzo de las clases nocturnas y hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada, el cazador de vampiros trabajaba vigilando cada esquina, y sus enemigos naturales le tenían tanto miedo como a cualquier Sangre Pura.

Hacía tiempo, bastante, que la felicidad no se reflejaba en su rostro. Lucía en él tan sólo el rigor del deber impuesto y del pesar rutinario, que se adueñaba de sus amaneceres y de cada inclemente noche.

Dormía más tiempo en clase, ya que ocupaba casi todas sus horas en proteger el balance de la academia que le prestaba hogar. Por fortuna, su intelecto era lo suficientemente fresco como para absorber el conocimiento sin tener que leer dos veces un mismo libro.

Como a las dos de la tarde en ese día nuevamente despuntado, un enviado de Kaien Cross interrumpió la clase de filosofía con un mensaje para el varón ajado. Las palabras le fueron transmitidas a través del profesor al frente:

-Zero Kiryuu, preséntate en la oficina del Director inmediatamente.

Los demás alumnos farfullaron ignorantes y observaron la retirada del muchacho, quien nunca parecía ser jaqueado por nada. Con pasos calmos y seguros, avanzó hasta el despacho de su líder, mientras tanto su conciencia triste siguió elaborando pensamientos vacuos y agrios, ¿quizás por cinismo de su propia mente ya retorcida? Era su estilo de vida; imposible salir del mismo.

Tocó a la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina, y la voz de su _padrastro_ le dijo desde dentro, con ese tono contento tan usual:

-¡Pasa, muchacho, pasa!

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, una figura se volteó hacia él y lo hizo presa de la parálisis, como no le había ocurrido en varios meses. Era una jovencita de redondeados ojos celestes y melena negra atada en una cola de caballo alta. Un listón rojo pendía de ésta, y vestía un traje de viaje beige con botones grandes. Su mirada era tan inofensiva y cándida, que el cazador de vampiros quedó embelesado y no fue capaz de reaccionar. Sólo tres meses en el pasado había visto una belleza semejante en un rostro pálido y adolorido.

Kaien habló con alegría:

-Zero, te presento a Kira Airen. Kira, te presento a Zero. Él será tu compañero en tu labor de prefecta.

-¿Kiryuu...? ¿Zero... Kiryuu...? -dijo ella. Su voz era celestial. Suave como ninguna en la Tierra, sensata e inteligente, y el joven de cabellos platinados no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Así es, querida. Es un cazador de vampiros como tú.

-¡Oh...! -respondió Kira con un gesto de debilidad antes de hacer una reverencia-. ¡Mis respetos, Zero Kiryuu...! ¡Es... Es un honor conocerlo...! He oído grandes cosas de usted y su familia-

-No me trates de usted -el chico la interrumpió súbitamente y con un mohín de peligro espiritual.

La dama fue retenida por esas cinco palabras y permaneció ligeramente boquiabierta al sentirse amenazada por un caballero en supuesto noble pero de sorpresa rústico. Era así de esperarse que el Director interviniese para serenar el aire.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Zero; Kira te tiene mucha admiración. Eso es todo.

-Discúlpeme, señor Cross -la chica habló de nuevo-. No quisiera ofender a Zero Kiryuu; es que-

-No hay problema, linda. Sólo tutéalo; no hace falta que tengas tantas formalidades. Después de todo, ustedes dos son pares.

-¿P-P-Pares? ¡Pero-!

-¿Qué crees? -Zero regresó con su solemne voz-. ¿Que soy de la realeza? Pareces uno de esos vampiros cuando ven un Sangre Pura...

-¡Ah...! ¡Yo...! -ella respondió sumida en la angustia y un rubor avergonzado. Sus ojos temblaron y quiso esconderse.

-Vamos, Zero, por favor... -Kaien terció por segunda vez. Como réplica, el muchacho apartó la mirada por unos instantes. -Kira, Zero será tu compañero. Él es prefecto y custodia la Academia para mantener el orden entre la Clase Nocturna y la Diurna, como lo harás tú.

-Ah..., ¿sí...?

-Sí, claro. A eso me refería. Incluso se te asignará un arma para hacerle frente a las posibles complicaciones de tu tarea.

-Artemis ya no está -el joven hombre de ojos lilas le recordó agriamente, haciendo referencia al instrumento que solía antes emplear Yuuki, la mujer que le había dado la espalda.

-Lo tengo presente. Por eso... -empezó, buscando en el cajón de su escritorio- es que tengo... esto. -En sus manos sostuvo un látigo que brillaba como la luna. -Su nombre es Ayilai... Es todo tuyo; aprenderás a usarlo muy pronto.

-¿Es... para mí...? -Kira preguntó insegura mientras recibía el azote en sus dos manos blancas.

-Sólo para ti. Pruébalo como liana después, en la zona del bosque; verás que hasta puede resultar divertido -terminó, sonriente.

-Ah... Gracias... Muchas gracias, señor Cross... Yo...

-¡Ah...! Sólo dime "Director".

-Director... Gracias, en serio.

-¿Ya puedo irme? -Kiryuu interrumpió.

-No, no, espera. Quería pedirte que acompañaras a Kira hasta su habitación. Su maleta es pesada y su guardián ya se fue.

El chico suspiró.

-Está bien.

Sin mirar a la jovencita siquiera, tomó la gran valija y recibió la llave del correspondiente dormitorio.

-Es el cuarto veintitrés. -El varón prefecto se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, con la nueva estudiante a sus espaldas. Antes de salir el Director propuso, aún coronando su rostro con un gesto jovial:

-Oh, Zero, incluso podrías llevar a Kira a dar una vuelta por la Academia. Es un sitio grande; será mejor que la escoltes durante los próximos días para evitar que se pierda.

En contestación, Zero espesó su mirada y se retiró del despacho sin decir una palabra. En su soledad, Kaien suspiró con preocupación.

En el trecho hacia el dormitorio número veintitrés, el cazador de vampiros permaneció mudo como su nueva colega, quien, sonrojada, procuró hasta respirar con cuidado para no molestarlo. Al llegar a destino, el joven abrió la puerta y entró el equipaje. Kira se mantuvo en la puerta.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? ¿No vas a entrar? -dijo él fríamente.

Ella ingresó apocada.

-Es muy acogedor. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Te sugiero que te vistas con el uniforme.

Sobre la cama, el traje negro de los estudiantes diurnos estaba listo para ella. Zero la dejó sola y la muchacha se lo probó. Le quedaba genial, incluso con la insignia de prefecta en el brazo. Ni bien salió ante Kiryuu, éste recordó la silueta de Yuuki, lo cual lo avivó para irse cuanto antes. La memoria fundida en una imagen presente le comprimía el estómago y le anudaba la garganta.

Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de Kira y la interpeló sin mirarla:

-¿Vas a venir?

La doncella Airen trotó hasta él y lo siguió en silencio. El otro la guió por los pasillos del dormitorio de chicas, quienes contemplaban horrorizadas la presencia del prefecto indiferente, así como vistazos extraños se dirigieron a la nueva estudiante.

-¿Será ésa la nueva prefecta? -mascullaban entre sí-. No puedo creer que realmente hayan cambiado a Cross... Ojalá no sea tan fastidiosa como ella...

La joven de cabello negro prestó atención a esos comentarios sigilosos. Zero habló; su voz, teñida en la severidad:

-Si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla ahora.

Ella no supo por dónde empezar y optó por callar. El látigo Ayilai estaba guardado en su cuarto, y sus manos se entrelazaron juntas sobre su falda.

Realmente para Kira no era lo más oportuno venir a cruzarse con un hombre tan áspero. Se protegió a cada segundo como pudo, repugnando los vestigios de sensibilidad que se aunaban en su pecho.

La situación fue constante por más de media hora. Los dos nuevos guardianes dieron vueltas por la academia hasta llegar al edificio de los estudiantes vampiros, destino en el cual Kiryuu aprovechó a interrogarla, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos:

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por ellos?

-¿Umh...?

-Dime si los odias. ¿Odias a los vampiros? O, ¿soportas vivir entre ellos?

Kira se ruborizó y apartó los ojos celestes, hipando en un nerviosismo que denotó una amargura reprimida. El hombre se quedó esperando.

-Y-Yo...

-No voy a matarte porque hables. Sólo necesito saber lo que sientes.

-P-Pero... Yo... N-No quisiera hablar de eso...

-Agh, claro... Eres como todos... -expresó Zero, tendiendo a dejarla sola a raíz de su irritación-. Incluso siendo hija de cazadores...

-Lo siento...

-No digas nada. Debe ser que la sociedad está repleta de ellos y los humanos han decidido acostumbrarse.

Kira guardó silencio con los ojos empotrados en la tierra. De pronto una emoción pesada afloró de su quid y se puso seria. Consecuentemente, cuando Zero quiso marcharse, con o sin ella, ésta declaró vacilante:

-Mi familia... odió a los vampiros desde siempre... y me enseñó a odiarlos.

-No me interesa lo que hayan pensado tus padres. Me interesa lo que pienses tú. Si vamos a ser compañeros, debo saber cuál es tu postura en el tema.

La mujer calló. El varón la miró desafiante y entonces siguió caminando con ella a la zaga.

El Director les permitió evitar las clases; consideraba más necesario que Kira se ubicara en el lugar, por lo que Zero tuvo que estar con ella hasta el anochecer.

Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a menguar, el joven le indicó cómo manejar a los estudiantes diurnos durante la entrada de los vampiros a clases. Ambos prefectos se situaron ante la multitud de chicas y contuvieron sus locuras. En realidad, la imagen de Kira no inspiraba ni la más mera autoridad, pero Zero era fácilmente capaz de lograr que nadie le pasara por encima. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y los vampiros comenzaban a hacerse ver por los humanos, la mirada de tal muchacha se transformó; se erizó. El espíritu de Zero percibió una extrañeza flotando en el aire. La presidenta de dormitorio de cabellera verdusca, Shikara, la miró fijamente con una sonrisa fina y sutil, mientras los hombres chupa-sangre que la escoltaban presintieron que la nueva prefecta sería un festín digno de probar.

Shikara decidió hablar, y alrededor suyo se erigió una pared de silencio.

-Vaya... Así que Kiryuu tiene compañera... Querida, ¿tendrías la cortesía de presentarte?

Kira no le contestó sino con un par de ojos filosos y vehementes.

-¿Mmm...? Mis instintos me dicen que eres alguien muy especial..., ¿podría ser?

Aún, nada como respuesta.

-Espero que podamos entablar una buena conversación... más tarde... -dijo al final la presidenta, alejándose con pasos lentos.

Ajena al perturbador tono de voz de la vampiresa, Kira Airen no contestó ni con el más mísero murmullo. Se notó su pecho inflarse en una repentina y breve aceleración una vez que la otra ya estuvo distanciada. Y Zero Kiryuu, que si por algo se destacaba era por ser perceptivo, mantuvo en la mira a su nueva acompañante, mientras no perdió rastro de los vampiros estudiantes hasta que todos desaparecieron.

Al transcurrir una hora, ya en noche cerrada, el joven que una vez había caído al Nivel E se encontraba en el balcón del ala donde, en la oscuridad, los alumnos pálidos tenían sus clases. La chica Airen estaba con él, sentada en el borde de dicha plataforma.

-Sueles pasar mucho tiempo aquí... -ella dedujo, aunque él no dio réplica.

Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. La tensión de un desagrado mutuo aún impreciso y que no obstante se sentía más matizado con dolor o bien con temor a relacionarse, latió entre él y ella, rebotando en un compás tedioso, hasta que la mujer encaró los hechos:

-Lamento mucho ser un estorbo para ti... Supongo que tu compañera anterior era muy buena...

Con eso, Zero echó la mirada en otra dirección y apretó los puños. Fue una buena fortuna que un grito a lo lejos cortara el momento y deshiciera la aún peor rigidez que se había generado tras ese último comentario. Kira se alarmó y luego el hombre saltó del balcón con el objetivo de atravesar la arboleda antepuesta ahí abajo. Al arribar a la fuente del peligro halló a Rikken, uno de los vampiros más atractivos pero también más vagos y rebeldes. Desconociendo estos dos últimos rasgos, las chicas ingenuas del turno día se rendían ante él y se convertían en víctimas de su dentadura puntiaguda. Era una jovencita de primer año la que esta vez había sido atacada, y Zero no dudó en apuntarle al agresor con su revólver plateado.

-Ah... ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta? -dijo aquel perverso.

-Suéltala, Rikken.

-Agh... Eres tan aguafiestas, Kiryuu...

Con ese comentario, se lamió los labios ensangrentados y el prefecto no aguantó más, jalando del gatillo y ocasionando que el vándalo fuera fogosamente herido en su pierna. Un alarido desgarrador y un fétido olor a sangre se trasladaron por los aires, percibidos ambos por los vampiros en las aulas.

-¡M-Maldito...! -vociferó Rikken-. ¡¿Cómo... te atreves...?

-La próxima vez no actuaré de la misma manera. El Director sabrá de esto, pero te advierto: si atacas a otra estudiante, no tendré compasión contigo.

Sin más, el guardián alzó en sus brazos a la alumna herida y se retiró prestamente con la misma en dirección a la enfermería. Avanzó sigilosamente y procuró no dejarse ver por nadie a fin de no despertar rumores de cara al día siguiente.

Paralelamente, Kira Airen aguardó. De pie frente al barandal del balcón que le daba una excelente vista del firmamento azabache, fresco y joven, no pudo ordenar sus pensamientos. No fue capaz de poner en su lugar su histórica opinión acerca del linaje de los Kiryuu, cazadores de renombre, y no caer en la actual incomodidad y la vergüenza ocasionada por el evidente mal karma de Zero, el último heredero de aquella estirpe. Suspendida en la inercia de su mente fatigada y de su corazón vapuleado, su cuerpo se mantuvo estático.

A falta de estorbos, su soledad fue quebrada poco después. Aprovechando la oportunidad de dar con una humana físicamente apetecible y de momento desprotegida, Zashi y Deimou, agresivos estudiantes vampiros asimismo fugados de clases, saltaban del tejado del edificio hasta aterrizar ante la chica. Cada uno por distintos lados, terminó arrinconándola. De sus fauces brotaron palabras oscuras, que Kira escuchó, con rubor en las mejillas y con el estómago revuelto en una turbación veloz y repentina:

-Hola, prefecta...

-Así que eres la nueva...

-Muy bonita, muy bonita.

-Has venido para quedarte, esperamos.

-Hacía falta una mujer con semejante atractivo por aquí...

-Sí... Una más o menos complicada... Y a esta se le nota, ¿no?

-Sí, difícil de tener quieta.

-Sabes..., nosotros siempre les damos la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos...

-Pero, Zashi, deberíamos enseñarle quiénes somos... No debe olvidársele...

La chica sólo los miró con hondo desprecio. No quiso dar la impresión de hallarse intimidada de cara a esas oraciones bravuconas, aunque de momento le temblaran las piernas y muriese por salir corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te dan miedo los vampiros? -dijo Zashi justo antes de abalanzarse hacia Kira y sujetarla del cuello.

Eran muy ágiles. No pudo prevenirlo. Sus brazos lánguidos no fueron capaces de oponer resistencia. Ella gimió en el instante en que sintió su garganta presionada por el antebrazo del abusador, mas luchó internamente por no exponer el miedo.

-¿No vas a gritar? -Zashi siguió, susurrándole al oído-. Eres valiente... y aún no has mirado mis labios... Ni siquiera tienes deseos de besarme como las otras humanas... Me encanta.

-Las mujeres distintas valen la pena, Zashi -dijo Deimou en un tono lascivo.

Kira empezó, con los dientes apretados y a punto de gruñir:

-Tú... Suéltame, pedazo de...

-¡Oh...! ¿Eres brava? ¡Aún mejor!

La doncella no lo toleró, y con su codo dirigió gran agresión hacia la nariz del vampiro que la sujetaba. La maniobra fue complicada pero exitosa. Zashi se agarró la cara y jadeó adolorido. Luego se volteó y le arrojó una rígida patada al abdomen y un puñetazo a la sien, tumbándolo por completo. En el rostro de la enérgica joven se erigió una mueca de odio y determinación. Empero, Deimou la tomó por la espalda, sin permitirle tomar el control total. Furiosamente, le murmuró con los colmillos expuestos:

-Vas a pagar por esto, niña. Nunca debes meterte con nosotros así.

Zashi se levantó y, lleno de rabia, le sujetó las manos a la chica y acercó sus dientes a esas muñecas pálidas. Con los ojos sobrecargados con impotencia, la nueva prefecta gritó:

-¡Déjame, basura!

Ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Su alma gimoteó y se sintió violada por vampiros. Su integridad no se hallaba en buenas condiciones como para tolerar un acto de tal lascivia. Fue débil y se derrumbó.

Sólo un hecho oportuno, milagroso dadas las circunstancias, la salvó de perder sangre y aún más el honor, en el justo instante en que Zero Kiryuu separó a Deimou de la muchacha y golpeó a Zashi en la cara. Ella se quebró en el suelo y el guardián de cabello plateado los miró con rencor.

-¡K-yagh...! ¡Pagarán por esto, prefectos! -Deimou aulló recomponiéndose, y Zashi gruñó.

-Ya, nos ocuparemos después...

-Maldita sea...

-Vamos.

Enfrentando a un guardián que ostentaba ser imperturbable, los dos vándalos se vieron obligados a marcharse, atiborrados de cólera y con hambre. Desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque por allí abajo.

Kiryuu estaba acostumbrado a eso, y a los vampiros no les temía ni una pizca, pero Kira estaba tan azorada por lo sucedido, que le costó ponerse de pie. Todavía temblaba de angustia, y luchó por esconder las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Insensible, el varón se le quedó mirando pero no la ayudó a erguirse; ella sola se animó a volver sobre sus piernas, gimoteando.

-L-Lo siento... Lo siento... Yo... –fue lo único que pudo intentar decir. Estaba pálida.

-Ya vi lo que pasó. No pongas excusas... Supongo que cuando estés armada, esto no pasará, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento tanto... No quise...

-Zashi y Deimou son vampiros conflictivos. Si no les pones un alto desde un inicio, es más difícil contenerlos después, pero no dejan de ser un par de imbéciles. De hecho, debes ir aprendiendo cómo lidiar con cada uno de todos ellos. No puedo sacarte de problemas constantemente. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí...

Él suspiró, frío e insípido. Se volteó hacia su próximo destino. Con las manos en los bolsillos, declaró:

-Vamos. Debes ir a tu dormitorio. Mañana tienes clases.

Caminó a la salida del balcón, y la chica siguió sus pasos abatida. La deshonra le selló los labios.

Al alcanzar la recámara, Kira hizo notar sus exasperantes deseos por entrar y refugiarse. Zero Kiryuu le dio un aviso antes de que huyera:

-Yo siempre vigilo los alrededores durante la noche. Por ahora harás guardia menos tiempo que yo, pero gradualmente tendrás que ir trabajando más.

-Está bien –ella respondió sin mirarlo, con los ojos clavados en el pomo de la puerta, que también sostuvo dentro de su mano.

-Te vendré a buscar mañana a las nueve.

El hombre dio un paso y luego dos para irse. Ella abrió la puerta bruscamente y se detuvo. Entonces se mordió el labio y habló en voz alta sin voltearse todavía. El recato apenas le dio ánimo para girar su cabeza por encima de su hombro izquierdo hacia él, pero ocultando su rostro detrás de sus mechones negros sueltos y su flequillo brillante.

-Zero Kiryuu. Yo... Gracias por salvarme... Te prometo que no volverá a pasar... No quiero ser una carga.

El hombre no le contestó ni se volteó tampoco. Sus pies se habían frenado, pero posteriormente sólo se marchó.


	2. Día Primero: EL APRENDIZAJE

_DÍA PRIMERO: "El Aprendizaje"_

A la mañana siguiente, Kira despertó alrededor de las siete. En sus ojos celestes se explayó el sol como una caricia santa, y ella comenzó a desempacar las cosas que habían quedado en su maleta. Luego, al uniformarse, ató a su pierna el látigo que le habían asignado como arma y se peinó durante un largo rato en que no hizo más que pensar... Pensar en la presencia honorable de Zero, los vampiros que la habían atacado sólo anoche, su pasado..., y ¿qué iría a acontecer ese día? Esperaba ser cada vez mejor compañera para el prefecto de cabello plateado, y ni una imitación de sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Aquel varón había dormido únicamente un par de horas bajo un árbol, y recién ahora se estaba duchando para prepararse para un nuevo día de depresión. Tras dejar a Kira en su cuarto, había informado al Director sobre lo sucedido, pero ningún comentario demasiado interesante sobre la chica nueva se había planteado entre ellos. Aún no, al menos.

Como había sido pactado, Kiryuu tocó a la puerta de la joven a las nueve de la mañana y ella salió al instante. Con una reverencia sutil, lo saludó:

-Buenos días, Zero...

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ven.

La acompañó hasta el comedor de Kaien, quien la saludó con euforia. La estaba esperando con un desayuno delicioso.

-Ah... Es mi favorito... –dijo ella al deleitar sus ojazos en un tazón de sopa de tomate.

-¡No me digas! –exclamó Cross-. ¿En serio? ¡El plato preferido de Zero es la sopa de verduras!

-Ah... Qué parecido... –respondió la chica con timidez, como si esa coincidencia fuera algo negativo. El chico, que estaba en el mismo cuarto, miró para otro lado mientras tomaba de su taza de té.

-Bueno, me contó Zero que anoche tuviste un pequeño problema con dos estudiantes nocturnos...

-Eh..., sí...

-No debes preocuparte por nada, querida. Tienes las herramientas y el permiso para mantener el orden aquí, así que si vuelves a estar en aprietos, estarás en total derecho de resolverlo. Aunque, por otra parte..., no quisiera que olvides que el objetivo de esta institución es fomentar la sociedad entre vampiros y humanos.

-Pero...

-Sí, ya sé que no fue iniciativa tuya, pero lo que quiero decir es que hay que buscar la forma más pacífica de resolver los problemas... en la medida que sea posible.

-Entiendo, Director... _"Zero no es pacífico al resolver los problemas... Se nota que el ideal de este sitio es imposible de cumplir... Si hay algún tipo de paz, siempre hay rencor... Nunca nos llevaremos bien una especie con otra..." _–pensó.

Al terminar el desayuno, el líder Cross le pidió a la doncella que saliera un segundo y esperara a su compañero unos instantes. Con un mensaje para ese muchacho, se dirigió a él:

-Zero, escucha... –empezó, y el joven hombre ya sabía lo que le iban a decir-, ella no tiene la culpa de nada... y sabes que no es el reemplazo de Yuuki...

-No puede-

-Déjame terminar... Debes dejar atrás el pasado, por tu bien y porque Kira no se merece tu desprecio. No la hagas sentir mal; por favor. No la conoces todavía.

-No quiero conocerla. Nunca te pedí que la convirtieras en prefecta.

-¡No tenía adónde ir! –exclamó en voz baja-. Si supieras...

-¿Qué?

-Nada... Nada, Zero. Por favor..., sólo..., ayúdala a incorporarse... Ella no te ha hecho nada malo. Sólo quiere agradarte.

El varón no lo miró más. Podía ser que en una parte recóndita de sí se estuviera sintiendo mal por ser tan reacio con la damisela, pero su corazón era realmente salvaje. Además, costaba ser considerado después de haber atravesado martirios como los de él.

Sin contestar, salió del salón y se reencontró con Kira en el pasillo, quien le regaló un vistazo de altas expectativas e inocente.

-Vamos a clase –dijo él sin rodeos.

-Sí.

Caminaron juntos hasta su salón sin compartir ni una mirada. Los alumnos la contemplaron como a una anormal, y el delegado del aula, aquel marciano de anteojos y peinado afeminado de raya al medio, la detuvo para interrogarla:

-¡Hooola!, bienvenida a mi salón. ¿Tú quién eres, doncella de los cabellos prietos?

-¿"Doncella de los cabellos prietos"? –ella respondió sorprendida.

-Debo decir que tu belleza es ciertamente como algo que nunca he visto, y me encuentro en la necesidad de darte mis deseos de buena suerte ahora que estás entre nosotros. Dime, señorita, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Ah... Yo...

Zero se fue a sentar. El delegado le parecía un tonto y él era muy autosuficiente como para escuchar sus palabras idiotizadas. Exhaló un suspiro de superación al ubicarse en su lugar. Recuperando un poco el sueño, cerró los ojos con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No le prestes atención a Kiryuu. Con todos es igual. Bueno, me estabas diciendo...

-Soy del condado de Kozumi...

-¿De Kozumi, eh...? Mmm... –(Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de de dónde quedaba dicha localidad...). -He oído hablar de ese lugar... Muy interesante, en verdad...

-No tiene nada de particular...

La profesora ingresó a la sazón. Debía establecerse orden en el aula de nuevo, y el molesto delegado le insistió a la chica:

-¡Ven, ven, siéntate conmigo! ¡Oh...! ¡Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kira.

-¡Kira, ven conmigo!

-Eh... No quisiera ofenderte, pero...

_-"'Reemplazar a Yuuki'... Sí, claro..."_ –pensaba Zero-. _"Todo esto es... Es tan estúpido... ¿De qué sirve? No entiendo por qué justo ahora..."_ –seguía, vacilando en su conciencia-. _"El Director está forzando las cosas..., pero no voy a olvidar... No voy a olvidar lo que pasó... Yuuki..., ella..."_

Fue interrumpido. De pronto su meditación fue quebrada por la presencia de Kira junto a él. Sin sonreír, pero sí con una mirada honesta, la jovencita le preguntó:

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti...?

Él dudó unos instantes y se le quedó mirando. De alguna manera, quería echarla lejos y prohibirle acercarse a sus sentimientos, aunque algo más profundo todavía rogaba darle espacio en su asiento...

-Disculpe, señor Kiryuu –habló la docente amargada del frente-. ¿Le gustaría explicar a la clase qué está pasando? ¿Quién es su amiga?

-Disculpe, profesora Takefumi. ¿No le ha informado el Director?

-He estado muy ocupada, señor Kiryuu. Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando.

-Bueno... –dijo él, suspirando y bajando la vista-. Es la... nueva prefecta...

-A-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, señora –Kira terció con respeto-. Disculpe mi falta de respeto a la clase... No sabía cómo presentarme en este primer día... Mi nombre es Kira Airen...

-¿Airen?

-Así es, señora.

-Airen... –farfulló para sí misma la mujer...-. Bueno, señorita Airen, puede tomar asiento. Empezaremos con la clase. Estoy demorada con los temas de este mes.

La chica se sentó a la izquierda de Zero, quien procuró verla lo menos posible. En la clase de matemáticas que siguió, no se perdió ni un poco. De hecho, no requirió el uso de los libros, ya que siguió al pie de la letra la lección en el frente y se puso al corriente de la temática de enseñanza. Evidentemente, la mujer venía preparada.

Precisamente, cuando los demás alumnos ya estaban aburridos de escuchar a la profesora, se pidió que alguien pasara a los pies de la pizarra a resolver unos ejercicios enrevesados, y Kira alzó la mano de inmediato. Como era de esperarse, el público observó con especial atención la resolución de los ejercicios por la muchacha de cola de caballo negro, y ésta halló la respuesta matemática en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los listos de la clase se sintieron amenazados, en especial las damas, que ya de por sí cataban picores de envidia por su belleza natural; es que había algo en sus ojos fríos que resultaba hipnotizante...

-¿Eh? Muy bien, Airen... Muy bien. Puedes sentarte. ¿A ver, alguien más?

Kira se sentía orgullosa de ser tan inteligente. Subió las gradas hasta su asiento junto a Zero, al final del salón. Para su sorpresa, en el recorrido un pie la hizo tropezar, mas no caer. Ella se volteó con rapidez para ver el autor de esa pequeña trampa, aunque todos simularon distracción, sin mencionar a las chicas que se reían en voz baja. En consecuencia, la nueva prefecta entendió que, para variar, no era tan bienvenida después de todo.

Ahora más apagada, se sentó junto a Zero. Él había sido testigo del hecho pero no le preguntó si estaba bien.

A la tarde, los vampiros volvieron a salir de su dormitorio para asistir a las clases nocturnas, y Kira prestó mayor atención. El varón de cabellera plateada mantuvo el dominio de la situación y le hizo un señalamiento a su compañera:

-Recuerda que Zashi y Deimou están detrás de esa puerta... Contrólate.

-Sí...

El portón se abrió lentamente y los estudiantes nocturnos emergieron con todo su porte. Se detonaron los gritos de las humanas ya libres de sus horarios escolares y que ensordecían a Zero como cada atardecer, despertando las más insoportables de sus histerias masculinas. Shikara encabezaba la caravana, con esa sonrisa calma y peligrosa, y detrás de ella venían, tal cual, Zashi, Deimou, quienes atisbaron con cólera a los guardianes, y luego más varones que parecían del mismo estilo. Rikken se ubicaba más atrás, e ignoró al prefecto de ojos lilas, aunque siguió recibiendo las ovaciones de las jovencitas que estaban locas por él.

Pero debía ser que el aura de esa mujer advenida era muy fuerte, porque la atención de Kadashi, el más atractivo vampiro de todos, de ojos verdes esmeralda y lacio pelo negro hasta un poco más de los hombros, fue dirigida a Kira tan pronto como la vio. De seguro el día anterior ella había estado demasiado atemorizada por el rechazo de Zero como para que aquel galán la notara, pero ahora no dudó en examinar cada uno de sus rasgos de princesa. Se detuvo junto a ella y le habló con una filosa voz:

-Hola, preciosa... –Ella no pudo disimular su sobresalto y buscó el rostro de su compañero Kiryuu instintivamente. –Eres una visión interesante... Dime quién eres...

-Un caballero usualmente se presenta antes de pedir el nombre de una mujer –replicó con fuerza pero sin mirar hacia sus brillantes ojos.

Él rió ligeramente.

-Es verdad... Muy observadora. Mis disculpas, estimada dama... Mi nombre es Kadashi. Soy la mano diestra de nuestra presidenta Shikara Haze.

Las palabras del hidalgo de colmillos impactaron contra los sentidos de la prefecta. Su pequeña espalda se sintió electrificada como una valla metálica, helada y expuesta al mismo tiempo al fuego. Sufrió el calambre de su diafragma, cuando ni una molécula de oxígeno pudo entonces entrar o salir, aunque ella quiso respirar aún más agitada.

_-"¡¿'Ha... ze...'?" _–pensó así para sus adentros, aterrada...

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás pálida... ¿Quizás... necesites que te devuelva el color...?

Vislumbrando el curso que estaba tomando esa breve charla, Zero dio una rauda orden, exponiendo la rigidez en su voz:

-Los estudiantes nocturnos deben ir a clases ahora.

-Mmm... Nuestro prefecto... realmente no sabe cómo ganarse la simpatía de los otros. Pero, bueno... Espero que nos veamos luego..., señorita... –se despidió, y le guiñó el ojo.

Las demás humanas gruñían con furia. La atmósfera se nubló para Kira Airen.

-¡¿Qué? –se quejaron entre sí-. ¡Cross se llevó a Kaname... y, ¿ahora esta sin nombre llama la atención de Kadashi? ¡No es justo!

Zero ahuyentó a todas las jóvenes chillonas de vuelta a sus dormitorios. Los vampiros ya estaban entrando a sus salones, y era hora de desalojar la zona. Sin embargo, Airen se quedó a un lado de la escena, abrazada a sí misma y tratando de elaborar lo que sentía.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, el caballero se acercó y le dijo:

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –El tono de su habla evidenciaba que no lo preguntaba con preocupación, sino con la idea de despabilarla de ese estado.

-S-Sí... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Supongo...

-La mujer de cabello verde... Shikara... ¿cómo se apellida?

-¿Por...?

-Necesito saber...

-Haze.

Lo miró con un espanto imperecedero; sus ojos trepidaban como dos cristales vapuleados por el mar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-Nada... –contestó, luego ya alejando su mirada de la vista del hidalgo.

-Ah, disimulas perfecto.

-No puedo hablar de-

-¿La conoces?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No importa –espetó, huyendo del brete conversacional, lo cual ciertamente produjo interés en el caballero. Que ella ocultaba información era un hecho altamente visible. Y que luchara por mantenerla acallada y aún así le costase actuar, a Zero le gustó. -Luego te digo.

Él liberó un resoplo y acomodó las manos en sus bolsillos calientes. Giró sobre sí y arrancó la marcha al sector del campus a la sazón más poblado por estudiantes, en clase o no.

-¿Vamos a patrullar?

-Sí, ¿a dónde crees? –replicó, contagiando sus palabras con disgusto.

Por ende, lo siguió, ya presa de un exasperante fastidio. Mantuvieron el silencio durante casi una hora, dedicándose a mirar y buscar movimientos extraños, fuera de lugar. Se frenaron, tras no haber descubierto infracciones ni alumnos deambulando, cuando arribaron a una fuente de agua. Allí, la dama se sentó y respiró, profundamente, purificando las bases y la boca de sus pulmones. Zero Kiryuu permaneció lo más lejos posible, observando el cielo oscurecerse sobre ellos.

-Zero... –habló la guardiana novata.

Sin respuesta.

-Zero... –repitió.

-Ya te oí.

-Ah... Esto... Quería saber... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé... Para saber... Espero no ofenderte con mi pregunta... No pareces muy viejo.

-¿Viejo? –mal reaccionó.

-Sí.

-¡¿Me veo viejo? –exclamó.

-**No** –espesó, abriendo los ojos al enfrentarse al terrible genio del muchacho-. Acabo de decir que no.

-¡Entonces habla bien!

Kira apretó los dientes y frunció las cejas, comprimiendo los ojos en un mohín de creciente hastío. No meditó en el instante previo a decir lo que pensaba:

-No lo haría si pudiese hablarte sin que me muestres los dientes todo el tiempo...

La repentina muestra de vida en la chica hizo que Zero le arrojara un vistazo de inmensa desorientación, ambiguo, pues no se distinguía si estaba marcado por la ira o por la rendición. Ella se arrepintió inmediatamente ni bien lo vio de reojo convulsionarse de tal modo. Procuró quedarse quieta y no respirar ni separar los labios apretados.

En realidad, se congelaron los dos.

-_"De acuerdo. Si me golpea, me voy. Me voy ahora"_

Un suspiro emanado de las fauces perfectas del guardián le hizo sentir a Kira que el único posible acontecimiento a seguir sería un enfrentamiento físico.

-_"A que me golpea. O me escupe. O me insulta. Vaya, es un bravucón. Será lindo, muy famoso, pero es un-"_ –ella pensó, ostentando una superficie insólitamente calma y preparada para una violenta contestación, pero interrumpida finalmente cuando notó que él volvía a acomodarse en su postura de reposo.

Aguardó, pues, unos segundos de silencio, suspensa en la perplejidad. Y luego:

-Diecisiete.

La réplica sosegada del chico.

Las cejas delgadas, bien depiladas de la dama se arquearon.

-A-Ah... –dijo al fin, confundida, y abandonando sus reflexiones internas-. Diecisiete. ... ¿en serio? Entonces no te queda mucho tiempo para irte de esta academia... –dedujo con algo que oscilaba entre la preocupación y el asombro.

-¿Quién te dijo que pienso irme? –espetó, sereno no obstante.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Es cosa mía.

-Ah...

Por unos momentos el silencio retornó, quebrado por ella más tarde:

-Yo tengo dieciséis... Cumplo los diecisiete la semana que viene.

Kiryuu no le contestó nada en primera instancia. Sí que era incómodo estar...

-¿Tú? –Esperó y persistió: -¿Eh?

-No festejo mis cumpleaños. El tiempo pasa y ya. No me interesa.

-Ah...

Transcurrieron diez minutos de elipsis. Todo permaneció igual entre ellos; el vacío sonoro generó ansiedad en el hombre más que en la mujer, como una picazón molesta que se extendía por todo el cuerpo con la velocidad del veneno de insectos africanos.

-Sabes... –volvió la dama hermosa-, antes de ayer me parecía imposible la idea de dirigirme a ti..., con todo lo que he oído de tu familia..., pero, a decir verdad,... pareces un tanto distinto de lo que dicen los demás cazadores...

Él sonrió con media boca, claramente burlándose de un comentario como aquél. Se encogió de hombros y enarcó la mirada.

-Gracias por el dato, pero me da igual.

Kira Airen cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quiso levantarse y dejarlo solo. Era insoportable. Si era un buen sujeto, lo debía ser muy en lo profundo de su ser, porque a simple vista se relacionaba con el mundo a las patadas. Mejor sería que algo cambiase antes de que más días transcurriesen así.

Mientras tanto, Zero caviló, sin atribuirle importancia a los gestos de incomodidad de su compañera ni a sus silencios de progresiva intolerancia:

_-"Quisiera poder... No... No puedo olvidarme de lo que sentí... Aún no ha pasado el tiempo... Después de cuatro años... Pero... No puedo... evitar odiarla..."_

-Supongo que hoy fue un día mejor después de todo... –se esforzó por opinar optimistamente-. Y aún no termina... En el condado de Kozumi mis días no eran tan... no lo sé... Está bien aquí..., creo...

La luz del sol desapareció por completo al ritmo que Kira quiso, pero no supo si era lo más indicado, poder darse el lujo de bajar los brazos y no defenderse de un joven atractivo supuestamente del mismo lado que ella en tanto cazador, pues el mínimo margen que tenía para no desmoronarse a raíz de sus propios conflictos apenas sí le alcanzaba para repeler las agresiones de alguien como él, y la agotaba ciertamente.

Una hora más tarde, que ella ocupó mirando las estrellas y formando constelaciones en su mente, un sigiloso movimiento entre los arbustos colindantes llamó la atención de un Zero Kiryuu que perpetuaba los minutos al recordar los retratos de su pesar. Dejo entonces el trance y se puso en guardia. Dio unos pasos hacia la oscuridad de las arboledas cercanas.

-¿Qué...? –la chica saltó.

-Shh.

Ella acercó la mano a su látigo y esperó... Zero sacó su pistola y apuntó, inflexiblemente declarando:

-Sal de ahí. Ahora.

Para sorpresa, fue Deimou quien se puso lentamente de pie, envuelto en oscuridad densa y con los ojos contorneados por un odio rojizo.

-¡Tú...! Y, ¿dónde está-?

La punzante presencia de Zashi, iracundo, quiso atrapar a Kira por la espalda, mas ésta reaccionó a tiempo y lo repelió con Ayilai. Volaron incontables chispas de electricidad agresiva cuando hizo contacto con la piel del vampiro ardiente.

-¡Agh...! ¡Maldita, pequeña-!

Zero se distrajo divisando el ataque fallido de Zashi contra su colega. Deimou saltó con los dientes afuera hacia el guardián de ojos lilas, pero éste lo esquivó y lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe. Kira gritó:

-¡Zero! –y lanzó su azote de nuevo contra el bravucón que intentó agredirla por segunda vez. Logró enroscarlo en su brazo y el hombre vil chilló electrocutado en una magia etérea anti-vampiros que lo puso fuera de pelea...

Los prefectos hicieron silencio y respiraron con calma otra vez. La chica entonces miró a su compañero y apocadamente sonrió, probablemente satisfecha con haber hecho las cosas bien y buscando aprobación. En respuesta, él sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero no enunció congratulaciones...

-Hay que llevarlos de vuelta al Dormitorio de la Luna... –dijo luego.

-Pero ahí no hay nadie; los vampiros están en clase...

-No importa. No podemos dejarlos aquí... –Se detuvo a pensar. -Tú quédate. Me llevaré a Deimou y volveré para llevarme a Zashi.

-Pero...

-Si despierta, asegúrate de mantenerlo bajo control.

-E-Está bien.

Zero cargó a Deimou en su espalda y ella se quedó vigilando a Zashi desde una distancia prudente, con el látigo Ayilai en mano, bien apretado.

Él dio los primeros pasos cuando un aflictivo, nostálgico pensamiento a medias surcó su mente:

-"Se defendió... mejor que..."

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Zero volvió, y Kira exclamó su nombre, aliviada de que por fin retornara y pudiese hacerse cargo del estudiante dormido pero que aún así resultaba para ella una amenaza. Él le sugirió fríamente que se quedara sola patrullando la zona, que iría a dejar a Zashi y luego volvería, y aunque a la dama la idea mucho no le gustó, tuvo que obedecer y armarse de valor.

Había crecido con ella, pero la oscuridad parecía atemorizarla. Su puño sostuvo a Ayilai con constante firmeza. Tragó saliva. Su falta de ánimo y su debilidad arraigada invocaba una sensación de cero gravedad en sus pies, el desvanecimiento de las dimensiones que podían darle contención pero que elegían abandonarla. Vacía, y en un agujero negro.

Al final, su miedo la condujo hasta el edificio de los dormitorios de chicas de la clase diurna, y caminó bajo la luz de los balcones habitados. Allí pudo bajar la guardia y encontrar cierta serenidad. Sin embargo, sobre el final se ensimismó demasiado; ya no prestó atención a su rededor que de pronto le legó una sorpresa. Sin previo aviso, de un modo insólito que parecía no dar explicación, un globo de agua helada estalló contra su cabeza tras ser lanzado de las alturas. Del espanto que sufrió, terminó en el suelo, aunque más se sintió humillada por darse cuenta de que la habían burlado por completo. Miró a los balcones vacíos de los dormitorios de chicas, pero no halló respuesta, y ahí permaneció unos instantes, atada a la horrible congoja de la soledad y la vergüenza.

Quince minutos después se reunió con Zero, quien pudo rápidamente descubrir dónde se había metido ella y percatarse de la humedad sobre su uniforme y su cabellera negra.

-¿Por qué estás mojada? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No lo sé... –la chica contestó con un exiguo llanto contenido-. Me arrojaron un globo con agua...

-¿Qué?

-No vi a nadie...

-Te tomaron de sorpresa.

-Hm... –gimió, ocultando la mirada.

-Debes cambiar eso. Eres cazadora de vampiros, aparte de prefecta.

-Lo siento...

-¿Vas a llorar?

-No. Discúlpame...

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a cambiarte... O mejor aún..., ve a descansar. Ya patrullaste suficiente por hoy.

-Sobre Zashi y Deimou... –inquirió, frotándose la cara-, ¿qué pasará?

-Haré que los expulsen. Está claro que no se detendrán hasta que hagan un desastre.

-Oh, bueno...

-Ahora, vete.

-De acuerdo... Buenas noches... –dijo finalmente ella, yéndose lejos. La entera postura de su cuerpo era triste y digna de quien no puede dejar de sentirse amedrentado.

Zero Kiryuu la vio irse, y por algún motivo no se marchó hasta que la vio entrar al edificio. Su mente entró en conflicto, y se puso rabioso consigo mismo. Era un hombre bueno, lo sabía, y estaba maltratando a una chica que realmente era muy dulce. Ella no se merecía eso; no tenía ni idea de lo que él había vivido... Y no tenía nada que ver con Yuuki; Kira no la conocía. Respiró agitado, tratando de quitarse el reconcomio de encima pero sin lograrlo.

Como por impulso, el guardián de la Academia dio un puñetazo a la pared y gruñó. Cerró los ojos. Agachó la cabeza. Sus cabellos plateados se vertieron sobre sus facciones tensas.

-_"Imbécil... Yo sólo... Sólo..."_


	3. Día Segundo: CASI

_DÍA SEGUNDO: "Casi"_

Previamente, Zero Kiryuu le informó a Cross acerca de las infracciones cometidas por Zashi y Deimou, y aquél estuvo apenado pero asimismo de acuerdo en expulsarlos. También le contó que Kira Airen había empezado a defenderse, y la idea fue seguir incentivándola a mejorar en su cargo. Unas horas después, el prefecto volvió a tocar a la puerta de su habitación número veintitrés para despertarla y desayunaron juntos con Kaien otra vez.

-¡Oh..., qué adorable! ¡Los tres sentados a la mesa finalmente...! –exclamó el Director, optimista para variar-. Bueno, ¡coman, coman!

-Muchas gracias por esta comida –dijo la jovencita antes de destapar el tazón frente a ella.

-Sí, gracias... –agregó Zero con desgano y los párpados medianamente bajos.

Entonces la novata le quitó la tapa de cerámica a su plato hondo. De cara a un recuerdo, sus ojos se paralizaron... No comió ni movió sus manos; permaneció mirando su desayuno, un caldo de carne con arvejas y patatas hervidas, y sus labios tiritaron.

-¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo, querida? –inquirió el Director.

Ella meneó la cabeza y comenzó a hipar. Sus ojos se atiborraron de lágrimas.

-Kira, ¿qué sucede? ¿No te gusta el caldo de carne? ¿Es que eres alérgica o...? ¡Oh..., lo siento! ¡Debí haber cocinado algo mejor...!

-N-No... Es... –intentó explicar, mas el llanto le ató un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh, vamos, no llores, cielo –Cross le pidió con toda la dulzura que halló en su interior mientras se sentó a su lado y la protegió con su brazo-. Te prepararé otra cosa.

-N-No... Está bien... Me gusta mucho... –Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sus nudillos trataron de frenarlas.

El caballero Kiryuu quiso abrirse de la situación, pero se vio tan identificado en el evidente dolor de la chica, que tuvo la obligación de hacer algo, por lo cual intercambió su plato de cereales con el caldo de carne de ella. Ésta reaccionó azorada y quiso hablar, aunque balbuceó, y el varón declaró:

-Desapégate de eso. Cómete mi desayuno... Iré a comer a la cocina, Director –avisó mientras se retiró.

Así, sentado a la mesada del otro cuarto, el prefecto terminó saboreando el caldo en soledad, sabiendo lo que eso significaba para Kira, quien, acompañada por el tierno ex-cazador Kaien, aprovechó los cereales de Zero y sintió cómo la calma reconstruyó su corazón.

-¿Estás mejor? –Cross le preguntó con suave curiosidad, y ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Más tarde encontró a su compañero en el pasillo que daba a las afueras del edificio. Él esperaba cruzado de brazos, ataviado en una expresión seria que tanto podía ahuyentar a cualquier monstruo como seducir a toda chica en el planeta.

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Sí... –respondió ella, mas no se movió.

-¿Qué tienes? –inquirió después de unos segundos.

-Yo... ¿Cómo supiste... lo de recién...?

-¿Lo que sentiste? Era obvio.

-Ah..., ¿sí?

-Fuiste muy clara.

-¿Te había pasado a ti alguna vez?

-N-No...

-Mmm... Es que... Ese caldo me lo solía preparar mi mamá..., y...

-Ya... Entiendo.

Un silencio repentino se formó entre ellos. Para Zero, cualquier cosa era preferible antes que exponer que padecía la misma melancolía cada vez que veía una sopa de verduras...

-Vámonos. Hay que ir a clases.

Kira asintió. Sobre la marcha, cuando se ubicaba ya a las espaldas del caballero, soltó sus palabras:

-Gracias..., Zero...

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ayudarme... Tuviste un agradable gesto.

Él no contestó. Como medida de prevención, trató de cerrar su corazón rápidamente.

-_"Idiota... ¡Aléjate de ella!"_ –se dijo a sí mismo. Su ceño, fruncido; su rostro, endurecido.

En la clase de literatura se leyó entre todos una novela que se estaba analizando desde el mes previo. El profesor indicaba a quién le tocaba leer, y luego otro retomaba la lectura en voz bien audible. Para colmo, Kira Airen también gozaba de una espléndida oratoria, y leía con una finura y una elegancia que convertía en arte cada palabra prorrumpida de su boca. Los demás estudiantes quedaban embobados al oírla, e incluso el docente a cargo se sintió orgulloso de que una de sus alumnos leyera tan pero tan bien.

Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, había un grupo de chicas ciertamente problemático. Ya desde el primer momento en que la bella prefecta había sido avistada en la Academia, le había tomado a ésta gran antipatía, en especial tras ver cómo el apuesto Kadashi había puesto sus ojos sobre ella. La líder de ese equipo antagónico era una rubia de nombre Alika, y ya había despachado una orden indirecta a una de sus secuaces para que comenzara a generar interferencia sonora entretanto Airen estaba leyendo. En aditamento al caso, el profesor no tenía autoridad suficiente, lo cual daba espacio para que los alumnos crearan bullicio a la velocidad de los rumores, y tras que la banda de Alika era ingeniosa, los otros humanos en el salón comenzaron a distraerse. En pocos segundos se levantó un aire de murmullos molestos que contaminaron por completo el discurso de la chica, quien se vio sonrojada al sentirse humillada de nuevo.

El único, no obstante, que ignoraba las inmaduras tentativas de ofensa de la clase y que sí le prestaba atención a Kira Airen (aparte del ridículo enamoradizo delegado de la clase) era Zero Kiryuu. A juzgar por la quietud de sus ojos lilas, parecía que le gustaba mucho escucharla leer... Era algo que no había compartido con nadie antes, ya que esa chica..., Yuuki..., leía siempre en silencio, sin mencionar que era académicamente muy mala.

Ulteriormente se armó un huevo y vino una hora libre. Sin docente al frente, un par de chicos aprovechó a arrimarse a interrogar a Kira. El delegado quiso interferir, mas los otros no se fueron.  
Zero se quedó en su lugar, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, claramente presa del aburrimiento y un trasfondo de sueño rezagado.

-Así que, ¿vienes del condado de Kozumi? –dijo uno de los varones.

-Sí –respondió ella alegremente-. Allí asistía al Instituto Graiffen.

-No me digas... Hay que tener dinero para ir ahí.

-Je... Sí...

-Debes venir de una familia de altos recursos entonces –comentó el otro.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres? ¿Son políticos o militares, o algo así?

-Eeh... No..., en realidad, no... Son empresarios.

-¿De qué empresa?

-Se llama Exsynth... Es una marca más propia de la localidad donde nací.

-Ajá... Pues, nunca oí de ella. Tengo un familiar cercano que anda en el campo; es socio, co-propietario de una corporación en Corea del Sur.

-Oh, vaya... Eso es genial.

-Y..., ¿qué te trajo aquí? ¿Una mudanza...? El condado de Kozumi está lejos de aquí...

-Eh, sí... Sí, por eso, considerábamos que era hora de cambiar de lugar y vinimos a aquí.

-Y, dime... –empezó uno, inclinándose osadamente sobre la mesa-, ¿tenías algún novio por allá, en Kozumi...?

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió retirando la mirada. Contestó:

-No...

-¡No te creo!

-Eran todos ricachones allá... Eso no me convence. –Rió dulcemente.

-Pero una chica como tú..., ¿SOLTERA? –El varón rió también.

Ella siguió la corriente y se mostró graciosa por última vez.

-No, en serio...

A la sazón, y cayendo muy fuera de lugar, Alika, rodeada de sus amigas que le servían de vasallas, llamó a uno de los muchachos con un chillido insoportable, desde las primeras gradas del salón:

-¡You...! ¡Ven acá un segundo!

-Egh, luego seguimos hablando, Kira –dijo entonces el jovencito You, y obedeció al llamado de la chica rubia. El otro estudiante que lo acompañaba, Mishaku, se fue con él.

La prefecta se sonrió a sí misma creyendo que había hecho dos nuevas amistades. En su corazón ingenuo, y esto era algo habitual en ella, deseaba con fervor tener alguien en quien confiar. La cercanía con la vida social que podría hacer esa ilusión realidad la llenaba de ánimo.

Entonces observó a Zero a su izquierda. Él no la estaba mirando, sin embargo, y ciertamente su mente se hallaba a la mitad de todo un planeamiento de cara a los tiempos venideros.

-_"Nunca había pensado en el tema del dinero... ¿Cómo pude haber pasado por alto...? Quizás... si le pidiese dinero prestado a Cross... y luego trabajase con el maestro Yagari..., podría mudarme solo al pueblo de Shingimasi, al norte... No debe haber muchos vampiros allá... Aunque..."_

-¿Zero? –interrumpió Kira Airen-. Zero, ¿me escuchas?

-Ah... ¿Dijiste algo?

-Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Tu mejor amigo. De todos los amigos que tienes, siempre hay uno más cercano que los otros.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, el caballero guardián respondió. Sus ojos habían caído en la tristeza como si de pronto él descubriese una verdad cotidiana pero cruel:

-El director Cross es la única persona allegada a mí aquí.

La dama fue presa del estupor.

-¿Te sorprende?

-Pues..., claro... –dijo apesadumbrada, culposa-. ¿No tienes ningún amigo...?

No dijo nada.

-Eso no es justo... ¿Es porque eres prefecto?

-No me interesa.

Tras otra pausa, la chica siguió, sin librarse de su repentino gesto de dolor:

-Yo... Lo siento...

-No necesito que me tengas lástima. Los amigos son una ilusión inútil; son inciertos. Sólo... causa dolor aferrarse a alguien como un "amigo".

-Entiendo por qué lo dices...

-No. No lo entiendes.

Ella le contestó con una mirada tanto intimidada como desinformada.

-Pero supongo que tú tenías muchos amigos antes de venir aquí.

-Ah..., no realmente... Tenía unas cuantas amigas, pero resultó que no les gustaba y me estaban engañando. De un día para otro empezaron a ocultarme cosas y a humillarme con bromas muy pesadas. En pocos días terminé sola... y eso, a decir verdad, ya me sucedió dos veces –terminó confesando, coronando la frase con una lamentable risita.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-La última vez fue hace cuatro meses...

-¿Crees que sea casualidad que te haya pasado lo mismo dos veces?

-No... Soy irritante... Tengo buenas calificaciones y soy extrovertida...; supongo que eso fastidia a los demás.

-A mí no me pareces extrovertida. Más bien, lo contrario...

-Es que... –quiso iniciar su explicación, pero se ruborizó y escondió la mirada gacha. -No importa.

-¿Eres buena en los deportes?

-Ah... No lo sé... Prefiero que eso lo juzguen los demás. ¿Tienen educación física aquí?

-¿Como asignatura? Sí. Después del almuerzo.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, genial! Y, ¿es una clase mixta o chicos y chicas por separado?

-Un poco de las dos cosas. ¿Por...?

-Por nada.

Sonó la campana y el delegado de anteojos llamó a todos los alumnos a retirarse del salón. Era hora de almorzar, y el comedor estaba esperando. Allí se reunieron todos los estudiantes del turno día, desde el primer año hasta el último, al que pertenecían los dos prefectos. Éstos se mantuvieron a la par mientras caminaron, y dados sus cargos dentro de la Academia, les correspondía obtener su comida al final. A raíz de ello, era bastante común que tampoco pudieran terminar todo su plato antes de que algunos alumnos empezaran a marcharse al receso previo a la continuación de clases. Sin embargo, Alika acudió a Kira sin previo aviso. Era extrovertida también (de hecho, un poco más) y no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza al abalanzarse sobre alguien para hablar.

Así, exclamó:

-¡Kira Airen!

-Ho-ola... –respondió la chica nueva en el final de la fila del comedor, y junto al indiferente Zero.

-Kira, disculpa, no me he presentado aún; soy Alika Tomashi, la candidata a vicepresidenta de nuestra clase.

-Oh...

-Sabes, he notado que eres demasiado sociable y bastante fina como para ser sometida a las fastidiosas condiciones de un prefecto... Así que, y con el permiso de tu compañero Zero Kiryuu, mis amigas y yo quisiéramos invitarte a comer con nosotras a nuestra mesa. Y sobre el turno para obtener tu almuerzo, ¡no te preocupes! Las cocineras son amigas mías y puedo hacer que te saltees a todos estos estudiantes junto conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

La joven de cabello negro parpadeó unas cuantas veces entretanto comprendió dicha oferta; le parecía increíble que le estuvieran dando un lugar como ése en apenas los primeros días de clases.

-Ahm... No lo sé... No me parecería correcto adelantar mi turno... Todos estos estudiantes-

-No son prefectos. Creo que realmente eso funciona al revés. Tú tienes una gran responsabilidad como la autoridad que eres, y tu trabajo es sacrificado y molesto... Deberías estar delante de toda fila, Kira.

-Pues..., te agradezco mucho la oferta, pero...

-Oh, por favor, Kira. ¡Vamos, ven con nosotras! Queremos saber de ti; nos causa mucha curiosidad; pareces una persona interesante, y, te digo la verdad, es extraño encontrar alguien así en esta aburrida academia... –comentó, ligeramente riendo.

-Ah... Bueno...

-¡Por favor!

-Está bien..., ¡pero con una condición! –solicitó sonriente. (Su necesidad de amistades ciertamente le nublaba la vista, una vista inteligente pero, ahora, ingenua...)

-Dime.

-Que Zero pueda saltearse la fila también.

-No hay problema.

-Genial, ¡gracias! Zero, ¿vamos?

-Tú haz lo que quieras –el varón dio como réplica sólida-. Yo me quedo; sé cuál es mi deber.

-Pero- -Kira quiso hablarle.

-Oh, bueno, de acuerdo... –Alika Tomashi interrumpió, tomando a la novata del brazo-. Justamente eso: haz lo que quieras. Está bien. Vamos, Kira; vamos a conseguir nuestro almuerzo. ¡Me muero de hambre!

-E-Está... bien... –la dama de ojos azules dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro la figura de Zero que se alejó de ella mientras la rubia la acercó a las fuentes de comida.

-_"Es... como ella... Siempre dejándose llevar... Tan... infieles a sus propios principios y a sus corazones... No debo involucrarme con ninguna otra mujer en el mundo... Ni siquiera... una humana..."_ –Kiryuu se declaró hacia sus adentros rígidamente y en un sentimiento de tirria añeja.

La rubia convenció a Kira de tomar unas buenas bandejas con comida nutritiva, entretanto le colmaba la cabeza con comentarios como:

-No te preocupes por Kiryuu. Parece que siempre fue así: un aguafiestas y un agrio. La verdad, amiga, es que te compadezco... Ser compañera de un sujeto así... Oh, vaya...

-No creo que sea tan malo, sabes...

-Oh, sólo espera a ver...

-¿Qué dices?

Alika llevó a la chica nueva de acá para allá, portando una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera conocido a su mejor amiga en el mundo. Luego la condujo hasta la mesa circular donde aguardaban sus socias de ojos sospechosos, ya demasiado evidentes para Airen. Zero miró desde lejos, y aún con todos esos metros de distancia, su gesto de desilusión era clarísimo.

-¡Miren a quién traje, chicas! –exclamó aquella rubia a sus compinches, antes de sentarse.

-¡Oh, prefecta...! ¡Qué tal! ¡Siéntate! –dijeron hacia Kira, quien accedió a tomar asiento pese al miedo indefinido que sintió dibujarse sobre su perfil.

-Hola, buenas tardes... –saludó la de cabellera negra.

-¿Cómo te va..., "Airen", puede ser?

-Sí, Airen es mi apellido.

-Ajá. ¿Todo bien en tu trabajo de guardiana de la Academia?

-Sí...

-Justo le decía a Kira que Zero no es alguien que cualquiera querría como compañero de trabajo... –Alika inició, luego pegándole un mordisco a su manzana roja brillante.

-Oh, sí, querida... –decían las otras, mezclándose todas las distintas voces de urraca que proferían de sus fauces-. La prefecta anterior se fue; ya no lo soportó más a ese degenerado...

-¿Degenerado? –saltó la nueva-. ¿Por qué?

-Ah..., es tan desagradable... Abusa de su poder como prefecto y te molesta siempre que puede... Por decirte un ejemplo..., cada vez que queremos tener una conversación con los chicos del turno noche, ¡él viene y nos arruina todo! ¡Es un fastidio! ¡Nunca nos cayó bien...!

-Mmm... Y sobre eso... –volvió la líder del grupo-, Kira, ¿qué te parecen los chicos del turno nocturno? Oí que Kadashi te echó el ojo... ¿Mmm...?

Las estudiantes rieron esperando un chisme. Kira respondió dudosa, mientras trataba de comer en paz, mas su estómago estaba hecho un nudo a causa de un extraño nerviosismo:

-Ah... Eso... No..., Kadashi no me echó ningún ojo...

-No es lo que dicen por ahí...

-¡Espera, espera! –espetó otra de las amigas de Alika-. ¿Nos vas a decir que Kadashi no te parece apuesto?

-No... Es decir, sí... Me refiero a que sí, es apuesto, pero no me gusta... No es de mi estilo...

-Pero te parece apuesto.

-¿Qué te dijo ayer? –interrogó la cabecilla.

-Nada... Sólo...

-¿Sólo...?

-Nada. No dijo nada inteligente.

-¿Nada inteligente? ¿Estás diciendo que es alguna clase de tonto? –saltaron histéricas.

-¡No! No lo conozco, no lo sé... Tampoco sé si me interesa...

-Está bien, está bien, amiga... Siempre es igual... –dijo otra jovencita con los ojos entrecerrados en un mohín que figuraba la calma.

La pandilla de la Alika Tomashi rellenó los siguientes cinco minutos con temas estúpidos de conversación. Kira se sintió como sapo de otro pozo en esa mesa, para ser honesta, y a cada instante miraba a Zero para notar cómo se encontraba. No podía comer bien, y la tonta ilusión de que esas chicas podrían ser sus compañeras se estaba desmoronando demasiado rápido como para que no hubiera pasado en concreto nada para dar por finalizada la relación con ellas...

Entonces Alika guiñó un ojo a su mejor cómplice en la mesa y ésta se dirigió a la doncella del condado de Kozumi:

-Oh, Airen, ¿no viste eso?

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahí, en la zona de la fuente de comidas! Ese idiota de Mishaku...

-¿Mishaku? Es el chico que me habló en el salón antes. Es muy amable, ¿saben?

-No creas. Está protestando contra la cocinera de nuevo...

-Es un clásico de él... Quiere platos especiales porque supuestamente tiene principio del síndrome de colon irritable.

-¡Pero eso es mentira!

-Y fastidia a las señoras de la cocina siempre que quiere. Ellas sólo hacen su trabajo. ¿Qué responsabilidad tienen ellas sobre los caprichos de él?

-Siempre le hemos dicho que no las moleste, pero es sordo ante esas cosas... –añadió otra estudiante.

-Y Kiryuu no hace nada...

-Pensamos que quizás tú, como evidentemente eres una prefecta distinta, podrías convencer a Mishaku de que deje de molestar con esa cuestión, en especial siendo que le gustas...

-¿Le gusto? –Kira preguntó ruborizada.

-¡Pues, claro! Eres muy bonita, Airen.

-Agh... Gracias, pero yo...

-¡No importa, Kira! –Alika estableció-. ¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad? Ve a hablar con Mishaku, ¡que de seguro también será un buen espectáculo! –Rió. –¡Nunca dejaremos de incomodarlo si consigues corregirlo!

-¡Eso, Airen, ve!

-¡Nosotras te esperamos aquí!

A la prefecta le costó mucho decidir, en unos segundos, qué hacer a continuación. Algo no olía bien, pero, ¿qué podría ser todo eso, aparte de lo evidente? Sus labios tiritaron en su controversia, pero de todas formas aceptó ser de intermediaria en el conflicto de Mishaku.

-Está bien... Ahora regreso...

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el chico que protestaba. En sus ojos latía un temor por lo desconocido, pero allí fue.

Sin embargo, no era Kira quien se mantenía más despierta en ese momento, porque Zero había estado vigilando todo desde que Alika Tomashi la había alejado de él. Fue así como, con sus ojos lilas de lince, pudo discernir que otra amiga de aquella rubia se hallaba en una punta opuesta del comedor con su bandeja repleta de comida casi sin tocar. Entre esa líder y esa súbdita separada hubo un intercambio de miradas extrañas, y de repente esta última comenzó a estar excesivamente atenta a los movimientos de la nueva prefecta, quien, tras convencer aparentemente a Mishaku de que dejara de molestar a las cocineras, se dio vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a su mesa con las jóvenes estudiantes. Era demasiado preciso que en el momento en que ella empezó a volver la otra socia de Alika se dirigiera hacia ella con la prisa suficiente como para cruzarse en su camino. Esa chica llevaba en sus manos la fuente colmada de comida, y para Zero era muy evidente lo que iba a pasar a partir de que su colega guardiana estuviese tan distraída como en ese entonces.

Ésta fue a pasar por el medio del comedor hacia Alika y sus amigas, quienes observaban con ojos codiciosos. La socia ambulante de dicha rubia fue justo a encontrarse con ella. Simuló tropezarse y se lanzó con la bandeja hacia Kira, quien reaccionó demasiado tarde para ver cómo una lluvia de salsa, malteada, ensalada, puré de patatas, bifes de carne, gelatina y aderezos varios caía enteramente sobre ella en ese instante. No tuvo ni tiempo para cerrar los ojos siquiera, que permaneció helada en el lugar, sin ser capaz de esquivar ese desastre humillante.

Lo siguiente que fue capaz de discernir fue cómo lo que pudo arruinarla, no la tocó. Zero estaba ahí; había sido salvada por él, que se había interpuesto en la avalancha de comida y recibido toda la suciedad de lleno. Ubicándose en el epicentro de la escena, había protegido enteramente a su compañera de pasar un momento fatal. Alika clavó los ojos furiosos en la situación, y quiso gritar de furia; su plan había sido arruinado.

-¡Ze-Ze-Zero! –Kira susurró apenas perceptible. Su mirada, quebrada.

-Agh..., maldición... –dijo el chico suavemente, vislumbrando su uniforme sucio. El público empezó a reírse de él...

-Zero...

-Eres una absoluta idiota, ¿lo sabes? –Ella fue atrapada por el espanto. –Esa infeliz –dijo, refiriéndose a la alumna que había arrojado la bandeja, y que ya había salido corriendo, de hecho- es amiga de Alika... Te tendieron una trampa.

La novata sintió su corazón quebrarse al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

-La próxima vez... no haré una estupidez como ésta... Maldita sea... Encima de todo, no comí... ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Zero..., yo...

-No digas nada. –Dejó un espacio de silencio en que las risas de los demás amainaron. –No quiero oírte. Ya me voy.

Siempre sería así. Nunca haría amigas de verdad, porque todas se aprovecharían de ella para hacerla caer como estaba cayendo en ese segundo, y ni siquiera Mishaku era distinto, porque había estado metido en el plan también, tal lo había podido corroborar al ver la expresión de él cuando Zero se marchaba. Por ende, You sería asimismo un esbirro de la rubia arpía. Ella estaba sola consecuentemente.

Pero no del todo.

-Maldita sea... –Zero continuaba maldiciendo en el baño del ala donde se ubicaba la oficina del director y los sanitarios privados, como en el que él se hallaba a la sazón cambiándose de ropa. Se había dado una ducha ligera para sacarse los pedazos de comida y bebidas pegajosas adheridos a su cabello y hasta por dentro de su camisa-. Aún apesto a malteada de chocolate...

Su atención fue llamada por unos golpecitos en la puerta. El varón abrió una rendija y encontró los ojazos azules de Kira Airen que, con una cajita de cartón bajo el brazo, dijo suavemente:

-Hola, Zero...

El rostro pálido del prefecto fue mudo en todo sentido.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te parece? –repugnó finalmente.

-L-Lo siento... Sé que te irrita oírme decirlo, pero quería decirte algo...

La vista lila del muchacho se enarcó allí, cuando él especuló sobre si debía o no abrirle la puerta por completo, mas lo hizo al fin de cuentas. Su pecho estaba tapado por una camisa blanca limpia, así que no podía excusarse con que estaba indecente para que lo viera ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó luego, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Y-Yo... fui una imbécil al dejarme llevar por Alika... Sentí que algo andaba mal y no reaccioné... Y no sólo eso, sino que te dejé solo... Lo lamento... No volverá a pasar... Te lo prometo...

-Ajá...

-Luego... quería agradecerte... Tú... te interpusiste para que no me humillaran a mí... –La mirada del hombre se debilitó por un instante ante la rendición de la chica. –Nunca habían hecho eso por mí..., así que..., gracias... Gracias, Zero... Gracias...

-Pero deja de hablar como si te hubiera salvado la vida...

-Me salvaste de un día de pesadilla... No me conoces, pero si esa chica hubiera logrado lo que se proponía, yo probablemente habría llorado como una recién nacida...

-Me molestas; no era para tanto...

-¡Sí para mí...!

Él parpadeó, tocado por la sensibilidad de la hermosa joven.

-Sí para mí..., Zero... Yo... Es lo que te decía... No tendré amigos...

-Mira, de momento no me caes muy bien –aseveró, acompañando su dicción con una sonrisa torcida y burlona, inclemente-, pero no hiciste nada para merecer que te hicieran semejante broma en tu segundo día de clases. Creo que te equivocas al hablar de ti como si fueras errática todo el tiempo. Diría que eres... poco precavida..., muy raro para ser hija de cazadores de vampiros...

-Lo sé... Debes tener vergüenza de mí... Siendo un cazador tan heroico...

-¿Ya puedes parar? ¿Quién te dijo que soy "heroico"? ¡Es estúpido!

-Todos los cazadores lo están diciendo desde que mataste a Rido Kuran...

Él retiró la mirada, asqueado. El capítulo de Rido Kuran en su vida le daba ganas de vomitar por una larga serie de razones.

-¡Ah...! No quieres que hable de eso, ¿verdad?

No le respondió con palabras, sino con un silencio filoso muy claro acentuado por un suspiro que rasgaba el aire.

-Discúlpame, por favor... Me siento tan humillada delante de ti...

-¡A-Agh...! –berreó-. ¡Si no dejas de pensar de esa manera tan sufrida, te lo juro por Dios: te golpearé! –gritó hastiado, agarrándose la cara y tapándose los ojos. Luego se los desveló rápidamente y exclamó hacia la cara angelical de ella: -¡No soy la clase de persona que tú crees!

Se sostuvieron la mirada por tres segundos. Kira persistió, tal vez aceptando que Kiryuu le pegase para hacerle aprender:

-P-Pero...

-¡Sólo-! –quiso volver a gruñir, mas se contuvo para no herirla-. Termina con lo que querías decirme y vete...

-Ah... Bueno, yo... Te traje esto para que comas... –le dijo, extendiendo en su mano la cajita de cartón-. Las cocineras me dijeron que las puertas del comedor se cierran cuando todos los alumnos se van, y pensé que te... quedarías con hambre... Agarré de todo un poco... para asegurarme de traerte al menos algo que te gustara...

Incluso luego de haberle rabiado los nervios, con ese gesto de amplia consideración, lo había matado. El hidalgo sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago, porque tuvo tantas ganas de dejarse caer ahí y llorar por cómo la había tratado, que su cara se distorsionó hacia una expresión evidente de su arrepentimiento. Sus ojos temblaron mirando la cajita atiborrada. Su mano derecha quiso tomarla, pero su corazón sufrió enfermizamente la lástima tanto propia como ahora ajena.

-Egh- Yo...

-Tómala, por favor –habló Kira-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-K-K... Gracias... –al fin dio como contestación, y aceptó la caja...

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta ahora?

-¿Qué?...

-¿A dónde debo ir ahora? Los alumnos están en receso.

-Deberías estar vigilándolos ahora; en estas horas aprovechan para espiar en el Dormitorio de la Luna...

-Ah..., pero...

-Sencillamente ve con nuestro curso. Ahora tenemos educación física, como te dije...

-Y, ¿tú?

-Voy después.

-Oh... Está bien... Entonces..., hasta luego...

Se fue con el mayor recato que pudo guardar, siguiendo con la vista el piso en un lenguaje corporal que exponía dolencia espiritual y emociones complicadas de manejar. Kiryuu se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Después llevó los ojos a la cajita de comida y volvió al baño con una carga de culpa encima de sus hombros...

-_"Ella..."_ –pensó-. _"Ella me... Demonios..."_

Kira no se sintió entera como para salir ante los alumnos de nuevo. Aunque no hubiera sido víctima de la broma, había estado en el foco de la misma, y todas las miradas ahora se dirigían a ella cuando salía al patio durante el receso que estaba terminando. Supo en ese momento que, pese a haber recibido injustificadamente el maltrato de él, sólo se sentía acompañada cuando el joven de cabellos platinados se hallaba cerca...

A la sazón, los delegados de cada clase llamaron a sus clases para continuar con la jornada de educación. La prefecta no supo a dónde ir. Todos se movían demasiado rápido y nadie le prestaba atención para indicarle qué hacer.

-_"Soy una prefecta tan... ineficiente... Jamás estaré a la altura de la compañera anterior de Zero..."_ –se castigó a sí misma.

Fue interrumpida por una voz cándida como la suya. Un aura grácil se expelía de quien le habló en ese momento, y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella cuando dijo:

-Um... Disculpa..., Kira Airen...

-¿Sí?

-Perdona mi intrépido acercamiento, pero he notado que estás algo perdida...

-Um... Sí..., un poco... (Entonces sí se nota bastante...)

-Mi nombre es Yori. La prefecta anterior era mi mejor amiga.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí –respondió con una sonrisa tan brillante como su corta cabellera marrón.

-Debes odiarme, entonces...

-¿Ah?... No, ¡claro que no! Mi amiga Yuuki se fue porque le esperaba una nueva vida. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Kira no contestó ni miró demasiado a Yori.

-Mira, ahora tenemos que ir a nuestra clase de educación física. ¿Querrías caminar junto a mí para no pasar un mal momento y perderte?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Nada... Es sólo que... vi lo que casi te hicieron en el comedor y me sentí muy mal. Se nota que eres una buena persona... No te mereces eso.

-Si tú lo dices... No me conoces, de todas formas...

-Está bien. Supongo que podré conocerte más adelante. De pronto no quisiera que Alika y sus amigas te sorprendieran de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Oh, vamos, que el presidente nos está llamando –dijo, refiriéndose al delegado de la clase.

Con cierto grado de recelo (y ya era hora), pero sin sentir realmente que Yori fuera una amenaza, Kira la siguió.

-_"'Yuuki...'... ¿Así se llama la ex-prefecta?..."_

Tras atravesar más de un pasadizo, las chicas se cambiaron de ropa con el uniforme deportivo de gimnasia en un salón, y los varones, en otro. Entretanto, Alika y sus secuaces no descansaban de mirar con rencor a la jovencita de resplandeciente cabellera negra ni por un segundo. Parecía que estaban analizando cómo dar su segundo golpe.

Salieron a un campo de deportes al aire libre. Los instructores esta vez eran dos, un hombre y una mujer, y los alumnos se pusieron en fila; de un lado los caballeros, de otro, las damas. Así comenzó dispuesta la clase; los hicieron practicar flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, abdominales, luego trote y al final tenían que pasar por un circuito de obstáculos. Para ojeriza de la malvada chica rubia, la prefecta era excelente con su cuerpo, mientras que ella y sus amigas envidiosas eran pésimas y se pasaban todas las clases quejándose del dolor. Como suma a ese desquicio, los profesores, en especial la mujer, que estaba más atenta a la clase femenina, la felicitaron por su clara habilidad motriz.

Claro que Kira Airen no era un ser utópico y perfecto como sacado de una película; tenía sus aristas flojas. Entre sus desviaciones, sufría de un irracional y escandaloso terror por los sapos (y anfibios misceláneos asemejados) que desentonaba significativamente con su perfil intelectual y su atlético porte. Así se vio, de hecho, en el transcurso de la clase, cuando una rana fue divisada por sus ojos celestes. La mujer no hizo menos que perder el control total de su persona, recorriendo un aproximado de quince metros en un segundo y medio mientras buscaba distanciarse cuanto fuera posible del bicho, con la cara transformada por el pánico. Sin embargo, el asunto era que aún un defecto absurdo como ése no alcanzaba para que Alika y compañía se sintieran iguales con ella.

Posteriormente se entrenaron en maniobras de defensa personal. Primero los profesores practicaron con ellos, y luego llamaron a dos alumnos para que pelearan juntos. En primera instancia llamaron al delegado de la clase, quien respondió patéticamente al ejercicio, y después a una chica de la media, que tampoco se lució. Cuando se pusieron de a pares, en un rato llegó el turno de Kira y Yori, que estaban juntas. La primera no se puso demasiado en guardia; más bien parecía que no quería acceder a moverse, ni había querido participar en el ejercicio en un principio siquiera...

-Vamos, Airen, defiéndete –ordenó la profesora cuando Yori lanzó ataques tristes pero ataques al fin, y la otra no contestó con más que una simple evasiva.

-P-Pero... Y, ¿si la lastimo?

-No le harás daño. Sé moderada.

-¡Vamos, Kira! –dijo Yori alegremente-. ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Forzada a hacer algo, la prefecta novata lanzó sus movidas más ingeniosas, aunque no las más agresivas, y fue de a poco, tanteando cuánto aguantaba su compañera, quien se sorprendió al sentir cómo, con unos simples toques en algunos puntos clave, sentía que ya no podía mover bien ciertas partes de su cuerpo...

-Agh... –se quejó.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí... Eso no lo aprendiste en un lugar como éste...

Los profesores tenían buen ojo; sabían a la sazón que había algo extraño en Kira. Instaron a Yori a retirarse del ejercicio para que ellos practicaran con ella.

-A ver, Airen, practica conmigo –empezó la mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, no te reserves nada. Pégame como sepas. Quiero ver cuánto puedes hacer.

-P-Pero...

-No te asustes. Tengo experiencia en esto.

El primer paso lo dio la instructora, que fue ciertamente algo agresiva, pero la nueva estudiante no fue tocada. Así, esquivó como cuatro ataques consecutivos, y la maestra espetó:

-Vamos, Airen, ¡sin miedo!

-Profesora...

-¡Vamos, vamos...!

Con la vergüenza reflejada en los ojos, la joven bajó la mirada y los brazos, aceptando lo que iba a venir. Pero sus reflejos eran tan espléndidos, que en menos de un suspiro tomó el brazo de la profesora que intentó pegarle y luego dirigió unos golpes precisos a distintos puntos del tórax de la otra, quien no pudo respirar más y se quebró en el piso.

-¡Agh-! ¡Air... en...! ¡Tú...! –farfulló la vencida, sin aliento.

-¡Ah...! ¡Profesora! –exclamó, queriendo ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡N-No... me toques...!

-P-Pero... Lo siento, profesora, ¡no quise...!

-Su... ficiente...

El otro maestro se quedó mirando a la damisela con una extrañeza antagónica. ¿De dónde había aprendido a defenderse así de bien? Era una guerrera... No estaba al nivel de los demás alumnos ni siquiera en calidad de adolescente... Era un caso especial.

Pero como tal, lo único que recibió fue la censura de sus compañeros de clase. Sus miradas adversas, fugaces al precipitarse sobre ella, traducían _"eres un bicho raro..."_. El delegado de clase y Yori, que se mantenían sólo estupefactos neutrales, fueron quienes se reservaron la reprimenda. Como consecuencia, la prefecta supo que ya no tenía que permanecer en esa clase, y se fue del campo...

Había alguien, sin embargo, que atendía al hecho y sin ánimo de recriminación, ni siquiera camuflado o sutil. Zero Kiryuu, que casi nunca asistía a las clases de educación física al ya ser un fornido cazador de vampiros preparado, había estado todo el tiempo observando a su colega guardiana apoyado en un árbol. Cuando ella pasó hacia los vestidores, lo vio. Sus ojos brillaron y dudó en acercarse a él, mas se armó de valor y se aproximó hasta su figura gris.

Luego le habló, suavemente buscando un hogar en la lástima de esa jornada avanzada:

-¿Viste todo lo que pasó?

-Sí.

-Tú... ¿Crees-?

-Sólo me viene a la mente una pregunta, y me parece que es muy obvia.

-¿Dónde aprendí...?

-No pienso hacértela. Si quieres contarme, adelante, pero no voy a pedirte nada.

-Ah... Pues..., ¿no te enseñaron a ti de la misma forma en que me instruyeron a mí? Ambos somos hijos de cazadores...

-Yo no fui entrenado a ese nivel de precisión. Mis aprendizajes se basan en la resistencia y la fuerza total.

-Entonces será que simplemente me transmitieron criterios diferentes... Dudo que yo tenga mejor madera que la tuya.

-De acuerdo, no hace falta que te postres... –espetó, revoleando la mirada y frunciendo un ojo.

-¿Crees que estuvo mal lo que hice?

-No –volviendo seriamente, contestó.

-¿No...?

-Te resististe varias veces. La profesora se llevó el precio de la curiosidad.

-Ah... Pero... Creo que lo mejor habría sido dejarme golpear..., ¿o no?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Eres tarada? ¡Ella se lo buscó!

-P-Pero, ¿e-estás seguro? Digo, quizás fui un poco soberbia al acceder si sabía que esto podía ocurrir, y-

-Agh, sí que sabes irritar a las personas... Escucha: **esa** mujer es quien es soberbia. ¿No te diste cuenta de que le molestó ver que una alumna podía ser superior a ella? No le prestes atención a eso y basta, por favor.

-P-Perdón...

-Ya, deja de balbucear y ve a cambiarte... –ordenó tras un suspiro.

Kira Airen obedeció y emprendió la retirada, mas se volteó hacia él, que aún la estaba mirando, y le hizo una pregunta pendiente:

-Zero..., ¿comiste?

El varón asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y ella sonrió, muy apenas, sin resultar irreverente ni infantil, y asintiendo también una vez.

Cuando emergió del vestidor con el uniforme formal, se cruzó con sus compañeras de clase. La miraron espantadas. Ella se marchó sin perder tiempo y fue directo a la fuente de agua, donde pacienzudamente esperó encontrarse con Zero Kiryuu. Ya habían terminado las clases por hoy, y pronto caería el sol, por lo que con él debería asegurar la salida de los vampiros. Pero el hidalgo no se presentó. El atardecer se detonó a ritmo exacerbado y fue deber solo de la chica controlar a las alumnas humanas que gritaban desaforadas al atisbar a los vampiros salir de su Dormitorio de la Luna.

-¡Por favor, vuelvan a sus dormitorios! –exclamaba la prefecta repetidamente, mas sin ser escuchada, sino repugnada por completo.

-¡Cállate, prefecta! –contestaban varias voces mezcladas en el tumulto.

El portón se abrió más, y los chupa-sangres se hicieron admirar. Los chillidos del fanatismo adolescente hicieron rechinar los dientes de Kira Airen, abandonada en esa tarea, y que aguantó cuanto pudo hasta ser empellida por el ímpetu de aquellas jóvenes del turno día. Cayó al suelo, a los pies de Kadashi, quien justo desfilaba luego de Shikara Haze y sus vasallos.

-Oh, vaya... Una princesa que cae ante mis pies... –dijo el vampiro de cabello negro, en un tono seductor-. Un tanto cursi para mi gusto, pero lo acepto. De todas maneras, si quieres salir conmigo, alcanza con que lo digas, señorita prefecta... –terminó diciendo cuando le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Ella no tomó esa mano; se levantó sola. Las manos de los vampiros se sentían frías y ásperas.

-Y, dime, dama hermosa, ¿ya te has amoldado a esta academia? Puedo ofrecerte unas tazas de té uno de estos días, si no es el caso. Quizás prefieras el turno nocturno; somos un tanto más... amigables que los del turno día. Al menos somos más callados... –Le sonrió exquisitamente al terminar de decir eso.

-No, gracias.

-Seguiré insistiendo. Algún día me dirás que sí.

-Te sugiero que vayas a clases.

-Mmm... Una mujer autoritaria... Eso me gusta aún más... –comentó sonriendo con los dientes blancos a la vista-. Pero, bueno..., no te haré enfadar..., aunque confieso que eso me encantaría verlo... –Se acercó a su cara pálida y le susurró, sulfurando los ánimos de las otras chicas que ya observaban cabreadas de la cabeza hasta los pies: -Creo que se te vería muy sexy de mal humor.

Kira Airen tragó saliva con un odio contenido en su pecho y le ordenó con una seriedad aplastante e insoslayable:

-Vete a clases.

-Mmm... Supongo entonces que nos veremos luego, mi bella dama...

-No soy tuya...

-Claro... Veremos más adelante... Hasta pronto, querida prefecta...

Se marchó con ese comentario, y Kira, tras ver las caras iracundas de las otras chicas, supo que, de nuevo, debía huir. Sin haber cumplido con su tarea, no obstante volvió a la fuente cuando los tumultos de gente se desintegraron, y esperó otra vez que Zero la encontrara. Pero se hizo finalmente de noche y se quedó sola.

-_"Zero..."_ –pensó...-. _"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo sentir cómodo conmigo...? Si mis padres me vieran ahora... defraudando a uno de los gemelos Kiryuu..." _–la falta de información repentina la sorprendió-._ "¿Su hermano? ¿Dónde está el gemelo de Zero?... Él... ¿había muerto a manos de Shizuka Hiou...?"_

Su introspección, pese a responder a una muy atinada observación de la realidad, fue interrumpida por un hombre anciano que pasó cargando unas maletas hacia la salida del campus. Su mirada era arcaica y penetrante, y se fijó en la jovencita por unos segundos que duraron eternidades.

-_"¿Quién...?"_

Pero luego vino un rostro conocido que le heló el corazón. Zashi andaba vestido con ropa de viaje y luciendo un mohín agresivo y fogoso... De su mano colgaba un bolso mediano, y sus pasos eran lentos y sigilosos. La mujer entonces se puso de pie ante esa aparición y aferró sus dedos al látigo Ayilai.

-¿Quieres pelear? –la provocó el varón de colmillos.

-¿Te vas?

-Antes quería darte algo... –confesó, avanzando hacia ella tras dejar su bolso en el suelo.

-¡No te acerques! –amenazó con el látigo extendido y apretando los dientes. El temblor que se apropió de sus piernas nacía tanto en el miedo como en la ira.

Empero, él no dijo nada ni se detuvo.

-¡Para atrás! ¡Vete para atrás!

-¿Sabías tu... que hay algunos vampiros... cuyos poderes se potencian cuando la sed de sangre no es saciada? –le continuó hablando, aproximándose más.

En réplica a su intimidación, Kira pegó un latigazo al aire con Ayilai y trató de espantarlo, exclamando:

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Sin embargo, Zashi no venía impulsivamente y sin un plan, por lo que antes de esa reacción empleó su habilidad de la telequinesis y la atrajo brutalmente hasta sus brazos, donde la aprensó con firmeza. Le hizo perder el látigo de las manos. La mujer gimoteó tratando de escapar, gruñendo, aullando:

-¡Noooo! ¡Basta, déjame!

-Ahora vas a arrepentirte de haber causado mi expulsión... Maldita rata... –le murmuró al oído justo antes de sacar sus colmillos y tomarla del cabello con tosquedad.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Z-Zeeeerooo!

-A ver cómo sabes...

Y con esa sentencia, le clavó los dientes en el cuello tibio, invocando un torrente de sangre que comenzó a chorrear por el cuello de la camisa de la víctima. El dolor era tan punzante, que ella no pudo soportar la situación, y comenzó a sacudirse para sacarse a la bestia de encima, quien en cambio se aferró más al tejido y la desgarró sin piedad. Sólo pudo separar su garganta de esos colmillos cuando pudo asestarle un par de golpes en los hombros. El sufrimiento de los miembros del vampiro obligó una retirada, y Kira se tambaleó al alejarse con el cuello abierto y desbordando su esencia roja. De pronto se había puesto pálida y sus ojos se oscurecieron; no podía coordinar... Zashi, más encolerizado que nunca, ni se limpió la sangre del mentón, y procedió a lanzarse a la chica con las garras abiertas y los colmillos aún más grandes.

Pero la doncella, abatida en el piso y sostenida del borde de la fuente de agua, no fue herida, ya que el guardián de ojos lilas y cabello platinado aparecía a la sazón en escena, con su revólver cargado. Disparó sin dudar, y Zashi sintió un balazo a través de su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón acelerado. Se fue para atrás, sosteniendo su cuerpo lacerado, y jadeó derrotado y hambriento.

-K-Ki... Kiry... uu... Mal-dito...

-Eres más cercano a un Nivel E que a cualquier otra cosa... Basura... Es hora de que te vayas.

-C-Claro... La quieres... para ti..., ¡¿n-no?

-Cállate –y le disparó de nuevo, a su hombro derecho.

El vampiro chilló de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Su mirada encendida denotaba una descomunal desesperación por vengarse. Su mayordomo llegó, empero, apresurado y, en vista de la situación, lo tomó del brazo y se dispuso a llevárselo lentamente. Antes de hacerlo, hizo una declaración al prefecto de cuello tatuado:

-Pensé que en esta academia los vampiros éramos tratados con una mínima ración de respeto... Quizás son los humanos quienes deben domesticarse.

-Márchense ahora –el caballero repugnó.

La imagen destruida de Zashi desapareció en la noche bajo el velo de ese anciano que soportó tanto el peso del joven como el del bolso en su otra mano... No obstante, cuando el chico se volteó para ver a su compañera, su corazón se aceleró como nunca antes al divisar el modo en que su sangre brotaba de su cuello desgarrado.

-Z-Ze... ro... –ella farfulló debilitada.

A él le costó reaccionar, atrapado en una suerte de embeleso o encanto por ese carmesí intenso que apenas sí era contenido por la mano delicada de Kira. A cada segundo, ella se desvaneció más sobre sí hasta que dejó escapar uno de sus últimos suspiros antes de desmayarse y hablar:

-Zero... Viniste...

Cerró los ojos, dominados por las sombras. Su mano ensangrentada cayó a uno de sus lados y ella terminó completamente en el suelo, dejada a la merced de Kiryuu, quien se sintió ahogado por un hambre que había estado reprimiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Cuando el instinto y la necesidad comenzaron a picarle las entrañas, el caballero se vio tentado de aprovechar la rendición de la hermosa joven inconsciente.

-_"Ese aroma... Esta sangre... Es como la de... No...; es mejor... Es mejor..."_ –pensó, aunque su mente se bifurcó de repente y una faceta cuerda interrumpió: -_"¡No! ¡¿De qué hablo? Ella... Ella no es Yuuki... No puedo... Su sangre... ¡No puedo...!"_

Un achaque hondo y áspero entonces lo sacó de sí y lo llamó a dejar de meditar, sujetándose el pecho con una mano y cayendo de rodillas al lado de Kira Airen. Gimió sudando y tornándose esclavo de un dolor ya conocido por su cuerpo, entretanto su vista se nubló y volvió a mirar a su compañera cuyo rostro era ahora el de Yuuki Kuran bajo una alucinación martirizante... Espantado, saltó en reversa e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por comprender que lo que estaba viendo no era real porque Yuuki ya no existía en su vida; lo había dejado y él debía seguir adelante.

Adelante..., de la mano de gente como Kira, que sí se había acercado a él y le daba confianza...  
El tatuaje en su cuello dejó de fulgurar y sus ojos lilas, que habían buscado el rojo tan sólo recién, ya variaron a su tonalidad normal. Su corazón halló unos gramos de serenidad, y él fue capaz de recomponerse y acercarse a la dama, a la cual cargó en sus brazos y llevó hasta la enfermería.  
Al arribar a destino, la recostó sobre una de las camillas y esperó a que una de las enfermeras los asistiese. Mientras, su mirada, que ahora tanteaba mezclarse con un rojo sospechoso otra vez, expuso un deseo indecente brotando de su alma de nuevo. La chica, arrojada a un coma sangriento, era vulnerable a cualquier ofensa, y con nadie espiando, Kiryuu volvía a pensar de manera intermitente:

-_"Quizás... Sólo una probada... ¡No! ¡No, no puedo!"_ –terminaba gritándose en su mente.

Sin embargo, un impulso más allá de su raciocinio lo inclinó sobre la figura de su compañera. Sus labios se separaron con sospechosa ligereza, ostentando unos dientes muy blancos... De seguro fue oportuno para ambos que Kira despertase por unos minutos, pálida y falta de energías.

-Ze-Zero... –dijo-. ¿Dónde...?

El chico gimió al salirse de su tentación impía, y le contestó.

-Estás en la enfermería... Zashi te mordió...

-¿Za... shi...?

-Ya vienen a ayudarte.

-Quéda... te..., Zero...

-¿Qué?

-Quéda... te..., por favor...

Suspiró y accedió...

-Está bien...

-Gra... cias...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y vino una enfermera con guantes de hule y unos cuantos paños mojados en alcohol. Le pidió al caballero que se retirara de la sala, y procedió a curar las lastimaduras de la joven, tras liberar un poco su uniforme ensangrentado. El contacto del alcohol con la piel abierta evocó alaridos de sufrimiento desde los labios de la doncella. Los mismos aterrizaron en los oídos del guardián que esperó en el pasillo de afuera.

Sólo hubo silencio después de una sesión de gritos de cinco minutos... Zero llegó a fruncir el ceño preocupado; parecía que estaban torturando a su compañera.

-Prefecto... –llamó la enfermera, al salir ante el hombre-, ya puede pasar.

-Gracias.

Entró, y se quedó de pie frente a la camilla de la accidentada recostada, quien lo miró con ojos delicados y sonrió débilmente antes de empezar a hablar otra vez:

-Eso fue terrible...

-Me pareció.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es tarde.

-¿No tienes ganas de ir a dormir?

-No mucho. En realidad estoy más cansado durante el día.

-Ja... Si no conociera tu historia, diría que eres un vampiro reprimido –opinó, alzando las cejas y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

El corazón del chico se aceleró. Qué comentario tan particular...

-Lamento haber causado un problema...

-No fue tu culpa. Zashi es un asesino; tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. –Dio tres pasos, sacó de su bolsillo el látigo Ayilai y lo colocó sobre la mesita junto a la camilla. –Ten.

-Ah, gracias...

-No lo pierdas.

-¿Me viste cuando Zashi...?

-No. Te vi antes, cuando trataste de contener a las alumnas del turno día.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero te estuve esperando todo un rato...!

-¿Realmente esperas aprender estando siempre conmigo? Tienes que hacer las cosas por ti misma. Estuve observando para ver cómo te manejas de momento...

Enfadada por haber sido engañada por él en los lapsos que ella más requería de su asistencia, apretó los labios y esperó para seguir:

-Ajá... ¿Y...?

-Y... yo diría que tienes problemas para mantener tu autoridad. No tienes perfil de prefecta, igual que tu antecesora.

-P-Pero... pensé que esa chica era buena...

-Como prefecta, no. Quería proteger la Academia, pero...

-Zero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo...? –lo interrumpió.

Él calló.

-Ella... ¿era tu amiga?

-¿A qué viene una pregunta como ésa?

-Me dijiste que no creías en los amigos. Quizás eso es ahora. ¿No tenías amigos antes? ¿Ella, tal vez?

Zero se tomó unos instantes para, antes de responder, examinar la expresión en el rostro de la joven y entender que no guardaba animadversión.

-La antigua prefecta era una egoísta. No era mi amiga.

De nuevo, elipsis, y la jovencita se sonrojó pensando que, quizás, si la prefecta anterior había sido mala, ella podría enorgullecer a Zero con facilidad... o al menos no ser una molestia, algo con lo cual podía conformarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Debo volver a patrullar la zona.

-Y, ¿cuándo puedo irme?

-Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte.

-Ah..., está bien.

-Si no me necesitas para nada, me voy. _"'Me necesitas'... Eso... jamás se lo dije a Yuuki... A nadie, en realidad..., excepto a Ichiru..."_ –terminó cavilando.

-Por mí está bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se volteó, listo para irse. Dio un par de pasos y ella lo llamó de nuevo:

-Zero.

-¿Qué?

-Yo..., ¿podría ser... tu amiga?

Kiryuu se dio media vuelta otra vez para verla a los ojos, atónito. No supo qué decir. Jamás nadie le había dicho eso. Eso, nunca... Su corazón se enterneció tanto, que se sintió como si fuera a derretirse.

-K-Kira...

-Ah... Dijiste mi nombre.

Él se sonrojó. ¿Y qué si había dicho su nombre? Así se llamaba, ¿no?...

-Te veré mañana –dijo sin más, escondiendo sus ojos como siempre.


	4. Día Tercero: DE A POCO

_DÍA TERCERO: "De a Poco"_

Kira Airen se cambió cuidadosamente de ropa y contempló el látigo Ayilai sobre su falda, una vez que se sentó en su lecho de hospital y esperó la llegada de Zero Kiryuu. Sus ojos recobraron algo de color después de la noche, y su rostro dejó atrás el gris. Sin embargo, un aura de dolor sempiterno la rodeó mientras meditaba con un gesto sólo propio de los luchadores que han vuelto vivos de la guerra pero destrozados bajo la piel.

-_"Mamá... Papá... Me mordió un vampiro... ¿Qué estarán pensando de mí ahora...? ¿Qué voy a hacer...? Un cazador que es mordido...; una vergüenza... ¿Qué pensará Zero incluso...? Ya nadie tendría que estar conmigo... Porque nunca podré... Itsuki..."_

La puerta sonó a la sazón. Sólo dos golpes antecedieron la entrada del otro guardián a la habitación. La chica lo miró con la sinceridad que le brotó del pecho y esperó que él, casualmente portando un mohín de enfermedad profunda y misteriosa, saludara primero.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días –respondió ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La jovencita palpó su cuello envuelto en una venda blanca que parecía una gargantilla de tela, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que hoy podré seguir patrullando.

-Bien. Te diré que el Director se asustó mucho cuando supo lo que pasó anoche. Quiso venir a verte, inclusive.

-Oh..., qué dulce de su parte... Pero, dime... ¿Zashi y Deimou...?

-No los volverás a ver.

-Ah... Qué alivio. Por fin.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –interpeló el hombre, curioso.

-C-Claro...

-¿Cómo fue que él te lastimó tanto el cuello al morderte...? Debió haberte dejado sólo un par de perforaciones, pero...

-Me resistí.

-Ah.

-Sí... Forcejeé y él se aferró más a mí... Me desgarró. –El rubor afloraba a sus mejillas al evocar en su memoria aquel acto perpetrado contra su integridad la noche previa.

-Ya, ya veo.

-Perdí mucha sangre, ¿verdad?

-N-No... No tanta.

-Espero que no haya quedado un desastre en la fuente.

-No. Lo limpié personalmente antes de que alguien viera algo.

-Aunque me haga sentir vergüenza, te lo agradezco. –Infló los pulmones de oxígeno y se despabiló para arrancar de nuevo. -Bueno, creo que podemos irnos.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí –dijo, levantándose con una sonrisa en la cara y con el látigo contenido en su mano delicada.

Pese a sus ganas de batir el episodio que la había lesionado tanto, la presión de su cuerpo débil sobre sus pies flojos hizo que ella perdiese la compostura. Por unos segundos se desvaneció, quebrándose en el suelo. En el proceso, quiso sujetarse de la cama, mas sus dedos flacos no sirvieron de nada y casi se desplomó por completo. Fue un par de brazos lo que la sostuvo antes de tocar suelo. Se sentían calientes y amenos. Ella alzó la mirada a Zero, que la tuvo con (incómodo) cuidado, aunque sin desear verla demasiado a los ojos.

-Z-Zero... Gracias... Je... Eres extraño; p-pensé... que me dejarías caer...

-Levántate...

La prefecta se sacudió la pollera para limpiarse el polvillo y se tomó la frente mientras volvió a encontrar su centro. Tambaleándose un poco otra vez, Zero la retuvo de los hombros frente a ella.

-Está bien... Ya pasó... Gracias –afirmó sonriente mientras las manos del joven dejaron de tocar los lados de sus brazos.

Emergió de un cuarto contiguo una enfermera con un papel en las manos y algunas gasas envueltas en plástico.

-Querida –dijo-, aquí tienes la constancia que me pediste para evitar las clases cuando lo necesites, y estas gasas, consérvalas bien, porque debes cambiarlas cada seis horas. Señor prefecto, ya que está aquí, le encomiendo que la cuide bien a esta jovencita amiga suya, ya que podría llegar a perder el conocimiento si se somete a mucha exigencia. Perdiste mucha sangre anoche, niña; de no haber sido por este apuesto caballero, las cosas se habrían puesto realmente feas...

-¿En... serio? ¿Tan así fue...? –se preguntó la dama, luego mirando de reojo a Zero, quien escondió los ojos. Lo persiguió: -¿No era que no había perdido tanta sangre?

El rostro del muchacho se replegó en el fastidio catado por ser atrapado mintiendo. Se sonrojó tenuemente al pensar una y otra vez en sangre, y se resistió a contestar a la inquisición de Kira Airen.

-Tenías heridas serias en un punto del cuerpo que es extremadamente delicado –continuó la enfermera-. La próxima vez, sé más cautelosa con los alumnos del turno nocturno. –(La dama estaba bien al tanto de la existencia de los vampiros; sólo así podía atender en la enfermería).

-Sí, señora...

-Bueno, espero no verte pronto.

-Ojalá. Gracias por su amabilidad –dijo, recibiendo las gasas y la constancia en sus manos.

Los jóvenes salieron al pasillo y caminaron lentamente hasta la cocina del Director. Aunque Kiryuu fue atento a vigilar que Kira no se desplomara sobre la marcha, por otro lado no dijo una palabra. Es más; se preguntaba cuántos segundos pasarían hasta que fuera la doncella de ojos azules quien rompiera el silencio.

Un poco sonriente, ella lo hizo:

-¿Notaste cómo dijo la enfermera...? "Señor prefecto, le encomiendo que la cuide bien a esta jovencita amiga suya"... Dijo que yo era tu amiga.

Él gimió apenas un poco para únicamente dar una señal de estar vivo. Para Kira, fue suficiente.

Minutos más tarde, al emerger ya al exterior, la luz del sol pudo recaer suavemente sobre ellos como una llovizna de oro. Zero pasó a interrogarla:

-La constancia...

-¿Mmm...?

-¿La pediste tú?

-Eh... Sí... ¿Por...?

-¿Para qué? ¿Estás en condiciones de patrullar y no de asistir a clases?

-Ah... Es que... La pedí por las dudas... por si me siento mal después.

-¿Es por eso?

-¿Para qué más?

-No te hagas la tonta. No quiero tener a una holgazana conmigo.

-Si me preguntas, tú tienes más cara de holgazán que cualquiera que haya visto desde que llegué a aquí, pero yo no lo soy.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees que er-? –empezó, irascible aún en esas horas tempranas del día.

-Es que creo –rápidamente lo interrumpió mientras el gesto de cólera en Zero crecía en instantes y con ganas de comerse a la chica- que puedo saltearme una clase que me resulte inútil para, en cambio, hacer algo que sí necesito pulir, como patrullar. Digo, hay prioridades, ¿o no?

Encontrar que ella le daba esa relevancia a su entrenamiento como guardiana del colegio no le permitía retomar el hilo de su afrenta y terminar de gritarle. Apretó bien los labios y revoleó la mirada. Su forma de bufar después causó gracia en Kira, mas, para no tentar a la bestia, ella ni se atrevió a sonreír.

-_"Qué tarado; debe ser un buen tipo, pero tiene un humor de perros..." _–habló la chica en su mente, donde, si quería, sí podía reírse a carcajadas por la forma en que Kiryuu trataba de pelear contra su propia antipatía existencial.

-¡Kiiiiiiraaaaaaaa! –exclamó lloroso el Director al ver a la chica aparecer en la cocina con esa banda blanca casi como si fuera un collar apretado-. ¡Estás vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Egh..., sí...! –contestó estrangulada por los abrazos de Kaien.

-¡Estaba tan preocupado...!

-Estoy bien, Director –como pudo, aseveró con una sonrisita asfixiada.

-Zero me ha dicho todo. ¡Eres toda una sensación! ¡Pero debes cuidarte más, eh! ¡No sé qué haría si salieras realmente herida!

-No se preocupe por nada, Director. Todo está bien.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Ven ahora mismo, entonces! ¡Quiero que comas rápido!

-¿Por qué "rápido"? –quiso saber, mientras el divertido Kaien la empujó hasta el comedor.

-¡Porque debes recuperar todas las fuerzas que perdiste anoche...! ¡Te espera un gran día y no puedes andar por ahí con el estómago vacío y poca sangre en las venas!

-¿Un... "gran día"? ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo especial hoy?

-Umm..., no que yo sepa.

-¿Y?

-Agh... Eres como tu compañero prefecto... –con lamento comentó. Zero Kiryuu se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contemplando la situación-. ¡Todos los días en que amaneces viva son una bendición! Si el sol sale, querida, un gran día te espera.

La chica dibujó en su cara una expresión clara de vacío espiritual. Una emoción filosa había tocado su corazón, y de pronto sólo fue capaz de permanecer ahí, tiesa en su silla entretanto Cross corrió a la cocina vociferando:

-¡Ya traigo el desayuuuuuno!

El hidalgo de cabellos platinados observó la repentina reacción de su colega y esperó. Kira miró por la ventana y respiró hondamente, lo cual evidenció el tono trise de su garganta al tomar una bocanada de aire en un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-¿Qué recordaste? –le preguntó sin embargo el joven.

Sin respuesta. Kira no se planteó siquiera que aquél estuviera interesado en lo que ahora la flanqueaba impiadosamente. Escondió su mirada cargada de lágrimas hasta que no pudo contener sus gimoteos y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse automáticamente por efecto de la pena encerrada en su pecho. Sus uñas se aferraron a la tela negra de su pollera.

Zero indeliberadamente quiso arrimarse; sentía sobre su piel el repliegue de su gesto fruncido por la preocupación automática. Pero en el final dudó y respetó la distancia. Se perpetuó un momento en que lágrimas de sufrimiento sutil desbordaron por un par de ojos azules, atisbadas por el chico que no podía ni tendría lo necesario para brindar un consuelo aunque se viera a sí mismo reflejado en ella.

-_"Sería demasiada coincidencia que ella también tenga razones... para llorar todo el tiempo..."_

Sus ojos lilas se expandían atónitos al observarla sumirse en sus propios insondables conflictos.

Luego regresó el Director, con la comida lista.

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpí algo?

El prefecto negó con la cabeza, relajando un poco los músculos de la cara.

-Oh, en ese caso..., ¡vamos, Kira! ¡Te preparé un platillo bien original...: tortilla de batata con leche! –anunció, destapando el plato hondo y humeante donde había colocado la preparación-. ¿Qué tal?... ¿Mmm...? –Notó un silencio exagerado, y luego la chica se volteó hacia Cross, aunque sin verlo, hablando:

-Muchas gracias. Me encantará probarla.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Zero, ven aquí! Tú tienes... ¡avena!

-¿Avena? ¿Te mataste para cocinarle a ella y a mí me das un simple plato de... avena? Vaya...

-¡Oh, no te quejes, muchacho! ¡Podrías no tener qué comer ahora, desagradecido!

Zero suspiró pero aún sin sentarse. Cross tampoco lo hizo. La doncella se quedó helada, abstraída en un sentimiento rasposo que la llevaba al borde de un llanto enfermo, y Kaien no quiso empeorar su condición, en vista de cómo quería esconder lo que le pasaba. A la sazón, Zero tomó una bandeja, colocó allí los desayunos de ellos dos y dictaminó:

-Mejor vamos a comer a la sala de estar. Parece que este comedor está hechizado; cada vez que vienes aquí te sientes mal –le dijo a la doncella de cola de caballo negra.

-¿Se van? –preguntó el Director apenado.

-Volvemos luego. Vamos, Kira.

Se fue con la esperanza de que ella lo siguiera, y así sucedió. En un cuarto de poca luz, en donde desembocaban algunos pasillos, sobre un sillón elegante fue donde el chico se sentó e invitó mudamente a la oscurecida prefecta, la cual, sin decir nada en lo absoluto tampoco, tomó asiento asimismo y comió lentamente su tortilla. Cada uno, en una punta del sofá.

Pasaron los minutos y la chica miró al varón, quien contestó de reojo solamente cuando ella hablo honestamente y sin mantener la guardia alta:

-Gracias, Zero.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sacarme del enredo que tenía encima. No... No sé cómo haces para darte cuenta..., pero...

-Verte conmocionarte tan de repente es demasiado aterrador como para ignorarte.

-Tú..., ¿nunca te sentiste así?

-... prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Está bien.

Una pausa breve antecedió la espontánea y adorable pregunta formulada por la dama:

-¿Me harás compañía todo el día hoy?

-¿Q-Qué...? –él cuestionó, ruborizado en un sentido que cubrió su rostro pálido.

-Ayer me dejaste sola... Y ya no quiero eso...

-Así no aprende-

-No me importa. Búscate otra forma de enseñarme a ser prefecta –dictó resueltamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-No quiero estar sola.

-¿Eres dependiente de los otros?

-Todos necesitan tener a alguien. Los humanos no nacieron para estar solos.

-Sí, claro...

-¿Quieres decir que me abandonarás de nuevo hoy?

-No lo sé. Dependerá de cómo actúes. Si me irritas, probablemente te ignore y me vaya.

Ella suspiró, exhalando aire de dolor frente a la necesidad de alguien que la hiciera sentir viva pero que no se hallaba cerca si Kiryuu era tan reacio.

-Para empezar –siguió él-, podrías encarar a Alika de alguna forma para evitar que te siga desautorizando.

-¿A-Alika...? –inquirió con recelo.

-Sí. ¿Te da miedo?

-¿Miedo? No...

-Entonces, enfréntala y resuelve lo que pasó ayer. No quiero tener que sacrificarme por ti de nuevo. _"¿Qué estás diciendo, maldito...?"_ –pensó de pronto, casi en una conducta bipolar-. _"Está destruida por dentro y tú la obligas a que... ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza...?"_

Pero la joven se determinó a contestar:

-Está bien.

-A-Ah...

-Si la enfrento..., ¿te quedarás conmigo?

-D-De acuerdo...

-Entonces lo haré...

-_"Eres una basura..."_ –se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con desgarro emocional-. _"Ya supéralo..."_

Para obedecer a las palabras de Zero, la chica disfrazó su rostro dolido con un velo de firmeza que tuvo que levantar desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Era triste la obviedad de su sufrimiento y aún su disposición a hacer cualquier cosa para no estar sola de nuevo.

Al acabar con el desayuno, ella se irguió y, seguida por el prefecto, atravesó la cocina antes de encarar el trecho hacia los salones de clase. Ambos saludaron al Director y avanzaron como dos sombras, separados por un par y medio de metros.

El caballero, no obstante, no aguantó demasiado antes de dejarse llevar por su conciencia y ejercer un alto al andar. Mientras el rubor sobre sus mejillas tuvo poder propio y sus ojos lucieron como cristales, hizo uso de su voz:

-O-Oye...

-¿Sí?

-Yo... Lo siento.

-¿De qué me hablas? Tú no debes decirme eso a mí. Eres un cazador mucho mejor que yo.

-Cierra la boca y déjate de eso. No soy un héroe; ya te lo dije... Y-Yo, lo que quiero decir es que... no tienes que enfrentar a Alika en realidad si no quieres... Me equivoqué.

-Vaya que, como persona, eres complicado, eh... Ya lo dijiste. Zero, no me importa; quiero que veas que soy una compañera que vale al menos la pena. Enfrentaré a Alika y evitaré que vuelva a molestarme, porque tampoco quiero que te sacrifiques por mí.

Ella suspiró. Hizo una declaración que dejó ver una esquina de su corazón triste:

-¡No quiero que nadie más se sacrifique por mí!

La joven se adelantó. Zero Kiryuu no pudo hacer más que permanecer allí, contemplándola por unos instantes antes de seguirle los pasos de nuevo.

A la situación atendió Kaien, que escuchaba tanto las palabras como los tonos proferidos por la boca de la chica nueva. De vuelta en su oficina, decidió que descubriría todos los detalles sobre lo que le había sucedido. Levantó el teléfono y llamó al guardián que la había traído.

-Sí, hola Chigima... Escucha..., necesito que nos encontráramos en algún momento para hablar de Kira –le dijo a través del tubo.

Los prefectos ingresaron al salón con una cierta distancia entre ellos. La chica iba adelante, con una seriedad que la pintaba de punta a punta. Alika Tomashi y sus colegas comenzaban a farfullar risas desvergonzadas ni bien la veían entrar, reflejando la conducta de los miserables que secretean por lo bajo sus envidias e ignorando la deshonra.

-Kira... –Zero la llamó al verla acercarse al asiento de esa rubia rodeada de estudiantes malvadas, aunque Airen hizo oídos sordos.

-Oh, vaya, vaya... Miren quién llegó... –habló la villana en un tono provocador.

-Alika... Tú...

Pese a sus pretéritos mandatos, el varón de cabellos platinados no quería ver eso. La sujetó del brazo y tiró de él para llevársela. Le susurró con firmeza, sin atisbos de amenidad:

-Kira, vamos a sentarnos.

-No, Zero.

-**Te dije que vayamos a sentarnos**.

-¿Por qué mejor no haces lo que dice el degenerado, eh? –terció Alika de nuevo.

-No lo llames degenerado, estúpida -gruñó.

-¡Ah, ahora la cosa se pone más interesante!

-¡Lo defiendeeee...! –chillaron las demás alumnas en un coro socarrón y desquiciante.

-Y ¿qué si lo hago? –Kira espetó-. ¿Acaso lo conocen?

-¡Kira, basta ya! –Zero regresó, halándola del brazo e imponiendo su tozuda pero aplacada voz a centímetros de la cara de ella-. ¡Te ordeno que me sigas!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –vociferó el delegado de la clase-. ¿Una discusión? ¿Y con los prefectos implicados? ¡No me interesa cuáles sean sus motivos! ¡Cada uno, a su asiento! ¡No quiero ningún escándalo en mi salón!

-Déjala –insistió el de vista lila-. **Vamos**...

La rubia siguió provocando a la de mirada celeste, quien accedió al final a acatar la orden del hidalgo, dejando el momento hostil cortado por la mitad y adeudando una solución que valdría la pena ver.

-Te dije que lo olvidaras –el chico recriminó a la doncella, en un murmullo que sólo se oyó en su mesa, a la cual únicamente ellos dos estaban sentados.

-Tú mismo dijiste-

-Ya sé, ¡y me arrepentí, rayos! ¡Basta...!

-No.

-¿Por qué-?

-Porque quiero que-

-¡No voy a seguir repitiendo que cometí un error! ¿Qué quieres, que me arrodille y te pida perdón? Y, ¿a qué vino eso de que la llamaras "estúpida" por haberme dicho "degenerado" a mí?

-Es que no entiendes que-

-¡Orden, alumnos! –interrumpió con un chillido la profesora de biología, quien ingresaba en el aula con una cara de neurótica obsesiva total... Tras un breve preámbulo, anunció: -Espero que hayan estado atendiendo sus deberes últimamente, porque hoy tienen examen.

-¿Qué? ¿Examen sorpresa? –mascullaron entre sí los estudiantes.

-No se evaluarán temas que no hayan sido vistos en clase, así que no quiero oír ninguna protesta.

-¿Qué? –Kira saltó-. ¿Examen... ahora? Pero yo...

-No te preocupes tanto. Habla con la profesora y arregla una solución.

-Está bien... Tú..., ¿rendirás esta prueba?

-Creo que debería...

-Todos saquen un par de hojas y comiencen a escribir... –empezó la docente.

La chica nueva exclamó, poniéndose de pie:

-¡Uhm..., espere! ¡Profesora..., yo...!

-Disculpe, ¿la conozco, señorita?

-Ahm..., no, profesora. Soy Kira Airen, señora; la nueva prefecta.

-Ajá... y supongo que ésta es tu primera clase de biología aquí.

-Pues, sí, señora...

-Ven aquí un momento –la llamó con un gesto que denotó su arrogancia nata y sus pocos modales para con el alumnado. Alika Tomashi y sus compinches se deleitaron en la situación, sonriendo perversamente. Una vez que Kira estuvo cara a cara con la docente, prosiguió: -Dígame una cosa, alumna... Dado que usted es nueva en la Academia Cross, ¿no se le ocurrió pensar que sus actuales compañeros de clase estarían a la mitad de un proceso de aprendizaje? El programa educativo es uno tal que no podemos interrumpir por el simple hecho de que usted haya llegado. Debió haber pedido el material de la materia ni bien arribó a este establecimiento.

-P-Pero..., el Director...

-El Director no ha hablado nada conmigo porque no le correspondía. Yo soy la titular en esta asignatura, así que yo le digo qué debe hacerse en mi clase. ¿Entiende?

-S-Sí...

-Ahora pida las bibliografías y todo el material de sus compañeros. Quiero un informe a modo de sinopsis acerca de todos los temas que hemos visto en lo que va del año.

-¿Q-Qué...? –Faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases; la cantidad de temas vistos era enorme...

-¿Tiene alguna duda? Lo quiero para la semana que viene.

La jovencita estaba bañada en estupor. No podía creer todo lo que tenía que hacer... Entonces oyó unas risitas burlonas detrás de ella; al voltearse, encontró a Alika riendo con sus aliadas, y luego estas disimulaban dicho acto. Se sintió tan bastardeada, que la idea de abandonar la Academia surcó su cabeza automáticamente. Bastaba que Zero la continuara maltratando un par de días más para que lo decidiera de modo perentorio.

-Retírese del aula, alumna –le ordenó la maestra ciruela. La chica asintió con la cabeza y salió no sin estar desprovista de una desagradable sensación de injuria difusa.

Recorrió los pasadizos que dividían los salones. El bisbiseo de las voces activas de otros docentes y alumnos acompañaba sus pasos taciturnos, y la luz acrisolada por el filtro de los ventanales perseguía los filamentos negros de su suave cabello. En los rincones menos iluminados, se detenía a sentirse. Escuchaba las risas que desentonaban entre las oratorias de los estudiantes mezclados a la distancia y envidiaba la salud de esa pubertad libre de preocupaciones. Miró por encima de su hombro y extendió la vista al frente para observar el vacío, y extrañó rostros ya esfumados de su vida. Su corazón latía a un ritmo que le robaba la coordinación a los demás órganos y exigía que todo su cuerpo se recostase sobre los muros. En la soledad, su espíritu naturalmente poderoso perdía la voluntad de buscar recomponer sus días. La salida al pesar estaba lejos, en tierras desconocidas que sólo podría explorar acompañada. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a los cielos afuera. El mundo por momentos se sentía ajeno a ella, un enemigo, algo virtual.

Se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar a Zero Kiryuu. Se dispuso a eternizar el tiempo incluso hasta que ascendiera la luna de nuevo, arrullada por la brisa tenue y escoltada por el más puro silencio. Se retrajo a su mente a catar las intrincadas emociones que se mezclaban con ideas e ilusiones contra desilusiones y sueños. En sus cavilaciones, inmersa, se dio cuenta de algo:

-_"La semana que viene... Tendré que terminar ese maldito informe en mi cumpleaños... Qué bonita forma de empezar con los festejos..."_

No tardó en llegar un recuerdo que la abatió de la forma más fugaz. Se sintió como si Dios le aplastara un dedo sobre la nuca. Reposó la cara sobre sus rodillas, al hacerse una bolita y abrazarse las piernas levantadas. Lloró escondida en esa postura y gimoteó al regresar al pasado en sus memorias de las fiestas de cumpleaños que su familia solía armarle.

El desconsuelo amainó sólo cuando, como una caricia celestial, floreció la voz de un caballero. Se asomaba desde atrás del árbol, con una mano apoyada sobre el tronco, mientras se acercaba con cautela a la damisela que lloraba en soledad.

-¿Kira? –habló Zero Kiryuu.

Ella elevó la mirada hacia él y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y acuosos. Dos caminitos de lágrimas bajaban desde aquéllos hacia el borde inferior de su rostro pálido y pulcro.

-¿Zero...? Y tu examen...

-No hacía falta.

-¿Qué? ¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Se secó las lágrimas y ocultó su débil mirada. Su voz tembló y se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada... Es que... Esa mujer es horrible... y ya viste cómo se reían de mí.

-Eso no es tanto como para que llores. ¿No hay otra razón?

-Lamento que no te parezca suficiente, pero a mí me hace daño –aseveró, frunciendo el entrecejo, imponente y provocando a Zero, quien copió ese mismo mohín.

El varón resopló antes de sentarse al lado de ella, aunque un tanto lejos. Lo más probable era que el alma defensiva de Kira le inspirara a él un cierto respeto imposible de pasar por alto y desintegrase sus deseos por pelear con ella.

-Escondes muchas cosas.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

-Tú no te salvas tampoco que digamos.

El silencio marcó que estaban igualados de momento. Duró pocos minutos. Él volvió al habla haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar el tono tirante de su garganta:

-Sabes..., si quieres puedo conseguirte el material de biología... No creo que sea muy complicado para ti resumirlo. De hecho, si tienes suerte, la profesora ni lo leerá.

-¿Eh?

-Créeme. –Suspiró. -A veces obliga a sus alumnos a realizar trabajos de investigación sólo para arruinarles un fin de semana, cuando en realidad ni le importa leerlos. A todos los aprueba con 7. A algunos, como Alika, les pone 8 u 8.50, y a los que les tiene antipatía, 6 y hasta a veces 5.50.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Y, ¿tú...?

-Yo le caigo mal.

-Ah..., entonces tienes biología reprobada.

-No me importa. Sé más que ella, y el Director me saca de esos inconvenientes.

-Mmm... Él... Zero..., el Director me dijo que es tu padre adoptivo...

El chico bajó la cabeza.

-¿Es así...?

-Sí.

-Ja... Debe ser lindo tener un segundo padre tan carismático y protector.

-No es mi segundo padre. Es simplemente la persona que me cuidó –tajantemente respondió.

-Ah... Claro, sí, lo sé... Quise decir-

-Ya sé.

-De todas formas..., te agradezco que me ayudes con el material de biología. En serio, Zero.

-No es nada –dijo, quitándole carga al favor.

En su situación, Kira era muy permeable a los actos caritativos. De un solo golpe, sintió que podía pasar todo el día junto a ese intolerante joven. Nació en ella el deseo de bajar la guardia pacíficamente. Y por lo mismo fue que se atrevió a pronunciar un comentario, casi una plegaria que irradió de su pecho núbil casi rogando que Zero no la destruyera.

-Aunque, para mi sorpresa, actúas como un bastardo, sospecho que tenemos algunas cosas en común.

Los ojos lilas de aquél giraron rápidamente sobre sus órbitas en dirección a la voz de ninfa de Kira Airen. Su expresión reflejó tanto el asombro por oír el temerario término "bastardo" como así una idea que él percibía posible: el hecho de que, por detrás de sus mecanismos de defensa, ambos fueran personas más parecidas de lo que pudiesen imaginar.

Cuando se cumplió la hora del almuerzo, ella vaciló sobre si ir al comedor. El hidalgo de cabello plateado no obstante notó la causa y le dio una orden:

-Quédate aquí. Iré a buscar algo para comer.

-¿Qué?

-Podemos comer afuera. Es uno de los beneficios de los prefectos.

Dijo eso y se fue. Kira permaneció en la misma ubicación, en el patio de afuera, abrazándose a sí misma a medida que sentía a Zero quizás relajarse y aminorar sus ofensas. De alguna forma, difusa aún y no en primer plano con respecto al resto de las complicaciones que ocupaban su mente, él parecía ser la paz que necesitaba. Era como un amigo ideal y probable víctima de un preocupante trastorno. Por ello, la dama creía, en lo profundo de su corazón, que tenía que descubrir el velo de oscuridad que lo cobijaba para darle un nuevo curso de luminosidad a su vida..., porque desde que había llegado a la Academia, no lo había visto sonreír ni una vez.

Adentro, en la fila de espera del comedor, Kiryuu fue llamado por Yori, humilde y cortés tanto en su forma de hablar como de arrimarse a él.

-Hola, Zero.

-Hola, Yori –fue la seria réplica al saludo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kira?

Él se encogió de hombros neutralmente.

-Mmm... Bueno, si me preguntas a mí, me parece una chica simpática.

-No te pregunté.

-Bah... Qué agradable que eres.

-¡¿Te importa?

-No... –espetó, revoleando la mirada y sin entrar en el juego del muchacho-. ¿Te cae bien?

-No tengo problema.

-Claro... Bueno..., me parece que quizás..., deberías estar con ella. Supongo que te hará bien estar con una chica honesta y que sea como tú..., para que sigas adelante... y descubras cosas nuevas, ¿no?

-No lo sé. Me da igual.

-¿De verdad... o sólo me dices eso a mí?

Él la miró de reojo. Como que Yori adivinaba un poco sus pensamientos...

-De todos modos, me alegro mucho de que tengas una nueva compañera, y una tan dulce. He estado hablando con ella; definitivamente creo que es para ti. Como prefecta, digo.

Zero se cerró de cara a Yori, quien sin más dejó ese mensaje repiqueteando en su cabeza y luego se fue a comer con compañeros, en las mesas cercanas.

-_"¿Si me cae bien...?"_ –se preguntó. La faceta necesitada dentro de su cabeza removía la tirantez en su frente y el ceño fruncido. Su mirada caía al piso y afloraba el anhelo de estar en paz.

Volvió con un par de bandejas con alimentos variados. Kira lo ayudó cargando la suya, y posteriormente fueron a sentarse debajo de otro árbol que proyectaba una sombra más grácil. La brisa de la primavera se sentía cada vez más cálida, y el sol de mediodía se filtraba entre las hojas hasta llegar a ellos en un tono de luminiscencia amena verdaderamente bella. Comieron en silencio por un rato hasta que la doncella habló:

-Esta noche tendremos menos trabajo, supongo... Ya que Zashi y Deimou no están...

-Puede ser. Rikken, no obstante, sigue causando problemas.

-No entiendo cómo...

-¿Qué?

-Cómo el Director puede pensar que los vampiros y los humanos pueden vivir en paz... Puede ser que en una primera instancia esté todo bien, pero a la larga se terminan filtrando instintos y ellos nos muerden... aunque sea un poco. Es como que pongas a convivir a un cocodrilo con una cebra; podrán ser amigos..., pero en algún momento el cocodrilo tendrá hambre.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Cierto... Olvidé que los odias...

-Tú tampoco les tienes mucha simpatía.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ruborizada.

-Por cómo los miras, sin mencionar la manera en que te horrorizaste cuando Zashi te atacó.

-Ah... No se te escapan las cosas.

-Vete acostumbrando –alardeó.

Kira resopló criticando el carácter fanfarrón que todavía era muy palmario en él. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar más que unos momentos para que él solo corrigiera el comentario desubicado:

-Pero en lo personal..., diría que es mejor si opinamos desde puntos iguales en cuanto a ese tema.

Ella sonrió, aún, sin embargo, haciendo lo mejor posible para que su alegría por recibir un comentario desenfadado no desbordase y se notara.

En paz, poco después ambos terminaron de comer y la mujer descansó contra uno de los costados del tronco del árbol, perpendicular al varón, que se ubicaba contra el frente. No contuvo un cálido gesto:

-Zero...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Gracias por comer conmigo y por no obligarme a ir al comedor.

-Está bien.

-Nunca tuve un amigo como tú. En especial que fuera semejante cazador de vampiros como tú... Esto debe estar mal.

El hombre suspiró. Sintió que su corazón se comenzaba paulatinamente a desgarrar...

-Otra vez con eso... ¿Qué debe estar mal?

-Yo... como tu amiga... Soy muy inferior a ti.

-Déjate de estupideces; ya te lo dije...

-Disculpa... Es que has sido toda una sensación en el mundo de los cazadores. Cuando te vi en la oficina del Director, realmente quedé muy impresionada... No pensé que realmente serías tú...

El hidalgo suspiró de nuevo, tomándose la cara en un hastío que no obstante domaba bien.

-¡Oh, casi me olvido...! –exclamó la otra un par de minutos después-. ¡Tengo que cambiarme el vendaje...!

-¿Eh?

La prefecta sacó de su bolsillo un rollito de vendas y trató de sacarse el collar de la misma tela que le rodeaba el cuello.

-¡Agh...! Está enganchado atrás... Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar, por favor?

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que me aflojes el vendaje de mi cuello, por favor. Ya tengo que cambiarlo.

-P-Pero..., ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sigues sangrando o algo así?

-Un poco... Pero igual prefiero hacer lo que me dijo la enfermera.

-Agh... ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí que pueda hacerlo? ¡Por favor! O, ¿acaso te da asco?

-No es eso, idiota... –Resopló. –Bueno... Está bien...

Con manos timoratas, el caballero de ojos lilas removió el vendaje de la chica, quien se entregó completamente a él exponiendo su cuello tibio. El roce de sus dedos contra esa superficie lo hacía temblar, y una pulsión sucia se movía en su interior, llamándolo para comer.

-¿Ya está?

-Un poco más. Aún está ajustado.

Pero a medida que la piel de la joven se iba poco a poco descubriendo, una contradicción se alojaba en su voluntad, ocasionando que no quisiera dejar ese cuello, sino todo lo contrario. Siguió deshaciendo el vendaje hasta que sus manos actuaron solas y no paró...

-Z-Zero, ya está, gracias.

Se detuvo un poco ahí, pero sus ojos quisieron vestirse de rojo. Era un peligro latente, y la joven, sin darse cuenta, de pronto se halló arrinconada por el muchacho que se le fue un poco encima y no dejó de mirar esa garganta...

-Ey..., ¿estás bien?

-S-Sí...

-¿De verdad...?

Por la fuerza, se echó para atrás y detuvo sus instintos por el momento. Sus ojos se devolvieron hacia el lila de nuevo, y sudó al mirar para otro lado.

-Zero... –Kira persistió en su preocupación.

-Estoy bien. Cámbiate el vendaje de una vez.

Ella procedió a hacerlo, y cuando su herida fue descubierta, el hombre bruscamente la ignoró. A las vendas sucias se las guardó en el bolsillo para lavarlas después, y envolvió su garganta en una nueva bufandita de gasas blancas impecables. Al dar la última vuelta, quiso terminar de ajustarla sola, aunque su complicación era evidente y Kiryuu osadamente la ayudó sin que se le pidiese asistencia, regresando.

-Déjame –dijo él, ya con sus manos sobre el vendaje.

-G-Gracias...

-Listo. Avísame cuando te lo cambies de nuevo.

-Ah... Está bien... Muchas gracias...

Respirando con una, parcialmente, restaurada serenidad, el prefecto dio un anuncio:

-Tenemos que ir a clases.

-No lo creo –ella comentó, empero, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué dices?

Sacudiendo en alto un papelito, explicó aún más contenta:

-Tengo una constancia...

-Ah..., ya ves que eso no lo pediste precisamente por si te sentías mal...

-Ahm... –se hizo la tonta, mas algo sonrojada al sentirse perseguida por el varón.

-De acuerdo. Vamos al aula y avisemos que nos vamos a ausentar.

Luego de notificar a la profesora del salón que no estarían presentes, los dos prefectos fueron a pasar el resto de la tarde a la fuente de agua. Luego el sol menguó de a poco y se fue ocultando en el horizonte mientras los estudiantes de la clase nocturna comenzaron a salir del Dormitorio de la Luna. Allí, esperando esa aparición, el hombre de pelo plateado se interesó en saber algo de la historia de Kira. Comenzó a interrogarla en voz baja entretanto mantuvo bajo control a las alumnas histéricas del turno día:

-Ey, Kira...

-¿Dime?

-¿Cómo era tu vida como cazadora? ¿Te dedicabas a matar vampiros?

-En realidad, no...

-¿No?

-No... Yo... Yo en realidad siempre traté de convencer a mi familia de que los vampiros no eran como ellos creían...y que era posible una convivencia si se lograba tratar el impulso salvaje que los convertía en asesinos.

-Pero ese impulso es lo que diferencia a un vampiro de un humano; es inherente a ellos... Estabas tratando de igualar ambas razas cuando, por naturaleza, son muy diferentes.

-Ahora lo sé...

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Luego de una meditación breve, dijo:

-No importa...

-Ya veo.

A la sazón, los elegantes chupa-sangre emergieron de su área del campus y las jovencitas gritaron enloquecidas llamando los nombres de los varones más atractivos.

-¡Ey! ¡Cierren la boca! –Zero ordenó, y hubo orden. Su compañera de ojos celestes admiró esa eficiencia.

Shikara Haze pasó primero, mirando de reojo a aquella damisela, y luego estudiantes como Rikken y Kadashi, quien se acercó a la misma con la mirada tranquila. Le habló sensualmente:

-Kira Airen..., mi hermosa prefecta, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? –La rubia Alika Tomashi, entre las masas de jovencitas, se sulfuraba al presenciar esa escena, aunque Kira no le devolviese contestación alguna a Kadashi... -¿Oh? ¿... qué te sucedió en el cuello?

-No te importa –la chica espetó, asqueada.

-Oh, mi preciosa Kira..., debes tener más cuidado... Si salieras lastimada de nuevo y yo no pudiera estar ahí para ti, creo que moriría... –comentó. Le brillaron los ojos verde esmeralda con un filo de perversión que hizo sentir a la prefecta como acorralada por lobos.

-Ya tengo a alguien que me ayuda, gracias.

Eso fue lo que dijo, sin estar dispuesta a añadir más palabras, y el vampiro de cabellera negra miró fijamente a Zero, quien se ubicaba detrás de la prefecta con un rostro neutro.

-¿Así que este caballero es tu auxilio en esos momentos...? Vaya... –opinó con los párpados bajos-, creo que debo mostrarte el mundo, mi bella dama... Yo puedo ser tu mejor resguardo, si me lo pides... Eres realmente un premio digno de ganar... Pero supongo que para ganar hay que esforzarse un poco... Bien, por mi parte; haré todo para que te des cuenta de que tú eres para mí.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro, solicitando ciertamente refugio en Zero Kiryuu.

-Ve a clases, Kadashi –le dijo éste.

-Claro... Te veré después entonces, preciosa... –finalmente expuso, inclinándose sobre el rostro de la mujercita con una rosa roja en la mano como regalo para ella, quien se ruborizó y no quiso tomarla-. Por favor, acéptala...

Las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna lloraban a la vez que los ojos de Alika eran fuego vivo. Kira era el epicentro que arrebataba todas las miradas.

-Es mi obsequio para la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos aceptes quizás una cita conmigo. Anhelo con fervor intercambiar palabras contigo, Kira Airen...

Con dolor en su alma y sintiendo que no tenía alternativa, tomó la flor en sus manos y bajó la cabeza atiborrada de vergüenza.

-Nos vemos luego, querida...

Más adelante, Shikara, la presidenta de cabello verdusco, le habló a Kadashi en un tono de burla débil:

-Tú sí que buscas los platillos complicados... Podrías, al menos, dejármela a mí...¿Por qué no te interesa la sangre de humanas menos problemáticas?

-No tiene sabor... –respondió el hombre vampiro, emanando vanidad y depravación.

En el balcón del aula donde uno de los cursos tenía clases, los dos prefectos admiraban el cielo. La brisa fresca bamboleaba el cabello oscuro de la dama, quien lentamente arrancaba los pétalos de la rosa que le había dado Kadashi y los arrojaba al aire. Apoyaba los codos sobre la piedra pulida del barandal del mirador y descansaba el cuerpo hacia delante.

-"Ya tengo a alguien que me ayuda" –Zero repitió las palabras previamente enunciadas firmemente por la chica, mas ahora enfatizadas por él con un tono mordaz que les quitaba todo el prestigio-. No estarías refiriéndote a mí, quiero pensar.

-¿Toda tu vida fuiste tan desagradable? –Kira repugnó sin problema y sin mirarlo, aún jugando con los pétalos de la flor.

-Y tú, ¿toda tu vida fuiste tan altanera? –espetó.

-Yo no soy altanera. Tú eres un cretino; nada más.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Te sorprende que finalmente alguien te conteste lo que te mereces?

-Tú te mereces que te tire de la baranda.

-Te molesta que te hagan frente. Vaya... Aunque seamos amigos, me voy desilusionando rápido, porque pensé que serías un hombre maduro.

-Vete al diablo –soltó, cabreado-. No tengo que ser como quieran los demás, tú incluida. Y no puedes decir que ya somos amigos.

La manera de demostrar, aunque le pesara, que a ella no le interesaba ser atrapada por ese mal karma era la simple emisión de un soplo despreocupado. Añadía apenas murmullos triunfales para no tragarse la irritación pero tampoco despertar la furia en aquél:

-No me sorprende que no tengas amigos...

-Habla claro. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada...

Después de un chistido, él gruñó:

-Tonta...

Claro era que, de tratarse de una rabia certera, no seguirían hablándose. El observar a Kira seguir concentrada en la flor que progresivamente desarmaba trajo otra línea:

-Por un momento pensé...

-¿Qué?

-Nada... Cuando recibiste la rosa.

-Me gusta como flor. Los obsequios que me quiera hacer un vampiro no me interesan...

Y al arrancar el último pétalo, lo retuvo en su mano y suspiró.

-"No me quiere..." –y lo arrojó al aire, junto con el tallo, después.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estabas jugando ese tonto juego de "me quiere, no me quiere..."?

-Je... Sí...

-¿"Kadashi me quiere, Kadashi no me quiere..."?

Ella lo miró, transmitiendo suavizada desaprobación, y le contestó sin rodeos:

-Zero Kiryuu..., realmente..., ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

Como si algo nuevo se hubiera alojado en él luego de ser reiteradamente retado por la chica, se le abrieron los ojos en la sorpresa y se le dibujó una espontánea sonrisa en el rostro. Miró al frente, justo hacia la luna distante, y Kira sonrió también.

-Sonreíste al fin... –comentó con una voz dulce.

Y ahí, por supuesto, se puso serio.

No hablaron mucho más durante el transcurso de esa noche, pero no hacía falta hacerlo. Más que nada estuvieron dando vueltas por los campos de la Academia, y luego, cuando Kira no lo toleró más, se fue a dormir, habiéndose cambiado ya el vendaje de su cuello dos veces más. Eso radicó una tortura interna en Zero, quien se fue poniendo más pálido con el correr de esas horas. A decir verdad, ella inquirió más de una vez en qué le sucedía, que se veía tan mal, pero él, tal vez apostando a que pronto la ansiedad por beber sangre se aplacaría sola (fuera a saber uno cómo), explicó que no le ocurría nada y que probablemente tan sólo le faltaba descansar.

Él la acompañó hasta su cuarto y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Por algún motivo, cuando Kiryuu se acostó a reposar sintió como si ese día hubiese valido la pena.


	5. Día Cuarto: COMPAÑERA

_DÍA CUARTO: "Compañera"_

Al levantarse, lo primero en lo que Kira Airen pensó fue en Zero Kiryuu. Estaba muy cansada y con ganas de dormir otro día más, pero parecía que le importaba más estar despierta para pasar aunque fuera un rato con él. Se vistió rápidamente y, entusiasmada, salió. En el acto, encontró al chico de ojos lilas a punto de golpear en su puerta. Dos expresiones de sorpresa antecedieron a su saludo y a las siguientes palabras del hidalgo, mientras sostuvo en alto una pila de hojas de cinco centímetros de alto, atadas con un cordón que las mantuvo quietas, y dos libros anexados:

-Aquí tienes todo lo de biología.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Todo esto...?

-Sí, ya sé que es mucho, pero no te quejes; me costó conseguir todo de un día para otro.

-Z-Zero..., ¡gracias! –exclamó con los ojos brillantes. Empero, a la sazón cambió radicalmente de humor para inquirir en el aspecto de su compañero: -Oye, hoy estás más pálido que ayer... y tienes ojeras... ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, Kira. Estoy bien. Tengo hambre; es todo...

-Ajá... –dijo, burlando esa contestación evidentemente no cierta-. Te diría que te esmeres por mentir.

-No me molestes –espetó con el entrecejo fruncido y apretado-. Si quisiera darte otra respuesta, te la daría y listo. Cállate y vamos.

La apuró para que desayunaran pronto, pues quería que todo el tiempo que estuviera disponible lo usara para realizar el informe de biología. Sin embargo, eso no distrajo sus sentidos mientras ella comenzó a leer el primer libro en la mesa, porque Kaien Cross no guardaba la actitud de desayunar con ellos; andaba pendiente de algo más que lo ponía serio cuando creía que nadie más lo podía ver.

Así que Zero se mantuvo al acecho.

Al terminar la primera comida del día, Kira Airen recordó que tenía que ponerse el vendaje nuevo. Pidió ayuda a su amigo para que se ocupara de sacar el viejo y poner el nuevo, él solo.

Y ello resultó una tortura.

Sin que la dama lo notara, el tatuaje en el cuello del joven fulguraba de desesperación por morder ese cuello cálido... Era insoportable..., pero, él sabía, podía terminar...

Cada segundo pesó, y al concluir con la ardua tarea, abandonó a Kira con el material de biología. Sin perder tiempo, tuvo que desaparecer para, en soledad, al menos por un momento, morderse su propia mano y succionar su sangre... Su obsesión, a pesar de él ya conocerla desde antes, se mostraba de nuevo como excesivamente cruda y capturaba a Zero en la vorágine de la desesperación a gran velocidad.

Era muy bueno para ocultarlo, no obstante.

Ubicados ya en el salón durante la clase de Derecho, Kira Airen leyó el libro de biología oculto debajo de su mesa, mientras que Zero le fue avisando cuándo mirar al frente o disimular que no estaba prestando atención a la clase. El profesor, afortunadamente, no notó la trampa en ningún momento.

-¡Tonta, no mires tanto para abajo! –le susurraba cuando ella se ensimismaba en la lectura.

Por otra parte, la prefecta no se enfrentó a Alika Tomashi. No porque no hubiese querido, sino porque Zero la había vuelto a tomar del brazo y la había llevado directo a su mesa antes de que quisiera acercarse a tal rubia malvada. Eso, en cierto sentido, el hecho de poder evitarle la embarazosa colisión, a él lo hizo sentir regodeado.

A la mitad de la clase, ya aburrido, desde luego, sintió que algo lo llamaba desde lo lejos. Puesto que por lo general sus instintos eran atinados y señalaban cosas dignas de atender, pensó en el Director y decidió excusarse con el docente al frente para salir un momento. Kira se quedó con la curiosidad de la razón que lo había hecho actuar así, pero siguió leyendo, ahora más atenta al profesor.

A medida que se acercó a la oficina de Cross, Zero retardó el ritmo de sus pasos y afinó el oído. Así distinguió otra voz aparte de la de Kaien. Era una voz rasposa, aunque con un tono de sabiduría que le recordó a su maestro de la infancia, Toga Yagari. Se arrimó a la puerta cerrada del despacho y escuchó, así corroborando que sus percepciones lo habían guiado bien.

-¿Entonces me dices que ella está bien? –dijo la voz ronca.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! –contestó Cross-. Es sólo que ha estado un tanto emotiva... y creo que no estoy pudiendo ayudarla en esos momentos.

-Claro... Supongo que además te mueres por saber...

-Es sólo que...

-Ya, ya, Cross... Por algo la dejé contigo. Escucha... Muy pronto muchos de los cazadores en la Asociación lo sabrán, pero... es muy importante que Kira no sepa que te dije esto.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Chigima.

-Espero que sí... Fuiste la única salida que vi posible para esta mujer...

-Te prometo que estará bien, pero necesito saber cómo puedo ayudarla.

-No puedes. Sólo el tiempo lo hará; sus heridas son demasiado profundas como para que tú las sanes... Cross..., sus padres y su hermano fueron asesinados hace poco más de dos semanas.

El corazón de Zero se aceleró. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en el terror de oír esa realidad.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Los Airen-? Dios...

-Sí... Fue un grupo de vampiros Nivel E enviados por Seta Houki.

-¿Houki? Esa familia es aliada de los Haze y de Rido Kuran...

-Lo sé. Pero los padres de Kira estaban muy ensañados con otra, una familia amiga de los Houki que no era ni la Haze ni la Kuran; estaban en guerra constante con una familia sumamente poderosa llamada Gihato... y resultó que mataron a la pretendiente de Seta... A modo de venganza, él reunió a todos sus asociados y atacó a la familia Airen.

-Agh... ¿No terminará esto nunca...?

-Difícilmente, Cross. De seguro ya te han dicho que tus intenciones son buenas, pero el mundo ahí afuera es muy complicado.

-¿Su hermano murió también...? ¿Están seguros?

-Sí. Al principio parecía que los dos hijos habrían salido ilesos, pero una última arremetida fue tras ellos y el hermano mayor de Kira, Itsuki, le permitió a ella escapar mientras él retuvo a los vampiros. Eran Nivel E dotados de una furia increíble, como si estuviesen enloquecidos... más de lo normal. Y te lo digo porque me hice de uno de los cadáveres y un análisis arrojó como resultado que tenía un alto porcentaje de adrenalina en sangre.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. De alguna manera, Seta los había inducido a actuar desaforadamente... desde una manipulación interna a nivel químico. Quería asegurarse de que la familia Airen fuera devastada, y traje a Kira aquí porque sabía que afuera corría peligro. Mientras estuvo viviendo conmigo, los primeros tres días nos atacaron dos veces, y era demasiado como para resistir una tercera o cuarta ocasión. Los Airen siempre me han dado un lugar muy especial entre ellos; estaba en deuda con Kira.

-Por supuesto... No lo puedo creer...

-Así que ya ves, Cross... No te estoy ocultando nada; sólo quiero que sepas que esta mujer está atravesando un infierno, y la familia Houki no descansará hasta verla muerta. Lo único que quiero es que viva en paz, lo más lejos posible de la realidad que destruyó su familia.

-Pero... ¿familiares...?

-¿Acaso crees que Seta se concentró sólo en los padres de Kira y listo? Todos los Airen han sido asesinados; hasta sus abuelos y sus tíos. Todos, Cross. Kira es la última y no tiene a nadie.

-Chigima...

-Es duro, lo sé... Te has mantenido demasiado alejado de la realidad del mundo exterior.

-Prefiero luchar aquí adentro antes que ver una guerra inútil allá... Aquí puedo creer que las cosas pueden cambiar...

-Sí, claro... Y cuando un alumno es un vampiro indomable, lo expulsas... Lo expulsas al mundo donde después mueren los humanos a manos de criaturas que al ser chicos eran así.

Zero oyó silencio y luego no lo toleró más. Se fue con pasos mudos pero ligeros de vuelta al salón donde la jovencita sintió su corazón aligerarse al verlo entrar. Aún el profesor no había descubierto que no estaba atendiendo a la clase, y lo invitó al prefecto a tomar asiento nuevamente. Pero cuando éste subió las gradas hasta la mesa del fondo, no pudo sentarse sin antes congelarse frente a la doncella y mirarla con ojos ahora dispuestos en un dolor extraño, surgido de sus entrañas lastimadas. Lo que más ocultaba del mundo, lo que anidaba en sus rincones más sucios y más sangrantes, de pronto coincidía con la oscuridad de Kira; era visible para ella. Porque al final..., ambos habían sufrido la misma desgracia.

-Ey..., ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la chica.

No le respondió. Ella lo miró aclarando con la expresión de su cara la confusión que habitó en su cabeza.

-_"Kira... Tú..."_

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Sin decir una palabra, se colocó a su lado y permaneció callado hasta el almuerzo. De su rostro y su cuerpo se emanaba un dolor enorme que Kira quiso impulsivamente curar, pero el varón no podía hablar sin empezar a decir cosas que no debía en esas circunstancias. Eso, sumado a su colosal sed de sangre, lo fue hundiendo cada vez más rápidamente...

Y era curioso... cómo se había olvidado de todo su propio padecimiento ocasionado por el desdén de Yuuki y el sadismo de Shizuka Hiou, la asesina de su familia, para ahora estar pendiente de la situación de su nueva amiga, cuya fragancia lo torturaba cada vez más.

Por tales motivos, ninguno de sus pensamientos podía encauzarse debidamente.

Cuando se cumplió el mediodía, el guardián quiso ir a buscar comida, probablemente sólo para escaparse un momento de la inercia y los pensamientos que, por ende, gozaban de oprimirlo, pero su compañera primero le pidió que le cambiara el vendaje. Buscaron un lugar alejado de los otros alumnos y el varón removió las vendas del cuello de Kira, quien le pasó las nuevas instantáneamente.

-Dime..., ¿estoy mejorando?

No obstante, no le respondió. Su mirada estaba clavada en su piel lastimada. Si tan sólo pudiese probarla una vez... Sólo una vez...

-¿Zero?

-¿Sí? –reaccionó.

-¿Estoy mejorando?

-Ah... Sí, un poco...

-¿Crees que me quedará alguna cicatriz?

-No lo sé... –Procedió a vendarla.

Tenía tanta sed...

-Zero.

-**¿Qué?**

-¿Qué te pasó? Te noto muy triste...

-Estoy bien... Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Debe ser porque no duermes bien... Tal vez tendríamos que turnarnos para patrullar a la noche, así una noche puedes dormir tú y yo, la otra.

-Por esta semana, tú tienes que escribir tu informe, así que no molestes.

-Oh, bueno...

-Listo. ¿Está muy ajustado?

-No, está perfecto. Gracias de nuevo.

-Iré a buscar la comida...

Comenzó a irse. Kira le sostuvo la mirada con una confianza arraigada que la impulsó a hablar una vez más:

-Zero.

Se volteó para verla.

-... nada... –Retiró la vista. -Perdón.

-¿Segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mas claramente detectando que algo no andaba bien con él.

Después de comer, Kira siguió leyendo en silencio acompañada por Kiryuu, quien a cada rato retornaba al ejercicio de mirarla. Su par de ojos eran de lo más alicaído. Se sentía tan culpable por haberla tratado mal anteriormente, siendo que ella estaba luchando a cada instante por ser feliz de nuevo... Y, ¿cómo se puede ser feliz después de vivir lo que esa prefecta había experimentado? Zero no había podido superar su propio pasado, pero ella lo intentaba. De pronto sintió que el cazador honorable ahí era Kira y no él, porque dicha mujer tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante a diferencia de él, que se dejaba hundir.

-Kira... –dijo de pronto, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran entonado en voz alta.

-¿Sí?

-N-Nada... Sigue leyendo.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada, Kira, de verdad.

Luego de unos instantes en que la cara de la chica expuso desconcierto total, regresó la vista al libro de biología y dio su opinión, cumpliendo después con el objetivo de hacerlo reír:

-Si fueras mujer, pensaría que estás indispuesta.

Un atisbo de repulsión se reflejó en él cuando sus labios trepidaron.

-No sé cómo tomar un comentario así, en realidad... –dijo.

-Trato de espabilarte.

-En ese caso, lo haces bien... Qué frontal.

-Gracias. Sin embargo..., Zero, aunque mientas cuanto quieras, es obvio que estás mal, y no quiero eso. Si tienes algún dolor encima, habla con alguien... Sólo..., no te lo quedes...

Esbozó una sonrisa penosa y cerró los ojos, respondiendo luego:

-No te preocupes...

-Sí me preocupo. Eres mi amigo... Debo preocuparme por ti.

A pesar de que algo lo golpeó desde dentro, quebró su emoción y repugnó:

-Ya te dije que no podemos ser amigos con el poco tiempo que llevas aquí.

-Como sea, ponme el nombre que gustes, pero me preocuparé de todas formas. Al menos como tu compañera en la labor de prefecta.

Rodeado por un cariño al que no estaba acostumbrado, deseó inspirar de golpe, pero ni un gramo de aire ingresó en sus pulmones. Tuvo una pequeña conmoción que lo predispuso para llorar.

-¿Zero?

-E-Estoy bien... –Se puso de pie velozmente. –Debo irme... Regreso enseguida... No te vayas.

Ella fue absorbida por la consternación. ¿Acaso Zero Kiryuu estaba gravemente enfermo? Prefería mil veces verlo de mal humor con ella antes que saber que estaba padeciendo algún mal, en especial uno que pudiese hacerlo llorar o derrumbarse.

Y sí, de hecho, en cuanto encontró un rincón lo suficientemente sombrío, se puso a derramar lágrimas. En silencio, se arañó el pecho y se abrazó a sí mismo con brusquedad.

-_"Yo..., lo siento... ¡tanto! Lo siento... Perdóname, Kira... Yuuki..., tú... me hiciste odiar la vida... y me hiciste herirla... Yuuki... ¡TE ODIO, YUUKI!"_

Estando ya de última, tomó la decisión de desviarse por un camino de emergencia, y habló con el Director para pedirle ayuda urgente. Sus ojos ojerosos y su piel pálida eran un pedido desaforado de sangre, y Cross supo que la salida era una simple, aunque trató de negarlo:

-¿Necesitas más pastillas?

-No... Necesito... Director, lo siento..., pero... necesito a Kira...

-Zero...

-Necesito su sangre..., pero me rehúso a lastimarla... ¡No lo haré! Pero... si sigo resistiendo..., moriré... Necesito...

-Está bien, Zero... Oh, muchacho...

-Yo no elegí esto..., por favor..., ayúdeme...

Luego de meditar unos segundos, dijo, suspirando:

-Está bien... Ven aquí a mi despacho hoy a la medianoche.

-Gracias... Muchísimas gracias...

Al volver con Kira, el guardián se veía peor que antes. La preocupación en ella, aún más, se incrementó. Mecánicamente, se paró al instante y se acercó a él, susurrándole como para no hacerle daño con la voz:

-Zero... Estás...

-Je... No hay problema... Creo que debería dormir una siesta... Es todo...

-¡Entonces ve a dormir! ¡Te ves fatal...!

Sonrió con los ojos tranquilos.

-Ya voy... Es que no quiero dejarte sola. Fuiste clara; te meterás en problemas si no me quedo contigo.

-Iré contigo y te cuidaré si quieres, ¡pero necesitas ponerte bien! Quiero decir, ¿te has visto al espejo?

-Tranquila... No moriré...

-¿Eres gracioso? Más te vale que no te mueras. No quiero... ver morir a nadie... –Meneó la cabeza y él reaccionó.

-¿Kira...?

-Ya, vete a tu dormitorio. Yo iré a clases y luego me ocuparé de la salida de los vampiros. Estará todo bien; te lo prometo.

-Pero...

-¡No me importa! Debes estar-

-Cálmate... Tú ganas. A la noche volveré. Luego de medianoche, ¿sí?

-Gracias...

-Bien... No te metas en demasiados problemas.

Kira tuvo que soportar las cargadas de las alumnas del turno día cuando trató de contenerlas al atardecer, durante la aparición de los de la Clase Nocturna, sin mencionar que Kadashi reiteró su acoso y las chicas amontonadas se convencieron desmesuradamente y a gran ritmo de que ella era la más importante amenaza del momento. A despecho de ello, se sentía bien saber que Zero estaba descansando.

En realidad, faltaba el "_supuestamente_", ya que él, que no podía dormir ni una siesta de veinte minutos sin ser violentamente despertado por pesadillas referentes a sangre y colmillos, observó desde su ventana durante la tarde y siempre que pudo, esperando captar una buena imagen de su compañera prefecta a quien él había antes despreciado tan enfáticamente sin excusa.

El dolor continuó, intenso, y así el plan de Cross para calmarlo se puso en marcha cuando, luego de acontecido el conflicto de la aparición de los vampiros, la enfermera que había tratado las heridas de Airen fue a buscarla a darle una noticia. Le dijo que a Zashi le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad al llegar a su hogar, en las afueras de la Academia, y que tras haberla mordido ella podría haber contraído algo. Consecuentemente, le anunció que tenían que hacerle un análisis de sangre para corroborar que estuviera sana. La enfermera tomó una muestra importante y la chica se fue, esperando que al día siguiente le dieran el resultado.

Esa farsa hizo posible que la sangre fuera llevada hasta las manos de Kaien, quien la guardó bien para Zero Kiryuu.

Al aproximarse la medianoche, dicho caballero abandonó su cuarto y fue al despacho de su padre adoptivo, pero era más que una casualidad que Kira no se hubiera aguantado más las ganas de ir a verlo. En el camino ella lo vio y salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Zero, Zero! –exclamó-. ¡Espérame!

En un aprieto, el joven quiso esquivarla, mas era imposible. La esperó y ella tomó las riendas de la cuestión:

-Zero, justo iba a ir a verte a tu habitación... Es medianoche; pensé que irías afuera...

-Q-Quería hablar con el Director de algo antes...

-Ah, bueno..., ¿puedo ir contigo?

-Ehm..., no lo sé...

-No seré una molestia; sólo quiero estar contigo un rato. Es que estuve toda la tarde preocupada. ¡Ah! Y también necesito que me cambies el vendaje...

-Claro... Lo olvidé... Pero, oye, ¿por qué no se lo pediste a alguien más?

-Es que me da vergüenza pedírselo al Director.

La cara del hombre denotó estupor y la chica se ruborizó pensando que esa oración habría denotado más que una cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no te avergüenza que lo haga yo?

-... nop.

-También están las enfermeras –continuó, evidenciando que Kira se daba el lujo de requerir a él cuando tenía más de una opción.

-Eh...

-Total, es más divertido asquearme a mí, ¿no?

Una sonrisa de sapo se dibujó sola sobre la cara de la chica que no pudo zafarse. Un poco por vagancia, un poco por incomodidad con gente con la que aún no se relacionaba, y porque le gustaba su compañero, no se había tomado el trabajo de buscar una solución al tema en las horas anteriores.

-Está bien. No hay problema... –sin embargo Zero alegó-. No me molestó. Déjame hablar con el Director y luego te cambio el vendaje, ¿sí?

-Gracias...

Caminaron a la par hasta allá. En el recorrido, él le preguntó:

-¿Estuviste trabajando en lo de biología?

-¡Claro! Me salí de clases con la constancia y aproveché todo el tiempo que tuve libre.

-¿O sea que vas bien?

-¡Sí!

-Mejor. ¿Te molestó alguien?

-Kadashi, un poco...

-¿Como ayer?

-Sí... Es un imbécil... No lo soporto. ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que fijarse en la única chica que no le presta atención? Además, tiene mal aliento, y siempre busca hablarme de cerca. Asco.

Él rió ligeramente.

-¡Ja! ¡Te reíste!

-Ah..., sí... ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que no era humano?

-Ríes lindo, si me preguntas.

-**NO** te pregunté –espetó, gravemente circunspecto y tratando fervientemente de ahuyentar aquellas cosas que hacían que quisiera estrujarla en un abrazo. Era a la sazón cuando no entendía lo que su corazón estaba experimentando... -Espérame aquí –le dijo al arribar a la oficina.

Ella asintió y se decidió a quedarse afuera, aunque algo, no obstante, se hallaba indudablemente fuera de contexto allí... Zero acercó su mano al picaporte y sintió un aura denso y oscuro venir desde adentro del cuarto.

-¿Estás bien?

-No es posible... –farfulló.

-¿Qué?

-Hay alguien más aquí adentro... Dos personas más... No... No puede ser...

Al momento de abrir la puerta bruscamente, no pudo creer lo que encontró. Sus ojos hicieron colisión en la imagen del matrimonio frente a él a y su amiga, que se arrimó para ver lo que su alma presentía también.

-Vaya, qué intromisión... –dijo altaneramente y con un tono fino, típicamente vampírico, el varón de colmillos Kaname Kuran, con su esposa Yuuki Kuran a su lado. El Director, atrás de su escritorio, bajó la cabeza en la hostilidad de ese encuentro...

-Tú... –Zero murmuró.

-¿Zero? –Kira inquirió.

-¿No nos presentas con la señorita, Kaien? –Kaname habló de nuevo, con los párpados medio bajos.

-Agh... Kira –terció el Director-, ellos son... Kaname y Yuuki... Kuran...

Sus ojos azules se sobresaltaron como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia de su vida. El odio de su corazón se le posó en la piel y sintió que quería matarlos a los dos juntos. En su mano tomó el látigo Ayilai y respiró agitada, cuando entretanto ni Kaname ni Yuuki, quien lucía exactamente como su madre, estaban perturbados por el tema.

-Creo que la nueva prefecta es tan impertinente como el viejo Kiryuu..., ¿no es así? –Kaname siguió.

Pero sólo sulfuró a la jovencita, quien alzó su látigo y se abalanzó sobre los Sangre Pura llorando de furia y aullando.

-¡Kuraaaan!

El Director se horrorizó. No obstante, Zero retuvo a su compañera, sujetándola por la panza y tirando hacia él.

-¡Kira...! –exclamó junto a su oído.

-¡Déjame...! ¡Los voy a...! ¡Los voy a...!

Pero el de ojos lilas tiró con más fuerza hasta que la aprisionó contra su pecho y le murmuró a la cara, logrando calmarla:

-Déjalos... No valen la pena. Por favor, no hagas esto. No actúes así...

De esos ojos celestes cayeron lágrimas de tirria realzada por impotencia. Ella se separó del pecho de su colega, quien daba la impresión de querer seguir en esa posición durante toda la noche. Miró a los vampiros una vez más y luego se fue, llorando en silencio... Tiró su látigo en el recorrido. El chico se quedó observando cómo se marchó. Entonces sintió que el Director, aunque no habría nunca querido una escena así, no era su aliado, y que la única persona en la que podía confiar era esa mujer de cabellera negra.

-Zero... –Cross empezó, acongojado.

-No se preocupe, Director. Sé que usted no deseó esto. –Lo miró fijamente. –Sólo deme lo que me dijo y me iré.

Con pena en su mirada, el líder de la Academia le entregó una capsulita llena de sangre. El prefecto la tomó y se retiró pronto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Después buscó la presencia de su compañera y una voz familiar lo llamó desde atrás:

-Zero...

-¿Qué quieres, Kuran? –le preguntó irasciblemente a Yuuki.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estoy...?

-Sí...

-¿Acaso te importa?

-¿Esa chica te gusta? Creo que es genial que tengas una compañera...

-Es mi amiga. ¡Algo que tú nunca fuiste!

-Mmm... Es cierto –reconoció con los ojos cerrados-. La culpable de tu dolor soy yo, Zero...

-No quiero verte jamás. Los vampiros, incluyéndote, conforman la especie más despreciable.

-Entiendo... Entonces aún esperaré el día en que vengas a matarme.

-Ya llegará ese día.

-Lo sé... –Sonrió. –Zero..., espero que esa chica pueda darte todo lo que yo no supe darte. Quiero que estés bien. No he sabido nada de ti...

-Mi estado no es de tu incumbencia. Así como para mí tú estás muerta, yo soy un cadáver, si preguntas. Así que déjame en paz.

-Lo lamento, Zero... Espero que algún día me perdones.

Así, con eso, él tomó una decisión y se fue por el camino que lo llevaba a Kira. Yuuki se quedó observando cómo se alejó en la oscuridad de los pasillos para no voltearse a mirarla más... Kira era para él ahora; era lo que necesitaba...

Kaname apareció a sus espaldas y le tocó el hombro a su mujer, invitándola a retirarse en breve a su hogar.

-¡Kira! –Kiryuu llamó a su acompañante-. ¡Kira!

No fue necesaria una réplica, pues la encontró por su propia casualidad en la sala de estar, donde antes habían desayunado. La doncella lloraba sin consuelo en el sillón, envuelta en una frazada de oscuridad que agudizaba su padecimiento. El guardián se aproximó con el látigo en mano hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado y le susurró con un cuidado hasta el momento absolutamente novedoso:

-Kira...

-Era... Era ella... Tu compañera... "Yuuki"... Ella... –habló gimoteando-, ¿es una Sangre Pura?

-Sí. Le borraron la memoria cuando era pequeña, y hace tres meses despertó de su amnesia para marcharse con su hermano Kaname.

-Ella... es hermosa...

-Bah, no es así. En realidad tiene cara de vampiro.

La dama rió con dificultad, llorando con más fuerza instantáneamente después.

-Los Kuran... Los Kuran son...

-No hables.

-Yo...

-No llores. Te ahogarás.

-¡N-No puedo...! –exclamó avergonzada.

-Respira hondo, Kira.

Lo hizo tal como le dijo; sus órdenes eran leyes divinas en escenas de flaqueza como ésa. Sólo así pudo despojarse de la contractura de su pecho. Eso, sin embargo, le trajo hipo. Comenzó a reír a la par de su amigo, a quien también le pareció cómico ese efecto.

-No te rías...

-Es gracioso; perdón.

Hizo silencio y cerró los ojos... Agachó la cabeza y se sintió rota como un cristal fino.

-He estado llorando mucho últimamente... –confesó-. Eso me cansa...

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-S-Sí... ¿Kira?

-¿Sí?

-Yo quería decirte... Nunca tuve alguien que compartiera mi odio por los vampiros como tú. Nunca vi a nadie que reaccionara así frente a un vampiro aparte de mí, y..., y yo...

-Entiendo... Gracias por decírmelo... Es un honor para mí poder apoyarte en lo que sientes.

Dejó que se serenara un poco más, sencillamente estando a su lado hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, mas su hipo no cesó. Eso los hizo reír. En consecuencia, el hidalgo propuso ir a la cocina a buscar agua. Ella no sabía los trucos para sacarse el hipo, pero él le enseñó distintas tácticas que, sin embargo, no dieron resultado. Los intentos fallidos eran tan simpáticos, que a dúo rieron un largo rato en esa cocina hasta que eso mismo le retiró la molestia de los pulmones finalmente.

-¿Ah? ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue, Zero!

-¿Se fue?

Rieron un poquito más. Hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos sentía esa hilaridad brotando por sus gargantas.

Posteriormente, Kiryuu le sugirió que fuera a su cuarto a seguir con el condenado informe de biología. Él la cubriría en sus deberes de prefecta para patrullar. Ella, a pesar de eso, espetó enseguida:

-Pero..., ¿estás bien?

-¿Yo? Sí, claro.

-Mmm... ¿Vas a cuidarte?

-Sí, sí... No molestes.

-Oye, antes de que te vayas, te quiero hacer una pregunta que me intriga mucho...

-¿Q-Qué? No te vayas a propasar...

-No, tarado.

-Diablos; cuando quieres, eres muy prepotente.

-Dime algo, ¿alguna vez te ha visto un psicólogo?

-¡¿Qué? No me vengas con-

-Aaaahh, ¿le tienes miedo a los psicólogos? Muchos complejos debes tener...

-No me fastidies, tonta; no les tengo miedo a los psicólogos ni tengo complejos.

-Todos somos neuróticos, ¿no te contaron?

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Ve al punto!

-¿Alguna vez te diagnosticaron que fueras bipolar o tuvieras trastorno de personalidad?

La sorpresa que le pegó directamente en la cara a Zero Kiryuu lo tentó de un modo tan absurdo a doblarse en carcajadas, que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse perplejo, con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos ante las palabras insólitas de Kira Airen.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio que promovían risa creciente, él preguntó:

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza hoy?

-¡No, en serio te lo digo!

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso?

-¿Los bipolares te dan miedo?

-¡Deja de suponer que le tengo miedo a todo! ¡Y no soy bipolar ni tengo trastornos, idiota, escúchate!

-Buah, no seas tan ruidoso... –lo picó, estirando la cabeza para alejarse, aún en el lugar, de la cara atónita del hombre-. No soy yo quien pasa de la depresión a las risas de un momento a otro.

-Yo no hago eso... Ya me estabas cayendo bien y ahora-

-No te alabes tanto, que ya sé que te debe gustar que te rueguen...

-¡Cállate! La que tiene trastornos eres claramente tú, por cómo actúas ahora.

-Oh, que no se te ocurra... –gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Aaaahh" –fanfarronamente la provocó-, ¿te molesta que te acusen de loca?

-Mi pregunta era simple, pero que te enfades tanto confirma que sí tienes desequilibrios.

-Necesitas urgentemente ir a dormir. Tonta. Avanza con el informe y recuéstate un poco.

-Al final, el majestuoso asesino de Rido Kuran es un acomplejado neurasténico... –farfulló, volteándose.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Habla claro!

-No te irrites tanto... Eres muy joven para reaccionar así, ¿no crees?

-Estabas haciéndolo bien hasta que empezaste con esto. Loca.

El mohín de condena amenazante que Kira inmediatamente erigió en su cara provocó una suave risa en Zero Kiryuu. Entonces eso le daba sentido a las estúpidas frases de los dos.

-Al menos se puede reír con algo como esto –dijo él, pensando en el modo en que ella había estado, hasta tan recientemente, llorando a causa de los Sangre Pura Kuran.

-Te lo tengo que agradecer, me parece...

-No me hace falta oír eso. Sólo vete y ya.

-Bien, bien... Será hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana -asintió.

El varón comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para retirarse al tiempo que no olvidó que le debía algo todavía. Esperó que ella sí lo hubiera perdido de vista, pero cuando la misma se tocó por reflejo el cuello, sintió las vendas y cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Oh, Zero!

-_"Vaya, no se le pasó..."_

-¡Te olvidaste de mi vendaje!

-Uff... ¿Por cuánto tiempo será necesario?

-Sólo un poco más, hasta que la herida esté seca...

Suspiró.

-Está bien...

Lo hizo pasar a su cuarto y se sentaron en la cama. Como era ya habitual, él cambió el vendaje viejo por el nuevo, y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que cada segundo que transcurría amplificaba su deseo de sangre, en especial cuando Kira se quedaba tan quieta durante el proceso; lucía como una víctima entregada... Adempero, lo superó y se pudo ir.

-Ya está. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches... Zero –lo llamó, y el se volteó antes de cerrar la puerta. –Gracias por ayudarme. Me haces reír, y eso es lo mejor que puedo tener en días como éste.

-... al contrario. Gracias a ti por estar de mi lado. –Después de una pausa muy breve, terminó: -Buenas noches, y concéntrate en tu tarea de biología.

Cerró la puerta y ella sonrió con rubor en las mejillas, mientras que él se alejó caminando hasta alcanzar un punto seguro donde abrir su cápsula de sangre. En un intento de sosegar su adicción sanguinaria, bebió la esencia de su amiga, su verdadera compañera...


	6. Día Posterior: EXPECTATIVAS

_DÍA POSTERIOR: "Expectativas"_

Kira había llegado a la Academia Cross un lunes. Era miércoles de la segunda semana, y ya había pasado un sábado y un domingo encerrada en su alcoba escribiendo el informe sinóptico de biología. Apenas sí comió con Zero en pequeños momentos.

El lunes y el martes que sobrevinieron, los dedicó a lo mismo, evadiendo cuanto pudo las demás materias y dedicando todos sus esfuerzos al tema. La herida de su cuello ya casi estaba por completo cerrada y su amigo Kiryuu siguió ocupándose de cambiarle el vendaje cada vez que lo necesitó, aunque eso lo enfermara con un hambre descomunal que apenas sí podía apaciguar con las pastillas de sangre. La extracción que le habían efectuado a la prefecta en la enfermería había servido para alimentar a Zero una vez, y eso le rindió por unos dos, tres días, pero luego perdió efecto y él volvió a padecer su deseo de sangre. La chica inquiría sobre por qué su rostro se veía progresivamente más gris y ojeroso, pero el hidalgo desviaba la charla a fin de que ella no lo sospechase.

Por otra parte, el odio de Alika Tomashi por la alumna nueva fue agravándose a un ritmo exacerbado mientras el vampiro Kadashi siguió insistiendo en conquistarla con las mismas palabras y obsequios que dicha rubia siempre había anhelado recibir, aunque Kira no dudó en continuar rechazando esas tácticas. Desde ya, Zero no permitió que su amiga se enfrentara con aquella villana, así que las hostilidades persistieron en un plano de indirectas.

Luego, en cuanto al problema de la aparición del matrimonio Kuran en la Academia, Kaien se hizo de un momento para hablar con Zero y explicarle que simplemente los Sangre Pura habían estado de visita aquel día pero que no habían deseado que se hiciera pública su llegada, por lo cual el encontronazo con los prefectos había sido un accidente; ni el Director ni Yuuki querían afectar al caballero de ojos lilas.

Sin embargo, y a despecho de la disculpa de Cross, Zero aún sentía la dicha de que ese brete hubiera ocurrido. De esa manera él había podido comprobar que Kira Airen guardaba la misma animadversión por los vampiros que él y había encontrado en su corazón el espacio para dejar de atacarla.

Ese miércoles, ella permaneció en su habitación sin siquiera salir para desayunar. Llevaba dos días durmiendo mal a causa del amontonamiento de material que había aumentado tras una directiva de la docente de biología y más que un inconveniente en el medio. La inquietud ya se había radicado en Zero. Le llevó un plato de cereales con leche y tocó a su puerta:

-¿Kira? Buenos días..., ¿estás despierta?

Mas no recibió respuesta.

-¿Kira? Te traje algo para comer. Me estás preocupando... Aún no has terminado con ese informe... Quizás deberías descansar.

Todavía, silencio.

-¡Kira!

Sin ganas de seguir esperando, penetró en la recámara, y para su sorpresa, halló a su colega dormida sobre los papeles y los libros desparramados en la cama. Estaba exhausta, y como pudo, se había dejado descansar en esa sábana de papelerío. En su rostro, una expresión de inocencia pura y vulnerabilidad que enterneció a Zero tanto como que lo sedujo a morderla... Dejó entonces el plato con cereales sobre una mesita, y se acercó lentamente a la joven, luego rozándole el hombro con su fría, aún suave, mano de príncipe.

Como una respuesta inmediata, ella despertó de un sobresalto y se tomó la cara con las dos manos.

-¡Ah...! –exclamó-. ¡Me quedé dormida...! Zero..., gracias por despertarme...

-De nada... ¿Dormiste algo anoche? –preguntó con curiosidad, avizorando que su conjunto de shortcito, remera corta de lunares y medias blancas flojas parecía un pijama. Aunque, el lazo rojo en su cola de caballo alta nunca faltaba.

-No mucho... Cuatro horas, creo.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida.

-En realidad, tú también.

-No te fijes tanto en mí, ¿quieres? Te traje el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias.

-Entonces..., ¿te falta poco para terminar ese informe?

-Ahm... Sí..., supongo... Creo que esta noche dormiré poco de nuevo..., ¡pero todo sea por que mañana tenga el día libre de preocupaciones!

-¿Mañana?

-Mi cumpleaños.

-Ah, sí...

-Ya que no voy a tener una fiesta importante, al menos quiero estar libre de tarea, ¿no?

-Creo que sí...

-¡Pues, claro! ¡Mañana será un gran día...! ¡Lo sé! –Sonrió para sí. –Sé que la pasaré muy bien... Pero, bueno..., mañana será mañana; tú ve a clases y ocúpate de tus cosas, que yo seguiré aquí todo el día. No voy a ir a clases.

-¿Piensas almorzar?

-No lo sé... Depende de si avancé algo significativo para el mediodía... Si no, no...

-No vas a rendir muy bien si no comes, pero haz lo que quieras.

-Si tú quieres comer conmigo, es otra cosa y con gusto dejaré este informe para estar contigo en el almuerzo.

-No –espetó-. Dedícate a eso. Quizás yo te traiga algo para comer luego, así al menos no te mueres aquí sola...

Él giró para irse y luego se detuvo, antes de poner sus dedos en el picaporte. La interrogó, mirándola de nuevo:

-¿No vas a pedirme que te cambie el vendaje?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, eso...! Lo había olvidado... Es que como ya no me duele ni nada...

-¿Necesitas que te lo cambie?

-Ya han pasado muchas horas... Puede ser... ¿Te molesta?

Con la misma dedicación que era habitual, le colocó vendas nuevas alrededor del cuello y la dejó seguir escribiendo y resumiendo. Ciertamente, las clases eran más aburridas sin ella, y cuando venían horas libres o el mediodía, para tener un receso, Zero se sentía más solo todavía. Quizás fue una excusa elaborada inconscientemente, pero sin dudarlo, le llevó a su prefecta compañera una cajita con comida surtida que compartió con ella en unos veinte minutos que la misma se dio para respirar, sentados uno enfrentado con el otro en el piso.

-Creí que tu cerebro rendiría mejor para hacer esto –fanfarroneó él, haciendo alusión al resumen de biología.

-No molestes. Con las cosas que tuve que agregar, realmente cuesta. Además, no es cuestión de copiar líneas y listo.

Después de meditarlo, Zero frunció los labios y se ofreció:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Bromeas, ¿no? –dudó, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás como una paloma.

-No –increpó.

Kira sintió que se le caía la mandíbula al atisbar en el muchacho un gesto de tal solidaridad. Se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo responder, mientras él comenzaba a cabrearse al ver su gesto de azoramiento.

-No te estoy diciendo que te voy a hacer el trabajo. Es sólo un poco de ayuda. Y ya saca esa cara de tonta.

-Pero, ¿no tienes que ir a los salones o a patrullar?

-¿Tanto problema te haces? De acuerdo, en ese caso retiraré mi oferta, ya que eres tan-

-¡No, no, está bien! –lo atajó-. ¡Es que me impresionas, pero me encantaría que me ayudes, sí, sí!

-Bien... Dame algo para arrancar.

Corrieron del medio la cajita y los cubiertos que habían usado para comer para que Zero tuviera espacio. Ella le pasó un gran manojo de hojas y lo necesario para empezar a resumir.

-Eso sí, procura escribir como mujer.

-No exijas tanto...

A gran velocidad, él se puso a leer y a apuntar en su mente las ideas que debía ir volcando sobre el papel. Se mantuvo sentado en el piso de parqué, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras que Kira continuó utilizando la cama como mesa. Sus piernas aflojadas y dispersas se veían bonitas, a lo cual los ojos lilas de Zero regresaban una vez cada dos minutos. Y cuando más tarde quedaba embelesado en sus curvas lisas inferiores, finalmente su vista escalaba hasta su espalda angosta. Y el pequeño bulto de sus hombros femeninos. Y la elegante caída de su cabello alzado. Ella se volteó a comprobar que su amigo no abandonara la tarea, y lo encontró observándola de esa manera.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió.

-Nada –repugnó rápidamente. Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia las hojas y apretó el ceño. -Idiota...

Kira sonrió de oreja a oreja, un poco orgullosa de haberlo atrapado mirándola y otro poco dichosa de burlársele a la sazón. Giró otra vez hacia su cama y murmuró:

-No tiene nada de malo que me mires porque pienses que soy bonita.

-¡¿Qué dijiste...?

-Nada que te importe, cabezón.

-¡¿"Cabezón"? -gruñó.

-Eh, tranquilo. No eres tan feo de todas formas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Porque lo haré, y tendrás que seguir tú sola.

La joven volteó sobre su hombro y chilló, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

-¡No, no, lo siento! ¡Sólo te estoy fastidiando! ¡No quiero que te vayas todavía!

-Entonces retira esas palabras y no me cabrees más.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

-¡Retíralas!

-¡No eres cabezón! –exclamó entre un par de risas oprimidas-. ¡Lo siento!

-¿Y...?

-Emm... ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿"No eres 'no tan feo'"?

La mirada censurante de Zero por detrás de las hojas de papel avivó a Kira a que se rindiera.

-Bien, bien... No eres feo. ¿Contento?

-Sí. Ahora cállate.

Él sólo dejó que pasaran dos segundos antes de susurrar su propio zumbón comentario:

-Si hablamos de feos...

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dijiste que soy fea?

-Dije que te calles, boba. Haz tu tarea.

El incomodarla de ese modo y no permitirle contestación esbozaba en su cara una cautivadora sonrisa que, de haberla ella visto, habría encandilado a Kira hasta ruborizarla de los pies a la cabeza.

La ayuda que Zero le proporcionó a su compañera fue más lejos de lo que él había propuesto e incluso imaginado. Se fueron los minutos que luego se transformaron en horas hasta el despunte del atardecer, y el progreso al que, juntos, los dos guardianes pudieron llegar, arraigó en el corazón de Kira Airen la ilusión de que en escasos momentos podría darse por terminado el condenado informe de biología. Se estiró como un gato, con ganas de salir a caminar un poco y distraer su vista cansada de tanto leer. Ni bien vio al chico ponerse de pie para marcharse rápidamente a vigilar la salida de los estudiantes vampiros, increpó:

-¿Te vas? ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-No bromees –le ordenó, ansioso por el tiempo que lo apremiaba-. Se me hizo tarde y debo apresurarme; los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna saldrán en cualquier momento. Tú tienes que terminar.

-El cerebro ya no me funciona –explicó, incorporándose y buscando rápidamente sus botas-. Si no le doy un recreo, explotará.

-Agh, de acuerdo, ¡pero date prisa!

Apenas ataviada en la camisa blanca y la falda y medias negras, salió a recibir el amenizado tacto del sol. Por un momento, olvidó la biología y quiso dilatar la tarde hasta que la noche se cerrara sobre ella y sobre el muchacho de melena platinada, quien, no obstante, le adelantó que se lo prohibiría.

Uno junto al otro observaron el desfile de los vampiros otra vez. Kadashi, el hombre filoso, buscó el rostro níveo de la dama de ojos azules inmediatamente, de quien él no había estado hallando mucho rastro en esos últimos días de su reclusión. Zero Kiryuu, sin embargo, tuvo el cordial gesto de apartar a Kira del camino y evitar que fuera hostigada por aquellos directos cortejos de seducción. Y si, aún así, el joven de colmillos se atreviera a inquirir, el prefecto tozudamente se reservaría (mas sin reflexionar sobre si realmente era asunto suyo...) decirle qué había estado haciendo Kira en los previos días o dónde.

Pese al arduo disgusto que implicaba lograrlo, los dos despejaron la zona y obligaron a las chillonas alumnas humanas a marchar a sus alcobas. El rocío comenzó a sentirse entonces sobre sus rostros cuando la brisa corrió y limpió la atmósfera. Zero llamó la atención de su compañera e impostó su voz para despachar una orden:

-Bueno, ya te despejaste. Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y termina de escribir.

-Bah, estoy agotada –se quejó.

-No te excuses, que tuviste suficiente recreo –la espoleó, empujándola hacia el edificio correspondiente a las mujeres.

-Si me ayudas de nuevo –señaló sonriente-, podríamos terminar el resumen después de cenar.

-Sí, claro... –se burló-. ¡Olvídalo! Ya bastante hice por ti. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Bu... Entonces, ¿no la pasaste bien dándome una mano con eso?

-Sí, porque fue una experiencia emocionante, ¿no? –dijo, haciendo uso del sarcasmo-. No cargosees. ¡Vete!

Ella resopló; tanto porque anhelaba seguir respirando la tranquilidad del fresco ocaso libre de preocupaciones, como porque junto a la portentosa persona de Zero se podía sentir lejos de sus padecimientos internos. Aceptó, desde ya, la presión de tener que desaparecer de nuevo, aunque no lo hizo sino hasta mostrar su gratitud:

-Zero, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Creo que podré dormir bien esta noche gracias a eso.

-Pues, mejor, porque una prefecta dormida no sirve para patrullar el colegio –espetó agriamente.

Al momento de ella refugiarse otra vez en su habitación, la noche terminó de caer. La luna brillaba con todo su poderío y el aire era aún más fresco y lozano, como la voz de esa chica. Zero Kiryuu se sintió, empero, a cada instante abandonado, como dos semanas antes. De alguna manera, y a pesar de haberse hallado junto a ella en lo que había sido esa tarde, extrañaba súbitamente su voz y se consternaba por si podría llegar a cumplir con su trabajo sinóptico y, a la vez, descansar de verdad. No lo podía evitar, pero su mente arrojaba de una muy persistente manera el mismo resultado luego de ir, en la soledad, tras una idea pacífica. Y ese resultado era siempre Kira, nombre que cada tanto se emanaba de la boca de ese caballero como un murmullo prohibido, y que quedaba perdido en la brisa nocturna hasta la regresiva caída del rocío que antecedía el amanecer en el galicinio.

Su garganta, ardiente con cotidianeidad, aún ambicionaba con fervor la sangre de esa damisela de sonrisa débil. Así, una enfermedad provenida de esa cruenta adicción fue tomando control sobre él, pero no tanto como un mal causado por esa locura, sino por una emoción profunda que había quedado vencida en el corazón del caballero tiempo atrás... y que ahora resucitaba con cada salida del sol.


	7. Día de la Inocencia: CLAROSCURO

_DÍA DE LA INOCENCIA: "CLAROSCURO"_

Zero no durmió la madrugada del día jueves, cumpleaños de Kira; parecía que esperaba la salida del sol para ir a buscarla, así que ante el primer indicio de luz, se bajó del balcón desde donde vigilaba como de costumbre y fue directo al dormitorio de chicas. En el camino, no obstante, se distrajo con una vampiresa que se había fugado de su clase y que presentaba un cierto cuadro de indigestión, lo cual podría indicar que había estado bebiendo sangre de varios humanos o bien tomando demasiadas pastillas sustitutas. De una forma u otra, tenía que ser atendida en la enfermería, y eso le terminó llevando como una hora, dada la localización de esa chica perdida.

Pero retomó su marcha cuanto antes. Ya avanzaba la mañana al ser primavera, por lo que las actividades en el edificio de humanos estaban comenzando. Se dirigió hacia su compañera, y antes se cruzó con Yori, quien seguía persiguiéndolo con relación al perfil dulce de la prefecta, y lo saludó alegremente. Luego, apareció el Director, que estaba como loco a la caza de una tarántula mascota que había perdido uno de los alumnos del turno diurno. Pero, más allá de ello, Zero continuó su caminata hasta llegar al cuarto de su única amiga, cuya puerta, extrañamente, se encontraba abierta. Se heló al ver en el suelo una cajita de regalo vacía con una tarjeta desdoblada que decía _"ALÉJATE DE KADASHI"_, y, luego, a Kira Airen llorando en su cama, hecha una bolita y abrazándose a sí misma como si estuviera muerta de miedo... Desconoció la causa, pero sintió un terror enorme en su corazón y quiso desesperar al ignorar el origen de esa escena cruel. No dijo una palabra. Avanzó lentamente hacia la dama, quien se ubicaba contra al rincón formado por las dos paredes que contenía su lecho. Se paró frente a ella y le habló, con los ojos encapsulados en el miedo a que dicha prefecta estuviera grave:

-¿Kira...?

Mas, no contestó. Zero pudo ver en sus mejillas marcas de incontables lágrimas. Sus ojos celestes eran coronados por marcos de color rojo como evidencia de su entumecimiento al llorar. Estaba rota...

-¿Kira..., qué... pasó...?

Aún, nada, sin embargo. Él no se pudo contener y se sentó a su lado, lo más cerca que pudo pero sin intimar con ella, y le tocó el hombro.

-Kira... Kira... Kira, ¿qué pasó? Dímelo. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Z-Z-Ze... Ze... ro... –ella farfulló prácticamente en estado de shock.

-Sí, Kira, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurrió? Por favor, cuéntamelo. Estoy aquí.

-E-Estás... aquí... Zero...

-Kira..., Kira, ¡mírame! –le habló en un tono más fuerte, tomándola de la cara con sus fornidas manos experimentadas-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Me... Me... –tartamudeó. Sus ojos se quebraban solos, pulgadas lejos del gélido rostro de Zero. –Me... dieron... un... Me dieron un... obsequio... –Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, casi automáticamente...

-¿Y...? ¿Un obsequio...?

-Y... ¡Y...!

No lo soportó más. Había estado guardando sus sentimientos durante un tiempo ya, y estaba destruida como para seguir así. Lloró a gritos y enterró la cara en el pecho de Zero para evitar ser oída, mientras en él halló un refugio cálido y vigoroso del cual se aferró sin dudarlo. Lo abrazó como si ese varón fuera su última oportunidad de vivir y lloró contra su corazón, que latía desaforado en el estupor y la ansiedad por no saber cómo responder a ese afecto repentino... Nunca antes lo había abrazado una chica..., muchos menos expresándose así... Se sintió bruscamente tan necesitado..., tan único para esa chica... Tembló, y ella hizo lo mismo, pegada a él con todas sus fuerzas delicadas.

Sofocada por el cuerpo de Kiryuu, gritó en su angustia:

-¡Zero..., Zero, Zero..., Zero, Zero...!

De la mirada lila del caballero brotó pesadumbre, pero mantuvo silencio... Sólo pudo hacer una cosa... y eso fue responder al abrazo, estrechando a Kira en sus brazos cuidadosamente.

-E-Está bien... Ya pasó... Todo lo malo ya pasó... –Su voz casi no se deformó...

-F-Fue Alika... ¡Fue ella!

-¿Cómo lo sabes...?

-P-Porque... La caja... La caja..., Zero...

-¿Qué tiene...?

-L-La tar... jeta...

-Dice... "Aléjate de Kadashi".

-S-Sí...

-Kira..., ¿qué había en la caja?

-Zero..., ¡en la...! –Lloró aún más amargamente... El chico se quería morir oyéndola así, y entonces sujetó su cabeza y la sostuvo contra su pecho, abrazándose más el uno al otro...

-¿Qué había, Kira...?

-Un... ¡Un...!

-Dímelo.

Ella elevó la mirada hacia él, estando cara a cara y entregada a su voz suave que le brindó protección cuando nadie más se acercó para ayudarla... Lo miró profundamente, como más allá de sus ojos lilas, y parpadeó una vez, vertiendo más lágrimas contenidas. Ambos estaban ruborizados, y la chica se sintió avergonzada por lo que fue a decir ahí mismo, cuando volvió a enterrar su cara en el pecho de su amigo:

-Un... sapo... –murmuró.

-¿Un... sapo? –repitió, extrañado.

No dijo más. Gimoteó aquejada por el dolor en su alma.

-Kira..., ¿había un sapo en esa cajita...? –Entonces recordó la última y única clase de educación física que había tenido; ese día, cuando Alika Tomashi, y él, de hecho, también, observaba cada detalle, Kira se había cruzado con una rana en el parque y se había horrorizado. Aunque Zero no había tomado nota del hecho, ella evidentemente, les tenía pavura, y aquella rubia inescrupulosa había oído alguna de las tantas veces en que la prefecta anunciaba la proximidad de su cumpleaños. Era obvio que había formulado un plan para atacar a Kira en el día que se hallara más débil, con algo que la golpeara bien en su talón de Aquiles sin que lo esperara... –Kira..., tú... les tienes pánico..., ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza soterrada en los pectorales del guardián que, sin verter lágrimas, lloraba en silencio.

-Kira... Yo...

-Pensé...

-¿Eh...?

-Pensé... que era un obsequio tuyo..., pero... cuando abrí la tarjeta y vi el mensaje... supe que no era así... Abrí el regalo... y... y... esa criatura m-me... me saltó encima...

-Kira...

Se quiso morir.

-Zero..., me siento muy mal...

-No sé qué decirte...

Todo su pasado, todas las amarguras que lo habían convertido en un hombre frío y distante, de pronto todo desapareció..., y lo único que quiso hacer en el mundo fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, susurrándole al oído:

-Kira, cálmate...

-Lo siento... ¡Lo siento tanto...!

-¡¿P-Por qué?

-N-No debo... llorar... No... Debo ser fuerte... ¡Debo ser fuerte...!

-Cierra la boca... Llora todo lo que necesites; estás conmigo. No le diré a nadie.

-E-Es que yo...

-Te prometo que Alika va a pagar por esto...

-Zero...

-Te lo prometo...

-Se llevaron... Se llevaron... mi informe de biología... mientras dormía...

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó furioso, forzándola a verlo a los ojos-. ¡¿Cómo que te robaron el informe?

-S-Se lo llevaron... No está... Se lo llevaron... Cuando desperté... Me di cuenta antes de salir...

-¡No! –La abrazó nuevamente, sosteniendo su cabeza. -¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Lo juro, Kira! ¡Pagarán por esto!

-N-No tengas problemas... Yo no...

-Esto es demasiado... No pueden hacerte esto... No les has hecho nada... y ¿cómo pueden lastimarte así...?

-Yo... Está bien...

-¡No! ¡No está bien! Yo te juro que lo pagarán... Esto no lo sacarán gratis, y ¡recordarás este día!

-¿D-De qué... hablas...?

-Así sea que tenga que hacer estupideces para que te alegres, haré que recuerdes este día como uno de tus mejores cumpleaños.

-Oh, Zero...

La chica lloró aún más, pero silenciosamente. La camisa del varón estaba empapada en su lagrimeo, mas a ella no le importó tanto como para dejar ese resguardo cálido. Se aferró a él y dejó todo su cuerpo a su disposición, porque si Zero decidía hacerle daño algún día, sería con una buena razón, porque sólo una persona buena podría darle todo el afecto que le estaba dando él ahora... Kira Airen halló paz exclusivamente en él, cerca de donde podía oír su corazón latiendo cada vez más acelerado...

-Zero..., no te vayas...

-Y-Yo...

-¡Tengo miedo!

-No tengas miedo. Ese bicho ya se fue, y a partir de ahora estaré contigo, así que nadie te hará nada.

-G-Gracias... Gracias... Eres...

-No digas nada. Todo esto estuvo mal.

-Eres... el... mejor amigo que tengo, Zero... Zero..., gracias...

Él cerró los ojos y descansó sobre el hombro de la chica. Ya no podía pedir más de ella, y su espíritu era cada vez más azotado por una emoción extraña que lo acercaba a sus ojos azules más rápidamente. Quería protegerla.

En un sentido etéreo, mágico y lejos de la realidad, los dos sintieron que en ese cuartito reinaba la amargura, pero que detrás de eso había una latente felicidad que podía arreglarlo todo. Y con total sinceridad, la jovencita confesó lo que su miedo le incitó a sentir:

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero salir. Quiero quedarme aquí... Aquí..., contigo.

-Kira..., debemos-

-Sabía que vendrías por mí... Sabía que..., aunque no me hubieras oído gritar cuando abrí el regalo, vendrías a buscarme como todos los días... Por eso...

-Basta. Ya cállate...

-No quiero salir...

El cazador de vampiros se secó las lágrimas como pudo y levantó la vista hacia ella, quien hizo lo mismo con él y respiró débilmente. La agarró de los hombros y le dijo con seriedad:

-Es tu cumpleaños. No podemos pasarlo en esta habitación. Vamos, hay que salir.

-P-Pero...

-Hay muchas cosas que debes hacer, así que levántate y ven conmigo.

Kiryuu trató de alejarse un poco de la situación y desvincularse de la mujer, que de un solo golpe se había pegado a él, y no precisamente de una manera física, sino más interna y compleja. Se levantó de la cama suavemente y le extendió la mano, la cual ella tomó sin vacilar, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y se dejó guiar por el muchacho que no soltó su mano grácil. Al pasar junto a la cajita de regalo, coronada con un bonito moño rosa, Zero le pegó una patada que la hizo volar por los aires, y a la tarjeta con el mensaje _"Aléjate de Kadashi"_, la pisó con odio.

-Vamos.

-Pero..., Zero..., ¿qué pasará con mi informe? La profesora de biología me reprobará...

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tú confía en mí.

Sin apresurarla, pero sí avivándola a despertar de su congoja, la llevó hasta la cocina, donde le preparó el desayuno que ella quería. Al principio, claro, ésta se resistió a pedirle nada, e insistió en ayudarlo a cocinar, pero la pujanza del hidalgo era férrea y logró que se quedara sentada como observadora. Así, ella admiró su habilidad para cocinar y también el hecho de que le gustara hacerlo, a diferencia de los demás varones.

Comieron huevo batido entretanto la chica siguió preocupada, tanto por la posibilidad de encontrarse con Alika Tomashi y sufrir la intimidación, como de que la profesora de biología la desaprobase en la materia, pero Zero Kiryuu no renunciaba a su positivismo (inaudito), y persistía en decirle que él se ocuparía de todo. Así, de pronto parecía un hombre mayor, más abierto a los advenimientos de la vida y maduro como quien es escudo protector de las personas que más quiere.

Luego apareció el Director, cansado tras haber perseguido aquella tarántula, y casi sin saludar, se sentó con ellos en el comedor a contarles acerca de esa persecución. Kira se sonrió al escuchar el relato, mas con un velo de fatiga sobre el rostro que evidenciaba su reciente duelo interno.

Como consecuencia, Cross inquirió:

-¿Te sucede algo, linda?

-No, Director...

Sin embargo, el prefecto le hizo señas sin que ella lo notase, y con mímica le indicó que ese día era su cumpleaños. El fundador de la Academia abrió los ojos y fingió tener que retirarse. Corrió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un pastel de chocolate. Conociéndolo, Zero evitó que su amiga ingresara a dicho lugar, y se la llevó afuera, donde un gran cielo de nubarrones creaba una atmósfera fresca y cómoda que servía de preludio a la tormenta que se estaba avecinando.

-Qué... hermoso día... –comentó la doncella, deleitando sus ojos en los nirvanas oscurecidos y amenazantes.

-¿Estos días te gustan? ¿En serio?

-Sí... Siempre me han gustado.

-No me digas...

-¿Por...? ¿A ti también te gustan?

-Un poco... _"Claro que sí..."_ –pensó.

A lo lejos, un grupo de jovencitas divisó la presencia de la prefecta cumpleañera y se sulfuró, mascullando comentarios odiosos y de sorpresa aún evidentes a distancia, cuando se volvió ostensible que aquélla no estaba vencida. Zero atavió su mirada en furia y las vio alejarse inquietas. Tomó la mano de su amiga y dijo con total seguridad:

-Ven.

-Sí...

Las persiguió hasta el salón de clases, donde aún la profesora de biología no había llegado. Al cruzar la puerta, lo primero que encuadró en su campo visual fue la sonrisa provocativa de Alika Tomashi, quien procedía a tomar asiento como si no le temiese a nada. Ahí soltó la mano suave de Kira y se abalanzó hacia ella para tomarla, sin dudar, de la camisa y arrojarla contra la pared, todavía sin soltarla... El público se espantó, y aunque quiso recriminarlo de a gritos, nadie hizo nada por temor a recibir agresión del mismo cazador de vampiros. Y por supuesto, en ese momento en que la rubia estuvo a escasos centímetros de los ojos fervientes de Kiryuu y pensó que realmente sería destinataria de algún golpe, la invadió el terror y quiso chillar pidiendo ayuda, tal como sus compinches que le exclamaron al muchacho _"¡suéltala!", "¿qué haces?", "¡le diremos al Director!"._

-M-Maldito... –farfulló como pudo la villana, cuyo cuello estaba siendo presionado por el puño del hombre.

-Eres una rata almizclera –le susurró, sin embargo, el guardián, muy cerca de la cara-. ¿Qué te hizo Kira para que quieras dañarla tanto y en el día de su cumpleaños?

-V-Vete al infierno... –le gruñó.

Pero él se acercó más a ella y le declaró fría y rudamente:

-Oh, ya he estado ahí.

Entonces, con otro movimiento brusco, la separó de la pared y la colocó frente a la prefecta de cabellera negra, quien observaba la situación con una mano cubriendo su boca en el temor a ser herida como Alika en un futuro...

-No tienes idea de qué clase de persona es ella; ¡no se merece que la juzguen cuando el chico que te gusta simplemente la prefiere antes que a ti! ¡Ella ni siquiera está interesada en ese idiota de Kadashi...!

-¡Ey, no le digas idiota! –vociferaban otras chicas.

-Créeme, Alika..., si no arreglas el daño que causaste, te prometo que te devolveré toda la agresión que le diste a Kira, pero lo haré de manera tal que nunca te olvides de mí o de ella, porque estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo; cada frase que digas, cada cosa que hagas, cada mirada... ¡y haré que desees nunca haberte metido con mi amiga!

-_"'Mi amiga...'"_ –pensó la doncella mencionada, ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes-. _"Dijo que soy su amiga... y lo dijo frente a todos..."_

-Vete al demonio, Kiryuu... –Alika dijo, no obstante, sacando los dientes como la bestia inmunda que era-; tú y tu amiguita estúpida.

La expresión trazada en la cara de Zero ahí fue como algo nunca antes visto por el mundo; todo su odio, su ira más interna, los depositó en sus manos y quiso matar ahí mismo a la blasfema malévola, mas sólo enterró sus uñas en su cuello y la sacudió frente a Kira, ordenando luego:

-Pídele perdón.

-Nunca...

-¡Pídele perdón!

-Vete al-

Sin soportarlo ni un segundo más, la lanzó contra el muro y dejó que en el mismo se rompiera como un escarba dientes. Cayó como una bolsa de papas y se desplomó, chillando de dolor aunque sin atreverse a seguir insultando... A la sazón, y haciendo uso de su autoridad sobre el miedo, el hidalgo se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y le murmuró:

-No te metas con ella nunca más en tu patética vida. Y lo del informe de biología..., eso, resuélveselo.

Los ojos cobardes de Alika Tomashi temblaron de cara a esa voz titánica. Casi más temible que un vampiro de verdad, Zero sembraba la incertidumbre y la zozobra entre las mujeres humanas.

-Eres una basura... Jamás serás feliz –terminó él diciéndole, justo antes de que ingresara en escena la profesora de biología y gritara en vista de la situación.

Ésa exigió explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ni el chico, que enseguida fue receptor de sus retos, ni la jovencita cumpleañera hablaron; sólo en sus perfiles reinaba un gesto general de honor y calma interior que nadie podía jaquear. Estaban juntos en eso. Entonces, él tomó la mano de ella y la hizo caminar a su par.

-Vámonos –le dijo, ajeno a todo.

-¡Alumnos! ¡Kiryuu y Airen-! –berreó en vano la docente.

Dejando atrás un escándalo que probablemente les costaría unas cuantas (banales) amonestaciones, los dos prefectos salieron del salón y fueron a la fuente de agua a reírse un rato de la cara de estupefacción de la rubia desgraciada. Y posteriormente, cuando se cansaron de reír, Kira le ofreció una dulzura magnífica.

-Zero, gracias... Yo... Nunca pensé que... alguien haría algo así por mí de nuevo...

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es nada... Había una persona que me defendía como tú lo hiciste recién, pero ya no la volveré a ver... Eso es todo...

-No me agradezcas nada; es tu cumpleaños.

Ella sonrió mirando sus pies... La brisa se movió más veloz y su cabello atado se meció.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le preguntó él.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Zero...?

-¿Qué te importa? Sólo dime qué quieres hacer.

-N-No lo sé... Prefiero que tú elijas...

-Agh... –suspiró-. Bueno..., a ver... ¿Te gustan los caballos?

-¿Los caballos? Me encantan.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Cuando era pequeña, quise montar uno, pero casi me mata de una patada, así que siempre tuve ganas de acercarme a uno... ¿Por...? No me digas que-

-Sígueme.

Ansiosa y sin poder creer que su compañero estuviera siendo tan cálido con ella, lo siguió cerca hasta que arribaron a un establo alejado en el bosque. Varios fresnos ornamentaban el lugar, provocando un espacio sereno e inofensivo.

-Zero... Esto es...

Caminó hacia el interior y esperó que la chica se adentrara sola en el panorama. La oscuridad rellenaba las esquinas, y unos cuantos caballos descansaban o comían pasto en sus casillas. Kira se iluminó y sonrió a más no poder. No sabía qué hacer, si correr hacia esas hermosas criaturas y saltar en sus lomos o si abrazar a Zero con todas sus fuerzas para agradecerle. Estaba exultante, y así se volteó hacia el muchacho, a quien inquirió felizmente:

-¿Puedo montar uno?

-Sí –contestó después de reír con ligereza.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Zero, gracias!

-Ya, ya...

Conocía a cada uno de los caballos de ese establo, y eligió una hembra de pelaje todo negro para Kira, mientras que su corcel era siempre uno por completo blanco que cotidianamente lo miraba con ojos crueles. El varón así lideró una caminata que juntos dieron por todo el terreno de la Academia, por las partes donde no circulaba nadie. Ocultos entre los árboles y las tinieblas traídas a la tierra por la tormenta que caería pronto, pasearon en los lomos de los solemnes animales y charlaron en voz baja.

-¿Por qué les tienes tanto miedo a los sapos, Kira?

-No lo sé... Desde que tengo memoria, les temo.

-¿Nunca has tratado de pensar que no hacen daño? Quizás si yo te mostrara uno de lejos-

-¡No, gracias! –berreó.

-BUENO, está bien...

-Es que... Son horribles...

-Ajá... ¿Incluso si estuvieras lejos y sin posibilidad de ser tocada por uno de ellos?

-Supongo que sí, incluso...

-A ver, probemos. Aquél, el de allá.

-¡¿**Q-Qué**...?

Curiosamente, miró, y su corazón enloqueció cuando vio un sapo gordo y enorme en la avanzada, justo a la mitad del camino que recorrían los caballos juntos. Gritó contenida y cerró los ojos como una niña, agitando al corcel que levantó un poco las patas delanteras. Sin embargo, Zero, que ya había descubierto el secreto en el manejo de esas criaturas, tomó la correa de esa yegua negra y la controló, añadiendo su voz calma para serenarla, al mismo tiempo que también le habló a Kira mirándola fijamente a los ojos cuando ella se animó a ver...

-Kira, está allá abajo, lejos de ti; no te va a tocar. ¡No tengas miedo...!

Pero ella gimió con un hilito de voz agonizante; estaba aterrada. Sólo podía concentrarse en los ojos de él.

-Kira, está bien... Tranquila.

-Z-Z-Ze-Zero..., llévame lejos...

-Agh..., de acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Cuando llegaron a un punto distante, seguro, la chica se sonrojó por completo. Sus palabras apenas escaparon por la rendija formada entre sus labios.

-Lo siento... Soy patética...

-Por ser tu cumpleaños, lo dejaré pasar.

Los minutos que continuaron pasando enfatizaron su cercanía y ensalzaron el sacramento de su bello silencio. Para calmar la excitación de hallarse frente a la fuente de un terror personal, compartir el espacio y tiempo con alguien como Zero Kiryuu era lo único y lo mejor.

-Zero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué?

-Tu antigua compañera..., Yuuki..., ella..., ¿solía pasear así contigo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad...

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Siempre estaba pendiente de que Kaname Kuran la mirara o que los estudiantes del turno día no infringieran los toques de queda o cosas así...

-Ah... ¿O sea..., que tú siempre estabas solo?

-Se podría decir.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Pero está bien. Yo no era como Kuran; por eso ella prefería estar cerca de él.

-Ese tipo tiene una cara de pervertido...

Al sonar de dicha expresión, Zero entró a reír a carcajadas. La espontaneidad de la chica era cómica, sin mencionar que eso era algo que él había opinado siempre de aquel Pura Sangre.

-Eres la primera chica que conozco que dice eso.

-¿Qué?

-Todas las estudiantes humanas se la pasan gritoneando los nombres de los vampiros y aclamándolos como si fueran príncipes. En los días de San Valentín andaban como locas...

-¿Celebran San Valentín aquí?

-Sí...

-Mmm... A mí nunca me han regalado nada para San Valentín... Y, ¿a ti?

-No les doy importancia a esas cosas.

-Pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

-Agh... De acuerdo; no.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nunca me dieron nada para San Valentín... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, hay una chica que una vez quiso hacerlo en agradecimiento a que hubiera evitado que cayera de lo alto de un muro... Pero nada espontáneo, de hecho.

-Oh... Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se siente mal si los demás reciben una muestra de afecto pero tú no.

-No si no le das el valor que te pueda hacer daño.

-Pero es muy difícil ignorarlo, ¿verdad?

-_"Dice exactamente lo que estoy pensando... Sentimos... igual."_

-Pero, sí..., no puedes forzar las cosas... por más que duelan.

-¿Te gustó alguna vez un chico que no te regalara ese afecto?

-Sí... En realidad, dos.

-¿Te pasó lo mismo dos veces?

-Síp. El único varón al que parecí gustarle era un rarito con la peor ortodoncia del mundo... –dijo, riendo recatadamente.

-Ja-ja... ¿Sólo uno?

-Sí. Al menos, uno solo lo demostró, aunque en San Valentín no me regaló nada... Con lo que me gustan los chocolates...

-Qué pena... _"Hay que estar loco para no fijarse en ella..."_ Pero esos dos tipos..., ¿por qué no estaban interesados en ti? Si tú ya gustabas de ellos...

-No lo sé, pero, en lo personal, me alegro de que no me hayan mirado, porque poco después descubrí que eran unos imbéciles... Uno le había pegado a su novia y el otro había dejado embarazada a la suya..., a quien abandonó tras saber la noticia.

-Vaya... Eso no tiene perdón.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto. Esos desgraciados que agreden y destruyen las vidas de sus parejas... son para matarlos.

-Se ve que serás muy protector con tu mujer...

-No pienso casarme.

-¿Por...?

-Ya tuve suficientes desilusiones.

-... ¿con... Yuuki? –preguntó con temor e indecisa.

Naturalmente la golpearía en la nuca o la insultaría con tal de acallarla a ella y a sus propios irreflexivos comentarios, pero él no respondió... Sólo un trueno golpeó el horizonte a la par de una danza de rayos bien en lo alto. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte.

El paseo a caballo finalizó como después de quince minutos de elipsis, y los prefectos fueron a la parte más alta de la Academia, en una torre que parecía la extensión al sol y desde donde todo parecía pequeño y simple. Escasas veces Zero habías subido allá, pero ahora le parecía una buena ocasión para volver y compartiendo el hecho con alguien más. Kira quedó maravillada, y en esa posición contempló el cielo de cerca. Una sonrisa plena prevalecía en su rostro mientras suspiraba y descansaba en ese santuario de paz.

-Esto es... hermoso... –dijo.

-Qué bueno que te guste –el chico le respondió.

-Podría quedarme aquí todo el día... ¿Sabes?, cuando era una niña y las cosas andaban mal, me enfermaba de depresión y solía buscar el cielo para volar hasta las nubes y ver el mundo en miniatura... porque de alguna manera sentía que así mis problemas también serían diminutos... Y aunque esa ilusión ya la superé, en mi interior, en una parte de mí, todavía quiero volar cuando estoy triste... Supongo que te suena como una cobardía, ¿no, Zero?

-Para nada. Todos necesitan alejarse de sus conflictos. En gran medida, me parece que tu vía de escape es sana.

-¿En serio...? Ja... Qué bueno... Gracias por no burlarte.

-No soy un modelo a seguir. No esperes mi aprobación.

-Pero yo aprendo de ti.

-¿Y? No es la gran cosa...

-Para mí, un maestro es meritorio de todo respeto.

-Los maestros también se equivocan.

-Pero más se equivoca el aprendiz.

-No tanto. Al fin, el aprendiz supera al maestro y toma su lugar.

-Sólo si el maestro se estanca en su realidad; si no evoluciona.

-No necesariamente. Un maestro no le enseña a su aprendiz para que crezca a medias. Un maestro quiere que su aprendiz sea mejor.

-Hay quienes no.

-¿Y que "enseñan" casi por deber por no por vocación?

-Por ejemplo.

-Ésos no son maestros, sino docentes o algo similar.

-Entiendo.

-¿Acostumbras mantener esta clase de conversaciones con tus conocidos?

-Sólo con mi madre...

-Suenas inteligente.

La joven rió y sus mejillas se pintaron con rubor.

-Claro..., porque mi cara dice lo contrario.

-No, tampoco. En general pareces inteligente.

-Que no es lo mismo que estudiosa.

-De que eres estudiosa, no tengo duda, pero la inteligencia es más compleja.

-Como en tu caso; tú eres inteligente pero no muy estudioso.

-Estudio lo que necesito.

-Me parece prudente.

-Kira...

-¿Sí?

-Es la primera vez que charlo con alguien de esta manera.

-Es un honor... –dijo la dama, sonrojada, al bajar la barbilla.

Estaban tan cómodos ahí arriba, que no se fueron sino hasta que llegó el mediodía. Para el almuerzo no comieron ni en el comedor de estudiantes ni bajo un árbol, sino que Zero cocinó para la cumpleañera con el propósito de almorzar juntos en el comedor privado de Kaien Cross, quien ya había dejado su aporte al día dentro del refrigerador...

A ella le gustaban las pastas, y mientras el guardián de ojos lilas se ocupó de la cocina, se divirtió mirándolo.

-Es raro que un hombre joven como tú cocine así... –comentó.

-¿Qué, en el condado de Kozumi los hombres no cocinan?

-No mucho..., y los que sí, lo hacen mal...

-No tiene ciencia...

-Pero para una chica es importante.

-¿Para que no tenga que hacerlo ella siempre sola?

-Claro.

-¿Tu padre no ayudaba a tu madre a cocinar?

En un principio, iba a contestar, pero al percibir una extrañeza en esa última frase, frunció el ceño y preguntó sin mirarlo:

-¿Por qué lo dices en pasado? Ni que hubieran muerto...

Por un instante, sintió que su corazón tembló, como si Zero hubiera descubierto la verdad acerca de su pasado, y miró de reojo la expresión de dolor de dicho joven, el cual se había volteado para ver a Kira. En una suspensión del tiempo, los dos se miraron a los ojos y no se dijeron nada, hasta que Kiryuu volvió la mirada a la cocina y explicó:

-Era una forma de decir...

-Ah...

-¿Tu padre no ayuda a tu madre a cocinar? –habló en tiempo presente.

-No... Él se ocupa de otras cosas, aunque nunca lo hace del todo bien... Es excelente cazador, pero no tiene habilidad ni predisposición para las tareas cotidianas.

-Típico... Tenía un tío que era así.

La chica quiso ahí interrogar a su amigo acerca de sus padres, pero sabiendo lo que les había sucedido a manos de la vampiresa Pura Sangre Shizuka Hiou, no podía cometer semejante equivocación. Debía ahorrarse la curiosidad.

Sin embargo, por otra parte, ella meditó.

-_"¿Puede ser... que él sepa... lo que pasó...? ¿Qué él sepa que mis padres...?"_

-Bueno, ya está –anunció Zero, presentando una olla llena de ñoquis caseros en salsa de tomate y albahaca.

-¡Ah..., Zero! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Ven, vamos a probarlos. A ver si me lucí.

Estaban deliciosos; los ojazos de Kira brillaban en la gula de su espíritu dulce, y su boca gozó el sabor de ese plato magnífico. Varias veces le agradeció a su camarada, hasta que el mismo le pidió que se callara. Y en el transcurso, comenzó a lloviznar afuera. El paisaje detrás de esos ventanales de vidrio era romántico, mas con un lado de nostalgia, pero la chica se pegó a la ventana y admiró esa vista.

-Zero... –dijo, entonces, ella, en un tono sumiso.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por defenderme de Alika... Nunca pensé que tú... fueras a enfadarte tanto con ella por algo así...

-Ya lo dije: fue sumamente injusto. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Después de todo..., ¿somos compañeros o no?

Le contestó con una sonrisita sana, y él la miró aliviado.

-Gracias... Eso sí..., lamento haber llorado sobre tu camisa.

Con ello el joven rió un poco. Ejecutó un gesto de despreocupación.

-No pasa nada.

Luego de unos minutos, le consultó:

-¿Piensas salir al atardecer, cuando salgan los estudiantes nocturnos?

-Claro. No me lo perdería por nada. Además, si sigue lloviendo, dudo que vayan muchas chicas, así que nuestro trabajo será más fácil.

-No creas; esas chicas son capaces de hacer muchas estupideces por esos sujetos.

-Qué tonto... Ni siquiera los conocen...

-¿Si los conocieran estaría bien para ti?

-Por supuesto. Pero ellas están sólo enamoradas de sus rostros pálidos; no tienen ni idea de quiénes son esos alumnos...

Cuando terminaron de comer, vino el Director, y sostenía en sus manos un cuerpo cubierto por un mantel blanco. Los prefectos se voltearon a verlo y, aunque Zero era consciente de de qué se trataba eso, la chica dudó de lo que traía Cross, quien hablaba sonriente:

-Kira..., ya que hoy es un día especial..., te mereces un rico postre... Así que... ¡te preparé un pastel! –terminó diciendo, descubriendo una hermosa torta marrón bañada en chispitas de chocolate blanco y coco. De su bolsillo sacó una velita roja y la colocó en el centro, y exclamó: -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Kiryuu esbozó una recatada sonrisa, mientras la dama observó su regalo, que fue puesto delante de ella, con una expresión de ternura herida, como si le doliera sentirse tan feliz... Sonrió ruborizada y con los ojos vidriosos, cerrándolos con fuerza al bajar la cabeza. Pero el hombre de pelo platinado le ordenó:

-No te pongas a llorar.

-Claro que no... –Levantó la vista con una gran sonrisa y suspiró. –Muchísimas gracias, director Cross. No sabe cuánto significa esto para mí.

-¡Ni lo menciones, querida! Espero que te guste el chocolate negro y el dulce de leche.

-Me encantan. Es perfecta...

-¡Bueno, bueno, pruébala! ¡Ah..., pero no sin antes pedir un deseo...! –comentó, encendiendo la velita escarlata.

-_"Un deseo..."_ –pensó la doncella... Entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire con un gesto de profundidad que evidenció la importancia del deseo que acababa de pedir hacia sus adentros... Con delicadeza, respiró sobre la llama y la apagó, evocando luego los abrazos de oso y los alaridos alegres de Kaien.

-¡Felicidades, Kira...!

-Ji-ji... Gracias, Director... –sonrojada, respondió.

El sabor de ese pastel era exquisito; suave y con gracia golosa, y ambos guardianes comieron, deleitando sus paladares en una satisfacción a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

Solos de nuevo, Kira Airen contó:

-La última vez que probé un pastel tan delicioso fue en mi cumpleaños número diez. Cocinaba mi abuela..., toda una maestra de las artes culinarias.

-Y, ¿nunca más?

-No, porque falleció al mes siguiente.

Zero la miró estupefacto. No sabía si decir que lo sentía o qué, aunque ella lo alivió, exclamando:

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No te pongas así!

-Es que... Nunca conocí a mis abuelos, pero supongo que debe doler perderlos...

-Sí, pero pasó mucho tiempo ya. ¿Tus abuelos murieron antes de que tú nacieras?

-Sí. Bueno, el padre de mi padre estaba vivo, pero internado en un psiquiátrico, así que nunca lo conocí... Tenía manías persecutoras.

-Oh, vaya...

-Sí...

Mantuvieron charlas así, no demasiado osadas ni tampoco superficiales, pero que servían para ablandar a Kiryuu y abrir más su corazón. Pasó un par de horas y seguían ahí, en la mesa, y la torta ya se había reducido a la mitad; los dos eran muy glotones aunque no pareciera. Por suerte su genética les impedía ponerse gordos, así que el _sex appeal_ que les salía hasta por los poros resultaba imperecedero.

Terminaron las clases de los humanos y el dúo guardián salió a patrullar. Llovía más fuerte, pero no importaba, y Kira se divertía como nunca al recibir esa bendición del firmamento.

-¡Mira, Zero! –lo llamó a su amigo, girando como una bailarina de ballet bajo el cielo atiborrado de nubes negras-. ¡Dios está llorando en mi cara!

-¿Siempre hablaste de esa manera?

-Sólo con quienes pueden entenderme.

-Y, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo te entiendo?

-Se nota en tus ojos.

Sí... Los ojos... Esos ojos lilas hacían juego con los otros azules de la mujer; los cuatro resplandecían en contraste con el agua y el espacio ensombrecido, y hablaban por sí solos. Eran mágicos y seducían a cualquier especie. Esos amigos, con el cabello empapado y el uniforme sin una esquina seca, llamaban la atención; un místico aura los rodeaba.

Y cuando llegó la hora de recibir a los alumnos nocturnos, estuvieron listos en la puerta por la que saldrían victoriosos. Para sorpresa de Kira Airen, las chicas humanas estaban ahí de todos modos, aunque fuera bajo un paraguas...

-Vaya..., no se pierden ni un día... –comentó ella con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Viste? Te lo dije –respondió el varón, y empezó a ahuyentarlas.

El portón crujió y emergieron vampiros elegantes que portaban más paraguas blancos. La cabellera de la presidenta Shikara centelleaba como neón y sus ojos naranjas eran hipnotizantes. Atrás venía Kadashi, cuya mirada se aguzó al atisbar a Kira entre el tumulto acuoso de la lluvia. Se acercó a ella y le extendió el paraguas, diciendo:

-Querida, no debes mojarte; podrías resfriarte.

-Y, ¿qué? No es tu problema.

-Insisto. Tómalo.

-No quiero. –Su cara denotaba odio por el vampiro, mas una cierta vacilación al recordar lo que decía la tarjeta de su "regalo" de esa mañana...

Pero, ya sintiendo que ese acoso se estaba volviendo pesado, Zero intervino finalmente, colocándose entre medio de los dos y alejando a Kira con sus manos, mientras al mismo tiempo le dio la espalda a Kadashi. Su voz de rey dictaminó entonces:

-Es suficiente. Ya déjala. ¿No ves que no le interesas? No le hables más, Kadashi.

Con una mirada penetrante y poderosa, atravesó al apuesto vampiro y éste tuvo que ceder, cerrando los ojos. Las chicas observadoras, entre las cuales se hallaba Alika Tomashi, hicieron silencio contemplando la escena, y todo se suspendió unos minutos. Pero el chupa-sangre se cubrió de nuevo con su paraguas y comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras habló en voz baja:

-Qué desperdicio... Si es así...

Luego, a su lado, la dama líder Shikara Haze le murmuró:

-Hay más por ahí, Kadashi... No te apenes.

El otro suspiró desganado.

Más tarde, en la fuente de agua, la luz era casi inexistente y la lluvia persistía. Bajo ella, los guardianes descansaban escoltados por el sonido de la naturaleza en su estado de llanto. A lo lejos también croaban sapos, así que Kira tenía los pies subidos a la fuente. No desesperó, no obstante, gracias a la presencia de Kiryuu, a su lado.

-Zero...

-¿Sí?

-Te agradezco haberme ayudado con Kadashi.

-No lo menciones. Es un acosador.

-Sí, lo sé... Es escalofriante.

-Kira.

-¿Qué?

-¿Les tienes miedo a los vampiros?

-No...

-¿No?

-No. Los... No los quiero cerca.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí.

-Y, ¿si conocieras a un vampiro bueno?

-¿Un vampiro bueno?

-Sí. Uno que te protegiera y te respetara.

-Dudo que alguna vez conozca alguno.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé...

-Pero..., ¿si lo conocieras...?

-Tampoco sé...

-Mmm...

-¿Zero?

-¿Qué?

-También te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que me has dado hoy.

-No hace falta.

-Sí hace falta. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-Aún no termina.

-Está bien. Es sólo que pensé que nunca-

-¿Qué?

-Nada... Pensé que este día sería terrible... dado lo que ocurrió a la mañana...

-Olvídate de eso.

-Pero no puedo evitar ver cómo marcaste la diferencia.

-Agh... Por favor...

-En serio. No sabes casi nada de mí y aún así... me has dado el mejor de los obsequios.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Creo que habría sido mejor algo material que te sirva de recuerdo.

-El día de hoy se transformó en un recuerdo valioso. No me importa lo material; mis tíos, por ejemplo, siempre me hacían regalos geniales, pero nunca estaban conmigo; charlaban con mis padres y nunca se quedaban para partir el pastel. Muchas veces ni se despedían de mí. Eso es feo...

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. No eran la parte de mi familia más allegada a mí, de todos modos.

-¿Quién es el más allegado?

-Mi hermano..., Itsuki...

-¿Tu hermano...? –En ese momento recordó la confesión que el guardián de Kira, Chigima, le había hecho al Director, cuando ese prefecto había estado escuchando su conversación unos cuantos días antes...

-Sí. Era mi mejor amigo... De hecho, era muy parecido a ti, sólo que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos celestes.

Entonces, en un segundo, notó que la chica se había equivocado en el mismo punto que él antes... Le señaló, sin mirarla:

-Pero, ¿por qué hablas así..., en pasado?

Ella se congeló en el lugar. Sí, se había ido de su realidad fingida, cayendo en lo cierto de que su hermano estaba muerto, por lo que automáticamente hablaba en tiempo pretérito... Le contestó sin mirarlo tampoco, y rezando por que no la hostigara para que dijera la verdad:

-Es que como hace mucho que no lo veo...

-Es una forma de decir -completó.

-Sí...

-_"Gracias..."_

-_"Kira..., ¿piensas ocultar la verdad para siempre?"_

Escucharon. Atendieron a la delicadeza y a la galanura del mundo que los circundó en ese escenario humilde y acotado. Las sombras que succionaban exigua luz y el mundo de lágrimas celestiales que los acunó despiertos. Zero elevó la vista al firmamento y se permitió admirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –le preguntó después de un breve rato.

-No lo sé...

-¿No tienes frío?

-Un poco, pero no es nada.

-¿Piensas patrullar toda la noche?

-¡Obviamente!

-Debes estar bromeando.

-¡Claro que no! Debo hacer que el día dure lo más que pueda.

-Ja... Como quieras..., pero entonces será mejor que vayamos a cubrirnos un poco.

-Debajo de un árbol, no; hay sapos ahí.

-Cierto... Entonces...

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano otra vez y guió su camino. En la parte superior de las murallas que rodeaban el patio interno de la Academia, una serie de cuatro cúpulas de estilo romano se ubicaba en cada esquina Eran puntos que nadie podía alcanzar sin ser recriminado por autoridades como el mismo prefecto. Tenían columnas que sostenían un techo cóncavo de piedra blanca, y ahí los jóvenes se refugiaron de la lluvia, gozando de todo desde arriba. Kira, que se sentó más cerca del borde, pegó las rodillas al pecho y se hizo una bolita, mientras que Zero se sentó con las piernas más estiradas, extendiendo los brazos mientras se sostuvo desde atrás.

-¿Cómo conoces estos lugares tan hermosos...? –le preguntó ella.

-Cuando estás solo, exploras buscando algo mejor.

-¿Tan solo estuviste?

-Con una compañera que estaba siempre pendiente de la vida de un vampiro que odias, sí, estás solo...

-Zero... –masculló adolorida.

-No te preocupes. Ya casi ni pienso en eso... Pasó... hace más de tres meses...

-¿No te duele cuando lo recuerdas?

-No. Pero tampoco me provoques.

-Perdón, perdón...

-Y, bueno..., me alegro de que te guste aquí.

-Me encanta... ¿Podríamos pasar la noche aquí?

-Te enfermarás con la ropa mojada.

-Si ése es el caso...

Dijo eso, y se quitó el saco empapado y toda prenda que pudo sin quedar desnuda. Incluso las medias largas, el moño de su uniforme y los zapatos. Sólo conservó la camisa y la pollera negra. El chico lo soportó con dificultad y se ruborizó ante ello, por un instante temiendo que ella se sacara algo más que eso. Respiró un poco cuando la oyó de nuevo:

-¿Qué? Así hay menos chances de pescar un resfriado.

-Pero..., ¿no te da frío en los pies?

-No, Zero. No soy tan frágil.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo si no quieres quedar en cama y que yo tenga que reemplazarte en nuestros deberes.

-No te preocupes. Además, no voy a permitir que me veas los pies.

Contemplaron la lluvia caer. Por el contorno de la cúpula se formaba una cortina de agua. Paulatinamente, el aire se había teñido de azul, como los ojos de la dama, y una neblina extática daba vueltas por todos lados. Pasadas unas horas, oscureció por completo y corrió una brisa fría que hizo temblar a Kira.

-¿Estás bien? –le consultó el caballero.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No... Por gula comería más pastel, pero no.

Zero sonrió.

-Dentro de poco llegará la medianoche... y mi cumpleaños habrá terminado.

-Pero vendrán más.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Tienes diecisiete años ahora; te faltan muchos para morir.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Porque podría pasar cualquier cosa...

-No veo por qué.

-Porque el destino puede ser cruel e injusto.

-¿Ha sido cruel contigo antes?

Kira bajó la cabeza y sintió el eclipse de la pena sobre sus ojos; un murmullo vino a la sazón y contestó:

-Perdí gente...

-¿Familia?

-Sólo gente.

-Lo lamento mucho. Sé lo que eso signif-

De inmediato giró la cabeza hacia él y esperó que completara la frase, mas Kiryuu ocultó la mirada y se retrajo.

-Olvídalo.

-Zero, yo sé que...

-No importa.

-¿No hablas de eso con nadie?

-¿Para qué?

-Para liberar tu corazón de tantas cargas...

-No me haría diferencia.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Zero –siguió, esta vez sentándose frente a él-, yo puedo escucharte; de seguro que puedo...

-No quiero, Kira. Por favor, déjalo.

-... e-está bien... –Suspiró. -Lo lamento.

Un viento helado corrió y enroscó a la dama en un escalofrío que la hizo tiritar nuevamente.

-Tienes frío.

-No.

-Boba, ponte tu abrigo; vas a enfermarte.

-No quiero. Está muy mojado.

-¿Vas a pasar toda la noche aquí hasta que se pongan los labios morados?

-¡Me iré después de que-!

-¿Disculpa? –el hidalgo reaccionó, con el saco de la joven en la mano, ya para colocárselo en los hombros.

-Discúlpame..., pero no quiero irme de aquí hasta cerciorarme de que hablarás con alguien de todo aquello que te hace daño... Yo sé que has sufrido, Zero..., y...

-No actúes como si fueras una persona ruin.

-¡Es que-!

-Basta.

-He visto a mucha gente ser consumida por el dolor, y no quiero que eso te pase a ti... –exclamó en un tono de súplica, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Con esa determinación, erigió un silencio sagrado que los contuvo en un momento que resultó clave para que Zero avivara una parte de su corazón que había estado dormida por meses.

No podía contestar con agresión a esa postura tan férrea y al mismo tiempo dulce. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, y luego aseveró a su amiga:

-Kira, te prometo que ningún dolor me consumirá. Ocúpate de tus propias preocupaciones, que yo estaré bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Me puedo quedar tranquila?

-Sí, idiota... No me fastidies.

-Bien... –cedió, bajando la cabeza en un mohín de resignación. Zero la tomó del hombro y la instó a incorporarse y ponerse la ropa de nuevo.

-Vamos adentro, compañera; ya estuvimos un buen rato aquí. Vamos a comer más pastel de chocolate.

Una sonrisa pura y tierna se dibujó en la cara de la jovencita sonrojada.

-Espero que no pienses que me veo como una gorda ansiosa...

-Creo que eres golosa, y eso está bien en una chica de esta edad; es sano.

Ella terminó de vestirse bien y la temperatura bajó más. Aún con el saco puesto, el frío iba en aumento, y su cuerpo trepidó automáticamente, ante lo cual Zero contestó cediendo su propio abrigo.

-¿E-Eh...? –preguntó Kira.

-Tómalo o te hará mal.

-P-Pero... tú...

-Tengo más resistencia que tú; créeme.

Aún bajo esa cúpula, la joven dudó en si tomar el abrigo o hacer otra cosa, pero el hecho fue que se quedó embelesada en los ojos lilas de ese muchacho, atrapándola en la indecisión. El tiempo por ende se congeló para ellos... Sólo cuando ella parpadeó, escapando de ese momento crucial, bajó la cabeza y recibió el saco, el que usó para abrigar su espalda mientras Zero terminó sólo con su camisa blanca, su chaleco negro y esa escarlata corbata floja que rodeaba su cuello.

-Vamos.

Bajaron de a pequeños saltos y corrieron al ala del Director, donde tomaron ropa seca de entrecasa. Kira se puso un vestido corto rosa que parecía un camisón y Zero quedó estupefacto al verla.

Aún, no se soltó el pelo negro.

El Director los recibió con tasas de té y la torta de chocolate. No habían cenado, al final, pero, ¿qué importaba? Arrasaron con ese plato delicioso tras convidarle a Cross un par de porciones, y se sintieron satisfechos como para pasar un pequeño rato y luego ir a dormir.

En la sala de estar, las alfombras eran cálidas en sus pies descalzos. Se sentaron en el sofá del centro, desde donde disfrutaron la culminación del día, en una oscuridad ambiental que hacía bostezar a la joven aunque no quisiese cerrar los ojos.

-Kira.

-¿Mmm?

-Espero que hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños hoy.

-Fue grandioso, Zero, y todo gracias a ti.

-No es para tanto...

-¿Cómo que no?

-Para la próxima será mejor. Ya verás que no amanecerás con sapos en cajas de regalo.

-No bromees con eso...

-Ya, perdón.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no se lo dijiste al Director.

-Claro. No era el momento. Pero después me ocuparé de ello.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho hace unos minutos.

-Hasta que te duermas, no me parece de buen gusto que tengas que conectarte con el tema de Alika otra vez.

A la vez que sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa chisposa, Kira lo picó con su cuota de ternura.

-Ah, te preocupas realmente por mí... Eso es dulce.

A fin de repugnar los encantos que lo torturaban, Zero chistó y la esquivó con los ojos.

-No te privas de molestarme aún en un día como éste.

-Me doy el lujo justamente por eso. Oye...

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres saber qué pedí como deseo...?

-¿Me lo dirías?

-Deseé... nunca perder a nadie que ame.

-¿E-En serio...?

-Sí... Aunque..., realmente espero que se cumpla... Todos mis deseos anteriores..., ninguno se cumplió...

-¿Qué cosas solías pedir?

-A ver... –pensó en voz alta-, recuerdo que una vez pedí un par de patines..., luego una hermana menor, viajar por el mundo, la paz mundial, que mi hermano no se enfermara nunca, inmortalidad, ser la chica más bonita del mundo... y, si no me equivoco, tener súper poderes.

-Vaya... –comentó luego de reír un poco.

-Muy rarita, ¿no?

-No sé si "rarita", pero... –Rió de nuevo. -Y, ¿nunca se te cumplió nada?

-No... Ni siquiera el de los patines.

Rieron juntos esta vez. Zero pronto se puso a pensar, sin embargo...

-_"Ese deseo... para ser la más bonita del mundo... ¿para qué lo habría pedido? Si ya es hermosa..."_

-Pero es lindo mantener la ilusión de que algún día lleguen a cumplirse... Será algo infantil, pero a mí me trae felicidad...

-No es infantil; es tierno.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro.

-Mmm... Eres especial, Zero.

-No sé de dónde sacas esos comentarios –increpó, echándola de su corazón...

-Sólo digo en voz alta lo que pienso.

-Bueno, gracias de todas maneras.

-No, Zero..., gracias a ti. Gracias...

Dijo eso en un tono suave y delicado como nunca antes. El movimiento de sus ojos fue lento y controlado al enfocar la atractiva imagen del hombre y sumirse en la expresión de él, también quedó atrapado. Luego sonó un trueno que asustó a ambos. La chica comenzó a ocultar su cara mientras anunció:

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir...

-De acuerdo.

-Aunque..., sabes..., tengo una inquietud...

-¿Cuál?

-No sé a dónde se fue ese sapo...

-¿Qué?

-C-Cuando... saltó de la caja a mi pecho- -al renarrar lo sucedido, sintió escalofríos dolientes y gimoteaba, tal como Zero al transformarse en Nivel E meses atrás.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí... Es sólo que recordarlo...

-Está bien. Relájate –susurró, aproximándose a ella con un ligero corrimiento de sus piernas-. Dime sólo cuál es el problema.

-No sé a dónde fue luego de eso... Creo que salió de mi cuarto, pero...

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Por favor...?

-Sí, no hay problema. Vamos.

Al acercarse a su dormitorio, Zero fue delante de Kira para protegerla en caso de que esa criatura anduviera cerca, y ella se aferró a su brazo musculoso mientras padeció más que temor.

-Tranquila... –le dijo mirándola por encima de su hombro.

-Es que...

-No te pasará nada.

El varón entró solo a la habitación y revisó todo. También sacó la cajita de regalo en que había venido la rana, y la tarjeta con la amenaza en relación a Kadashi. Después, salió y avisó:

-Listo, Kira; ven.

-¿Sí...?

-Sí, ven...

Entró a su cuarto intimidada, por lo que quiso tocar la mano de Kiryuu de nuevo. Él, empero, insistió en que no desconfiara, pues podía dormir en paz esa noche.

La dama se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Zero se quedó de pie casi frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias... Lo que me has dado hoy... te prometo que te lo devolveré algún día –asintió en un murmullo, como consciente de su deuda.

-No hace falta. Está bien...

-Zero...

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó ruborizado al notar un tono extraño en la voz de esa mujer.

-... te veré mañana, ¿no?

-Claro. Tenemos trabajo como compañeros.

-Sí... Compañeros...

-Hasta mañana, Kira.

-Hasta mañana..., Zero.

-Y aunque suene algo atrasado..., feliz cumpleaños.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió con los ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar de felicidad. Se los frotó no obstante, y sus lágrimas se corrieron. El caballero le habló con gentileza y una sonrisita más chica:

-No llores. Recuerda este día y sé feliz.

-Soy muy feliz, Zero...

-Mejor... Bueno..., en ese caso nos vemos en unas horas. Descansa.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, pero esa joven sentía demasiado en su corazón, y actuó por impulso al ponerse de pie y sujetar la mano del hombre, quien giró la cabeza hacia ella y quedó sorprendido con esos ojitos inofensivos que le pedían que se quedara. Hicieron silencio en el instante que sus manos estuvieron juntas, y luego Kira bajó la barbilla y gimoteó emocionada sin decir nada... Zero pudo haberla rechazado o al menos desapegarse con más frialdad, pero liberó un poco sus sentidos y giró completamente hacia ella antes de tomarla de los hombros y decirle en un susurro cálido:

-Está bien... Mañana será mejor que hoy; patrullaremos hasta la noche si quieres.

-¿Me llevarás a pasear a caballo de nuevo?

-Si tú quieres...

-Y, ¿volveremos a la cúpula... y a la torre?

-Claro –asintió, suspirando.

Ella asintió y sonrió mirando el piso. Entonces el guardián le acarició la cabecita con suavidad y le habló, por última vez, tocándole el hombro:

-Te veo enseguida.

-Sí, Zero... Muchas gracias.

Cerró la puerta y, entretanto la chica se acostó para dormir, él dudó sobre si marcharse a su cuarto o quedarse en ese pasillo hasta la mañana siguiente, así que le fue difícil irse...

Sus pasos fueron lentos...

-_"Tantas veces la tomé de la mano hoy... Se sentía mejor que... Se sentía mejor que la mano de Yuuki; mucho mejor... Era... tibia y suave... Era..."_


	8. Días Después: DELICADEZA

_DÍAS POSTERIORES: "Delicadeza"_

El viernes, Kira amaneció estornudando. Su nariz estaba irritada y con un toque de rubor que sólo significaba una cosa: había pescado un resfriado. En su "post-cumpleaños", fecha inventada por el Director, de hecho, se sintió abatida al abrir los ojos, mas no se lamentó haber estado todo el día anterior bajo la lluvia ni expuesta al frío. Lo que Zero le regaló en ese cumpleaños que parecía tan malo inicialmente, había encendido en su vida una chispa de aliento que la ponía ansiosa de cara a los días venideros, porque esperaba que ese joven de cabellos plateados la quisiera un poco más a medida que pasara el tiempo, y que todo el dolor de haber perdido a su familia entera desapareciera terminantemente.

Aquél se sobresaltó cuando la vio tan demacrada, pálida y ojerosa, con un mohín de fatiga que no podía liquidarse ni con todo un día de sueño. Lo primero que hizo fue escarmentarla por no haberle hecho caso la noche previa cuando le había advertido que no se arriesgara a enfermarse. Ella, en cambio, no contestó a ese sermón, sino que agachó la cabeza y se tapó la boca al estornudar de nuevo.

-Agh... –resopló el chico-. Supongo que tendré que acompañarte más de lo normal hoy...

-Perdón...

-Ya, no digas nada...

La obligó a tomar un antihistamínico para reducir los síntomas, que en pocos minutos parecían haber empeorado tras ella haberse duchado y vestido con el uniforme como para cualquier día rutinario. El sabor de esa medicina era vomitivo, y se libró una riña mientras Zero luchó por hacerla tragarla y Kira se resistió. Sin esforzarse por disimular las muecas de asco, se quejó luego de ingerirla, pero él rió victorioso. En aditamento, también le sirvió de desayuno un té de hierbas amargo y unas frutas acompañadas de pan con una mantequilla rica en vitamina C. Ella, empero, exigió pastel de chocolate.

-¡Ya, cállate, gorda de mente!

-¡¿"Demente"?

-DE-MENTE. ¡Come esto por hoy, intolerable obesa psicológica, y no te quejes!

Zero Kiryuu llevó un paquete de pañuelos descartables en cada bolsillo, y ella también. En clases, en los pasillos, en todo lugar, la pobre chica estornudaba con una frecuencia de cinco minutos y se le sonrojaba la nariz y debajo de los ojos adormecidos. Al principio, el varón necesitaba que le avisara cuándo quería un pañuelo, pero pronto habían coordinado los tiempos en que hacían falta, y él sencillamente extendía uno en su mano sin siquiera mirarla a su lado, y ya con eso sabía cuándo volvería a querer uno. La verdad es que se volvían un dúo adorable, porque él no tenía problema en tener a su lado un banco de bacterias andante, y no la hacía sentirse incómoda por estar así de acatarrada, sino todo lo contrario, y cuando algún chistoso, como You o Mishaku, amigos de Alika Tomashi, u otros compinches de ésta trataban de burlarse de ella, Zero los atravesaba con un par de ojos que hacían temblar a cualquiera y los mantenía a raya.

Con dulzura, le susurró a su amiga, que estornudaba otra vez:

-¿No quieres ir a tu dormitorio a descansar? No pasará nada si te ausentas ahora.

-No te preocupes... –Estornudó de nuevo, y él entrecerró un ojo, un poco con lástima y un poco por reflejo en busca de preservar su propia integridad física. –¡Estoy bien! Quiero estar contigo hoy. Además, si me fuera a descansar ahora, me resultaría mucho más complicado patrullar a la noche.

-¿Realmente piensas que voy a dejarte patrullar conmigo? Olvídalo.

-¡Pero-!

-Kiryuu y compañía –espetó el docente al frente-. Silencio, por favor; si no les interesa la clase, pueden retirarse, pero no molesten a sus compañeros.

-¿Oíste? Puedes irte –Zero volvió.

-Te dije que no quiero irme.

-Agh... Eres una testaruda... Mañana estarás peor si no te vas a dormir.

-Ya veremos...

Logrando que sus palabras perdiesen sustento, estornudó otra vez. La mano del caballero ya ofrecía nuevamente un pañuelo como auxilio.

En la hora del almuerzo, el guardián se la llevó a la cocina de Kaien Cross y le preparó sopa de tomate a pedido de la resfriada que cruzó los brazos y enterró la cara en ellos al tiempo que esperó. Después la tomaron juntos y él permaneció en la sala de estar hasta que el receso terminó. Mientras Kira Airen anhelaba salir a vigilar a las estudiantes diurnas, el cazador de ojos lilas había descubierto que la obstinación de su amiga se basaba en que siempre quería estar con él, por lo que si éste se quedaba sentado en un lugar todo el día, ella seguro se quedaría como su sombra. Y así se hizo.

-No te mueves para que yo me quede, ¿no? –la joven masculló detrás de un pañuelo. Sus ojos fueron encogidos por la congestión.

-No hables tanto –se quejó Zero, frunciendo toda la cara, cruzado de brazos y sentado en un extremo del sofá-. Tu voz suena demasiado nasal.

-Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho alguna vez en tu vida... ¿Hace cuánto que no te resfrías, ahora que surge el tema?

-No sé; yo al menos me cuido.

La repentina expresión jocosa en Kira fue ejecutada a pesar de la incomodidad de su piel caliente y seca. Se quitó el pañuelo de la cara y guiñó un ojo a la vez que sonrió ampliamente y se esforzó por molestar al chico que la miró sin girar la cabeza.

-¡Buah...! Ya, ¿tanto quieres que me cuide? Ju-ju, ¡a que te gusta cuidar a los demás!

-¡Cállate, te dije! ¡Pareces un pato constipado tratando de graznar!

-Para tú información, bruto, los patos no graznan; parpan.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Parpar. Entonan un sonido llamado _parpa_.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?

Un estornudo atajó la próxima respuesta de la joven que, acto seguido, se desplomó contra el respaldo del sofá de ese living y resopló agotada.

-Yo sé mucho, aunque no se note...

Zero Kiryuu libró una risotada maligna y dio su sombría opinión:

-Estás demente. Ninguna persona de diecisiete años sabe algo tan ridículo como el nombre del sonido que produce un pato.

-Si quieres puedo seguir –obstinada persistió, detrás, nuevamente, del pañuelo que apretujaba su nariz-. Hasta te puedo decir cómo hacen los pavos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los pavos _gluglutean_.

La carcajada prorrumpida de la boca del muchacho, inicialmente atónito, resonó en el cuarto.

-¡No, no, no, espera, repite esa palabra!

-Glu-glu-

La estridente e irritante risa del guardián interrumpió la debilitada voz de Kira que separaba arduamente en sílabas aquel término. A pesar de disfrutar, en su corazón, el contemplar a Zero divertirse y recambiar el oxígeno de su pecho, no podía resultar ello un motivo para que ella también se sintiera dichosa. No dejaba de ser embarazoso hablar como un sifón tapado delante de un muchacho atractivo.

-Cállate, idiota... No me hagas sentir pena de mí misma. Además, estás celoso de que yo sé cosas que tú no.

-¡Claro –exclamó Zero, aún hilarante-, perdón! ¡Había olvidado lo fundamental que es conocer el nombre de la voz de un pavo!

-¡Si te pregunto por otro, tú no lo sabrás!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pregúntame por algo sustancial, y eso sí lo sabré! Increíble... –farfulló, secándose las eufóricas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo hace un gato en celo?

Si lo de gluglutear había causado en el hombre una carcajada malévola y subnormal como para sorprenderse, esa última pregunta simplemente lo doblaba hacia delante y lo dejaba sin aire para reírse. Se desinfló como una cubierta pinchada mientras aún le faltaba la contestación:

-Ja. ¿Ves que no sabes? _Marramizan_.

-¡PERO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Su ruidosa alegría se disparó y llegó hasta la cocina, recorriendo varios metros. A la vez que Kira Airen se dio vuelta y enterró la cara en el apoyabrazos del sillón, el prefecto se maravilló a sí mismo con la absurda manera en que se descostillaba de la risa.

-C-Cada vez... ¡suenas peor! ¡Por tu honor, cállate!

Era difícil discriminar si el rubor en las mejillas de Kira era a raíz de su resfrío o producto de la vergüenza que ella no había planificado sentir. Giró sobre su hombro. La única manera que encontró para callarlo fue arrojarle su pañuelo usado directamente a la cara. Él careció de tiempo para disimular la repulsión y el espanto. Revoleó las manos y un pie con tal de alejar el papel sucio y mojado de su rostro pulcro y perfecto. Chilló de un modo que Kira no esperaba e increpó:

-¡ASQUEROSA!

Fue el turno de ella para reírse, mas recatadamente. La descompresión del aire luego de esa estampida de regodeo permitió que Zero aliviase sus facciones y sonriera con una calma absolutamente seductora. Ella, sonriente también, respiró luego y cerró los ojos, dejando posar su cabeza en el apoyabrazos del cual no se había separado. Replegó aún más las piernas y se hizo un ovillo.

-Ahí está –entonces continuó el muchacho-, muy bien; quédate quieta. Así te dormirás y dejarás de hablar estupideces.

-Qué tierno... –gruñó sarcásticamente.

El director Cross pasó por la escena para controlar el estado físico de la dama, quien de una manera mecánica ofreció un rostro jovial y que despreocupaba al caballero de anteojos. El mismo regañó a Kiryuu recordándole que debía hacerse cargo de ella sin abusar de su experiencia o su estatus de prefecto antiguo, a lo que el chico contestó ofendido.

Claro, como si él fuera capaz de realmente hacerle daño, pensaría...

Y casi como lo había deseado, Kira se había puesto seria, inmóvil y respirando parsimoniosamente. Para comprobar que los músculos de su bello perfil se hallaran en estado de relajación, Zero se inclinó un poco a verla. Satisfecho, se puso lentamente de pie y, en puntillas, comenzó su retirada, frustrada rápidamente y sin embargo cuando la voz angelical de la otra lo llamó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Rayos! ¡Creí que te habías quedado dormida! –exclamó dándose vuelta.

-Todavía no terminan las clases; claro que no.

-Bien. Entonces enderézate, porque no voy a cargarte.

-Ya lo hiciste antes.

-Estás pesada; prefiero no repetirlo.

-Baaah, qué marica –ella opinó, bostezando mientras se sentó y estiró los brazos. Aunque tiró la cabeza para atrás y ocultó su gesto, era obvio que sonreía al entonar esa última palabra. _–"Estás pesada"_ –zumbonamente lo copió, impostando la voz e imitando el rigor propio de él.

-¡¿Marica? –chilló-. ¡Agradece que estés enferma, porque te abofetearía! ¡Ya me la vas a pagar, irrespetuosa...!

De vuelta en los salones, los profesores anunciaron a cada curso la noticia de que el lunes próximo, de la otra semana, acaecería un baile con estudiantes del turno noche y día en conmemoración por el aniversario de la Academia. Además, lo que era el toque especial, habría un pequeño grupo de alumnos que cantaría un tema musical como evento de la ocasión. La emoción fue masiva. Los chicos tendrían que ir de traje y las chicas, con vestido de gala. Fue por eso que Kira Airen no tardó en inquietarse, porque dándose cuenta de que no contaba con un vestido de fiesta, probablemente se vería apartada de la celebración. Zero Kiryuu le preguntó a qué se debía su cara de preocupación y ella le explicó. Empero, él contestó que no se alarmara, puesto que aunque esa noche ellos dos tuvieran que ser garantes de seguridad entre los presentes del baile, irían también como participantes y ella tendría su vestido. Con la confianza que la chica había depositado en el varón, asintió, feliz, y comenzó a imaginar cómo le gustaría que fuera la prenda.

Y al mismo tiempo, su corazón arrancó veloz a latir a destiempo cuando surgió la duda de si tendría que ser la pareja de Zero, porque si no era ella, ¿quién más? Se ruborizó y, aunque no inquirió, él lo notó.

El cielo había estado ennegrecido todo el día, así que sólo un reloj podía decir cuándo iban a salir los vampiros a clases; el sol estaba oculto detrás de los nubarrones del día anterior. Aunque Zero luchó por mandar a Kira a su habitación, ésta no hizo caso y fue con él igual, a recibir a los alumnos chupa-sangre rodeados de chicas escandalizadas, en especial ahora que planeaban tener a ésos como pareja en el lunes próximo.

-Kira.

-¿Sí, Zero?

-¿No te da vergüenza que los vampiros te vean así de maltrecha?

-No entiendo a dónde apuntas con esa pregunta...

-Son los "chicos lindos"... y ya varios te han echado un ojo... ¿No te da vergüenza que te vean así? Ya deben estar más o menos al tanto del baile y más de uno querrá invitarte.

-Ah, ¿es por invitación el asunto?

-Algunos lo hacen así.

-Ah... Bueno, no me importa, porque no iría con ninguno de ellos... –Estornudó y su amigo le dio un pañuelo. –Gracias...

-No hay de qué.

-Además, no querría tener una pareja de baile que me prestara atención sólo cuando estoy producida; eso no sería honesto.

-Ya veo... Eres de las que buscan un amor profundo y eterno.

-Y si se puede, virgen.

-¿QUÉ? –saltó él, creyendo que ya le estaba comenzando a hablar de sexualidad.

-No, estúpido... Me refiero a que quisiera tener una pareja, tanto de baile como de todo, que no haya besado a ninguna otra chica antes...

-Ah...

-Y, ¿qué si me hubiera referido a una virginidad sexual?

-¡E-Eh, Kira...! –volvió a saltar, temeroso, ejecutando un gesto facial de querer alejarse.

-¿Qué, eres acomplejado? –ella se regodeó.

-Es que no te conozco tanto como para hablar de eso... Nunca hablé de ese tema con nadie...

-¿Estás bromeando? –preguntó, sonándose la nariz

-No. Soy reservado.

La puerta se abrió y los vampiros hicieron presencia. Kadashi ignoró a la chica, mas no porque estuviera enferma, sino porque Zero era una amenaza latente. A cambio, comenzó a observar de reojo las caras de las humanas, y caminó derecho a la par de sus colegas de raza.

Shikara farfulló al pasar junto a Kira:

-Oh..., ¿estamos enfermos...?

-¿Dijiste algo, Haze? –Kiryuu la interrogó seriamente.

-No, mi querido prefecto... No dije nada... Sereno...

-No soy tuyo y mucho menos "querido"... –él masculló con bronca sólo para que su compañera lo oyera y pudiera añadir:

-No le des importancia... Es sólo... _"Claro... Con ese apellido..., ¿cómo no sería así de provocativa...?"_ –pensó.

A la noche, Zero tuvo que vigilar desde las ventanas del ala privada de Cross, porque Kira no iba a quedarse sola en su cuarto o algo parecido. Eso ciertamente lo enfadaba, pero la ternura que sentía por ella le impedía tanto irritarse como contestar agresivamente a fin de imponer su autoridad.

Entretanto él estuvo pegado a los ventanales y balcones, aquélla se nebulizó con una olla de agua hirviendo con sal.

-Kira, tengo que ir a dar una vuelta. No puedo ver todo desde aquí.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-**No**.

-Agh... ¿Cuándo volverías?

-En quince minutos. ¿Te aguantas?

-Pero si no vuelves en quince-

-¡Bah, no me fastidies...!

Aprovechó esos minutos lo más que pudo, yendo y viniendo, ocupándose de varias cosas simultáneamente. Cuando el plazo se venció, la joven ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la salida del comedor para buscarlo. Fue justo el instante en que él se apareció ante ella y la regañó.

-¿No puedes quedarte sola por un rato, nada más?

-Este...

-¡Ve ahí y sigue nebulizándote...! –le ordenó, dándole un empujón en la espalda.

-¿Pasó algo afuera?

-¡No, no!

-¿En serio?

-No me diste demasiado tiempo como para examinar toda la Academia. Agh, me estás haciendo quedar mal como prefecto...

-Discuuuuulpa... Pero debes admitir que es la primera vez que te pasa que alguien te quiere cerca tan enfáticamente. –Estornudó. -¿Me alcanzas un pañuelo?

-Aquí tienes –y le alcanzó toda una caja-. Y no seas tan creída; tú no has venido a arreglar mi vida ni nada semejante, así que no te jactes así. Yo estoy solo porque lo decidí de ese modo.

-No es lo que dejaste a entender –murmuró detrás de su pañuelo, doble pañuelo.

Atrapado un poco por las palabras, Zero Kiryuu la miró de reojo y suspiró, sin añadir nada después.

Cenaron lo más nutritivo que pudieron preparar, aunque la chica más pensaba en el postre. Luego, Zero la empujó para que se fuera a dormir y al fin la venció, porque después de darse un baño caliente, no podía mantenerse de pie y se le cerraban los ojos solos. Se dieron las buenas noches y ella durmió mientras él se puso a custodiar los alrededores. De paso, encontró un par de alumnas tratando de espiar en el salón de clases de los vampiros, y las envió de cabeza con el Director, quien se ocupó de que entendieran que no debían hacerlo más.

Y cuando la patrulla terminó, Kiryuu casualmente sintió que necesitaba ir a revisar a Kira, y aunque era un poco arriesgado que alguien lo viera visitando a una chica en la noche, más le importaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Efectivamente, tras espiar por el ojo de la cerradura, encontró que estaba destapada, por lo que entró sigilosamente y la arropó un poco. En la oscuridad, y viéndola en un estado de paz tan profundo y vulnerable, algo en su interior lo llamó a beber sangre como en los viejos tiempos y días anteriores. Retiró la vista de inmediato, tomándose la cara al percibir que era un monstruo al final de cuentas... Un monstruo que Kira odiaría si lo descubriese... Entonces sólo la miró una vez más y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, lo cual despertó a la doncella que sintió la presencia de un príncipe cerca de ella.

-_"Ya no puedo... ¿alejarme de ella? Dios, me duele... ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de desearla?"_ –dijo para sus adentros-. _"¡No puedo hacerle daño! ¡No a ella...!... ya no puedo..."_

Al día siguiente, sábado, la joven aún no estaba bien, y el hombre la cuidó todo el tiempo que pudo, llevándole agua y remedios y tomándole la fiebre. Mientras tanto, también se fue ocupando de cuestiones que iban a quedar pendientes, y le informó a su amiga de la siguiente manera:

-Kira, hablé con el Director por lo de biología. A la profesora le han dado el sermón de su vida y ahora están ocupándose de recuperar tu informe. Quizás para la tarde ya haya noticias...

-¿E-En serio? –preguntó ella con los ojos oscurecidos, entre toces.

-Sí. Así que no te preocupes, porque ya saben lo que hizo Alika, y tú estás eximida de todo problema.

-Gracias..., Z-Zero...

-¿Te sientes muy mal?

-He estado mejor..., pero me ayuda que estés aquí...

-Claro... Tú trata de descansar.

-El lunes voy a estar mejor, ¿no...?

-Eso espero. Tienes que estar bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices así...?

-Eso me recuerda otra cosa que debo contarte. Dado que estás preocupada por tu falta de ropa adecuada para el baile de la próxima semana, pacté con el Director que fuéramos el lunes a comprar uno al pueblo.

-¿N-No estás bromeando?

-Claro que no. El dinero nos lo presta el Director. Dijo que sería como un regalo de cumpleaños pasado de fecha.

-A-Ah... Debo agradecerle... Eso es... ¡tan genial...! –Tosió con fuerza. –Me siento horrible...

-Duerme un rato; te ayudará.

-¿Estarás por aquí?

-Sí.

-D-De acuerdo... Esta vez te haré caso.

Así fueron los dos días, sábado y domingo. A cada rato el muchacho volvía a ver si Kira estaba bien, y la fue medicando de a poco con un jarabe con sabor a café que al menos sí le gustó. La ayudó colocándole en la frente paños mojados en agua fría y hablándole de cosas triviales que la distrajeron de su estado insano, por ejemplo, dejándola contarle cómo se llamaba el sonido de los burros, de las alondras, de las panteras o de las mulas, e intentando seriamente no reír. Terminó instalándose en esa recámara, con una silla al lado del lecho de su compañera, cosa que jamás había hecho con Yuuki Kuran, ya que ella nunca se enfermaba; ella seguía más las normas y era incapaz de hacer algo espontáneo fuera del reglamento.

-¿De verdad vas a acompañarme al pueblo a comprar mi vestido, Zero? –Kira volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te dije que sí...

-Es que soñé que me dejabas sola; no querías acompañarme...

-Era un sueño, boba.

-Es que mis sueños se ven muy reales.

-Yo no acostumbro soñar tanto. Quizás algunas imágenes sueltas, pero nada de historias quiméricas o algo así muy armado...

-Qué aburrido.

-Me da igual.

-¿Qué imágenes sueles ver?

-Fragmentos de recuerdos.

-¿Agradables o desagradables?

-Por lo general, desagradables.

-Oh... Eso sí es feo. No me gustaría dormir si fuera así...

-Eres muy fantasiosa, creo...

-Estás en lo cierto –aseveró, estornudando a continuación.

-Toma –dijo, pasándole un pañuelito.

-Gracias...

-No hay de qué.

-No entiendo cómo no te contagias de mí...

-Tengo un metabolismo fuerte.

-No me digas...

-¿Quieres que me vaya, así no me arriesgo?

-¡No!

-Está bien, está bien...

-No quiero... que te vayas... Me da miedo cuando te vas...

-¿Qué?

-Al principio pensé que esta Academia sería un lugar muy bello..., pero descubrí de a poco que aquí coexisten animales con presas... y me da mucho miedo andar por ahí sin ti... Los vampiros huyen de ti..., pero parece que les gusta mi sangre...

-¿Es un tipo especial de sangre?

-Es una sangre rara... Es tipo A Negativo.

-Cierto, no muy común...

-¿Tú?

-B Positivo.

-Waw..., qué opuestos... Je... Esto suena a conversación de vampiros, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Zero..., ¿por qué los odias tanto a los vampiros?

-... probablemente por el mismo motivo que tú...

-... mmm..., no lo creo...

-¿Por qué? Tú, ¿tienes algún motivo especial?

-Te lo diré después..., cuando esté cuerda...

-Como quieras.

-Pero, Zero...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por cuidarme.

-No hay problema.

-¿Así que me llevarás el lunes...?

-¡Agh...! Ya te dije que SÍ...

Al anochecer soplaron vientos salvajes afuera. La fiebre de Kira había subido como de costumbre cuando baja el sol, y la electricidad se había cortado súbitamente en toda la Academia. La prefecta, en su habitación, gimoteó muerta de miedo. En ese momento Zero no estaba con ella, pero percibió su terror a la distancia y salió corriendo a su recámara sombría, abriendo la puerta de un golpe. No se veía nada ahí adentro, aunque se oía un hilito de voz atemorizada.

-¿Kira? –habló él, ciego por completo.

-¿Z-Zero?

-¿Estás bien?

Él no se atrevió a entrar; no obstante, la dama fue directa y bajó de la cama con dificultad; sus piernas temblaban en debilidad. Dio como cinco pasos hasta la puerta abierta y estiró los brazos hasta sentir con los dedos el pecho del guardián que no se movió por temor a lastimarla en su incapacidad visual. Ni bien Kira supo que ahí estaba, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía disponibles y se quedó temblando contra él.

-¿K-Kira...? ¿Te asustaste?

-S-Sí... Tú... no estabas aquí... y oí unas voces horrendas... y luego unas luces extrañas en la ventana... ¡¿Qué eran esas luces?

No parecía muy coherente lo que explicaba la lisiada, por lo que el varón puso una mano sobre su frente, retirándole para atrás el flequillo negro.

-Tienes una fiebre altísima, Kira. Debiste imaginarlo.

-Pero... Pero parecía tan real... Oí a...

-¿A quién?

Siguió temblando, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la cintura del hidalgo cuya barbilla por poco no rozaba la cabeza de la joven...

-Oí a mi hermano..., Itsuki...

-¿Tu hermano...?

-Parecía que estaba aquí, pero no estaba bien... Estaba muy enfermo, como si estuviera herido de muerte... –Su voz se deformó con un llantito contenido.

-Tranquila.

-Quisiera poder verlo...

-Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

Los gimoteos de la chica evidenciaron que estaba llorando, aunque no usara su voz a pleno, porque sus pulmones actuaban mal; tras que ya estaban enfermos, el estrés en ella complicaba respirar.

-Tranquilízate, Kira, por favor, o te faltará el aire...

En la oscuridad, él respondió al abrazo y la sostuvo con delicadeza. Luego la guió hasta la cama, donde la instó a que se recostara. La arropó y le dio un vaso de agua, pero al terminar, la damisela sólo se puso a toser, pues su dolor desbordaba por su garganta antes que pudiera incorporar bien ese trago para aliviarse.

-Kira...

-¡Lo extraño...! ¡Zero! –gritó, y en esta ocasión hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para doblarse sobre su panza y abrazarlo por la nuca. Lloró con desgarro junto a sus oídos adornados con aritos plateados, descansando la cara en su hombro férreo. Ella, afligida, y los ojos del hombre, que en la oscuridad pasaban desapercibidos, se quebraron hasta verter cada uno una lagrimita que la mujer no notó...

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...?

-Kira, estás alucinando...

-Pero quiero verlo... Ichiru...

La mirada de Zero se congeló al oír ese nombre que no pertenecía al hermano de Kira sino al suyo propio. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Ya los nombres eran muy similares; hasta tenían la misma cantidad de letras, pero no podía ser simple confusión... El inconciente de la chica había hablado; eso era...

-¿Q-Quién..., Kira...?

-Mi hermano... Hermano Itsuki... ¿Por qué...?

-Cállate, Kira... Por favor, cállate...

-Me siento tan mal...

-Estás engripada... Debes bajar la fiebre; es todo...

-Zero... –Lloró desconsolada.

-Por favor, no llores... No llores.

-No te vayas... Está muy oscuro... ¡Los vampiros vendrán por mí...!

-Nadie vendrá por ti... Yo estoy aquí...

-No dejes que me atrapen a mí también..., por favor...

-No, Kira... –La abrazó con fuerza.

-Aquella noche... Tan oscuro..., tan oscuro..., ¡TAN OSCURO!

-Eso ya pasó... Olvídalo...

-No pude hacer nada...

-No te culpes a ti misma...

-Pero debí... Él- -había empezado, mas el varón le tapó la boca.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate! ¡No me digas estas cosas si no estás consciente!

La chica gimoteó sujetada por las manos de su compañero, mirándolo ciegamente en una sombra que los sofocaba y los convertía en amigos cada vez más íntimos. Los suspiros de la dama acariciaron las mejillas del guardián y las palabras de éste rodearon el cuello de ella. Y la mano de Zero posada sobre los labios de Kira era conciente de cuántas lágrimas florecían de esos ojitos enfermos, ya que todas ellas recaían sobre ésa.

Y cuando el silencio se perpetuó demasiado, la luz volvió, demostrando que los prefectos estaban más cerca de lo permitido. La mirada de la doncella, inflamada con el llanto y la enfermedad, era quebrantadora, y la del muchacho, seria y densa, emanaba peligro y horror, pero con una arista de sensibilidad activada por los dos pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Z-Ze...? –la chica quiso decir, pero aquél se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, descompensado por la situación. Miró por encima de su hombro, pensando en quedarse, mas el dolor que lanzaba su corazón era demasiado duro como para seguir en esa misma sala, por lo cual... huyó.

Kaien Cross se ocupó de ella a pedido de Kiryuu. Le bajó la fiebre con los medicamentos y se quedó a su lado hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo que podría recuperarla.

Eso sucedió entre los dos días del fin de semana, como si el sábado y el domingo se fusionasen, y Zero sólo se atrevió a volver a ver a su colega el lunes bien temprano.


	9. Día Quince: AMENAZA EXTERIOR

_DÍA QUINCE: "Amenaza Exterior"_

Ese lunes, el tercer lunes de Kira en la Academia Cross, ella despertó como a las once de la mañana. Estaba exhausta; no todas las punzadas de su enfermedad habían cesado, y quería quedarse en cama un poco más. Aunque sus ojos estuvieron abiertos, su alma reposó en su cálido lecho y se abstrajo en los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente en relación a Zero. Sabía que había dicho más de lo conveniente, pero no podía recordar todo, como si hubiera estado embriagada durante esa noche anterior en que lloró con él y dejó ver un lado secreto de su corazón.

Cerca de las doce, alguien tocó a la puerta y ella respondió débilmente:

-¿S-Sí...?

El caballero de vista lila entró despacio, mirándola seriamente en una primera instancia. Sostenía en su mano izquierda una bandeja de madera con un tazón de sopa de tomate, como a ella le gustaba.

-Z-Zero... –dijo con un tono de extenuación.

Quiso incorporarse para estar sentada, pero él la detuvo, hablando como si contuviera un dilema en su pecho:

-Quédate quieta. Te traje el desayuno.

-Gracias...

Se sentó a su lado, en la sillita que había dejado el día previo, y la miró con ojos que intimidaron, aunque no porque fueran agresivos, sino porque eran neutrales pero con una esencia intrínseca de dolor y preocupación. La chica estaba dolida en su interior también y, con temor a que su amigo sintiera alguna clase de ofensa por ella, le preguntó, ruborizada:

-¿Estás bien...?

-Sí.

-Te hice daño..., ¿verdad?

-¿... recuerdas algo de anoche?

-Poco... Sólo sé que me equivoqué...

-Lloraste mucho.

-L-Lo siento... –se disculpó, mirando el suelo.

-No es eso.

-¿Q-Qué dije... anoche?

-Estabas alucinando...

-Pero... dije algo que no debía... ¿Qué dije...? ¿Te insulté o algo así...?

-No.

-¿Hice algo... incorrecto...?

-N-No...

-Me acerqué demasiado a ti... Es eso..., ¿no?

-Estabas en shock. Ni siquiera hablabas bien.

-¿Hablaba como si estuviera enferma de la cabeza...?

-No. Confundiste un nombre...

Kira se asustó. Pensó que quizás lo habría llamado "Kadashi" o con otro nombre que no fuera "Zero".

-¿Te llamé-?

-No. No a mí...

-¿No...?

-A tu hermano Itsuki lo llamaste... Ichiru.

Se sonrojó por completo y quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho semejante cosa...? Se sentó en contra de los límites de su propio cuerpo y bajó los pies para estar frente a frente con su compañero, que la observó emocionado.

-¿Yo...? ¿"Ichiru..."? Zero..., yo..., ¡lo siento!

-Fue... duro oírte pronunciar ese nombre... De seguro ya sabes toda mi historia...

-Yo...

-¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a mis padres y a mi hermano?

-Me han dicho tantas cosas de tu familia...

-Bien...

-¡Por favor, discúlpame!

-Está bien. Ya pasó.

-Pero...

-Sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes.

-Yo... Estoy mucho mejor..., pero...

-No estás en condiciones de ir al pueblo hoy.

-Quiero ir...

-No hay problema. Mañana iremos.

-Pero...

-Es una pena; los lunes hay menos gente en las calles; es más cómodo, pero iremos sin falta mañana.

-Zero..., gracias.

-No digas nada... Ten, tómate esta sopa. Le puse unos yuyos que el Director tenía guardados en un altillo. Dice que son sumamente curativos.

-S-Sí...

Bebió ese desayuno color sangre y el muchacho se quedó un rato más con ella. En realidad, los otros alumnos humanos estaban almorzando en ese momento, y las clases seguían normales pese a que Kira estuviera en cama. No obstante, el joven había sido considerado y había elaborado un resumen de lo que se había visto hasta ahí en el salón, para que no se atrasara en sus deberes y no perdiera su ritmo como buena estudiante.

Aunque, ese día no compartieron mucho tiempo juntos. Ella descansó gran parte del día, porque cuando Zero se iba de ese cuarto se ponía a patrullar. Ya la última lluvia había desistido, y los rayos del sol entraban gráciles por la ventana de la habitación de la jovencita.

Al día siguiente, el hombre de cabello platinado fue a verla a las nueve de la mañana, pero no la halló. Impaciente, la buscó por todos lados hasta descubrir que se encontraba en el baño privado del Director, tomando un baño caliente. Sin llamarla ni nada, la esperó afuera, cruzado de brazos contra una pared, hasta que aquélla salió vestida con un conjunto de camisa rosa y pollera negra con medias grises altas. Su abrigo era una chaquetita azabache. Su cabello ya estaba atado, como siempre, con ese listón rojo, y su piel se veía más viva, no tan pálida como antes.

Alegremente, exclamó:

-¡Zero! ¡Buen día!

-Buen día.

-¿Me fuiste a buscar?

-Sí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Muy bien! Esos yuyos que pusiste en mi sopa debieron ayudarme mucho.

-Qué bueno. Entonces te preparaste para ya irnos a la ciudad.

-¡Síp! –asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con media boca, porque feliz de que ella se sintiera mejor, estaba. Ya extrañaba sus risitas y su buen estado de humor.

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que sería mejor que tomáramos nuestro desayuno y nos fuéramos a comprar tu vestido, ¿sí? No hay por qué demorarse.

-¡Sí! Pero...

-¿Qué?

-Esta vez, ¿lo puedo preparar yo?

-Al, ¿qué?

-Al desayuno.

-Je... Sí, claro. Supongo que como mujer del condado de Kozumi, cocinas bien, ¿verdad?

-¡Más que bien!

-De acuerdo... Iré a vestirme, pero no prepares torta de chocolate, o engordarás.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi figura? Además, el chocolate es curativo.

-¿Porque te alegra...?

-Claaaaro. Vas aprendiendo, cabezón.

Él rió.

-No me llames cabezón, gorda.

-¡Y a mucha honra! –aseveró, yéndose hacia la cocina.

Antes de que desapareciera de vista, el guardián la llamó para decir una última cosa:

-Kira.

-¿Sí? –respondió, volteándose para verlo.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

Tras un breve silencio, ella contestó con finura femenina:

-Gracias, Zero... Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar muy bien de nuevo.

El director Kaien Cross habló con Chigima, el guardián de Kira, cuando supo que los prefectos querían ir a la ciudad a comprar el vestido. Surgió considerable tensión en dicho guardaespaldas que, aunque estuviera lejos de la mujer, nunca dejaba de pensar en ella como una hija y temblaba pensando que algún día los vampiros Nivel E del vengativo Seta Houki lograran encontrarla. Acordaron que, como no podían impedir que la dama saliera al mundo exterior de vez en cuando, Zero Kiryuu debería estar de su lado siempre para garantizar su seguridad, pues Chigima no podía perseguirla siempre para cuidarle las espaldas; Kira debía poder hacer su vida, después de todo, de una manera normal. Pero el miedo a que hubiera vampiros buscándola en la ciudad, ya se apoderaba de ellos...

Consecuentemente, el Director habló con Kiryuu antes de que éste fuera a desayunar. Lo único que quiso decirle fue que había una serie de personas que la estaba buscando para llegar hasta su padre, quien estaba tapado de deudas..., pero el chico sabía la verdad de todo y atrapó a Cross en la mentira.

-No tiene que decirme toda esa coartada. Ya sé lo que le sucedió a la familia Airen...

-Mmm... Oíste mi conversación con Chigima, entonces... –Se sentó frente a su escritorio, cruzando las manos en lo alto.

-¿Por qué hay tanto misterio alrededor de Kira? Todo lo que debo hacer es protegerla cuando salgamos...

-No es tan simple, Zero... Seta Houki es un vampiro tan poderoso como Rido Kuran, y hay quienes dicen que es aún más despiadado... Tiene una fuerza de voluntad muy potente y su sentido de la guerra entre cazadores y vampiros lo convierte en una bestia sumamente sádica. Esta Academia está resguardada, así que si Kira permanece aquí todo el tiempo, estará segura, pero Seta juró sobre la tumba de su prometida que no descansaría hasta beber la sangre del último Airen... Si llegara a descubrir que está aquí y, encima de todo, contigo, que asesinaste a uno de sus mejores amigos, nos cubriría una noche de pesadilla y la sangre volvería a correr. En el mundo de los vampiros, la familia Houki es prácticamente la más temida, porque aunque los Kuran y los Haze son fuertes, Seta y sus ancestros han siempre sido conocidos como los "condes de la noche".

-Entiendo...

-Por eso, Zero..., debes prometerme que Kira volverá aquí sana y salva. Chigima me dio su confianza para cuidar de ella; si algo le sucediese...

-Puede descansar en mí, Director.

El cabecilla asintió con la cabeza y el prefecto fue a comer con la dama en peligro. Ya estaba ataviado en pantalones grises plomo, una remera negra y una chaqueta ligera color verde militar.

-¡Oh, Zero, ven! ¡Preparé palomitas de maíz!

-¿Qué?

-Sólo ven y pruébalas. Además tenemos chocolate caliente y masitas de vainilla.

-¿Todo eso preparaste en tan poco tiempo?

-Te sorprenderían mis habilidades.

Sirvió la mesa y se sentó con él. Sí, la verdad era que era un desayuno medio raro, pero estaba delicioso, y Zero no dudó en decirlo.

Con el estómago lleno, los dos amigos partieron a la ciudad. Zero miró por encima de su hombro hacia la ventana del despacho de Cross, quien observaba cómo ellos se alejaban hacia una zona de peligro.

-Kira –el caballero de ojos lilas le dijo a su compañera.

-¿Sí?

-La ciudad está un poco plagada de gente... digamos..., no muy de tu tipo, así que llamarás la atención. Por eso, tengo que pedirte que no te alejes de mí en ningún momento.

-Cuenta conmigo, Zero. ¡Nunca me alejaré de ti...! –aseveró sonriente, y entonces perdió el equilibrio de su mente y sus piernas temblaron, haciendo que casi cayera de rodillas.

Kiryuu la sostuvo bien y le dio apoyo, inquiriendo en un tono de inquietud súbita:

-¡Kira! ¿Estás bien?

-Agh... Z-Zero...

-Quizás no deberíamos ir hoy.

-¿E-Estás bromeando...? Ya estamos en camino... ¡Vamos...!

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por mí, Zero... Sólo me mareé... –terminó afirmando mientras se ayudó con el cuerpo de su amigo para incorporarse.

-¿Segura? Podemos ir mañana...

-Ya lo postergamos un día... Quiero ir.

-De acuerdo... –dijo, suspirando.

Al cruzar las fronteras de la Academia Cross, los prefectos se adentraron en un mundo hostil, aunque el sol recaía sobre la ciudad. Sonidos de pasos lentos de gente desconocida llenaban el aire, y Kira observaba todo a su alrededor, buscando un buen local donde comprar su vestido y verificando que nadie estuviera vigilándolos con ojos antagónicos. Zero estaba pendiente de esto último, y con sus ojos de lince no se perdió nada de vista.

-¿A dónde debemos ir, Zero?

-Hay un par de locales buenos a unas tres calles de aquí...

-Entonces vamos.

-Kira... –dijo, después de un rato.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es posible que... alguien te esté buscando...?

-¿D-De qué hablas...?

-Me dijo el Director que te protegiera bien, a pedido de tu guardián...

-Ah... Es que... Chigima es algo sobreprotector.

-¿Segura que es por eso?

-S-Sí...

Ingresaron a una tienda de ropa de noche, donde el aire parecía estar estancado... Dos mujeres charlaban sobre el mostrador, y cuando los prefectos hicieron su entrada, los miraron con un gesto que tensionó al guardián.

-Hola... –saludó la chica.

Las empleadas se miraron seriamente y una atendió a los advenidos, mientras que la otra se fue a la parte trasera del lugar. Zero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Zero, mira este vestido –Kira dijo, mostrándole una percha de la que colgaba un vestido corto y blanco-. ¿Te gusta?

-Más o menos.

-Mmm..., ¿qué tienen en vestidos largos?

Así le consultó a la vendedora que parecía un zombi... Pero los sentidos del hombre se estaban volviendo locos... Un escalofrío corría por su espalda, y el tatuaje de su cuello latía en un ritmo doloroso... Sintió luego una sombra que caminó por afuera del local, pero cuando se volteó para verla, no había nadie.

Posteriormente, la vendedora le comunicó a la clienta de ojos celestes que ya no tenían en stock lo que pedía, pero que había una tienda que trabajaba en coordinación con ellas, a unas cuantas calles de ahí, que sí podía vendérselo. Kira asintió y dejó el establecimiento con el hombre, quien justo antes de salir miró fijamente a la trabajadora que parecía un fantasma envuelto en sombras.

Salieron de nuevo... Él estaba inquieto como nunca antes, y la doncella lo interrogó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Te ves asustado...

-Estoy algo tenso.

-¿Por...? Nadie nos hizo nada. Además, esto es un pueblo con muchos habitantes; no puede pasar algo malo como si fuera algo normal.

-No te confíes tanto... Ha habido muchos ataques de vampiros aquí... incluso de día.

-¿E-En serio...?

-Sí.

Caminaron ahora envueltos en un velo de temor y recelo. La chica quería disfrutar de la ocasión de salir a pasear con su compañero, pero la expresión de cautela de éste hacía imposible que eso fuera algo divertido. Así que ella arrimó la mano a su látigo Ayilai y se mantuvo cerca del guerrero de cabello plateado.

-¿Estás segura de que nadie te está buscando...? –él siguió inquiriendo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-B-Bueno..., mis padres solían tener algunos enemigos antes...

-¿Es por eso...?

-No sé...

-¿No sabes qué contestarme...?

-Yo...

-¡Shh! –se detuvo y la calló de repente, cruzando el brazo por delante de ella al arribar a una calle con varios desvíos y despoblada...

Kira hizo silencio y miró a su alrededor atemorizada, mas con un rostro rígido propio de los guerreros que buscan mimetizarse para no ser vistos. Kiryuu tomó su pistola y no se movió. Alguien los estaba mirando... arriba... entre las sombras de los edificios altos.

-Zero...

-Shh.

Sombras con figura humana daban vueltas por las callejas colindantes; los prefectos no estaban solos. Murmullos de gente impía corrían como bacterias en una atmósfera densa... y la mujer dijo a sus adentros:

-_"No... ¿Me... encontraron...? No... No puede ser que... hayan venido hasta acá... No... Por favor, no... Es imposible..."_

Entonces, una niña de dos trencitas se presentó ante ellos en el medio de uno de los caminos que salían del callejón... Miraba el piso, con un barbijo de sombras y las manos, inertes a los costados, cubiertas con las mangas de su camperita roja... Zero le apuntó de inmediato y Kira palpó su látigo, mirando a la criatura con ojos histéricos.

-¿Q-Quién... eres...? –ella le preguntó, pegada al chico de cabellera plateada.

Pero la niña no contestó..., sino que por detrás de ellos se situó un nuevo oponente: una mujer de pelo largo hasta las caderas, en la misma posición que la otra pequeña... Kira entonces tomó su látigo y se puso a la defensiva.

-No se acerquen –ordenó.

Sin embargo, esas figuras brotaban como hongos en la tierra, y un hombre alto asimismo hizo entrada en el escenario...

-Nos están rodeando –Kiryuu aseveró respirando densamente.

-Zero...

En lo alto, entre las edificaciones, había más... y otros desconocidos se colocaban a la par de la niña, la mujer y el hombre... Al final eran como quince adultos y cinco niños los que comenzaban a arrinconar a los prefectos atemorizados... Ya no había escapatoria; había que pelear.

-Kira...

-Zero...

-Pelea conmigo...

-Sí.

A la sazón, se detonó una contienda entre los dos guardianes y esa banda de chupa-sangre Nivel E..., y era evidente que pertenecían a esa clase de vampiros porque su salvajismo era chocante. El primero en lanzar su arremetida fue un señor de cabello desgarbado y dientes amarillos enormes que saltó con sus zarpas abiertas hacia los jóvenes. Zero disparó y Kira se ocupó de los siguientes, pegada espalda con espalda con él. Con el látigo los mantuvo alejados y asqueados, y el chico siguió abriendo fuego hasta que su cacerina quedó con sólo cinco municiones. Los Nivel E que recibían esos impactos de pólvora sagrada se convertían en arenilla que volvía al cielo como un fantasma fragmentado...

Luego, el hidalgo de ojos ahora escarlatas repartió golpes y patadas, entretanto un equipo de seis niñas pelirrojas apuntó a la mujer Airen, quien las reconoció de repente y se aterró.

-¡No! –gritó al verlas, y aquéllas rieron a coro antes de saltar ferozmente hacia ella.

El látigo refulgente en sus manos las reprimía, pero sólo un poco, porque siendo seis, una podía escurrirse y llegar hasta sus piernas para sacarla de concentración. En un caos de rugidos brutos y disparos mágicos, una pelirroja pudo atacar las piernas de Kira y ésta gritó de dolor. Zero se volteó por encima de su hombro para verla lidiando con la situación, pero en ese instante fue atrapado por tres mujeres más rápidas que el viento y no pudo moverse más. Su revólver cayó al piso y exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

-¡Kira, corre!

Sin parar a dudar, ella evadió a las seis diabólicas y escapó fugazmente. Al principio se tropezó con las heridas de sus miembros, pero era ágil como para compensarlo. Corrió con el alma y no miró atrás, aunque tuvo terror de que a Zero lo vencieran, y eso sería espantoso, pues sería su culpa.

Entre calles adoquinadas, la damisela se fugó del peligro, pese a que el mismo fue tras ella jadeando de hambre y deseando con desesperación desgarrar la carne de su cuello delicado. Temblores de una persecución desaforada venían a sus espaldas... Pero Zero sabía que no podía dejar el destino de Kira librado a la suerte, e invocando sus poderes de vampiro, se libró de las garras de los Nivel E que entre varios aprovechaban para tajearlo del pecho para arriba. Gritó como un monstruo al pegarles y después los alejó con fuerzas aún más precisas, previo a tomar su arma que había quedado en el piso.

Todo ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, un tiempo efímero y oscuro, la joven de mirada azul no permitió que sus piernas se cansaran y terminó penetrando en una gran casa abandonada tras ser rodeada por otros agresores de ojos escarlatas y enloquecidos. Rompió la puerta de la entrada con un golpe de su brazo; estaba hecha de madera y las termitas ya la habían carcomido. Entró por un vestíbulo que olía a viejo y escaló unas escaleras lo más prestamente que pudo. Los vampiros que le seguían el paso parecían motivarse en aumento cuando jadeaba exhausta y horrorizada, y avanzaban como el diablo, exponiendo sus colmillos y bocas deseosas de sangre joven... Los peldaños chillaban y echaban polvo como fuentes de mugre mientras ella subió y subió... El látigo en su mano brillaba contrastando con ese ambiente oscurecido. Recuerdos de persecuciones anteriores, no muy lejanas en el pasado, volvieron a la mente de la chica cuyo corazón latía fuera de control y el pánico se apropió de sus piernas, haciéndola caer, mas miró atrás y vio la muerte venir, así que en un instante se recuperó y continuó subiendo hasta llegar a la parte más añeja del edificio. Un altillo colmado de palomas negras y telas de araña fue el espacio donde se adentró casi perdiendo el equilibrio sobre esos peldaños quebradizos. Y vio entonces un amontonamiento de trastos y cajas de herramientas a un costado del camino, justo en la entrada; como obstáculo, los arrojó todos contra la estampida de Nivel E que venía ascendiendo, y más de uno se lastimó gravemente. Cruzó la puerta abierta al interior del ático e inmediatamente una de las vampiresas taheñas saltó frente a ella desde el techo exterior atravesando el gran ventanal abierto con una vuelta por el aire. La bestia se sujetó del cuello de la mujer y la tiró al piso, lanzando tarascones en un intento de perforarla con sus dientes. La cazadora forcejeó para sacársela de encima, pero esa atacante era demasiado rápida y lograba mantenerse por sobre dicha víctima de ojos azules. Entonces vinieron más de esas hermanas pelirrojas y halaron el cabello de Kira para apartarla hasta un rincón más oscuro donde devorarla entre las seis. Los gritos de auxilio de la jovencita se combinaron con los feroces alaridos de las maléficas niñas que trataban tenazmente de morderla mientras ella se seguía resistiendo con la mínima porción de fuerza que restaba en sus músculos. Sin embargo, la estampida de la escalera había vuelto a la carga, y si se sumaban todos esos Nivel E, Kira estaría muerta...

Percibiendo el retorno de esos salvajes chupa-sangre, supo que tenía que ponerse de pie sin importar nada, y movió su látigo como pudo para ahuyentar a las vampiresas de melena roja. En efecto, retiraban la cara por miedo a ser tocadas por ese ágil material de poderes místicos, y ella podía al menos salir de esa postura de aplastamiento. Una vez de pie, las seis enviadas del infierno se lamieron los labios, pues estaban conscientes de que con ayuda de sus otros compañeros, tendrían un festín digno de saborear...

Kira se apoyó contra la pared y observó las fuerzas del mal avecinarse. En cuestión de segundos que parecieron durar más, en verdad pensó que ése sería el fin y, curiosamente, por su conciencia no surcaron las caras de sus familiares difuntos solamente, sino que el rostro sereno de Zero Kiryuu estaba al final, iluminado por un sentimiento profundo y solemne que se diferenciaba de todo lo demás... En sus manos apretó el látigo Ayilai y llenó su pecho de arresto para encarar las zarpas del enemigo a continuación...

-_"Zero..." _–dijo en su mente...

No obstante, casi como si ello fuera un llamado, el guardián de cabellera plateada irrumpió en la escena, viniendo detrás de los vampiros de la escalera. Corriendo como si persiguiera la inmortalidad, fue hacia los monstruos y los hizo polvo con golpes titánicos que resonaron en toda la casa. Con eso, las hermanitas del mal atisbaron su última oportunidad para comer, por lo que se arrojaron contra Airen berreando su locura vampírica. Ayilai voló por los aires también, como un azote del destino más breve, y la mujer luchó por evitar entrar en contacto con las alimañas, pero ya estaba muy exhausta (sin olvidar la enfermedad que había tenido en cama los días anteriores) y fue vencida. La retuvieron en el suelo y gimió de dolor justo antes de que las primeras dos, las líderes, le mordieran las muñecas... Aunque no fue tan doloroso, una lágrima saltó de uno de sus ojos y el interior de su cuerpo entró en un estado de emergencia que la hizo palidecer...

-Ze... ro...

Entonces una explosión de bizarría interrumpió el ataque. Era él..., que, tras acabar con la vida de todos los Nivel E de la escalera, había llegado. Al contemplar la realidad de que su amiga estaba siendo mordida por unos vampiros tan bajos y desagradables, sus ojos rojos reflejaron la potencia del peor inframundo y gritó en contra de las niñas que lo miraron espantadas y con la boca llena de sangre. Su pistola Bloody Rose "Crossing" disparó así tres proyectiles que aniquilaron a tres de las criaturas, y a las otras tres, cuando intentaron escapar, las sujetó por los pelos y las lanzó con tanta fuerza, que las hizo atravesar el suelo hasta llegar a la planta baja...

El caos había concluido.

Esquivando el hueco en el piso de madera, Zero trotó hasta su compañera y la tomó en sus brazos, moviéndola para que despertase:

-¡Kira, Kira!

Ella gimió...

-¡Kira, despierta! Ya todo acabó... Estás bien..., así que, por favor, despierta...

-¿Z-Ze...?

-Kira... ¿Puedes verme? –le preguntó al notar el velo nebuloso de esos ojos azules.

-Ze... ro... Me...

-Aquí estoy, Kira...

-Estoy... viva...

-Sí... Claro...

-¿T-Te lastimaron...?

-No, Kira... Estoy bien...

-Pero... tu ropa... la desgarraron...

-No me hicieron nada...

-Pensé que... moriría... Zero..., me salvaste... –le susurró cerca de la cara y el chico se ruborizó.

-Está bien... Es mi deber protegerte...

-Zero...

-Debo ocuparme de tus heridas...

Pero he ahí el problema... cuando él vio esa sangre de nuevo... Pensaba que ya se había librado de su obsesión por la esencia de la mujer cuando su cuello había sanado días antes, pero ahora todo volvía y se sentía peor, más urgente, más estridente y provocador..., con lo cual sus ojos no podían evitar ponerse rojos.

-¿Zero...? –la jovencita reaccionó, atisbando esa tonalidad extraña pero tan portentosa... Él sólo apretó los dientes y luchó por calmar la bestia de su interior que desesperaba por probarla mas fuera sólo para curarla... –Zero, tus ojos... ¿E-Estás bien...?

Pero abrió los ojos ella misma cuando comprendió que Zero debía estar muy relacionado con los vampiros también... Si no..., ¿cómo podía explicar que no estuviera herido o que tuviera tanta fuerza o que su mirada fuera tan llamativa como la de los vampiros que acababan de atacarlos? Sus labios trepidaron en el terror de que su mejor y único amigo fuera algo muy distinto de lo que parecía ser...

-Zero... Tú... Tú...

-Tus muñecas...

-Zero..., ¿por qué me miras así...?

A la sazón, se percató del gesto de temor en la carita pálida de Kira y cerró con fuerza los ojos, procurando alejarse de su adicción. Apartó la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo:

-_"¡Contrólate! ¡Casi la matan y, ¿tú piensas en tomar su sangre? ¡BASTA YA!"_

-Zero... –lo siguió llamando con un tono dulce, ahora un poco más liberada de sus manos...-, ¿por qué tus ojos se veían así...?

Lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue que Shizuka Hiou, quien había asesinado a los padres de Zero cuatro años atrás, le hubiera hecho algo, porque salir indemne de una situación como una lucha con Shizuka era casi imposible y alguna huella tendría que tener... Pero ella no podía creer que lo hubiera mordido..., pues eso implicaba que ese guardián sería un Nivel E en potencia.

-Zero...

Sin mirarla, le dijo:

-Kira..., perdóname por no haber sido capaz de evitar esto... He fallado como tu compañero...

-¿D-De qué hablas? Tú me salvaste. Zero, te arriesgaste por mí y viniste a buscarme... No podría pedir un compañero mejor... ¡Así que no te digas eso, porque no es justo!

El hombre tembló mientras libró una guerra interna a fin de socavar su lado sangriento que tanto deseaba el cuello de Kira... Se alejó entonces y se sujetó la cabeza, jadeando con dificultad, hasta que aquella dama se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia él, sujetándose las muñecas sangrantes y desmoronándose en su debilidad corporal...

-Escúchame... –murmuró al apoyar su cabeza levemente en la espalda vigorosa del cazador.

-¿Kira...? –dijo el varón, con los ojos afectados dirigidos al techo de madera seca.

-No debes estar mal... Salvaste mi vida... y ahora estoy en deuda contigo... Sólo quiero... ir a comprar mi vestido para volver a casa...

-¿Qué? –espetó, volteándose hacia ella-. ¿Estás loca? ¡Debo llevarte a casa ahora mismo! ¡No estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna otra parte!

-No me iré de esta ciudad hasta tenerlo... Los vampiros no volverán ahora que los ahuyentaste tanto...

-Kira..., tú sabes por qué no debes estar mucho tiempo afuera. Debemos volver.

-No- _"¿Qué?"_ –pensó de repente hacia sus adentros-. _"¿Acaso... sabe algo sobre Seta...? No podría... No le dije a nadie... El único que sabe es... ¿Chigima...? No..."_ No sé por qué insistes con eso, Zero... Pero quiero buscar mi vestido e irme... Sólo quiero eso...

-Pero...

-Hay otros lugares aquí donde podemos conseguirlo... ¡Yo lo sé!

El hidalgo la miró a los ojos con turbación, mas ella persistió:

-Por favor, Zero... Por favor... Me arreglaré y nadie sabrá de esto. De hecho..., ¡podemos hacer una promesa para que nadie jamás se entere! Así el Director no te reprochará nada..., pero quiero terminar con esto ahora... Si no, ¿cuándo lo conseguiré? No quiero perderme el baile...

Zero suspiró derrotado y se frotó los ojos.

-Está bien... Pero en cuanto lo tengamos, volvamos a casa...

Refiriéndose a las heridas de las muñecas, aseveró:

-Debemos cerrarte esas heridas ahora mismo...

Aunque dijo eso, su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse y la chica lo sujetó de los hombros.

-¡Zero...! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Seguro que no te lastimaron?

-S-Sí... Seguro... Estoy bien... Estoy cansado; es todo...

Se sentaron nuevamente y el muchacho cortó retazos de su remera rasgada para hacerle un vendaje en cada mano. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la sangre, sintió algo escalofriante en su garganta, como si hubiera querido vomitar pero no. No obstante, lo ignoró todo el tiempo que pudo y terminó de cerrar los vendajes provisorios. Sudó después de eso.

-Gracias...

-N-No hay de qué...

-Los rasguños de mis piernas no se notan. Si pude correr hasta aquí arriba, bien puedo aguantar hasta casa...

-Ayer estabas en cama... ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte consciente?

-No lo sé... Supongo que no quiero decepcionarte...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres más fuerte que yo...

-Cierra la boca –le ordenó, colocando un dedo firme sobre sus labios.

La llevó de la mano hasta abajo. Las escaleras de esa casa estaban bañadas en polvillo de huesos y tierra añeja, y cada peldaño rechinó cuando bajaron juntos. Zero se cerró la campera para disimular los rasguños de su remera y ambos se acomodaron el pelo, entre otras cosas, con el objetivo de pasar desapercibidos tanto en el pueblo como de regreso en la Academia.

Al salir de la casa abandonada, corrieron de nuevo al camino original hasta llegar a las calles pobladas, donde nadie los miró como si hubieran vivido algo como ese ataque de Nivel E.

-Todo en orden... –la chica aseveró respirando hondo.

Compraron el vestido en un local atendido por una anciana amable cuyo rostro parecía tener una colección de cientos de arrugas, y quien había exclamado _"¡oh, qué bonita pareja!"_, ni bien los vio entrar en su negocio. Los dos, a eso, contestaron _"no somos pareja" _al mismo tiempo exactamente. Sin embargo, Kiryuu no había podido ver la prenda, ya que Kira se la había probado sola y así había decidido que se la llevaría.

Con el botín en mano, regresaron a toda prisa a su hogar. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada, la joven buscó las gasas que había usado para su cuello previamente y entró al baño de inmediato, mientras Zero se puso el uniforme y la esperó. Al rato llegó Cross, preguntando cómo les había ido, y el chico disimuló muy bien, contando que la compra había sido aburrida, pero satisfactoria. No obstante, el Director no se iba; pero aunque eso inquietara a Zero, la razón era que necesitaba hablar con Kira, y cuando ésta salió ya uniformada y con sus heridas escondidas debajo de la ropa, los dos charlaron en el despacho de ese regente.

Para no desperdiciar el tiempo, el guardián de ojos lilas se puso a imponer orden entre los alumnos, en especial las jovencitas que se rehusaban, como de costumbre, a regresar a sus cuartos luego del toque de queda, y cuando los vampiros ya se habían instalado en sus aulas, esperó que Kira lo encontrase, tal y como efectivamente lo hizo durante el atardecer.

-¡Zero!

-Kira.

-¡Te tengo una noticia geniaaaal! –exclamó, sentándose entusiasmada junto a él y casi empujándolo a un lado.

-¿Qué?

Ella vigiló los alrededores y le susurró, tapando uno de los bordes de su boca:

-¡Seré la vocalista en la banda que tocará la noche del baile!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –interrogó, extrañado.

-Ji-ji... Mi guardián Chigima le debe haber dicho al Director que yo cantaba bien... y acabamos de hablar. Tendré dos compañeros que estarán en la batería y con guitarra eléctrica, otro en el teclado y dos chicas serán mi segunda voz.

-¿Como un coro?

-Así es.

-Vaya... Felicidades, Kira...

-Ji-ji, gracias... Estoy ansiosa por que llegue el lunes...

-No te precipites. Ya llegará.

-Sí, lo sé...

-Y, ¿qué canción cantarás?

-¡No te lo puedo decir...! –confesó con picardía, mientras se paró delante de él con un gesto de provocación, al negar con el dedo y ligeramente inclinarse hacia él.

-Ah... ¿Tengo que esperar hasta el lunes?

-¡Sí!

-Je... Me alegro de que estés feliz.

Suspiró contenta y dio vueltas como una bailarina de ballet, tal como jugaba bajo la lluvia. Estaba exultante, y siguió:

-Sí... Estoy muy feliz, Zero... Realmente me hizo bien venir a esta Academia.

-También me alegro de que hayas venido.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó sorprendida, deteniendo sus movimientos gráciles.

-Sí. No precisamente estoy gruñendo por los rincones cuando patrullamos juntos..., así que...

-Zero...

Así habló y se emocionó. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios expusieron ese típico mohín de pucherito que conmociona a cualquier varón. Justo después, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza en su hombro cálidamente... Pero Zero sólo sufría con eso... y le tuvo que hacer una petición agria:

-Kira...

-¿S-Sí...?

-Por favor..., debo pedirte... que no me abraces más.

La chica se retiró y lo miró estupefacta a los ojos, previo a lentamente sacar sus brazos de esa posición.

-_"¿Por qué...?"_ –pensó-. _"¿Ya no le gusta que lo abrace...?"_

-No me mires así... Es un simple pedido...

-¡Agh-, sí! –espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo siento... No lo haré más.

Hicieron silencio un momento..., pues la damisela se sentía protegida cada vez que estaba en sus brazos musculosos, y el varón sentía que su vida valía algo cuando ella lo buscaba, más allá de que le generara un conflicto interno por el recuerdo de haber perdido a Yuuki hacía casi cuatro meses y por saber que cuando se acercara demasiado a su amiga, la mordería... Por ende, él cortó la situación, hablando con los ojos empotrados en el suelo:

-Los vampiros están en clase.

-Bien...

-Si me permites, puedo dejarte en la cúpula donde estuvimos el jueves, para que estés tranquila, y yo me ocuparé de conseguirte los resúmenes de las clases de hoy.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro.

-Oh, gracias... Eso me ayudaría a mantenerme al día...

-Ven conmigo.

La acompañó hasta la cúpula que alcanzaron escalando y ella se quedó ahí, admirando la puesta del sol sentada de piernas cruzadas. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día que concluía frente a ella, y ciertamente se alegró de haber podido enfrentar tantos vampiros Nivel E sin desesperar, aunque ese último pedido de su colega le quitara ahora toda esperanza de convertirse en alguien especial para él.

-_"Supongo... que aún piensa en Yuuki..." _–pensó cabizbaja.

Su mirada se deprimió. Después de todo, seguramente se había equivocado y ahora debía conformarse con ello.

Se quedó dormida en ese altar de techo cóncavo y luego Kiryuu la fue a buscar. Le sorprendió que terminara así al aire libre, por lo que imaginó que estaría muy ensimismada en unas cuantas cavilaciones, de seguro ocasionadas por esa petición de él. Se sintió culpable por alejarla, y se arrodilló a su lado para rozarle el hombro con la mano, hablando suavemente:

-Kira... Despierta, Kira...

-Mmm...

-Kira, despierta... Ya terminé, y es de noche... Será mejor que entres.

-¿Ze... ro...?

-Hola de nuevo. ¿Estás despierta?

-Mmm..., sí... –respondió incorporándose mientras se frotó los ojos-. Es increíble que me haya quedado dormida...

-Tuvimos un día ajetreado hoy. Es comprensible, de hecho.

-Supongo...

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Está bien.

Volvieron hasta el edificio privado de Kaien, quien preparaba pescado asado con arroz mantecoso, y antes de llegar hasta su presencia, Kira dijo una última cosa para que su alma estuviera bien:

-Zero, quiero decirte algo...

-A-Ah..., ¿q-qué...?

-Lamento mucho si te molesté al abrazarte... No quería molestarte; jamás haría algo que te hiciera sentir mal... Así que, perdón.

Él meneó la cabeza quitándole cargas al asunto. Una sonrisita muy leve fue preludio para sus palabras:

-No te sientas así. Está bien; es que soy un poco complicado con las emociones... No quisiera tampoco dar detalles del tema.

-Está perfecto. Debo respetar eso.

-Te lo agradezco..., en serio.

Se sonrieron con recato y seriedad y fueron con el Director. Como siempre, estaba contento y los hizo sentir como en casa. Empezó rápidamente a hostigar a Kira con el objetivo de conocer la apariencia del vestido que habían comprado, mas ella se reservó pícaramente la información.

A la par y en más de una ocasión, Zero miró de reojo a su compañera con ojos sensibles y sus pensamientos se cruzaron.

-_"Yuuki... murió. Ahora lo sé... Yuuki ya no existe... Porque... quiero protegerla a Kira... Sé que debo estar con ella... Ella... Kira... Dios..., por favor, no me permitas hacerle daño... Si llego a lastimarla..., por favor, no me dejes vivir..."_


	10. Días de Espera: ENTRETIEMPO

_DÍAS DE ESPERA: "Entretiempo"_

Viernes. El ataque de los Nivel E había sido el martes, y desde ese día Kira Airen se había mantenido un poco apartada de Zero Kiryuu. No era que estuviese dramatizando, sino que deducía que para que él le hubiese pedido que no lo abrazara más, algo le debería haber molestado de ella, así que tomar distancia era lo mejor.

Restando tres fechas para el aniversario de la Academia y el baile conmemorativo, las chicas de la Clase Diurna estaban como locas planeando el peinado que iban a lucir, que los zapatos, que el perfume, que la cartera y (¡por Dios!) el vestido que se pondrían, sin mencionar, desde ya, su absurdo y enfermizo entusiasmo por saber quiénes serían sus parejas. En el transcurso, los alumnos nocturnos se sentían aclamados como reyes y los rodeaban alaridos de fanatismo todos los atardeceres.

Eso hastiaba a Zero Kiryuu de manera muy palpable. En una hora libre de sus clases, fastidiado, habló con su compañera a su lado:

-Se ponen inaguantables en días como estos...

-Están emocionadas –dijo Airen en un tono reflexivo, sin mirarlo-. Es todo...

-Pero no entiendo por qué deben gritar constantemente... Eso es lo que me molesta...

-Se están divirtiendo; es que deben tener muchas ilusiones puestas en el lunes que viene.

-Eso no es excusa. Tú también quieres que llegue y no por eso estás chillando como marrana... ¡Es que parecen niñas, actuando así!

Con esa quejosa exclamación, su voz pesimista llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraron con animadversión y le farfullaron insultos. Kira le susurró en un vocablo amistoso:

-Zero, con esa actitud, ninguna chica querrá ir contigo al baile; pensarán que eres un amargo... Y, además, las marranas no chillan; _gruñen_. Los **conejos** chillan.

-¡No me interesa que piensen que soy amargo! –vociferó a la sazón para que todos lo oyeran, y la chica se sonrió con dos dedos sobre los labios-. Y para que te quede claro –le dijo a la prefecta-, no iría al baile con ninguna de ellas.

-Pensé que te ibas a reír por lo de las marranas... Je, ¿vas a ir solo?

Él no dijo nada ni tampoco la joven inquirió por sacarle alguna señal. Bailar con ella sería algo contradictorio si ya le había pedido que no se abrazasen... Pero, pese a que dolió esa falta de respuesta, Kira Airen no obstante quiso aferrarse a la esperanza de que el silencio fuera neutral y no negativo, porque en su tierno corazón deseaba creer que si Zero no había contestado, bien podría haber sido porque quería ir a la gala con ella pero era tímido para decirlo.

Las prácticas para el canto que la prefecta efectuaría la noche del lunes iban mejor de lo esperado. Los cinco miembros de la banda entrenaban en secreto con el auspicio de Kaien Cross todos los días después de clases y hasta que caía la noche, momento en que Kira aprovechaba para compensar su trabajo de guardiana. En el proceso, no se daba cuenta, y tarareaba la melodía de lo que iba a vocalizar en esa próxima ceremonia. Kiryuu la interrogaba tratando de descubrir qué canción era ésa, aunque ella se negaba a revelar el secreto.

La ansiedad circulaba entre los estudiantes como reguero de pólvora. Ya corrían rumores de que sería la bella alumna de ojos azules quien ejecutaría aquel espectáculo, y había quienes especulaban con que el título de la obra musical sería de una artista reconocida del JPop.

De cualquier manera, era como el día de San Valentín. Las tardes se vivían aún más atiborradas de chicas que buscaban pareja para el evento, mientras los varones, tanto humanos como vampiros, ya conseguían sus citas. Y así, Zero Kiryuu padecía una cierta presión por invitar a Kira, sin él saber la razón..., por lo cual andaba muy pendiente de los sujetos que, como Kadashi, le habían echado el ojo a su compañera...

Se podía decir que la Academia estaba al rojo vivo.

Pero el mundo más allá de los límites de dicho instituto tampoco se hallaba en un estado de calma, mas no por motivos así de positivos, sino por un ajetreo que haría peligrar el orden entre vampiros y cazadores... porque si bien los Nivel E que habían atacado a Zero y a Kira en la ciudad eran sencillos chupa-sangre ambulantes, semejante suceso había llamado la atención de seres indeseables. Había sido mera casualidad, pero un pobre ex peón del clan Haze había visto la batalla de los prefectos y encontrado su boleto de vuelta a la familia... Y como los Haze y los Houki estaban del mismo lado, no pasarían demasiados días hasta que la noticia de la aparición de Kira Airen llegara a oídos de Seta y éste reclutara a sus guerreros para ir a buscarla...

Chigima, no obstante, mantuvo los ojos abiertos... y Kaien Cross también.

El sábado y el domingo fueron iguales entre sí. Los alumnos que debían estudiar tenían que librar una batalla interna para concentrarse, y muchos de los varones pasaron horas en sus alcobas practicando los pasos del vals. Sobre todo eso lo hacían los humanos que, celosos de los de la Clase Nocturna, sentían que debían reivindicarse y conquistar a sus bellas compañeras.

El presidente de la clase de Kiryuu planeó invitar a Kira.

Ésta se pasó todo el fin de semana practicando para el espectáculo musical del baile venidero, y ciertamente Zero comenzaba a extrañarla... Lo único que podían hacer juntos era comer; el resto del tiempo, ella lo pasaba con sus colegas músicos y el Director que los guiaba. El caballero trataba de distraerse dando vueltas por la Academia, visitando a sus caballos (en cuyo establo ya había sido localizado el informe de Biología de la chica, en un barrial detrás de dicha construcción) y observando desde lo alto que todo anduviera bien. Pero justamente estar en silencio lo llevaba a pensar, y sólo podía pensar en su amiga de mirada celeste. Ese tierno celeste que durante el día contrastaba con el sol en un azul rabioso e insoslayable y que se fugaba al turquesa con el ascenso de la luna, atacando la mágica atmósfera de la noche perlada por el rocío. Enroscado en una controversia, luchó por alejarla de su conciencia, pero no podía evitar ser tocado por una calma particular que no experimentaba bajo cualquier circunstancia. Su memoria le decía que no y su corazón le pedía a gritos que sí... Sujeto por esos dos efectos, no sabía a dónde ir ni qué decisión tomar, porque tampoco podía arriesgarse a cometer una equivocación cuando las emociones de Kira estaban en juego. Esa situación fue haciéndose más grave a medida que vino la hora de dormir y el domingo se extinguió en el horizonte del tiempo.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Cross ordenó que los alumnos elegidos para el show fueran a descansar, y con ello, Kira apenas compartió un "buenas noches" y otro par de palabras con Zero antes de ir a su alcoba. El tono con que dicho varón se despidió contuvo desolación...


	11. Día de Gala: VALS Y JPOP

_DÍA DE GALA: "Vals y JPop"_

Si los días previos habían sido agitados, el lunes a la mañana era un descontrol total. Ansiosas voces y risitas se acumulaban en el aire y Zero Kiryuu ya no lo podía soportar. Kira Airen, sin embargo, se divertía contemplando su expresión de agotamiento, aunque fuera en parte para tapar su propio nerviosismo.

-¿Inquieta...? –el chico inquirió.

-Algo... Sí..., mucho... –respondió ella con una sonrisa débil.

-No tienes por qué. Has estado practicando bastante; te irá fantástico.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-No me cabe ni la menor duda.

-Ah... Gracias.

Ella reflexionó un rato más antes de seguir, a la mitad de la clase de Psicología Experimental:

-Pero..., ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-Esta noche..., ¿podrías ayudarme con... Alika y sus amigas...?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me sorprendería que hoy trataran de tenderme una trampa.

-Entiendo... No te preocupes, Kira; ningún sapo se cruzará en tu camino. Yo te protegeré.

Como si de romper el hielo se tratara, pasó, y ambos quedaron pausados, antes siquiera de que alguno pudiese entonar un comentario con relación al detalle de los sapos. La dama lo miró extrañada y él se retrajo en sus pensamientos.

-_"Soy un idiota. ¿Por qué lo dije así?"_

-B-Bueno... Entonces me quedaré tranquila. Gracias.

-E-Está bien. Cuenta conmigo...

-Sí. _"¿Acaso Zero...? Mmm... Si él quiere protegerme..., yo..." _Eres un excelente compañero.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Sí. Los buenos compañeros dicen eso y lo cumplen.

-Dicen ¿qué?

-"Cuenta conmigo"

Zero se tomó cinco minutos y no mucho más para replicar aquella aserción.

-Yo te fallé.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? No me enteré –carismáticamente espetó.

-En la ciudad... No puedes decir que no.

Kira volvió sobre sus recuerdos e hizo un esfuerzo por analizar las palabras con objetividad.

-Tal vez... le fallaste a tu puesto como guardián del orden... O tal vez le fallaste al Director, si le prometiste que ibas a evitarme malas experiencias. Sin embargo, sin temor a equivocarme, diría que a mí no sólo no me fallaste sino que incluso me demostraste una asombrosa valentía y un gran interés por mi seguridad.

La elocuencia de la mujer atajó al chico en lo que habría sido una respuesta rápida. Intentó elaborar una oración que correspondiera con la buena intención de la joven, mas en la falta de éxito, eligió sólo mirarla. Serio. Comprensivo. Agradecido.

-Tengo razón –se vanaglorió, entonces, ella.

Él expresó su comodidad con un ligero resoplo y una sonrisa de media boca. Kira continuó:

-Pero, bueno, si te sientes tan culpable, puedes redimirte esta noche cuidándome las espaldas.

-Dalo por hecho –aseveró con firmeza, ahora divisando el frente.

Se ornamentó el salón de fiestas en una gran elegancia. Había una plataforma ya preparada, ciertamente, para recibir a los concertistas, los cuales arribaron a la Academia durante la hora del mediodía. El Director estaba emocionado con la vitalidad evidente de los alumnos, y andaba de aquí para allá mientras terminaba de organizar todo.

-¿No necesitará que lo ayudemos? –Kira le preguntó a su amigo cuando salieron al patio para almorzar.

-No lo creo. Además, prefiero que tú descanses ahora.

-Pero no estoy cansada.

-No quiero que te arriesgues; tienes que estar en excelente forma para esta noche.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Te digo algo...? Si ya había chicas envidiosas de ti, después de este baile te odiarán.

-Je... Ruego que no...

-Vas a ver.

-No es que me haga muy feliz eso, sabes... Tú mismo atestiguaste lo que me puede pasar si ciertas mujeres me tienen entre ojos.

-Lo sé... Pero creo que es mejor que lo veas como algo cómico antes que como algo dramático.

-¿Siempre pensaste así?

-En realidad, no... Tengo mis momentos de optimismo... sobre todo cuando estoy vencido por algo que me molesta. Es una especie de embriaguez.

-¿Estás harto de toda esta conmoción por el baile?

-Sí –dijo a la par de un simpático gesto de tedio, y la joven rió en silencio-. No lo aguanto.

Un rato después, para cuando algunos alumnos ya estaban desalojando el comedor, el presidente de grado, que tiempo atrás había gustado de una vampiresa agria, se acercó con pasos firmes hacia los prefectos e interrumpió con una voz rasposa de timidez:

-¡K-Kira Airen...!

-¿Sí? –respondió la chica, con ojos dulces.

-¿P-Podemos hablar en privado un m-momento?

-Ah... Estaba almorzando...

-¡E-Es importante...!

-Ahm... Bueno... Está bien...

Se puso de pie lentamente y, antes de partir con el delegado, miró a su colega por encima de su hombro. Le sonrió, un tanto con calidez, otro tanto impresionada por la obtusa manera de hablar del otro chico. Zero contestó con estupor.

-K-Kira –le habló ese presidente, una vez que estuvieron alejados, y sin suceder que Kiryuu tratara de verlos-, deseo que seas mi compañera de baile esta noche.

La prefecta lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. La expresión aplastante de ese muchacho rechazaba la posibilidad de una negativa, pero automáticamente ella pensó en Zero.

Bien, en realidad, pensó en cualquier otro varón del planeta que no resultara tan peripatético como el delegado.

-Ah... Yo...

-¡Sería un gran honor para mí!

-Sabes..., me siento sonrojada..., pero esta noche tendré trabajo como prefecta... y no puedo escaparme de mis deberes... Tú, como delegado, bien sabes lo que es tener que obedecer a tus tareas.

-¡O-Oh..., claro! Entonces...

-Además, te soy sincera..., no sé bailar. Siempre que intenté, dejé a mis parejas con los pies rotos... –Rió.

-Ah... ¡Entiendo!

-Te agradezco mucho la invitación, de todas formas –cordialmente respondió, coronando sus palabras con una femenil e irresistible sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a sentarse con su compañero de cabello platinado, éste no dijo nada, como si simulara que no le importaba lo que había pasado. Kira, no obstante, se ubicó junto a él e inquirió sin dilación.

-¿Y? ¿No me vas a preguntar qué me dijo?

-Es obvio que te invitó al baile.

-Bien...

-Y tú..., ¿aceptaste?

-¡Bah! ¡Tarado, claro que no!

-¿En serio?

-¿Te parece que aceptaría ir con cualquier estudiante?

-B-Bueno..., no lo sé.

-Pues, no.

-¿Piensas ir sola?

-Aún no lo sé.

-_"Debe estar esperando que la invite..." _De todas maneras, no creo que puedas estar con alguno de ellos, porque vamos a estar vigilando durante toda la fiesta.

-Sí, sí, es cierto...

Suspiró. Admiró el cielo y olfateó el viento por encima de su cabeza, jugando con las hojas de los árboles. Zero la miró de reojo.

-Je... Le dije al delegado que yo bailaba pésimo.

-Y, ¿lo estabas inventando o era verdad?

-En realidad lo inventé. Nunca pude ocuparme bien del asunto, pero creo que tengo buenas piernas... y un excelente sentido de la coordinación. Además, amo la música y amo expresar la emoción que me produce.

-¿Bailas algo en especial?

-Es lo que te digo; quise ir a clases de danza, pero nunca tuve oportunidad, fuera por tiempo, dinero, distancia o porque tenía que ocuparme de mis entrenamientos como cazadora. Pero siempre quise practicar _dance_.

-¿_"Dance"_?

-Es la música electrónica, la que tocan los DJ's. Con sintetizadores, excelentes vocalistas y un ritmo espectacular. Tú sabes..., en las discotecas.

-Nunca fui a ninguna, perdón.

-No, no te disculpes; yo tampoco. Sin embargo, no voy a negar que ansío visitar una tan pronto como cumpla dieciocho... –comentó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Ya lo harás... Y te lloverán pretendientes como nuestro delegado. Lelos con anteojos y gritones.

Ella liberó una fresca risa tras la idea de una situación como ésa. Pero para serse sincera debería reconocer que fue instantáneo el reflejo de imaginarse bailando con Zero específicamente y con nadie más. Previó que sus mejillas deberían estar adoptando un rubor delator, por lo que bajó la cabeza y se ocultó. Sin embargo, maldito su inconsciente, que, cuanto más ella trataba de dejar atrás ese sueño, más fantaseaba con ese muchacho bien vestido en la oscuridad, encandilado por luces estroboscópicas que hicieran refulgir sus ojos lilas, su sonrisa irresistible y su cabello de plata y apenas sí dejara en evidencia el movimiento de su tórax delgado probablemente musculoso y con seguridad sudado en el caso de encontrarse bailando en una discoteca... El rubor se incrementó. Le temblaron los labios y tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta.

_-"No seas idiota, Kira Airen..."_ –se increpó a sí misma-. _"Él jamás bailaría contigo en una discoteca de noche"_

Cerca... Bailar cerca..., como lo hacen los hombres al cortejar a una mujer físicamente compatible con ellos, abusando a cada segundo de los centímetros hasta establecer total contacto. Volvió la idea del sudor humedeciendo la remera blanca de Zero.

-_"¡Loca, piensa en otra cosa, pervertida!"_

-¿Te estás riendo? –inquirió él, confundido.

-Nop –contestó efímeramente.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No estás llorando?

-¡No, idiota, no estoy llorando...!

Al pasar la hora del almuerzo, las clases continuaron a la tarde, pero nadie prestó atención a las lecciones de los profesores. Sólo Kira luchaba por concentrarse y no pensar (además de ese sueño prohibido de la discoteca con su compañero) en las próximas horas, mientras que Zero se aburría de oír cosas que podía deducir él solo o aprender de cualquier libro en escaso tiempo.

-Cálmate –le ordenó éste, sintiendo su inquietud.

-Es que...

-Ya te dije que todo andará bien.

-Pero... y, ¿si me olvido de la letra?

-No lo harás... Ya seguro la cantaste muchas veces.

-Y, ¿si me dan ganas de estornudar a la mitad de la canción?

-¿Estornudar? Ya no estás resfriada...

-Y, ¿si desafino?

-¿Cantas bien?

-Ahm... Considero que sí...

-Entonces no pasará.

-Pero, y si-

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó en voz baja-. ¡No busques motivos para estar nerviosa! ¡Ya te dije que te irá muy bien! –Suspiró cansado. –No me alteres a mí también.

-Perdón...

-Además, ¿qué tiene de terrible que te equivoques, SI... llegara a suceder que algo saliera mal...?

-Que no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a ti...

-Eres una tarada... –dijo sin mirarla y con rubor en las mejillas-. A lo sumo me reiría un rato, pero nada más.

-No bromees; es en serio –le suplicó.

Al sonar la campana que anunció el fin de clases, las chicas fueron las primeras en salir corriendo a sus alcobas para prepararse. Su estampida levantó polvo. Eran un batallón de gritos e histeria, y aunque la atención de los prefectos fue llamada ante esa marejada de ímpetus, estos sabían que ninguna iría a buscar a los vampiros ahora, puesto que estos también estaban alistándose.

-Bueno, Kira... ¿Quieres ir a vestirte? –Kiryuu le preguntó, viendo cómo las chicas se alejaban y todos se disponían a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

-Ahm... Quizás es un poco pronto...

-Pero, ¿no necesitas mucho tiempo para peinarte y eso?

-No. Apenas pienso pintarme un poquito los ojos, pero no me peinaré, y el vestido es un estándar; no tiene nada raro.

-Espera. ¿No te vas a peinar? ¿Vas a ir con el cabello recogido como siempre?

-No, Zero. Lo voy a llevar suelto.

-Ah, al fin...

-¿Estás cansado de verme con la cola de caballo?

-Un poco.

-Bueno, de todas formas, no tengo que ir ahora. Prefiero quedarme contigo un rato más.

-Pero, ¿no te sentirías más tranquila si ya estuvieras lista?

-Perdona, ¿quieres que me vaya?

-Eh, n-no, no; es que...

-Está bien... –dijo, meneando la mano de un lado a otro-. ¿Vamos a algún lugar cómodo?

-¿Como la torre más alta...?

-¡Sí!

-Je... De acuerdo... Vamos.

Antes de ir, no obstante, una fina voz llamó a la chica desde atrás. Era una de las alumnas del coro, que cantaría con Kira esa noche. Dijo que el Director estaba llamando a los miembros de la banda y que ella debía ir de inmediato. Dicha prefecta miró a Zero sin querer dejarlo, pero él avaló:

-No te preocupes. Ve. Yo me prepararé y vigilaré que los alumnos del turno nocturno no salgan.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Ve.

-De acuerdo... Nos vemos, Zero.

-Ve tranquila. Nos vemos en el salón de baile.

En las siguientes dos horas, mientras el sol se fue recostando sobre el horizonte, la chica de ojos azules calentó sus cuerdas vocales y repasó todo con sus compañeros y el líder Kaien Cross. Kiryuu, ya trajeado y apuesto, pasó ese rato en la entrada de la zona de la Clase Nocturna, cruzado de brazos y custodiando los alrededores. De hecho hubo jovencitas que intentaron ponerse en contacto con sus parejas vampiros, pero él reprimió toda tentativa, con su rostro pálido y filoso.

Y cuando la luna ascendió a los cielos y la noche fue detonada, las puertas del salón se abrieron para recibir a los estudiantes. Mujercitas con vestidos largos de diferentes colores, ataviadas en brillitos y rubor, escoltadas por perfumes deliciosos, ingresaron al salón, donde aguardaban los músicos con sus instrumentos de orquesta. Zero se mantuvo en su posición hasta que los vampiros se decidieron a salir.

Los varones humanos se unieron a sus compañeras unos minutos después y cada uno de ellos se juntó con su respectiva pareja. Había ansiedad, y ya los cuatro estudiantes que acompañarían a Kira estaban presentes en el lugar. Cross se colocó en el primer piso de la gran aula, ya observando a sus alumnos regodeados en belleza y gracia multicolor.

Entonces un gran grupo de gente se vio venir a lo lejos, encabezado por la tenebrosa mujer de melena verde, Shikara Haze, cuyo vestido bordeau era agresivo. Al final venía Zero, envuelto en sombras y una frialdad que generaba tanto pena como terror. Las humanas que estaban sin pareja se escandalizaron al ver a los pálidos vampiros llegar con elegancia. Estos se acercaron lentamente a las damas que habían elegido para la noche, y mientras tanto, la música sinfónica siguió sonando armónica y profesional. Una vez que todos estuvieron adentro, el guardián de ojos lilas cerró la puerta y subió al primer piso con Cross, aunque éste se hallaba en el extremo opuesto, al otro lado del aula. De brazos cruzados, el muchacho miró debajo de sí cómo personas de diferentes especies se mezclaban en una atmósfera que parecía inofensiva, pero que ciertamente le recordaba todas las fachadas organizadas por gente como los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos o algunos de la asociación de cazadores, que siempre ocultaban algo. Serio, ensimismado en un pensamiento vacío, el único sobreviviente de la familia Kiryuu contempló una situación protagonizada por adolescentes vitales y hermosos, aunque no perdió rastro de las caras de Kadashi, Alika Tomashi, You, Mishaku y otros malintencionados que, o bien podrían querer herir a Kira o cometer alguna fechoría seducidos por la ocasión.

Pero su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando sintió la presencia de alguien fuera de su campo visual. Girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, deleitó su mirada en la figura femenina de Kira, que, aunque trataba de ser lo más recatada y humilde posible, hizo temblar los pies del varón... Éste se salió de su posición y la miró de frente, apenas puesto de pie, boquiabierto...

-Hola, Zero... Éste es el vestido que me compré.

No podía decir una palabra. Esa prenda era demasiado imponente como para reaccionar al instante; se ataba en la nuca y tenía un escote que terminaba en el esternón, exponiendo parte de los pechos desarrollados de la dama; era largo, todo negro, y tenía un tajo por debajo del nivel de la cadera derecha. La joven, por otro lado, presentaba una delgada gargantilla negra pegada a su cuello, y zapatos de taco alto color azabache también. Su brillante cabello recaía sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda descubierta, y su rostro tibio tenía un ligero velo de rubor rosa que hacía juego con la sombra de sus ojos maquillados. En sus labios apenas había un poco de color, y sus brazos estaban desnudos.

-K-K-Kir... –quiso decir el hombre, mas se sonrojó y no pudo decir casi nada. Respiró quebrado.

-Los zapatos los tenía de antes. Justo hicieron juego con el vestido.

Él continuó perpetuando silencio...

-¿N-No te gusta...?

-A-Ah... Yo... No..., en realidad te queda bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Menos mal... Estaba preocupada.

El corazón de Zero iba a toda velocidad. Jamás había visto una belleza tan grandiosa. Era realmente un ángel. Un ángel negro... como una guerrera enviada de las sombras a pregonar la muerte y la destrucción con un modo sutil y dulce. Un heraldo de la desdicha.

-Tendrás problemas cuando Alika te vea así.

-¿P-Por qué lo dices...? ¿En serio me queda bien?

-Sí. Te queda bien.

-¡Ah...! ¡Gracias! ¡Oh, me siento tan feliz! ¡Nunca antes había podido usar un vestido en un baile...! Y tú te ves muy bien, Zero; el traje va muy bien contigo.

-Ah... Gracias. Igual, no tiene nada de especial.

-No hace falta que sea especial para que sea bonito.

Ella se acercó a él y, a su lado, miró el salón ahí abajo, sin notar que Kiryuu la estaba observando más de lo normal, sin poder disimularlo.

-Todos están tan hermosos... –comentó la chica divina-. Incluso los vampiros se ven preciosos... Ojalá esta belleza fuera más allá de lo superficial durante la convivencia normal entre ambas especies.

-Kira...

-¿Sí?

-N-Nada... No importa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. ¿Estás lista para cantar?

-¡Mmm...! ¡Sí...! ¡Pero estoy aterrada...!

-Relájate. Todo será genial.

-Pero todos me estarán mirando... Muchos desearán que me equivoque.

-Mira –le dijo ya en un tono distinto, tomándola de los hombros-, trata de imaginar, cuando estés en esa plataforma, que no le estás cantando a todas esas personas. Imagina que le estas cantando a tu familia.

-¿A mi familia...?

-A quien tú consideres que te trae paz; alguien que sientas que, sin importar qué pase, no te juzgará ni se burlará de ti. Olvídate de todos los demás como Alika. Si hace falta, cierra los ojos... (o al menos entreciérralos para que no te caigas o algo así).

-Ah... Zero... G-Gracias... Yo... no sé si podré hacerlo, pero...

-Te sobra capacidad para dejar a todas estas personas impresionadas; sólo concéntrate en lo quieres mostrar. Cántale a quien tú decidas y te juro que será mucho mejor.

Los ojitos azules de la joven se acrisolaron al oír esas palabras tiernas. Bajó la cabeza sonriendo y se ruborizó pensando en quién elegía para cantarle...

-Zero...

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¡Te prometo que lo haré muy bien! –le aseveró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con regocijo sobre los labios.

-Así me gusta.

La música no murió en ningún momento; era guía perenne de los movimientos armónicos de los estudiantes que bailaban los valses. Allí abajo, entre esos, Alika Tomashi y sus amigas coqueteaban a distancia con muchachos como Kadashi, quien no presentaba pareja, y lucían todas vestidos rojos. En total, esas compinches eran seis, y con ello Kira recordó a las niñas pelirrojas Nivel E que la habían atacado brutalmente en la ciudad... Se sintió obligada a contarle a su amigo por qué las había reconocido en aquel combate.

-Zero, ¿notaste que a esas seis niñas pelirrojas de la ciudad las había reconocido?

-Creo... ¿Por?

-Quería contarte... que me aterré cuando las vi porque, como debes saber, las niñas pelirrojas suelen tener mucha habilidad locomotriz entre los Nivel E.

-Sí...

-Y mi familia una vez fue atacada por un grupo de niñas así cuando yo era pequeña. Eran realmente feroces... y digamos que experimenté algo así como una regresión cuando recordé lo que le costó a mis padres y a mi hermano acabar con ellas...

-¿Tu hermano también es cazador?

-Sí. Es genial...

El hidalgo la miró con dolor de reojo sabiendo que ella hablaba de gente que ya estaba muerta, pero siguió, suspirando:

-La verdad es que Alika y sus amigas parecen enviadas del diablo con esa ropa.

-Cierto...

Como aditamento, esas chicas habían coronado sus ojos con pintura oscura; parecían más vampiresas que humanas... Y quizás por eso Kadashi fue hacia esa rubia líder que, con un gesto de superación, lo recibió contenta, pese a que el caballero de melena negra y traje blanco más parecía estar aburrido y con cero entusiasmos por invitarla.

-¿Estás armada? –el prefecto continuó.

-Claro.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? Si tienes sólo ese vestido...

-Ah... –Corrió la tela abierta que recaía sobre su pierna derecha y expuso un cinturón corto que sujetaba su látigo en un pequeñito estuche que prácticamente no abultaba. Kiryuu en un primer instante se asustó creyendo que iría a ver más de lo permitido para sus ojos de soltero, mas no se llevó ninguna sorpresa.

-Bien...

-¿Crees que vaya a suceder algo malo esta noche?

-Nunca se sabe.

-Mmm...

Luego, a la par de la música, ella retomó el diálogo:

-Al final, los dos vinimos solos...

-Sí...

-No es tan malo..., supongo...

-No... Como sabes, yo siempre anduve así.

-Indebidamente.

-Pero así son las cosas.

-¿Yuuki nunca te invitó?

-No, Kira. Ya te dije que estaba pendiente de Kaname Kuran. Simulaba que estaba haciendo su trabajo de prefecta, pero en realidad sólo buscaba la oportunidad de bailar con él.

-Sí... Qué estúpida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo podría interesarle más un rostro "bonito" que su amistad contigo?

-Es que era por eso... Yo era su amigo y Kaname era... el hombre que quería tener a su lado. Pero también sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Lo lamento.

La melodía cambió. Un vals romántico y trágico, como un tango sinfónico, comenzó a sonar en el recinto y los presentes se pusieron a bailar lento. Kira sonrió para sí misma y cerró los ojos, exponiendo con un susurro:

-Esta canción... A mi madre le encantaría oírla... Es de sus preferidas...

-Kira.

-¿Sí?

Entonces, se armó de valor. O quizás sólo permitió el desliz de su mente aturdida.

-¿Q-Quieres bailar conmigo? _"¡CÁLLATE...! ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, idiota, qué dices?"_ –se escarmentó a sí mismo después, todo ruborizado.

Pero ella respondió, pura y gentil:

-M-Me encantaría...

-¿S-Sí?

-Sí.

Atados los dos por la vergüenza, el caballero no obstante la tomó de la mano luego de asentir, y la retiró un poco del barandal de ese primer piso. Enfrentados, él la tomó de la cintura y enlazó sus dedos en su manito pálida, mientras ella hizo lo mismo y también colocó su otra mano sobre su hombro. A la sazón, se movieron con la música... y el rubor en las mejillas de Zero aún no se fue.

-Ji-ji..., Zero, no te sonrojes tanto... –le dijo ella con dulzura.

-E-Eh..., no estoy sonrojado.

-Claro que sí lo estás.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

Y él se acercó osadamente a su rostro esbelto, susurrando:

-No me provoques, tonta.

Ella sonrió con una ternura que llevaba los sentimientos de Zero al límite.

-Bailas bien... –le dijo la misma, después de unos cuantos segundos.

-Gracias. Tú también. Tenías razón sobre lo que decías... Llevas bien el ritmo.

-Je... Te lo dije.

-Si el presidente de curso te ve moverte así, sabrá que le mentiste.

-Tengo a mi propio guardaespaldas para sacarlo corriendo.

-Oye, no abuses de mí. Tampoco sería tan terrible que le dieras el gusto un poco, ¿o no?

-¡Ay, Zero! ¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-¿Qué? Es un idiota, muy ridículo, pero no vas a morirte por compartir un par de piezas con alguien como él...

-¿Cómo voy a sentirme a gusto con un sujeto que se la pasa gritando por ahí y pensando sólo en su vida académica? Está bien que quiera un hombre instruido, pero no es para tanto, y él no es el caso.

-¿Quieres un hombre que sea inteligente pero que no ame más a sus libros que a ti?

-Exacto.

-Es lógico.

-Pero ya estamos hablando de la persona con la que quiero casarme.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte?

-Porque... Porque quiero tener un amigo de mi lado para siempre. Un amigo que sea capaz de besarme pensando en que soy dulce... y que cada vez que me mire piense que soy bonita aunque no esté producida.

-Hablas de una belleza interna.

-Sí. Una belleza que sólo ese hombre pueda ver.

-Creo que hasta un ciego podría verla...

-¿Qué? –espetó, sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Nada, nada... _"Sigue actuando así y ya verás cómo acabarás, grandísimo idiota"_

-¿Seguro?

-Estás ruborizada.

-N-No...

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Que sí. Y yo gano. No fastidies.

-Cabezón testarudo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-Mmm... Es cierto. Ya me habían dicho eso.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano.

-Tenía las ideas claras.

-¿Zero?

-¿Sí?

-Tu hermano..., ¿era como tú?

Al muchacho le costó responder eso. Sus ojos descendieron en una mirada doliente y la chica corrigió sus palabras sobre la marcha:

-Perdona. No tienes que contestarme eso.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No era como yo.

-¿No?

-No. Padecía una enfermedad que lo volvía débil... mientras yo era fuerte y podía convertirme en cazador.

-La "maldición"...

-Lo que sea...

-Y...

-Al principio pensaba que éramos iguales..., pero... Pero...

-Está bien... Déjalo ahí. No debí preguntar.

En ese momento, el joven la hizo dar una vuelta, y siguieron bailando. El cabello negro de aquélla giraba en la cadencia de su cuerpo delgado, y las manos de Zero seguían sosteniéndola con cada vez mayor firmeza y certidumbre.

-Kira, ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Sí.

-Dijiste... que querías casarte para tener siempre un amigo de tu lado...

-Sí.

-¿Por qué un "amigo"?

-Porque en un amigo puedes confiar. Un amigo se vuelve tu cómplice en la vida y puedes saber hasta lo que piensa con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Con un amigo te puedes reír y compartir rebeldías sanas..., mientras que con el estereotipo de exclusivamente "esposo" o "esposa" las formalidades impiden que haya diversión en la pareja.

-¿Diversión?

-Sí. No querría pasar toda mi vida junto a un hombre con el que no pudiera reír... Eso no es sano.

-Ya veo...

-No haría falta que él fuese gracioso. Yo podría hacerlo reír, pero lo importante es que pudiésemos compartir una risa y ponernos en el mismo nivel.

-Eres muy centrada, Kira. Sabes lo que quieres.

-Espero que eso sea un cumplido.

-Lo es. Te irá muy bien en la vida.

-Lo dices como si fueras a despedirte de mí ahora...

-No. Es sólo que cuando tienes bien perfiladas tus ideas, es más fácil transitar entre la gente sin errar, porque sabes a dónde te diriges y en qué trampas no quieres caer.

-Supongo... Sólo persigo mis sueños y les rehúyo a las cosas que me hieren.

-Bien por ti...

-Y, ¿tú?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte? ¿Porque tienes miedo de ser lastimado?

-¿No te parece razón suficiente?

-Me parece que ese temor empequeñece las ilusiones de las personas. "Por miedo a que te maten, no sales de tu casa..."

-No soy tan extremo. Es que el amor es un tema demasiado controvertido como para que me arriesgue.

-En el amor siempre tienes que arriesgarte. Es un condicionante si quieres estar enamorado.

-... es cruel que sea así...

-Pero no hay otra. Somos humanos.

-_"Humanos..." _–pensó él...- Es tan difícil...

-No tanto, Zero; cuando estás enamorado de verdad, no puedes dejarte vencer por el miedo, así que el amor tiene su propia fuerza, y si tienes que querer a una mujer, la querrás aún en contra de tu voluntad. Eso de difícil no tiene mucho.

El hombre la miró con un sentimiento que ya había alcanzado otras dimensiones. La línea que dividía el agrado de la fascinación y el amor ya había sido cruzada para él, y Kira sólo podía ser la visión de su cielo más hermoso... No pudo responder más, sino que quedó embelesado en las cosas que había dicho.

-Entonces, mi querido compañero –siguió ella, sonriente-, ¡no desesperes! Deja que la vida te traiga sola lo que tiene preparada para ti. Hay una mujer para ti allá afuera, y aunque eso te traiga terror por pensar que algún día le pase algo malo, no dejarás de brillar cada vez que la veas o sientas su mano junto a la tuya.

Ya habían dejado de bailar ahí. Los ojos lilas de Kiryuu estaban perdidos y su corazón se había rendido a reconocer que quería oír esa armónica voz durante el resto de su vida... La palabra de ella era su ley... de ahora en más.

-¡Atención, estudiantes de la Academia Cross –exclamó entonces el Director a través del micrófono, en la plataforma que los músicos de orquesta estaban abandonando-, ahora..., el momento que todos han estado esperando! ¡A continuación, los cinco alumnos elegidos para ejecutar un tema musical, por favor suban a la plataforma! ¡Omoshiroi Tokoro, Kamina Shinji, Sakura Omaka, Akiko Suzume y Kira Airen! ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los citados fueron avanzando hacia sus respectivas ubicaciones. Los instrumentos fueron ubicados donde correspondía, y Omoshiroi tomó una guitarra eléctrica de brillos negros y blancos, mientras Kamina se apropió de la refulgente batería y Sakura y Akiko se pusieron frente a dos micrófonos juntos. Atrás de todo se erigía un imponente piano que por el momento no tenía dueño, y adelante del grupo aguardaba el lugar principal para Kira, quien, bañada en confianza, miró el escenario que la esperaba entre llamados de ovación de los alumnos (por supuesto, exceptuando los casos de Alika Tomashi y compañía, que se querían morir...). Entonces miró a su amigo de cabello platinado, quien le sonrió y, con un asentimiento con la cabeza, le susurró:

-Ve y déjalos atónitos.

Ella sonrió con todas sus fuerzas y quiso abrazarlo. Le apretó bien la mano. Respiró profundamente y se volteó, yéndose con pasos firmes hacia las escaleras que la condujeron hasta abajo. Caminó entre la gente y los silbidos de ánimo hasta Kaien Cross, quien le entregó el micrófono y, colocándole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

-Muéstrales. Buena suerte a todos –habló hacia los cinco músicos, los cuales sonrieron.

El Director, que había implementado una serie de cambios a último momento, dejó que el tema del teclado fuera tarea suya y se sentó frente al piano, posando sus manos en las teclas de marfil con calma y concentración. Su cabello rubio suelto y su traje de concertista le daban a toda la situación un perfil de gala impresionante, y cuando Kira se iba a disponer a empezar a cantar, habló por el portavoz hacia los presentes:

-Alumnos y alumnas, hoy se conmemora otro año de la academia Cross, siempre bajo la guía fiel de su director Kaien. Y ésta es una fiesta especial justamente porque con esa guía podemos aprender no sólo programas educativos, sino cómo convivir entre nosotros. Como mensaje a todos ustedes, el Director y nosotros cinco preparamos una canción para ustedes llamada "Birds", porque cuando egresen de este instituto, el mundo habrá de recibirlos como personas ya formadas y completas. Así que, a ustedes que están construyendo las sendas de sus vidas, compañeros..., abran las alas para volar hacia sus sueños.

Las luces del salón giraron, jugando con la luminaria y haciendo hincapié en la energía de esa música que comenzaba a sonar con sonidos puros de violines aparejados como con gaitas, resultado del aporte de los filarmónicos profesionales que se hallaban retirados en un lado del aula. La dama principal de ojos azules esperó su turno y comenzó, sin mirar el público...:

"Zawameki wa tooku natte yuku

Keshiki wa kazunde

Mienaku naru

Kono me mo mimi mo yubi mo kakato mo shizuka ni

Furuete mezamete yuku

Aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite,

¡Anata o tada motometeru...!"

Zero para ese momento ya estaba atrapado en ese sonido perfecto; no la canción en su total, sino la dulce voz de su compañera divina... No podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan completa y la tuviera tan cerca... Tenía que hacer algo para sacar ese peso de su corazón.

El estribillo empezó con una pasión sin igual, y todas las luces se convirtieron en blanco, estallando sobre la imagen preciosa de la vocalista, entretanto las coristas Sakura y Akiko acompañaron a la doncella de vestido negro:

"Hikari o misete, tsuredashite,

Iki mo dekinai kurai dakishimete motto, motto. Hageshiku.

Nani mo iranai anata dake ga kono yo de tatta hitotsu,

Kirei na mono,

¡Subete o nugisute maiagare!"

Los jóvenes, tanto vampiros como humanos, aclamaron el sonido de esa canción del género JPop, originalmente cantada por la artista Maaya Sakamoto. Y siguió con más... hasta que el estribillo sonó otra vez...:

"Tobira hitotsu mukou gawa ni wa afureru nikushimi,

Jaaku to tsumi,

hitori de dete yukeba kitto tsubusarete shimau,

Demo ima nara.

Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, kono te o

Hanasanaide

Itami o wakete yowasa misete

Kakushi kirenai uso mo zenbu motto

Motto azukete.

Anata no mune no ichiban oku ni,

Donna zuruku kitanai mono o mitsukete mo.

Watashi ga sawatte ¡ageru kara!"

Entonces, el solo. Cada instrumento sonó con su propia precisión y la voz de Kira se volvió aún más tierna. El piano de Cross era estridente y la guitarra era hermana de la batería... cuando los ojos de la cantante se abrieron más que antes y ella decidió dirigir la mirada al único oyente que decidía... Alzó la vista a Zero, quien escuchaba cada palabra nipona prorrumpir de esos labios delicados, y cantó con todo su corazón frágil, liberándose de toda su inquietud y vergüenza para sentirse la reina de esa noche.

El muchacho habló en voz baja...

-Kira... Yo... te...

Continuó el estribillo y luego las coristas siguieron jugando como segundas voces al cantar, junto a Airen, una y otra vez:

"I will, I will be there,

I'll fly through the air to reach out, no matter what...

I will, I will be there,

I'll fly through the air to reach out, no matter what...

I will, I will be there,

I'll fly through the air to reach out, no matter what..."

Terminaron con solfeos delicados de la guitarra eléctrica y el piano de Kaien, al compás de otro toque de violines raros. Más aplausos vinieron entonces, ruidosos y alborozados. Kira se iluminó mirando a los espectadores que le arrojaron sonrisas, y así elevó los ojos una vez más hacia Zero, quien no aplaudía, sino que sonreía con un rostro calmo y sano como nunca antes, orgulloso de ella...

Los seis músicos hicieron una reverencia a todos y la fiesta continuó con otra música más calma, al mismo tiempo que las cocineras trajeron, con ayuda de asistentes, numerosos carros de plata con comida elegante y llamativa. El Director anunció con regocijo:

-¡Adelante, alumnos! ¡A disfrutar del banquete!

Los jóvenes intérpretes se mezclaron entre los demás presentes y cenaron bocadillos deliciosos. El líder de la Academia, no obstante, tocó la espalda de Kira y, antes de bajar de la plataforma, expuso su felicidad en un tono paternal:

-Te felicito, Kira. Estuviste maravillosa. Me has emocionado.

-Gracias, Director. Gracias...

Pero no precisamente por ese cumplido, sino por todo lo que Kaien le había dado al permitirle la entrada a la Academia, la joven lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y contuvo sus lágrimas. Cross le contestó y se puso a lloriquear como un niño.

-¡Ah...! ¡Qué noche tan feliz...! ¡Kira Airen, espero que nunca te vayas!

-Y-Yo... espero igual... –murmuró.

El prefecto de traje negro esperó apoyado contra la pared más alejada del barandal de ese primer piso desde donde había estado observando, hasta que ella llegó con él de nuevo, secándose lágrimas de emoción y algo más. Cuando lo vio, sonrió plenamente y respiró como por primera vez en su vida. Caminó lentamente hacia él y lo miró. Sólo lo miró.

-Felicitaciones –dijo él, calmo.

-¿S-Sí...?

-Eso fue fantástico. No pudo haber sido mejor.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y bajó la cabeza, respondiendo con una voz lacrimosa:

-G-Gracias... Hi-Hice lo que me dijiste... y... y...

-Lo sé. Podía ver que no estabas mirando. ¿Te ayudó?

-S-Sí...

-¡Ey, pero no llores! ¡Tendrías que estar feliz!

-E-Estoy feliz... Nunca había sido tan... feliz...

Al terminar de decir eso, lloró con más fuerza, cubriéndose los ojos con las dos manos. No se movió ni una pizca; sólo necesitaba purificar su alma de todas las ansiedades que había estado atravesando últimamente. Pero a modo de una maniobra nueva, el caballero de ojos lilas tomó la decisión de dar un paso adelante y la abrazó delicadamente, otorgándole refugio en su pecho firme. La chica lo miró, exponiendo sus lágrimas que se mezclaron con el rubor, e increpó tartamudeando:

-Z-Z-Zero... ¿Q-Qué...? T-Tú... me dijiste...

-Ya sé lo que dije.

Nada más que eso. Sólo la protegió con sus brazos y permitió que sus penas se diluyeran en el momento. La quería. La quería más que a nadie ahora...

Ella, no obstante por temor a ser rechazada, no enlazó sus brazos en la cintura del guardián.

Sólo un minuto después él la separó para mirarle la cara. Sonriendo, aseveró:

-Oye, no llores tanto, que se te correrá todo el maquillaje.

-P-P-Perdón...

-No te disculpes. Lo digo por tu bien. Sería una lástima que, con lo bien que viniste esta noche, te desarreglaras por unas lágrimas tontas.

-¡Mmm...! Está bien...

Se secó la cara como pudo para conservar la prolijidad y sonrió hacia Kiryuu, el cual asintió:

-Muy bien. Mejor.

Juntos, fueron a buscar unos bocadillos para tener algo en la panza; tanta emoción daba hambre. Permanecieron en el primer piso, aún observando que se mantuviera el orden. Luego, charlando, el joven le comentó a Kira cómo había estado notando la miseria de Alika Tomashi y sus seguidoras toda la noche desde que habían visto ese vestido negro de la prefecta. Ésta rió con picardía y después procedieron a burlarse de las estupideces que ésas hacían para llamar la atención de los vampiros.

-Realmente, Zero, ésta es una noche perfecta.

-Me alegro muchísimo.

-Siempre la recordaré...

-Espero que sí. Oye...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Piensas cantar algún otro día?

-Eh... Supongo... ¿Por qué... lo preguntas?

-Porque cantas muy bien... En serio. Me gustaría oírte cantar otras cosas.

-Ah... –Se sonrojó. –Pues..., sí, con gusto podría cantar para ti...

Ambos depositaron la vista en el público ahí abajo otra vez, mas fue un acierto por casualidad para notar que Kadashi estaba retirándose con Alika hacia una puerta localizada en una esquina oscura del recinto.

-Kira.

-Sí.

-¿Lo estás viendo?

-Sí, Zero. Se están-

-Yendo. ¡Vamos!

Dejaron todo y trotaron hacia las escaleras. Descendieron a la planta baja y siguieron a la pareja tenebrosa que, tras cruzar la puerta, desapareció.

-Voy detrás de ti, Zero –Airen aseveró en un tono de compañerismo irrefrenable.

Un pasillo sombrío fue el escenario en que se adentraron, tras el rastro del dúo en fuga. Al avanzar un poco más, el pasillo se quebró en una curva que antecedió la imagen de Alika y Kadashi besándose. La lujuria que los rodeó era para el vampiro la antesala a otra cosa más agresiva... Sus colmillos ya se hallaban expuestos y sus ojos rojos acechaban sobre la garganta de la ingenua humana.

-¡Kadashi! –Kiryuu exclamó con un rostro pujante.

-Agh... Desaparezcan, prefectos... –dijo la chica en un tono despreciativo, sin darse cuenta de que esos dos guardianes venían a ser sus salvadores en realidad.

-No pueden estar aquí. Regresen de inmediato al salón.

-¿Por qué no se ocupan de sus propios asuntos? –espetó de nuevo, y miró a su pareja hambrienta.

-Kadashi, aléjate de ella.

-Alika, regresa –Kira añadió.

-Bueno, querida... –el vampiro interrumpió, con ojos sucios-, si quieres también puedo compartir mis labios contigo, pero no te pongas así...

Con esa osadía, besó de nuevo a la rubia. Ésta, empero, contestó con malhumor. Vociferó:

-¡¿Cómo que la besarías a ella también? ¡Estás conmigo!

-Ah, por favor... No esperas que me case contigo, ¿o sí?

Estaba claro que el estudiante nocturno padecía un hambre que ya no podía controlar. No le importaba que lo vieran, porque tan pronto terminó esa frase, se abalanzó para darle otro beso, pero uno furioso que preludió la mordida que le legó a su cuello humano...

-¡KADASHI! –Zero exclamó, alzando su revólver al mismo tiempo que Kira, exponiendo su pierna, tomó su látigo y lo extendió por el piso. Alika Tomashi chilló de dolor y desesperación. Sin tardar, el prefecto de cabello plateado disparó a las piernas del vampiro hasta separarlo de su víctima, la cual fue sostenida por Kira, que corrió hacia la escena de peligro. La misma alejó al chupasangre con su brillosa arma Ayilai y colocó su mano en la herida abierta de su enemiga de pelo amarillo, a fin de evitar que la sangre se esparciera.

El homicida se tambaleó unos pasos más lejos mientras curó su herida con su metabolismo acelerado de vampiro. Zero corrió hacia él con los puños cargados de bizarría. Sin darle oportunidad de volver a arremeter contra Alika ni mucho menos contra Kira, dicho guardián lo golpeó y lo retuvo en el suelo. La agresión que le legó a la sazón sirvió para dejarlo un poco inconsciente, y la dama de ojos azules recibió su voz de héroe atento:

-¿Estás bien, Kira?

-Sí, pero Alika debe ser llevada a la enfermería ahora mismo... ¡Agh, demonios...! ¡Está sangrando demasiado!

-Espera –dijo, aflojándose la corbata negra. A modo de vendaje, se la enroscó en el cuello y así se evitó que siguiera muriendo. –Ven conmigo, Kira –siguió luego, adentrándose aún más en el pasillo que llegaba hasta zonas más oscuras, con la rubia desmayada a cuestas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Si seguimos por aquí saldremos al patio; debemos ir a la enfermería.

-Pero, ¿no recordará esto? –la chica inquirió mientras trotó detrás de él.

-No. Las enfermeras están al tanto de la existencia de los vampiros y tienen una droga que altera la memoria de corto plazo.

-¿O sea que con eso les borran los recuerdos de posibles ataques como éste?

-Sí.

Se quedaron cerca el uno del otro; las tinieblas se tornaban cada vez más densas y el aire, más viciado. Sólo entonces un muro débil era la puerta de madera que daba al patio de afuera, y cuando los prefectos llegaron a ella, la atravesaron hasta divisar la enfermería en uno de los edificios altos.

-Allá –habló Zero.

-No hay obstáculos. Llévala. Yo volveré y me ocuparé de mantener el orden.

-Buena idea. Regresaré pronto.

Corrió velozmente hasta la escena del crimen y limpió los rastros de sangre de la estudiante atacada. Su látigo volvió a su cinturón de pierna y ella retornó al baile, donde los demás jóvenes por fortuna no habían tratado de abandonar la música y seguían disfrutando de la noche. Entretanto, casi asqueado, Zero dejó a Alika en la enfermería y las damas allí a cargo se ocuparon de su trauma, físico y emocional.

Con el saco abierto tras la pelea, y sin corbata, su atuendo había vuelto a ser prácticamente tan informal como su diario uniforme... Era hermoso, y la luz de luna recaía sobre él como un velo de magia plateada que hacía refulgir su cabello. Apresurado, caminó hacia el salón de fiesta y procedió a buscar a su compañera, quien en esa ocasión había actuado con él de la mejor manera pensable.

-_"Kira... Siento que puedo confiar en ti... Con... Con Yuuki no podía sentir eso..."_ –pensó mientras abría la puerta doble del recinto y recibía el calor del entusiasmo adolescente proveniente de allí.

La vio ahí arriba, en el primer piso; vigilaba la ceremonia en proceso. Era tan bella... y el muchacho subió hasta su encuentro. Ella volteó para verlo.

-¡Zero...! ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, Kira.

-¿Alika está bien?

-¿Realmente te importa?

-Me importa quien sea que resulte víctima del ataque de un vampiro.

-Oh, pues... Si tú lo dices... Alika estará bien. Y, ¿aquí todo sigue como debe?

-Sí. Nadie notó nada.

-Bueno, sabemos que los del turno noche siempre lo hacen... Ya que pueden sentir el aroma de la sangre...

-Sí..., pero nadie se ha salido de lugar.

-Bien.

Siguieron pasando los minutos hasta que se acercó el final de la fiesta. Durante la espera, los guardianes se mantuvieron juntos, mas no volvieron a bailar. Conversaron, no obstante, acerca de por qué los vampiros podían identificar a una persona por el sabor y el olor de su sangre. Kira no entendía, y aunque el caballero sí, el mismo tuvo que explicarle con las palabras más neutrales que encontró, alegando que la vampiresa Shizuka Hiou una vez le había hecho un comentario exponiendo el secreto de esa cuestión y que no había ninguna otra razón para que él tuviese esa información tan clara.

Sus misterios más oscuros aún no salieron a la luz. Ni los de la chica ni los de él.

El público en su totalidad acabó contento y exhausto de tanto bailar y gozar la noche; los vampiros no tanto, gracias a su naturaleza nocturna, pero igual ya querían parar a tener algo de serenidad. Kaien Cross había inyectado alegría y buen humor a la ceremonia desde el principio hasta el fin. Era un hombre bueno, que buscaba incansablemente que sus estudiantes hubieran tenido una hermosa velada, y cuando el personal de limpieza comenzó a asear el salón y los invitados se fueron, él seguía dando vueltas, como ebrio de felicidad, al sonar de los instrumentos de los concertistas que le cedieron una hora más de música sólo por simpatía. Melodías suaves y arrulladoras danzaban en el aire fresco del sueño de la primavera, y había uno de los intérpretes que cantaba con una muy leve voz:

"_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in;  
And you stand there,  
A frozen light,  
In dark and empty streets.  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face,  
But I know you're so much more,  
Everything they ignore,  
Is all that I need to see..._

You're the only one I ever believed in,  
The answer that could never be found.  
The moment you decided to let love in...  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel,  
The end of fear is where we begin,  
The moment we decided to let love in..."

Zero y Kira Airen se sentaron en la entrada del salón, en las tres escaleritas que antecedían a la puerta de doble hoja, recuperándose después de la emoción. Contemplaron la luna de plata y hablaron en voz baja, con términos delicados que evidenciaban el cambio interno ya acontecido en el hombre.

-¿Kira?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué eres tan sensible al tema de los vampiros?

- Hemos vuelto al asunto. ... te lo digo si tú me cuentas por qué los odias tanto.

-¿Me estás poniendo una condición?

-Claro.

-Agh... Ya lo puedes adivinar...

-Hablas esporádicamente y con poca claridad. Nunca me confesaste tus sentimientos de frente y de una sola vez.

-Es que es un tema del que no me gusta hablar.

-Bueno, a mí tampoco me gustaría hablar de por qué soy sensible a los vampiros.

-No te enredes. Si no quieres contestar mi pregunta, puedes evadirla con sólo decir que no quieres decirlo y ya.

-No, no; quiero comunicarme contigo..., pero no me parece justo que yo me abra y tú lo hagas a medias.

-Vaya...

-Te escucho.

-Las damas primero.

-Yo te gané de mano. Cumple con mis exigencias, caballero.

-¡Agh..., qué mujer...! –exclamó mordiéndose el labio y en un tono y expresión de molestia tolerada.

Ella sonrió y él suspiró, rendido.

-No importa...

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! ¡No te escapes ahora!

-No fastidies...

-Cobarde...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-CO-BAR-DE. Hazte hombre y cuéntame algún día...

Como respuesta a ese insulto vago, el chico la empujó a un lado, con una mano pesada que la sacó de su posición tranquila para casi hacerla caer de su asiento en el peldañito. Ella no se guardó una respuesta y lo empujó con más fuerza, sí tirándolo para el otro lado. Lo miró con una sonrisa perversa pero cómica y él mostró sorpresa y cierto grado de gusto por no haber podido vencerla en aquellos términos.

Todo finalizó como a las dos, tres de la mañana. Los humanos, en sus alcobas, y los vampiros, en su dormitorio lunar, disfrutando de la inmortalidad de la noche. Cross había caído dormido en el salón del baile después de que los músicos se fueron, y Zero lo cargó hasta su respectivo cuarto, donde lo recostó sobre la cama y le alcanzó su peluche preferido; durmiendo como un bebé, el líder de la Academia hasta se chupaba el dedo. Kira acompañó a su amigo como si fuera su sombra y se enterneció al atestiguar los gestos de cuidado que ése tenía con el bondadoso Kaien.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y fueron al comedor; algo de hambre tenían al no haber cenado demasiado bien. El hidalgo de ojos lilas sacó un par de potes de helado del congelador y le pasó el de dulce de leche a su colega, quien agradeció.

-Ya no cabe duda de que me conoces. Me encanta este sabor.

-Con lo golosa que eres, cualquiera habría adivinado que te gusta.

La dama rió cordialmente.

-Tú, ¿qué sabor tienes?

-¿Qué? –Zero respondió, como si hubiera malinterpretado esa pregunta, ya que esa frase podría referirse a su sangre.

-Tu helado. ¿De qué sabor es?

-Ah... Tiramisú.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo probar?

-Tú tienes el tuyo.

-¡Ah, vamos, no seas angurriento!

Con resignación, le dio a probar ese gusto y a la joven le encantó. Pensó entonces que debería dárselo todo, pero la misma decidió que compartieran, por lo que ambos comieron de dos sabores distintos; a Zero le gustaba también el dulce de leche.

Luego, mientras el helado aún duraba, la muchacha habló.

-Lo mejor de esta fiesta es que, como las chicas humanas quedaron tan cansadas, no saldrán esta noche. No tenemos trabajo de prefectos.

-Sí... Mejor así.

-Je... Oye..., ¿la pasaste bien hoy al final?

-Sí... Se podría decir.

-Me alegro. Para mí, fue el mejor baile de toda mi vida.

-¿No fue el único?

-Digamos que sí... ¡Pero de todas formas! ¡Cuenta como el mejor de todos!

Él rió en voz baja.

-Lo que me gustó fue que cantaste.

-Ah... –Se sonrojó. –Sigues con eso... No fue la gran cosa tampoco.

-Para mí cantaste muy bien.

-Gracias...

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?

-En ningún lado. Sólo... me sale.

-Ah. Es talento puro.

-Yo no lo llamaría "talento"... –se excusó ruborizada-. Lo llamaría más "facilidad".

-No te hagas la modesta conmigo. Si sabes que estuviste genial.

-Ah, basta... –insistió, más sonrojada, y mirando para un lado.

El cazador volvió a reír.

-Al final fuimos solos los dos –ella reconoció.

-No lo creo así... Si bailamos juntos, ¿no se supone que eso nos hizo pareja de baile?

-A-Ah... N-No lo sé...

La joven se ruborizó de nuevo. Prefería no verlo a los ojos, pues temía dejar salir sus emociones ingenuas, pero sí consideraba que lo que él decía era cierto.

-_"Pareja"_... –pensó.

Consumidos los helados, el caballero escoltó a la dama hasta su cuarto como a las cinco de la mañana. Todos dormían, y ellos daban vueltas entre la oscuridad como dos espíritus lozanos.

-Aún no sé definir si lo que estos pasillos de casa vieja transmiten es miedo o aflicción.

-Creo que cambia el hecho de con quién los camines.

-Sí, puede ser. Ahora que lo pienso, he tenido sueños con pasadizos así, sombríos, de paredes antiguas y alumbrados por lámparas de modelos viejos.

-Tú y tus sueños... A que eran malos.

-Oh, sí; no tenían nada de lindos. Creo que siempre había alguien siguiéndome o al final de las esquinas. E imagínate que en esos sueños yo no puedo dejar de caminar. ¡Es horrible!

-Je... Qué boba... ¿Para qué sueñas eso?

-Idiota, ¿acaso crees que yo lo planeo? ¡Es accidental! Por supuesto que yo quiero irme a dormir, cerrar los ojos y tener una vida en la que me case con un apuesto y encantador hombre dulce, y también en la que pueda manejar una motocicleta y ser una famosa cantante de pop y una exitosa mujer de negocios y quiero vivir en un mundo donde no haya sapos, pero mi torpe cabeza de globo no me da el gusto por lo general...

Zero río libremente ante la diversidad de alocadas ideas enunciadas por su compañera. Sin duda, lo que imperó en él fue la ternura de tener adelante una mujer pueril y aún lo suficiente madura como para sentirse orgullosa de ello y no avergonzarse.

Casi como si Kira lo oyera pensando eso, planteó una cándida pregunta:

-¿Piensas que soy infantil? Un tipo como, serio, de seguro-

-No, te equivocas. No creo que seas... esa clase de persona infantil.

-Entonces soy... ¿Cómo se dice...? ¿Chiquilina? ¿Babosa? Pero, ¡ey! ¡Cualquier calificativo que no me compare con el delegado de nuestro curso, por favor!

-No, Kira, para nada –respondió después de reírse-. El delegado es un tarado. Tú, en cambio, creo que eres dulce.

El rubor que le saltó a las mejillitas fue automático y casi delator. La joven no pudo retener sus labios de tratar de formar una sonrisa de ilusión. Quiso decir algo en el acto; algo como _"gracias, pero aclaro que tu sonrisa es lo más dulce que he visto por aquí, así que me llevas ventaja"_ o _"gracias, (atractivo) Zero, tú me endulzas todos los días"_ o inclusive _"gracias, pero me falta más dulzor y quiero que tú me lo des"_, pero finalmente quedó anulada en un silencio incómodo que duró varios metros. Zero, por su parte, hizo igual, inseguro también de sus palabras y de las decisiones que iba tomando.

En la puerta de la alcoba, se detuvieron. Por alguna razón, Kira estaba vacilando para decirle adiós al hombre, mas fuera hasta unas muy pocas horas después; las clases ya iban a empezar de nuevo.

-Bueno, Zero, gracias por acompañarme.

-Está bien. De hecho, yo debo agradecerte.

-¿Por...?

-Porque hoy actuaste como mi compañera muy bien. Quizás me faltan pruebas, pero creo que ya puedo confiarte mis espaldas en nuestra labor de prefectos.

-No sé por qué lo dices. No hice tanto.

-Pero todo lo hiciste con responsabilidad... Notaste desde un principio que había algo raro con Alika y Kadashi y no dudaste en ir tras ellos. Estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo y actuaste con prudencia, Kira.

-No lo sé...

-Yo sí. Corriste hacia tu propia enemiga para sostenerla cuando se estaba desangrando. Ahora sé que harás cualquier cosa para proteger a los alumnos... Y eso me hace sentir tranquilo, porque sé que puedo contar contigo.

Kira sonrió con las mejillas ataviadas en tímido colorete y se miró los pies, confesando luego:

-Pues sí, puedes contar conmigo, Zero... Siempre.

-Gracias... Entonces..., nos vemos en unas horas. Trata de dormir algo.

-Tú también. Hasta mañana.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se volteó para irse. La chica, empero, se quedó mirándolo antes de poner la mano en el picaporte de su recámara. Y dicho guardián también la miró una vez más, como si se hubiera olvidado de decirle algo, y se encontraron en una línea visual delicada en la cual, entre la sorpresa y el sonrojo, él se dirigió a ella:

-¿Usarás el cabello suelto mañana?

-Ah... Tú, ¿quieres?

-Te queda bien...

-Mmm... Bueno..., está bien.

Zero parpadeó lentamente y le sonrió. Se fue a buen ritmo hacia su cuarto, donde no pudo dormir ni cinco minutos. Kira se recostó en su lecho.

La última palabra que cruzó por su mente previo a dormirse fue...

_Zero_


	12. Día Viernes 25: SHOPPING CON CONDENACIÓN

_DÍA VIERNES 25: "Shopping con Condenación"_

Martes, miércoles, jueves, y el viernes había amanecido. Lo primero en que pensó Kira Airen al disparar los ojos abiertos fue en que su día tan esperado había llegado.

-_"Hoy me escabulliré... ¡y él no podrá saber nada!"_

Saltó de la cama y se vistió con su uniforme. En su bolsillo guardó un monedero abultado y, con una sonrisa pegada a la cara, abrió la puerta y salió, allí chocando con la imagen de quien la había ido a buscar para iniciar otra jornada.

-¡Ah, Zero! ¡Buen día!

-Buen día –contestó con el ceño fruncido, ya atisbando que el gesto de alegría de la joven era más llamativo que en condiciones normales-. ¿A dónde ibas tan aprisa?

-A- buscarte. Para desayunar.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, ¿por...?

-Por nada; me parece que estás ocultando algo.

-¿Eh? No, ¿de qué hablas?

-No importa... Ven, ¿me acompañas a comer algo? No desayuné todavía.

-Claro.

Era una mañana cálida. Tomaron jugo de naranja y tostadas con una deliciosa crema de chocolate para untar que literalmente hizo enloquecer a la chica. Y después, cuando dio la hora de ir a clases, le anunció a su compañero de ojos lilas que tenía algo que hacer en la biblioteca. Era extraño, ciertamente, porque los dos iban a la misma clase y no tenían examen ni nada parecido pronto. Zero, sorprendido, le preguntó si la podía escoltar y ella espetó un "no", alegando que debía ir sola.

-Pero, ¿por qué sola? Yo no te molestaré...

-Ya lo sé, Zero, pero debo estar sola. Luego te explico.

-¿Me lo explicas hoy?

-Puede ser.

-Bueno... ¿Cuándo vas a clases?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te convertiste en un inválido, que necesitas que ande contigo?

-No seas antipática. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

-Mmm, bueno, bueno... Iré en una hora o dos.

-¿Una hora o dos? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Zero!

-¡Agh, está bien...! Eres muy sospechosa, pero te estaré esperando. Sólo espero que no te metas en problemas.

Kira sonrió. La rapidez con la que Kiryuu había pasado de ser un pedazo de cretino que la ahuyentaba constantemente a estar solicitando ahora su presencia permanente conformaba una imagen entrañable de él, irresistible para una mujer como la prefecta.

Kaien Cross estaba en su oficina y los humanos, en sus salones. Los vampiros dormían (entre ellos Kadashi, furioso con los guardianes por lo sucedido en la noche del baile pasado pero habiendo tenido que tragarse sus palabras luego de que el Director lo hubiera terriblemente recriminado). No hubo un alma caminando afuera. La ruta estaba despejada, por lo que la doncella de cabellera negra (cabellera negra suelta) pudo escapar velozmente del edificio principal de la Academia. Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo, cubriéndose con las sombras proyectadas por las copas de los árboles y ocultándose detrás de los troncos. Así alcanzó la salida y siguió el trecho hasta la ciudad. Por las rutas gastadas vagaban muchos niños, e incluso barcos mercantes repletaban el puerto, más allá.

-Muy bien... Veamos... Qué puede querer él... –se dijo a sí misma la chica, rastreando con la vista una tienda donde pudiese dar con un buen regalo para su colega prefecto, quien cumpliría dieciocho años el próximo miércoles... Menuda coincidencia, que los dos hubieran nacido en fechas cercanas.

Probó primero con un local de indumentaria, pero no estaba segura de qué prenda podría estar deseando. Luego optó por accesorios, ya que los aritos de plata en sus orejas podrían ser indicio de que el muchacho era amante de los adornos chicos... Pero no había nada que fuera indicado... ¿Algo para su revólver? No quería entrar en la armería; estaba llena de hombres... ¿Quizás algo para comer? ¿Algo fino para comer en ocasiones especiales? Sólo los bombones o chocolates en cajas doradas parecían buena idea, pero él no era goloso... Vio una pintura impresionista en una galería, que era bastante buena, aunque él nunca había manifestado agrado por las artes plásticas... ¿Un libro...? Zero era inteligente, de seguro le gustaría leer un buen libro... Sin embargo, ¿de qué género? Kira pasó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos luchando con esa cuestión y aún no podía vislumbrar qué darle el miércoles. Se paró a descansar en una plazoleta.

La ciudad era amarilla; los adoquines parecían ser siempre reflejados por un sol de arena que asaba la imagen de dicho pueblo. Y pese a que había incluso familias caminando por las calles, ella no podía evitar recordar con terror lo que había sucedido la última vez en esa localidad.

No obstante, no por nada Cross y Chigima se preocupaban tanto por que fuera expuesta a los ojos del exterior... Imprudencia. Había huido para que nadie la detuviera justamente porque sí la estaban buscando, y los ojos del enemigo ya la tenían atrapada en un foco fatal. Un hombre de cabello marrón claro era gacela entre las tinieblas de la metrópolis y se sonreía al reconocer la figura sensual de Kira Airen, quien no acusó recibo de esa vigilancia negativa... Tras estar seguro de lo que había encontrado con su mirada de vampiro sucio, el peón reintegrado de la familia Haze identificó el uniforme negro que portaba la mujer y marchó discretamente hacia el cuartel sombrío donde el Conde de la Noche, Seta Houki, bebía litros y litros de sangre a diario, de copas de oro oscuro. Su hogar era un edificio antiguo repleto de gárgolas y pinturas tétricas que suspendían la maldad de su corazón roto, y varios sirvientes lo rodeaban para servirle como a un rey. De sus ojos de Sangre Pura se emitía un odio enfermo que hipnotizaba el espíritu de cualquier presa, y su piel era tan blanca como la luz de la luna. Su cabellera era plateada como la de Zero, pero llegaba hasta sus pectorales. Sus labios eran negros; parecían teñidos con sangre a lo largo de los años, y sus uñas crecidas y puntiagudas, junto con sus músculos marcados, transmitían una idea de salvajismo. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle excepto sus socios de la familia Haze y el más cercano de los siervos, un anciano ciego y de vasto conocimiento. Amaba la música gótica y siempre había un grupo de tres o cinco intérpretes que generaban música ambiental que henchía su alma de regocijo.

Entonces vino ese anciano de ojos muertos, escoltando al peón de melena castaña clara.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Naoya? –Seta Houki dijo con su sacra voz suave hacia el siervo maestro.

-Señor Houki, el caballero Haze ha venido a confirmar sospechas. Desea dirigirse a usted para comunicarle algo que lo hará sentir regodeado.

-Ah, ¿sí...? Habla, tú, peón de los Haze...

Causaba escalofríos oír la voz de ese conde sanguinario...

-Mis respetos a usted, conde Seta Houki. Vengo a dar fe de lo que he visto esta mañana en la ciudad Fukuoka.

-¿Acerca de...?

-Señor conde, he visto con estos mismos ojos que la hija de cazadores, Kira Airen, se encuentra en la Academia Cross. Zero Kiryuu es, por ende, par suyo en el instituto.

El vampiro líder se sonrió perversamente y se relamió los labios... Tras tomar un largo sorbo de sangre más, siguió hablando:

-Felicitaciones, Haze... Tus esfuerzos han dado frutos... Informaré a tu amo acerca de esto... y serás recompensado... ahora.

Como era sabido, tener una conversación con Seta, por más breve que fuese, exigía sangre como retribución. Muy pocos podían darse el lujo de evitar ese condicionante, por lo que el peón de los Haze dio unos pasos hacia el Conde de la Noche y exhibió su cuello ante el mismo. Con fuerza y deseo, el gran vampiro enterró sus colmillos en su presa y chupó una buena dosis de sangre que lo hizo sentir todopoderoso.

Cuando terminó, el peón se tambaleó y se retiró de la sala con una reverencia y el vampiro de cabellera plateada dijo a Naoya en un tono lujurioso y aterrador:

-Llama a los fieles. Reúnelos. Diles... que tenemos una presa fácil... y que viene por dos.

-Sí, señor Houki. De inmediato.

"_La noche vendrá... teñida de sangre"_

Eso dijo finalmente, mirando el techo negro de su morada fría y sonriendo con sus prominentes colmillos.

Kira había terminado decidiéndose por entrar a un bazar. De ahí eligió un adorno hermoso. Era una bola de nieve, de esas de vidrio rellenas de agua, y adentro tenía una figura de plata que se asemejaba a Zero. Era un hombre armado con un revólver, que apuntaba al frente en una posición de combate. Ciertamente, era muy similar a Kiryuu... La chica no dudó en comprarla y pidió que la guardaran en una cajita de regalo bellísima que también valió su dinero. Con prisa y el presente en una bolsa, trotó de regreso a la Academia, procurando nuevamente que nadie la viera, y se abrió camino hasta su cuarto. Escapó apenas de que el Director justo la notara, pero uno de sus mejores atributos como cazadora era su facilidad para escabullirse. Llegó a su alcoba y, entusiasmada, guardó bien el obsequio.

-_"¡Sé que le gustará, sé que le gustará!" _–pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Y así fue a buscarlo. En el salón de clases, él se moría de aburrimiento y contaba los minutos que pasaban sin rastro de su amiga. De hecho, faltó sólo un minuto para que se levantara a ir a revisar si estaba en la biblioteca, cuando a la sazón sintió el lugar vacío junto a él moverse. Era ella, que, sin que el profesor la viera, había tomado asiento.

-¡Kira! –exclamó en voz baja.

-¡Hola, Zero!

-¿Ya te quedarás aquí?

-Sí.

-O sea que ¿terminaste con tus "deberes"?

-¡Sí!

-Se te ve feliz.

-Lo estoy –contestó, orgullosa.

-¿Por...?

-Nada en especial... Después te digo.

-Odio que me causes ansiedad.

-¡Mmm, lo siento...!

-Ya me las pagarás.

-Oh, para cuando quieras vengarte, me querrás demasiado.

-¿Qué?

-_Lo entenderás cuando llegue el_ _momento_ –dijo en un impostado tono señorial que burlaba ciertos diálogos de películas épicas.

-¡¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor?

Ella rió y saboreó la forma en que Zero parecía rogarle. Pasó a atender a la clase pero él aún persistió.

-¡Dime! ¿En qué andas? No puede ser tan secreto... Además, ¿con qué tiene que ver?

-Contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué estás planeando hacerme?

-Qué tarado. ¿Lo primero que se te ocurre es que esté armando un nefasto plan para fastidiarte?

-Esa sonrisa de sapo que pones me genera desconfianza. Prefiero ser precavido.

-Bien, por haber usado esa comparación conmigo, te torturaré un rato más.

-¡¿Qué, qué hice?

-¿No pudiste usar otra metáfora que no fuera "sonrisa de _sapo_"?

-Pero si lo estás haciendo así. Mira, lo haces así: se te estiran bien los labios de una oreja hasta la otra y se te encogen los ojos.

-No me imites, que das lástima.

Después de que Zero alzara una ceja, le revoleó una bofetada en la nuca.

-¡Idiota! –Kira farfulló mientras él se regodeó.

Al mediodía almorzaron juntos bajo un árbol, algo que se había convertido en costumbre, y ella reiteró una conversación que ya habían tenido el día anterior y el otro previo.

-Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer el miércoles?

-¿Qué tiene el miércoles?

El hombre, cada vez que hablaba con ella y cuando no, sentía su corazón vibrar ante su belleza. Por ciertos momentos se parecía a Yuuki en versión vampiresa, con el cabello largo, pero sin duda la cazadora Airen era mucho más atractiva. Además, su sonrisa (más allá de la metáfora de los sapos) era espontánea y fiel, no como en el caso de aquella chica que sonreía tanto para Zero como para Kaname Kuran...

-¿Qué tiene el miércoles de especial?

-¡Tu cumpleaños!

-Debes estar equivocada. Yo no cumplo años.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. No tengo tiempo para eso.

-Ah, ¿por eso te ves tan conservadito?

-"Conservadito"... –repitió el término, mofándose del mismo-. Dije que no festejo, y ya.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Zero... –Kira insistió como lo haría una niña molesta, jalando de la manga del saco de su compañero que se resistía a sonreír-. Tú sabes que quieres un ¡GRAN pastel de chocolateeee!

-Te recuerdo que el afecto por el chocolate es tuyo, no mío.

-Entonces, ¿de vainilla? ¿Quieres baño de coco, de paso?

-No. Déjame comer tranquilo.

-O quizás prefieres brownies con nueces.

-No quiero nada.

-Entonces, si no te gusta ni la vainilla ni los brownies..., ¿chocolate blanco...?

Él la miró con una impaciencia reflejada en ojos, en realidad, chistosos.

-Mmm..., ¿alfajores de maicena? ¡No, espera...! ¡De limón! ¿Te gusta la torta de limón?

-¿Te puedes callar?

-Aunque también están las de chocolate y vainilla. Se llaman "marmoladas". Ésas tienen un sabor distinto.

-NO.

-Agh... ¿Una fuente de frutillas con crema?

-Demasiado lujurioso.

-¿Palomitas de maíz con miel?

-La miel me da acidez.

-¡Vamos, Zero! Algo voy a prepararte, así que mejor dime qué te gusta, o si no te prepararé algo que no te agradará.

-¿Por qué no comes?

-Bueno, tal vez deba dejarte pensar mejor lo de las cosas dulces. Pero podríamos ver lo de la comida principal. Algo salado, a ver...

-Por favor...

-¿Te gustan las comidas con colesterol, como las hamburguesas o algo así como pizza, o tal vez algo más sano como-? –empezó, pero siendo retenida por las manos de Zero. Con una la sostuvo de la nuca y con otra le tapó la boca de sorpresa, y se acercó a ella con el fin de darle una orden tajantemente.

-BASTA.

La soltó y continuó con su almuerzo. La prefecta hizo puchero con los labios y esperó a que la mirara, provocándose en él una impresión de ternura que luchaba por obligarlo a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Ni creas que esa cara de perro vagabundo me hará temblar –declaró como respuesta, luego de mirar para otro lado y socavar sus ganas de estrujar a Kira en una gran muestra de jovial cariño.

Pero ella prefecta persistió, caminando de a pasitos pequeños con las rodillas hasta casi pegarse al varón, y le mostró de cerca su cara de patito triste de nuevo. Él la vio de reojo. Supo interpretar el temblor en su pecho y sintió que por el momento no podría escapar. Aguantó todo lo que pudo y se venció cuando Kira le tocó el codo izquierdo con un dedo, volteándose violentamente a rodearla con los brazos. Le sostuvo la cara con la mano derecha; la zurda, se la colocó sobre la espalda encorvada hacia delante, hacia él. Pudo sentir con la misma que el corazón de la chica estaba palpitando contra su columna...

De pronto, el mundo pareció esfumarse. Los ojos azules de Kira explotaron en el desconcierto, aunque no pudo respirar. Zero demostró menos; al menos su mirada lucía relajada. Sin embargo, la chica ni en eso fue capaz de pensar ante las pocas pulgadas que los separaron. El cálido tacto de los dedos del joven contra su mejilla y el apoyo de su mandíbula despertaron un emotivo rubor. Él parpadeó luego, en lo que se entendió se echaba para atrás y decidía no avanzar la distancia que les restaba.

Sin embargo...

-No me presiones... Por favor, cuando actúas así me siento mal.

-P-P-Perdón...

Zero tragó saliva y la soltó de una manera más delicada. Pasó a darle la espalda, lo cual, sin duda, los ayudó a sentirse, ambos, aliviados. Lo más distendido que pudo, volvió a comer, mientras que a Kira le costó reponerse y desanudarse los nervios en el estómago. Se quedó mirando la tierra, abstraída en su sensibilidad y en un conflicto que oscilaba entre la desilusión y el miedo a que sus deseos casi se hubieran cumplido. Un crudo silencio habitó en su mente y entorno a los dos.

Terminaron el recreo del almuerzo sin volver a hablarse ni mirarse.

De vuelta a clases sólo por un momento, los alumnos realizaron un debate como actividad de curso, y aunque Kira era siempre la más participativa, esta vez se había convertido en una más del montón, muda e inexpresiva como una tumba. Aunque en cierta forma los oídos de Zero agradecían la falta de parloteo, pesó más la culpa de haber sido él el causante. Además, si había resultado tan afectada, era porque realmente guardaba sentimientos por él, lo cual era imposible de ignorar. Se armó de valor entonces, respiró y procedió a codearla. Kira reaccionó.

-Oye, boba..., despierta.

Sonrió. De pronto lo quiso más. El que recurriera a llamarla boba y darle un codazo daba cuenta de que su interés era el bienestar de ella antes que otra cosa, porque luego de haber ocurrido un acercamiento comprometedor como aquel debajo del árbol, la única salida inofensiva era esa. Pretendieron que entre ellos no había pasado nada y obedecieron al cotidiano ritmo del día, mientras de trasfondo germinaron dudas y ansias por conocer lo que se mantenía oculto.

En el día siguiente, el sábado, y pese a que Zero había sido claro en cuanto a que no quería recibir muestras de cariño empeñado, la encontró en la cocina bien temprano leyendo un libro de cocina. Evidentemente estaba buscando una receta para él. Aplastó los ojos con las cejas y la censuró callado.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, alzando su cuello e ignorando por completo aquel ceño fruncido.

Caminó hasta su lado y le cerró el libro decididamente. Con aplomo en los ojos, la acechó cara a cara.

-Te dije que no quería nada para el miércoles.

-¿Tanto problema te haces? De acuerdo, olvídate de que sea tu cumpleaños; cocinaré algo interesante sólo porque sí, ¿está bien?

-¿Porque "sí"?

-Sí, porque sí.

-No me fastidies. ¿Acaso haces esto porque no puedes estar pendiente de otra cosa que no sea yo?

-¡Ah, bieeeen, no te ames tanto! –Impostó la voz y lo burló simulando ser él que hablaba: _-"Esta tarada no tiene nada mejor que hacer que mirarme a mí, porque soy genial, porque soy el grandioso Zero Kir-"_

La silenció de la misma manera que antes; una mano le tapaba la boca, la otra le sostenía la nuca. El recuerdo del _acercamiento_ del día anterior bajo el árbol surcó la mente de Kira por un instante.

-Deja de molestarme y hazme caso, ¿sí? No quiero sentir culpa por ti más tarde ni tampoco estar en deuda.

Ella hizo fuerza y se destapó la boca. Sostuvo la mano de Zero en la suya.

-No estarás en deuda conmigo nunca. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de la gente que hace buenos gestos simplemente porque quiere? En serio; relájate.

-Para mí, las personas que tienen buenos gestos sin motivo aparente es porque o desean algo encubiertamente o porque están un poco desesperadas por afecto... o bien porque están locas.

-Pierde cuidado, no estoy anhelando tu afecto desesperadamente.

-Ah, pero, ¿no decías que te iba a querer demasiado cuando supiera qué estuviste haciendo en la mañana de ayer? –A la sazón, ató cabos. Se puso aún más serio e incluso entornó el rostro en un mohín de arrebato temible. –Lo que hiciste no tenía nada que ver con mi cumpleaños, ¿no? Te mato.

-¿No era que no tenías _cumpleaños_? –dijo, inmune al tono cabreado de su amigo.

-¡Ya, basta! ¡Me estás irritando mucho! ¡Vete de aquí y llévate este libro!

La empujó fuera de la cocina mientras ella retuvo el mismo contra su pecho. A pocos pasos de cruzar la arcada fuera del lugar, sin embargo murmuró:

-Como si hiciera falta estar aquí para leer...

-¿Qué? –exclamó.

Sin voltearse, al continuar caminando, Kira sonrió y empezó a tararear la melodía de "Birds". Dobló y tomó el pasillo que la condujera a su habitación o a cualquier sitio tranquilo, aunque no duró mucho, tras ser atajada por una mano firme que le tiró de la ropa que le cubría la espalda. Sus pies entorpecidos fueron en marcha atrás hasta pisar la punta de las zapatillas de Zero. Hizo un esfuerzo para no chocar contra su pecho y él le arrebató el libro de entre las manos. Lo mantuvo en alto y evitó que ella lo recuperara.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo!

Estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo y también se puso en puntas de pie, pero no llegó.

-Olvídalo –contestó-. No me haces caso cuando te hablo bien.

-¡No estoy tratando de hacerte un mal, idiota, devuélvemelo!

-En definitiva es _mi_ cumpleaños, ¿no? Y si yo digo que no harás nada por mí, **no** harás nada por mí.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos complejos? Eres un cabezón amargado. ¡Dame el libro!

-Podrás leer cuando te compres uno tú misma. Éste es del Director, así que técnicamente no tienes derecho a hacer lo que te plazca con él.

-¡Bien! –espetó, desistiendo y bajando el brazo. Se dio media vuelta y declaró, yéndose de nuevo: -Buscaré en la biblioteca.

Zero dio tres pasos gigantes hasta colocarse frente a ella. Intentó esquivarlo y él copió sus movimientos.

-Ahora, ¿quién está siendo fastidioso?

-Basta, Kira, no insistas más.

-Te molesta que no me termine de rendir –alardeó sonriente.

-¡Sí, me molesta mucho! ¡Dices que yo soy cabezón, pero tú no quedas atrás!

-¿Prefieres una compañera sumisa y sin carácter? –siguió, ahora pegándole en la nariz con un tintineo del dedo índice y el pulgar.

Zero le agarró la mano y le gruñó:

-¡¿Acaso tengo que atarte para que dejes de ser tan inquieta?

-¡Inténtalo!

El siguiente paso que el joven hombre dio los sorprendió a los dos por igual, pues no fue meditado ni previsto. Con la mano que sostenía la de Kira, Zero hizo presión, empujándola. De la otra dejó caer el libro de cocina y le rodeó la muñeca de la restante mano libre. Avanzó y encerró a la chica bruscamente contra la pared. Se miraron... El corazón de ella latió tan fuerte, que por no poco no era posible oírlo. Se sintió como un despiadado ronroneo en el pecho que paralizaba a todo el resto del cuerpo.

Le susurró, dominándola...:

-No me provoques.

Kira frunció el entrecejo y, no obstante, ofreció resistencia.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

Furiosamente, él le apretó los dos cachetes con una mano, callando toda posible réplica.

-Si no te ato, te pego, pero algo te hago.

Ante la imposibilidad de responder, ella cerró los ojos y alzó las cejas. Le faltó encogerse de hombros.

-¿Vas a parar?

La prefecta se dio el tiempo para manifestar aceptación. Le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante de lo neutra y aplacada que era, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Zero, en consecuencia, le soltó la cara, aunque continuó aprisionando una de las manos. Entonces vino el silencio, que les permitió perderse uno en los ojos del otro. Como si no hubiera sido electrizante lo ocurrido sólo veinte horas antes...

Quien interrumpió (quizás el término es "salvó") el momento fue Kaien Cross, quien venía de podar sus canteros y trataba de llegar a la cocina para servirse una taza de té. Se quedó literalmente congelado en el lugar ni bien vio a sus protegidos retirados contra el muro en esa posición tan comprometedora. Sintió ganas de sonreír, y lo hizo luego de abrir grandes los ojos, absorto.

-¿A qué están jugando, niños? –preguntó entonces, alegremente, casi estúpido, para variar.

-¡No estamos jugando! –Kiryuu exclamó mientras se alejaba de Kira como si ésta de pronto tuviese lepra.

Ella trató de ser disimulada a fin de rescatar el libro de cocina abandonado en el suelo, pero Zero le pisó la mano un instante antes de tomarlo. Entretanto aquélla se quejó, gruñó y le pellizcó la piel de los tobillos, él explicó haciendo uso de un tono cordial, claramente forzado sólo para que el Director desapareciese:

-Simplemente Kira y yo estábamos discutiendo... un asunto acerca de..., ya sabes..., cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta.

El hombre de anteojos respondió de la siguiente manera:

-¡Aaaah, claro, ya entiendo! ¡Por eso estaban tan juntitos...!

-Clar- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡No! ¡¿"Juntitos"? ¡No, "juntitos", no! ¡¿Qué demonios dices?

La chica no se tragó las palabras. Chilló:

-¡Zero, maldito seas, idiota, levanta el pie! ¡Me duele, estúpido!

A la vez que la liberó, también se colocó en cuclillas para apropiarse nuevamente del libro. Lo ocultó dentro de su camisa gris y se dirigió a Cross, espantado con la forma en que Kira aullaba y se sostenía los dedos enrojecidos:

-No quiero oírte decir algo como eso de nuevo, ¿he sido claro? Y este piojo que trajiste a la Academia, te cuento, no hace más que sacarme de quicio. Eso ¡también!... quiero que se entienda –terminó, violentamente girando hacia un costado evitando que la chica le metiera la mano dentro de la ropa.

El líder del colegio estaba azorado. Azorado por la violenta y aún cómica escena, por el cómodo desenvolvimiento de Kira Airen al usar tres insultos en sólo dos frases pequeñas, por la inusitada vivacidad de Zero Kiryuu y, sobre todo, por atraparlos en un momento tan incómodamente privado. No le quedó más opción que cerrar los ojos y seguir su camino hasta la cocina. Desfiló lentamente entre ellos.

-Qué bueno que se estén llevando tan bien...

Zero lo siguió con la vista cuando lo oyó decir eso y con ese tono triunfal que echaba por tierra todo el desprecio que el chico acababa de manifestar por su compañera. Dejó pronto de mirarlo, al sentir una bofetada contra su mejilla.

-¡E-E-Ey! ¡¿Estás loca?

-¡Eso va por pisarme la mano! Tarado...

-Bah, a que no fue para tanto. A ver, muéstrame.

Le dejó notar que los nudillos habían resultado raspados; de uno se traslucía mucha sangre. La piel exhibía una roja coloración y amenazaba con inflamarse. En realidad, el muchacho se sorprendió.

-Oh, no exagerabas... Perdóname.

-Claro, "perdóname", ahora que ya la machucaste. Seguramente lo hiciste a propósito para que no pueda cocinar.

-No, idiota, no quise lastimarte. Ven, ¿me dejas que lo arregle?

¿Cómo iba a continuar enfrentándosele si la hechizaba de tal irremediable modo? Su garganta fue obstruida por un placentero nerviosismo adolescente y recurrió, por ende, a asentir con la cabeza.

Le bajó la hinchazón con una bolsa de gel congelado, le desinfectó el rasponazo grande y le colocó cuidadosamente una bandita. Y no fue eso en sí la parte más inquietante del proceso, sino en realidad la forma en que lo hizo, sosteniendo cada dedo como si estuviese hecho de seda egipcia y despertando la sensibilidad de los nervios de la palma al rozarla con la suya propia. Mientras fue ejecutando su tarea, le habló, levantando la mirada hacia ella sólo a veces.

-Creo que empiezo a entender por qué no sueles tener muchos amigos. Eres insoportable.

-Lo sé, pero tú también.

-¿Yo?

-Fíjate que tampoco tienes amigos.

A pesar del sutil cortejo de sus dedos masculinos tratando las heridas de Kira, le pellizcó uno de los nudillos, haciéndola gruñir e insultarlo una vez más.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Ya basta!

Zero esperó unos segundos para continuar hablándole, esta vez en un tono agravado, un tanto bajando la guardia:

-Por favor..., no hagas nada por mí.

La chica lo miró con desánimo, mas quizás asimilando que debería respetarle esa decisión al fin de las cuentas...

-No me harás sentir feliz, entiéndelo. Quiero llevarme bien contigo, pero para hacerlo, debes evitar invadirme y presionarme. ¿Acaso no fui claro desde un principio?

-Sí, pero-

-No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi cumpleaños. No tienes el deber de arreglarme la vida ni nada que se le parezca. ¿Puedes comprender eso?

-Yo quiero darte algo especial.

-No me conoces tanto.

-Ni tú a mí, e hiciste de mi cumpleaños el mejor de todos los que he tenido.

-Ah, así que es por eso...

-No, no es sólo por eso-

-Lo que hice al llevarte a pasear a caballo o a visitar la torre o la cúpula del parque fue sólo sacarte del miasma que tenías encima por el incidente del sapo.

-No entiendes nada. No me refiero a eso.

-¿A qué, entonces?

-Me refiero a que en ese día fuiste capaz de dejar atrás la conducta rígida que tenías conmigo, la frialdad, la distancia, sólo porque yo estaba llorando. Me diste la mano, me defendiste de Alika y dijiste públicamente que éramos amigos.

Le quiso contestar; lo quiso hacer. Estaba casi seguro de las palabras que usaría para derribar aquel argumento, pero no tuvo éxito, un poco porque debía responder inmediatamente y ya había perdido tiempo y otro poco porque Kira tenía razón: él había actuado con el más generoso y humilde amor.

Encontrando el silencio, la dama cantó:

-Gané.

-Shh.

-No tienes que ser tan peleador, Zero.

-Mira quién habla.

-Ey, levanta la cara, ¿o estás avergonzado de que después de todo esto yo estaba en lo correcto?

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Cierto, no era como para pisarme la mano o arrinconarme contra una pared.

Fue instantáneo. Aprovechando la cercanía entre sus pies, Zero la pisó, lo que hizo que ella gritara y retirase la mano en tratamiento.

-¡Dame la mano de nuevo, boba, que casi termino!

-¡No! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Digo algo y ya me agredes!

-No te fracturé el empeine; puedes estar tranquila.

Sin aplacar su enojo, la chica se levantó de su silla, lo abofeteó y se dispuso a irse. Dio tres pasos y dos firmes brazos la retuvieron desde atrás, rodeándola.

-¡Suéltame!

Le puso la cara sobre el pequeño hombro, susurrándole al oído:

-Vamos, cálmate un poco. Tú sabes mejor que muchos que, si quiero, puedo matarte en dos segundos. Esto es sólo un juego.

-Sí, por supuesto –replicó ella, cabreada, y dramáticamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ablandarse con el tibio aliento de Zero acariciando su cuello-, porque tú no eres el que sale herido.

-Bien, bien –dijo, también resistiendo a un brete, el de no tentarse con la sangre que corría por debajo de esa piel-. Hagamos un trato, ¿de acuerdo?

Kira resopló.

-¿De acuerdo? –repitió.

-¿Qué trato?

-Yo no te piso ni te golpeo más, si tú moderas un poco tu terquedad.

-¿Mi terquedad?

-¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes.

-¿Me puedes soltar?

-No lo haré hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Resopló una vez más, ahora trasluciendo un aire extenuado que rayaba con la tristeza y, en cierta forma, la angustia. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo negro, y su nariz tocó el antebrazo de Zero.

-Ey... –la llamó.

-Está bien... Lo haré, pero suéltame, por favor...

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, nada... Sólo déjame ir, Zero, por favor.

La retuvo unos instantes y aflojó los brazos. Dejó los pies quietos para no separarse más de lo inevitable... Esperó a ver su completa reacción y fue suave:

-Oye, lo lamento... No quería herirte de verdad. Sólo te estaba molestando... Disculpa.

-Está bien –respondió con poca fuerza.

-Mírame. No estás llorando, ¿o sí? –inquirió, tocándole el codo.

-No. Es sólo que me agotaste.

-¿Pelear te agota?

-Sí, también.

-¿Qué más?

-Nada que quiera contarte.

-Bien... –dijo, y dejó de tocarle el codo-. Estás enojada. Pues, en serio lo lamento, Kira, de verdad.

-_"Me estás afectando mucho" _–la joven, sin voltearse aún, habló en el vacío de su cabeza-. _"No sé si me quieres o no, y yo no puedo aguantar..."_

-¿Prefieres que me vaya un rato?

-Puede ser. Aunque todavía no me queda claro qué debo hacer contigo.

-¿Hablas de mi cumpleaños?

-Sí.

-Ya sabes qué **no** hacer. –Marchó a fin de darle soledad, y antes de desaparecer por completo, afirmó su postura: -Pero no estoy enfadado, ¿sí? Trata de relajarte.

Una vez que Kira pudo estar sola, respiró e hizo fuerza por volver al mundo en el que podía controlar sus emociones. Se sentó y se sujetó la cabeza. Su cuerpo tembló.

Pasada la excitación de aquellos enfrentamientos que ambos disimulaban en una farsa de comicidad, Zero Kiryuu descansó y patrulló solo, mientras ella se refugió un poco en la oficina del Director a conversar con él y luego visitó, y más allá del asunto del libro de cocina, la biblioteca del colegio. No era muy grande, pero estaba muy bien equipada. Era frecuentada, mas no demasiado, y siendo sábado, pudo sumirse en el silencio de la literatura durmiente. Dejó la puerta entreabierta luego de ingresar y paseó cuidadosamente entre las góndolas. La luz amarilla de la tarde desfiló a través de los vidrios de un trío de ventanas altas y se zambulló sobre los tomos más antiguos y polvorientos, los menos consultados pero más solemnes. La madera de los estantes era vieja, seca, pero tan formidable como el espíritu de ese santuario y tan resistente como la verdad que perdura en las hojas. Sobre los flancos del cuarto había mesas con pilas irregulares de más libros. Las únicas dos sillas disponibles también llevaban largos años de uso, y había más, pero estaban cubiertas por columnas de novelas y ensayos de fechas mezcladas.

Los pasos de Kira entre las góndolas eran sordos, opacos. Por un momento pareció que ni su respiración tenía tono. Era lógico, porque si un libro habla, ¿cuánto diría una biblioteca entera? Los humanos, en esa tierra, no tienen voz; sólo deben escuchar.

Al pasar, rozó con las puntas de los dedos los lomos de los libros más sobresalientes. Escabulló la mirada por entre las letras de los títulos, algunas más marcadas que otras a causa de la erosión del tiempo. La emoción de la paz en su más sagrada forma por momentos la hizo sentir escalofríos y hasta ganas de llorar. Recordó el amor que su hermano Itsuki sentía por la literatura y recordó sus sueños de convertirse en escritor y llevarla a conocer con él los destinos más suntuosos del mundo. Habría sido su baja autoestima lo que no le había dado la oportunidad de tener esa vida más temprano; una vida que tal vez lo habría salvado de morir a manos de un vampiro colérico.

No pudo contener las lágrimas, mas no sintió temor ni vergüenza, pues los libros saben guardar secretos. Se sentó en el piso con la espalda contra las patas de una de las sillas ocupadas y se hizo un ovillo. Se abrazó las piernas dobladas y enterró la cara entre las rodillas y el pecho. Libre, sollozó, mas el sonido se fugó, tragado por la magnificencia que acunó su pesar.

"_Quiero ser escritor para que pase el tiempo y la gente me recuerde, que sepa quién soy y quién fui"_

"_Yo te recordaré, Itsuki. ¿Para qué quieres que la gente lo haga?"_

"_Je... Tienes razón. Contigo solamente debería bastarme, ¿no?"_

"_Escríbeme un cuento sobre nosotros"_

"_¿Sobre un hermano gordo y una hermanita fea?"_

"_¡Tonto! Escribe algo bonito"_

"_Entonces será sobre un muchacho con muchos granos y una hermanita menor bien narigona... ¡y que tenga piojos! ¡Muchos piojos!"_

En la oscuridad del hueco en el que respiraba, sonrió, y las lágrimas le pasaron por encima de los labios tensos. Rió después, más abstraída en la memoria y, por ende, más aquejada por el dolor. Sintió el deseo de contarle a alguien todo lo que estaba soportando sola. Pensó en Zero, quien cuadraba perfectamente con la idea del salvador que quería para su vida tormentosa, pero el miedo a no corresponderle fue abrumador. El no poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos sin sentir que se le cerraban las vías respiratorias atentaba contra ello también. Se dispuso a aguantar sin la ayuda de nadie y dejó que el murmullo de los libros la acunara hasta caer, efectivamente, dormida.

Los minutos pasaron y la noche pareció tragársela, apresarla en el olvido de la biblioteca señorial. Podría ser que no despertase nunca si no era rescatada por alguien. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, ese alguien la buscó. Ya preocupado, en realidad, Zero Kiryuu abrió la puerta entornada del santuario y llamó a su compañera.

-¿Estás aquí? ¿Kira?

La razón por la cual él no optaba por pasar tiempo en ese lugar era exactamente lo que tenía delante: un rincón del mundo que parecía morirse y transformarse en un suspiro. Las sombras y los colores muertos se adueñaban de las cosas y les daban vida a los libros que guardaban rencor por no ser desempolvados por los estudiantes. Se iba el sol, y ahí reinaban los fantasmas y la melancolía.

-Kira, más te vale que no te estés escondiendo...

Echando de sí el mal gusto del miedo y del aire viejo, se movió entre los muebles. Cross no sabía dónde se encontraba la chica y ya había pasado mucho tiempo. El mecimiento de los árboles afuera proyectaba sombras amorfas al interior del cuarto a través de las tres ventanas y Zero las miró intimidado, extrañándola más de la cuenta súbitamente.

Fue tranquilizador oírla susurrar:

-¿Z-Zero...? ¿Eres tú?

Le costó ubicarla entre las tinieblas. Vislumbró que estaba en el suelo en una postura que bien podía indicar que estaba herida o en medio de un trance. Dios uno pocos pasos tensos hasta alcanzarla y se arrodilló.

-¿Kira? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Me quedé dormida... ¿Qué hora es?

-Más de las ocho. ¿Cómo que te quedaste dormida?

-No sé... Vine aquí porque quería estar tranquila, y... Vaya...

-Me tenías preocupado.

-No tienes por qué. Pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura? ¿Cómo está tu mano?

-Casi no siento nada.

-Y, ¿tu pie?

-¿Realmente te importa?

-Sí.

-Está bien... No me dolió tanto.

-Y, ¿por qué el escándalo de antes? –dijo con una ligera risa entremedio.

-No era lo que me hacías sentir en el pie el problema.

La oscuridad, entonces, resultó útil. Sin poder verse las caras, fue fácil esconder los gestos. La mano cálida de Zero se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kira, a quien la piel se le puso como de naranja...

-Vamos adentro, ¿sí? No es muy bueno estar aquí solo.

-Es que las bibliotecas me gustan. A mi hermano le... le gustan...

-¿Estuviste llorando?

Se notó cómo ella levantó la cabeza dos pulgadas a tratar de desentramar el rostro ensombrecido del joven. Su sorpresa radicó en que no era perceptible algún tono de tristeza en su voz. Por tanto, ¿cómo había hecho él para saber que era eso exactamente lo que le había pasado?

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

-¿Lo hiciste?

El silencio confirmó la duda.

-¿Por qué? –Zero inquirió.

Se mantuvo callada.

-¿Fue por mí? ¿Fue por las peleas de hoy?

-No..., claro que no...

-¿No me puedes decir la razón?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien... Al menos, ¿puedo ayudarte?

La respuesta fue el acto. La chica se inclinó hacia delante y hundió la cabeza en el calor del pecho de Zero... Pudo sentir contra su frente que el corazón del muchacho pegaba con ímpetu.

-¿Kira? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ayúdame sosteniendo mi cabeza...

-¿Te duele? –dijo mientras se la sostuvo con una mano.

-No. Estoy cansada y confundida.

-¿No quieres discutirlo?

-No. Quiero estar en silencio un rato.

La misma mano se deslizó por el cabello negro de Kira hasta tocar su oreja pequeña y luego la mejilla. Él hizo un poco de fuerza y la instó a mirar hacia arriba. En vez de quedarse ahí, la soltó inmediatamente.

-Cuando puedas o quieras hablar, hazlo conmigo. No quiero saber que estuviste triste lejos de mí.

-¿P-Por qué dices eso...?

-Es injusto. Eres muy buena conmigo.

Ella bajó la cabeza otra vez.

-Gracias...

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Sí... Tengo hambre.

-Perfecto. ¿Puedes pararte?

Lo siguió pero sin que se tomaran de las manos. Dejaron esa parte del edificio y salieron al patio que conectaba con el sector donde el Director vivía. El viento conjuró un silbido masivo entre los árboles de hojas crecidas y le mesó el cabello a Kira. No obstante, no le importó y se mantuvo sumergida en reflexiones que parecían propulsarla a la infinitud. Quizás Zero le hizo llegar de alguna manera lo que pensaba acerca de ella también, porque habló sin que nadie se lo pidiera:

-No tengo las cosas tan ordenadas en mi vida, sabes... Y por ahora prefiero no charlarlo, pero en algún momento lo haré, y quisiera hacerlo contigo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Tartamudeó.

-E-E-Está bien... T-Te escucharé cuando haga falta...

-Gracias. Creo que podrás entenderme.

-Lo que tienes para decir..., ¿es lo que te hizo llorar en la biblioteca?

-Sí.

-Bueno... Puedes estar tranquila. Cuando necesites sacártelo del corazón, búscame.

Kira asintió con la cabeza y sufrió la pasión que la habitó e invadió cada rincón de su persona. La noche gozó de un encanto sin igual, irremediable para las mentes enamoradizas como la de ella, y como si hiciera falta aún más tensión, sobrevino otra cosa que, dicho sea de paso, pudo haber sido un desastre. Al frente, el frente inmediato, a un metro y no más, posaba campantemente un formidable sapo de grandes verrugas como cuernos, y Kira avanzaba tan aún pendiente de sus conflictos, que no podría verlo y lo aplastaría con el pie. Casi como si la fobia fuera de él, Zero se espantó y levantó a la chica de la tierra en un instante. La colocó contra su pecho de modo que apoyara el mentón sobre su hombro.

-¡Z-Zero..., ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!

A él estaba claro que los sapos no le quitaban el sueño. Sin embargo, el impresionante tamaño de aquél sin duda lo estremeció cuando tuvo que patearlo y alejarlo lo más posible de escena.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Kira preguntó con el terror súbitamente pintado en la cara.

-Nada.

-¡¿Cómo "nada"? ¡¿Qué había? ¡¿Por qué te moviste así?

-¡No grites al lado de mi oreja!

-¡Pero dime qué pasó!

-¡Había un enorme sapo y lo estabas a punto de pisar! –más furioso gritó él, ahora mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se trataba de soltar, casi tocándose las narices.

La silenció en el acto. Kira quedó embelesada en él y no supo qué decir. Qué rayos decir...

-¿Así me agradeces que te salve de tu peor pánico? –Zero continuó-. ¿Gritándome al oído?

Si llegaba a hablar, diría lo que más hacendosamente estaba protegiendo. Sólo le restó la mudez. Apoyó la pera en el firme hombro de su amigo y se aferró a él, pasando los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Cierra los ojos –ordenó, y comenzó a caminar.

Quiso, mas no pudo, sosegar las rabiosas palpitaciones de su corazón, que la delató al resonar contra el pecho de él. Se sonrojó. Se mordió el labio. Rogó hacia sus adentros que Zero la eximiera de la incomodidad, lo que, en efecto, él hizo, comprensivo.

-Ey..., cálmate, o te dará un infarto.

Kira sollozó.

-Ya pasó... Está bien. Pudo haber sido un momento terrible para ti, pero estás a salvo. En pocos minutos estarás en tu habitación otra vez, lejos de toda amenaza..., y listo.

-Muchas gracias, Zero...

-No hay de qué, no hay de qué...

Luego de una cena tranquila que aquietaba las aguas de ese día tan movilizador, Kira le pidió la noche libre para descansar mientras él patrullara el campus de la Academia hasta la media madrugada. Zero aceptó y marchó a los exteriores sin cerciorarse de que ella cayera en el sopor. Entonces, Kaien Cross aportó a la causa de la chica y la visitó en su habitación poco después. Le devolvió secretamente el libro de cocina que el prefecto le había quitado y ocultado en un cuarto de limpieza del edificio.

-Aquí tienes, querida. Hazlo feliz.

Kira Airen aprovechó parte de la noche y leyó con la ayuda de una luz suave que no fuera vista desde afuera.


	13. Día del Mes Dos: SANGRE

_DÍA DEL MES DOS: "Sangre"_

Empezó un nuevo mes. Tras unos cuantos tanteos, Kira se pasó toda la noche del martes y la madrugada del miércoles preparando comidas de lo más suculentas para Zero, quien por fin cumplía años en el despuntar de ese día pero se daba el lujo de dormir, él esperaba, hasta tarde, siendo receptor de una serie de sueños que surcaba su mente como un mensaje subliminal revelador. Cuando salió el sol de nuevo, el prefecto abrió los ojos ante la cara alegre de su amiga, quien lo acechaba a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Buenos días! –ella exclamó con felicidad y una sonrisa que le iba de una punta a la otra del rostro.

-¿Q-Q-Qué... haces aquí...? –él preguntó pasmado, aún medio dormido.

-¡Estuve esperando que despertaras! ¿Cómo dormiste?

-¿E-Eh...? B-Bien...

Cuando se sentó, el muchacho tenía el torso descubierto, pero a ella no pareció importarle tanto, porque simplemente se hizo a un lado y ya.

-¿Tuviste algún sueño interesante?

-Egh... No... lo creo... ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Las siete!

-Y, ¿cómo tienes tanta energía a esta hora...?

-¡Hoy es un día muy especial!

-¿Qué tiene el día de hoy...?

-No empieces de nuevo, Zero... Vamos, ponte una camisa e incorpórate.

-Qué molesta eres... –gruñó con los ojos medio cerrados, pero obedeciendo. Se tapó el pecho con la camisa blanca de su uniforme y se puso de pie. En sus piernas tenía un pantalón blanco.

-¿Te puedo hacer una preguntita, Zero?

-¿Qué...?

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

-Está bien...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zero! –gritó entonces, luego dando un pequeño salto para prenderse de él, sujetándose por detrás de su nuca tibia. No obstante, hizo que el abrazo durara poco, y en seguida lo soltó para simplemente tomarlo de los hombros. -¡Ya tienes dieciocho años! ¡Felicidades!

-Agh..., Kira..., yo... ¿Por qué...?

-Vístete rápido, que está el desayuno preparado. Y si quieres darte una ducha, tienes agua caliente.

-Me bañé anoche.

-Bien. Entonces, ¡vístete y vamos a comer!

-Kira...

-¡Te esperaré aquí afuera!

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y aguardó. Tenía que pelear contra su cuerpo por mantenerse despierta, pero de todas formas no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Estaba exultante.

-_"Te dije... Te lo dije mil veces. ¿Por qué...? Tú..." _–Zero caviló adolorido. Verla tan contenta por celebrarle la nefasta fecha que él siempre negaba lo obligaba, como bien le había dicho antes, a sentirse culpable. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Como lo haría un autómata, se vistió con el uniforme y estuvo listo. Abrió la puerta al pasillo y vio a la prefecta frotándose los ojos.

-Kira, ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí! –contestó de inmediato, fingiendo fuerzas y que todo estaba perfecto-. ¿Estás listo? ¿Vamos al comedor?

-E-Está bien..., pero, Kira...

-¡Ya verás lo que preparé para ti! –siguió, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta la cocina-. ¡Me pasé toda la noche cocinando y hasta aprendí cosas nuevas!

-¿Experimentaste con comida...?

-Un poco; me guié mucho por el libro del Director. Pero confía en mí. ¡Me salió todo muy bien! ¡Creo que te encantará!

-Así que recuperaste el libro, maldita... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Él me ayudó.

-¿Qué? ¿No estás bromeando?

-Pregúntale tú mismo si quieres. Lo movió una razón muy noble.

-¿Cuál?

-Ayudarme a hacerte feliz.

"_Basta. Me hacen daño"_

Sobre la mesada de la cocina se presentaban varios platos grandes cubiertos con manteles. La mujer se paró junto a ellos y le reveló al cumpleañero el espectáculo culinario, levantando cada paño a medida que nombraba lo que estaba debajo:

-Para desayunar, bombones caseros de chocolate, nuez, dulce de leche, coco y membrillo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cada bombón tiene todo eso...?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedes elegir!

-Ah...

-También, pastelitos de limón bañados con chocolate blanco. Podemos acompañarlos con té; tengo todo preparado para tenerlo en dos minutos.

-Kira.

-Luego, para el almuerzo tenemos filete de codorniz con salsa de tomate y perejil, aunque también preparé salsa de champiñones por si quieres cambiar. Como acompañamiento, puré de patatas y calabaza.

-Salsa de champiñones... So-Solía comer eso...

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Entonces la conoces!

-Sí, pero...

-Bueno, si no te gusta tanto, la comeré yo. La probé y ¡debo decir que me lucí! –confesó-. Bien, posteriormente tenemos, para la merienda, medialunas dulces rellenas de jamón y queso, mate cocido de jengibre y canapés de camarón.

Zero ya no supo cómo hacer para decirle que no.

-Y para la noche..., ¡lo mejor...! ¡Canelones de espinaca, jamón y queso, carne y pollo bañados en salsa de tomate y salsa blanca! Je, ¡con estos podremos comer por tres días! Y el pastel... es sorpresa.

Él guardó silencio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres empezar con el desayuno? Porque, si no, podríamos cambiar la comida de la merienda con las cosas dulces y...

-Kira.

-¿Sí?

-Y-Yo... aprecio mucho todo esto. En serio..., es que...

-¿Qué? No, espera, no me digas que igual vas a resistirte a festejar tu cumpleaños... ¡Agh, como tú quieras, pero esto hay que comerlo de todos modos!

-Ah..., sí..., pero...

-Basta de peros. Vamos; ayúdame con estas bandejas. Enseguida prepararé té.

La mesa del comedor terminó colmada de bocadillos ricos en azúcar. El muchacho se sentía mal por tener que comerlos, pero ella simbolizaba el _súmmum_ de la ternura en el mundo y, como tal, ineluctable.

-¡El Director dijo que vendría a la noche con un presente para ti! –le gritó desde la cocina, asiendo todos los utensilios necesarios para la preparación del té-. ¡Lamentó mucho no poder estar aquí a esta hora, pero te pide mil disculpas!

La mirada, sin embargo, del chico se mantuvo igual, gobernada por el dolor y una preocupación grave...: Hoy se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Vino Kira, con una bandeja de madera en las manos sosteniendo la tetera y dos tacitas de porcelana. La colocó sobre una mesita ratona al pie de la mesa principal del comedor y se sentó frente a Zero para volver a decir:

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Te lo agradezco, Kira..., pero...

-¿Te sirvo té?

Él suspiró.

-O, ¿prefieres agua u otra cosa?

-Sólo permíteme servirme a mí mismo...

-Bien, de acuerdo...

Unos minutos de silencio y el caballero no miró a su compañera, quien regresó:

-¿Qué soñaste hoy?

-Nada... Nada importante.

Mentira. Con todo lo que había visto en su subconsciente, había despertado con una sed de sangre espectacular... Tenía que pelear para mantener esa bestia adentro...

-Qué pena. Yo soñé que podía volar.

-Mmm.

-Sí. Soñé que emigraba al sur con unas palomas plateadas que cantaban hermoso, y luego caía nieve, pero no me afectaba y podía seguir volando.

Él se mostró indiferente. La chica comenzó a sentirse intimidada.

-Zero.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Estás mal. Aún con todo lo que ha sucedido, te molesté con todo esto, ¿verdad?

-N-No... Esto no podría molestar a nadie... Es que... No quiero hablar de eso.

-Entiendo. Lo siento, Zero... Sólo quiero que tengas un buen día.

-No te esfuerces por mí. Te lo pedí. Te lo pedí en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Por qué no me esforzaría por ti? Eres mi mejor amigo... No voy a rendirme.

Él cerró los ojos y apartó la cara. Más de un pesar lo retorcieron bajo la piel, y todo ese amor no hacía más que acrecentar exponencialmente el desgarro.

"Alcohol en una herida"

Por respeto, ella calló y lo dejó comer en paz. Ciertamente esos sabores eran exquisitos, y Zero agradeció, pero aún el velo de su aflicción era más fuerte que cualquier palabra que quisiera emitir por sus labios descoloridos.

-_"¿Por qué está tan triste en este día en particular?" _–pensó Kira, mirándolo de reojo. Le daba tanta lástima, que moría por abrazarlo y darle consuelo-. Zero...

Él respondió sólo levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-S-Si... quieres algo... sólo dime, ¿sí?

Asintió ligeramente. El ardor crecía por su cuerpo con rapidez...

-Hoy no vamos a clases, ¿verdad?

-No –contestó tajante, aunque silencioso.

-Y, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Paseo con caballos? ¿La torre? ¿Tal vez una breve visita a la ciudad?

-No debes ir a la ciudad.

-¿Eh? –Ya su corazón tembló recordando lo que había hecho el último viernes...

-Sabes que la ciudad no es un lugar seguro, y los Nivel E de seguro te buscan cada vez que te huelen.

-No lo sé...

-De todas maneras, no quiero hacer nada eso. No por ahora... Quiero estar solo.

-¿Solo? Ah..., bueno...

-Disculpa mi humor, pero es lo que necesito por el momento.

-Claro. –Se levantó de su silla. –Perdona, Zero.

-Podemos aprovechar la comida después. Guárdala por mí, ¿quieres? –dijo levantándose también.

-Ah, sí... No hay problema...

El muchacho se fue. Airen se sintió desolada al sentir el rechazo pese a sus tozudos esfuerzos. A un ritmo que reflejaba su lástima, levantó los platillos de la mesa y los llevó de vuelta a la cocina. Luego no supo qué hacer... ¿A dónde debía ir? A clases, no. Con Zero, tampoco. El Director no estaba. Patrullar no tenía mucho sentido con todas las humanas en sus salones. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue la fuente de agua, donde se sentó a pensar en cómo ayudar al cumpleañero. El sol era tibio, ameno, inofensivo, y hacía resplandecer su lacio cabello negro suelto. Sus ojos marinos se volvían plateados con el toque de la luz exterior y sus mejillitas adquirían un bronceado liviano que le otorgaba un rubor dulce y delicado.

-Zero..., ¿qué puedo hacer por ti...? –se susurró-. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte sonreír? Tú me ayudaste tanto en mi cumpleaños... ¡Ah...! ¡Tal vez... si adelanto su regalo...! Sí... Quizás eso lo alegre... Sólo si le doy su regalo... Se lo doy y ya... Luego lo dejo solo. ¡Eso haré!

Con eso arribó a su conclusión y trotó hasta su cuarto, de donde sacó la cajita de regalo y sonrió imaginando la alegría que podría radicar en el corazón de Zero cuando se la mostrara. Entonces se puso a buscarlo. Fue a la torre más alta del edificio, aquella que habían visitado antes, pero no lo encontró ni siquiera en el recorrido. Luego fue al establo de caballos, y nada. Recorrió el dormitorio de varones y tampoco. Desde ya, en el ala privada del Director no estaba. Por la zona de los salones, igual. ¿Dónde podría estar...? Desde el patio interno miró hacia la cúpula que asimismo había visitado semanas antes gracias a él, aunque se veía claramente que nadie se hallaba ahí.

-Zero... ¿Podría haberse ido a la ciudad...?

No le quedó más salida que revisar toda la parte de bosque del terreno, revisando cada sombra proyectada por los árboles y los arbustos. De una punta a la otra de la Academia, caminó hasta casi agotarse y ya sin tantos ánimos, pero no se rindió. El reloj casi dio la hora del almuerzo. Kira suspiró extenuada y con desilusión, y ni siquiera podía esperar que él la encontrara, porque con el humor que tenía, de seguro estaría solo todo el día si de eso dependiese.

Realmente dolía que, a despecho de todo el esfuerzo puesto durante esa noche en que no había dormido nada, él actuara con tanta frialdad. Los ojitos se le cerraban solos y su piel había empalidecido, en puro contraste con sus ojeras oscuras. Pero su simpatía hacia él era tan honda, que seguiría adelante hasta ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Debo encontrarlo... Está por aquí... En algún lado...

Sus pies pesaban con tanta andanza de aquí para allá... Continuó, sin embargo, respirando con fuerza para no desfallecer.

Y entonces, cuando todos salían para almorzar, Kira tuvo la idea de revisar la parte trasera del ala privada de Kaien Cross. Era una de las caras del edificio que nunca se usaba para nada y que ni se hallaba expuesta. Vio ahí una figura muy quieta, cubierta por un karma triste. Aún oculta entre los árboles, observó con detenimiento y notó que el cabello de ese hombre era platinado. Zero estaba detenido frente a un mini santuario expuesto en el suelo a modo de lápida para la tumba de alguien. El corazón de la mujer se aceleró como nunca antes y entonces comprendió que el dolor de su amigo era a causa de que había perdido a alguien... ¿en su día de cumpleaños? Y, ¿por qué estaba enterrado en la Academia?

En una recamarita del pequeño santuario había una campanita dorada de forma esférica, y Zero la miraba con unos ojos tan tristes, que quien lo viera se pondría a llorar en el acto. Su revólver colgaba de su mano derecha; su izquierda descansaba en su bolsillo. Y a continuación dijo en un tono calmo, mas lo suficiente claro para que Kira lo entendiese:

-Hoy soñé contigo... Aún... me arrepiento de todo lo que hice... Yo... Supongo que no podré pasar este día sin pensar en ti. Ni ningún otro... Este día es para ti... Porque yo... –murmuró mientras comenzó a sollozar- no merezco haber nacido... Feliz-Feliz cumpleaños, Ichiru.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender. ¡Ichiru, su hermano gemelo, estaba muerto y enterrado en la Academia Cross! Entonces, ¿no lo había asesinado la Pura Sangre Shizuka Hiou hacía cuatro años atrás, junto con sus padres? ¿Qué había sucedido con él entonces? Y por las palabras de Zero..., ¿habría sido él el responsable de su muerte? El espanto que atacó el alma desprevenida de la guardiana ejecutó un aspaviento a través de su garganta cuando contuvo un grito de terror. Y ese hilito de voz reprimida fue suficiente para que el muchacho se percatara de la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Con furia excesiva al creer que un intruso lo vigilaba en un momento tan íntimo como ése, en un sitio tan privado como tal, se volteó con su arma en mano y apuntó a los árboles que refugiaban a Kira, quien fue presa del miedo y sólo fue capaz de esconderse aún más. Con los ojos desbordando de odio y angustia, el hombre gritó:

-¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA, MALDITO! ¡SÉ QUE ME ESTÁS MIRANDO!

Kira fue inmovilizada por la posibilidad de equivocarse. Ya de hecho había pecado al seguirlo hasta ahí, y ¡¿ahora, qué diablos debía hacer? Sólo se pegó al tronco del árbol que le dio amparo y se quedó quieta, pero la cólera de Kiryuu era potente y precisa, más fuerte que ese temor inocente, y de pronto se apareció junto a ella, con una violencia que casi derribó el árbol y que hizo resbalar el regalo de las manos de esa dama empalidecida. La cajita cayó al suelo y ella ni siquiera tuvo aliento para gritar, cuando él se sintió lleno de rabia y le gritó en la cara:

-¡¿TÚ? ¡¿KIRA? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME SEGUISTE? ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLO!

-P-P-Pe-Pero- –quiso decir, aterrorizada.

El dolor de Zero se había extremado tanto, que se había deformado ya; se había tergiversado para ser un resentimiento extraño que le nublaba la vista y le hacía herir lo que más quería en el momento... Sus palabras se decían automáticamente, sus manos actuaban por su cuenta. Quizás sin pensarlo, sujetó a Kira por el cuello y la aprisionó contra el tronco, apretando con sus dedos a fin de demostrar su tirria. Ella comenzó a asfixiarse y trató de tocar el brazo de su amigo que se veía poseído por esos ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué... me seguiste? Ya... ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES VER ESTE LUGAR! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas solo de una vez...?

La mirada de Kira tembló antes de que una débil lágrima cayera por su mejilla hasta tocar la mano del varón alrededor de su garganta. Con dificultad ella masculló una súplica:

-Z-Z-Ze... ro... Yo... lo... sien... to... Yo... sólo ¡quería...! –intentó explicar, y en ese punto su voz se alzó cuando Kiryuu apretó con más fuerza-... querí... a... dar... te...

Al final de esa frase interrumpida, miró sus pies señalando la cajita de regalo. Al verla, Zero fue vencido por su propia crueldad. Entendió que las intenciones de Kira eran buenas como siempre, y su corazón se heló al descubrir que quien hacía daño y carecía de alma era él, en especial notando que ella no estaba haciendo nada para resistirse a la fuerza estranguladora de su mano derecha, mientras la zurda incluso le apuntaba de cerca. No podía creer que, nuevamente, estuviera lastimando con tanta gravedad lo que más deseaba y apreciaba... No merecía ser amado; no merecía que Kira se preocupara por él... Debía irse... Debía alejarse de la gente que, como ella, siempre le perdonaba la vida y soportaba su furia incontrolable. Sus dedos se aflojaron después de eso y él se tambaleó hacia atrás, alejándose, con lágrimas en los ojos, de la muchacha que, a partir de ese momento, lo miró literalmente con pánico. Se tomó la cara, cuyos ojos se volvieron lilas frente a la angustia, y gimoteó desesperado. De hecho, por un momento pensó que sus piernas se iban a quebrar, y se sujetó de otro árbol, pero sólo para darse sostén e irse de escena lo más velozmente que pudo. Llorando entretanto el dinamismo de su huida le corría las lágrimas y las hacía volar, buscó el baño privado de Cross y se encerró a derramar su pena, lanzando golpes a la pared y gritando su desolación. La mezcolanza de aflicción y rencor por sí mismo y por la vida le arañó el espíritu hasta hacerlo desangrarse... y su hambre de vampiro sólo empeoró las cosas..., seduciéndolo con la idea de usar su revólver y acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Pero Kira lo perdonaría siempre. Le tomó unos cinco minutos recobrar la conciencia y reconocer lo que había sucedido en unos instantes que la habían superado por completo... Entonces miró el regalo junto a ella, en la tierra, y supo que tenía que ser más fuerte que él; tenía que aunar valor dentro de sí para llevarle paz, porque así creía también que si podía remediar el dolor recóndito de Zero, su vida podría por ende tener otro cauce y final. Se tragó el mal sabor y tomó la cajita entre sus manos timoratas. Corrió siguiendo el camino de su compañero. Buscando el rastro de tormento que había dejado en su fuga, entró en el edificio principal y revisó la cocina, luego el comedor y la sala de estar, y estuvo a punto de ir a su cuarto en el dormitorio de varones, si no hubiera sido porque había oído los llantos provenientes del baño. Se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta y colocó una mano en ella, sintiendo las vibraciones causadas por los golpes ejecutados por la furia del hombre. A la sazón, tragó saliva y, cerrando los ojos, habló.

-Zero... –El escándalo se detuvo. –Soy yo, Zero... Soy yo. Por favor..., déjame entrar.

Mas no hubo respuesta. Esperó y regresó luego, en un tono comprensivo que buscó avivar el lado tierno y necesitado del joven:

-No estoy enfadada contigo. Sólo quiero hablarte... Por favor, abre la puerta... o al menos déjame una rendija... Por favor.

En efecto, él se sentó detrás de la puerta y la abrió sólo unos cinco centímetros. Kira asomó su mano hacia el interior del baño y se agarró al bordecito de la puerta con cuatro dedos.

-Lamento haberte sorprendido así... Lo último que quería hacer era molestarte o causarte dolor... Yo... creí que sólo te habías ido para pensar... Iba a ser sólo un momento, pero nunca imaginé que estarías... ¡Lo siento...! Lo siento, Zero, lo siento. Eres muy importante para mí; sólo quería que fueras feliz. Si hubiera sabido que... No te habría insistido con todo esto. Por favor, perdóname.

Un silencio quebrantador replicó únicamente. Ella decidió ejecutar una nueva movida, desenvolviendo la cajita del regalo. Tomó la bola de nieve y la hizo pasar por la rendija, forzando al muchacho a que dejara más espacio. Humilde, le siguió hablando:

-Esto... lo compré para ti. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. La elegí... porque el hombre de plata que está ahí dentro es como tú. Yo... Ojalá que te guste. Busqué entre muchas otras cosas, pero no sabía-

La interrumpieron sollozos repentinos. Evidentemente, contemplar semejante muestra de cariño había atravesado su corazón ajado con una dosis de amargura que lo hacía pedazos. Kira pudo ver de refilón que se había arrastrado hasta la parte más lejana y profunda de la habitación, en la ducha. Se ocultó en la gélida oscuridad de ese rincón y se hizo un ovillo tratando de guarecerse de su propio dolor. Lloró con mayor libertad allí, sudando enfermo y sólo abrigando su pecho con su camisa blanca desabotonada, pues sus instintos de vampiro pujaban por obtener sangre en ese día tan castigado por emociones crudas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y quiso desaparecer... No merecía ser amado, no merecía el cariño que Kira le brindaba simplemente porque era un ángel...

Pero ella entró sin dudar. Cerró la puerta lentamente y tomó la bola de cristal con cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que ese cuarto parecía ser un punto aislado del mundo. Caminó con mucha cautela hacia él y arrimó también la puerta de la ducha para darle una sensación de mayor seguridad. Se arrodilló y arrastró el obsequio por el piso hasta acercárselo a los pies. Zero la miró y lloró más.

-¿Por qué lloras tanto? ¿No te gusta...? –ella susurró-. No tienes por qué llorar... Hoy es tu día... Tú... no debes llorar...

Con los ojos cerrados, Zero tomó la bola de nieve y la miró de cerca de nuevo. La colocó contra su pecho y gimoteó como un niño.

-Gracias... –dijo con mucha dificultad.

-Ah... No hay de qué...

-Gracias... ¡Gracias!

Era la imagen de la inocencia más dañada. Parecía ser un cazador tan imponente, y de pronto débil y quebradizo. Kira podía matarlo si quería. No pudo más, y comenzó a llorar en silencio también. Se arrastró de rodillas hasta él y le sacó el obsequio de las manos; lo colocó en un costado y le sujetó la cara humedecida, haciendo contacto con su cuello tatuado y el principio de su mejilla. Con una sonrisa amigable, Kira siguió llorando, pero habló en un tono dulce que peleó por consolarlos a ambos.

-No quiero verte triste, Zero... Me importas mucho...

-K-Ki... ra...

-Está bien. Nadie puede verte ahora. Aquí estás a salvo... y yo siempre te protegeré... Puedes decirme lo que sea... y yo te entenderé.

Esas santas palabras lo hicieron llegar al límite. Su cara pálida expuso la aspereza del llanto desesperado que intentaba conquistar, y quiso dejar todo atrás para dejarse llevar por sus emociones, tomándola violentamente de los hombros y llevándola hasta su pecho, donde la retuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Casi mejilla con mejilla, Zero derramó lágrimas sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga y se aferró a su cuerpo delgado, mas creyendo que si seguía así, eventualmente le quebraría los huesos.

-... así... Está bien... Respira. Yo estoy contigo, Zero.

-Kira, y-yo... ¡Yo... le robé la vida que era suya...! ¡Por mi culpa..., él..., él siempre-!

Le costaba mucho completar una oración.

-¿I-Ichi... ru...? –ella preguntó, pegada a él.

-Le... robé... todo el amor que era para él... YO... ¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR...!

Silencio de pronto. Lágrimas en cuatro mejillas corrían constantemente.

-¿Tú...?

-Yo lo hice... Es mi culpa... Él debió nacer... Yo debo estar muerto... Yo no merezco-

-Por favor, no digas eso... ¡No digas eso nunca más!

-Ésta no es mi vida... Soy un intruso... Nunca debí nacer... Quisiera poder... poder... tan sólo... Pero... ¡no puedo halar del gatillo! ¡Kira, no puedo hacerlo! No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... Aunque quiero, ¡no puedo...!

-¿I-In-Intentaste suicidarte...?

Más que antes lloró en ese momento. Él estaba atravesando un dolor mucho más grande que ella.

-Por favor, dime que no es cierto... –suplicó.

-Ayúdame... Ayúdame... Ayúdame, Kira, ayúdame... Ayúdame, por favor... ¡Sálvame! –gritó en dirección al cielo.

La cercanía con el cuello de esa mujer avivaba en acrecencia el deseo de sangre... Los colmillos de Kiryuu ya se habían desinhibido. Sólo faltaba un poco de debilidad para emplearlos y mandar todo al infierno.

-Zero..., yo te salvaré.

Ojos rojizos expusieron sorpresa y agotamiento.

-Tú me dijiste que podía contar contigo para decirte lo que siento. Bien, por eso..., te prometo, Zero, que si tú confías en mí..., yo te ayudaré en cualquier cosa... y siempre te creeré... Eres mi mejor amigo... Yo quiero protegerte.

El chico gimoteó al dar sus últimos esfuerzos por vencer al animal dentro de él... Temblando y al borde de la perdición, sintió que ya no podía aguantarlo más y le susurró al oído, entre hipidos:

-¿M-Me... perdonarás... sin importar lo que pase...? Sin importar nada..., ¿aún seré... tu amigo...?

-Siempre.

Al oír esa respuesta, ya no pudo continuar. Su resistencia había alcanzado toda posible frontera y ya no podía seguir ignorando los gritos de su salvaje espíritu. Su mirada roja desprendió unas lágrimas finales y su boca se acercó al cuello tibio de la doncella que, sin entender nada, no se resistió ni tampoco comprendió qué pasaba sino hasta después de que así ocurrió...: apenas un poco él corrió el borde del saco negro para hacerse espacio y acercar sus colmillos antes de, finalmente, enterrarlos en la piel de Kira... Sin ella poder creerlo, mil cosas estallaron en su cabeza mientras experimentó el dolor físico más agudo de su vida... Su esencia escapaba por dos agujeros y los labios de Zero, posados en su garganta, la hicieron víctima de severos escalofríos. Su leal compañero... era una criatura como aquellas que habían dado fin a la vida de sus familiares... y todo este tiempo lo había ocultado. El desgarro de su cuello no parecía tan terrible comparado con lo espeluznante que resultaba chocar con esa realidad. Zero respiró agitado mientras bebió aceleradamente la sangre de la jovencita y no la dejó ir, porque la mantuvo aprisionada contra su pecho de gladiador y la encerró con sus piernas. El sonido gutural que interpretó al tragar la sangre era demoledor y pavoroso, y se fijó en los oídos de Kira, quien le sujetó los brazos y gimió agobiada.

-Ze... ro... Tú...

Parecía nunca acabar. Estaba tan hambriento, tan desesperado, desde el día en que Zashi la había herido. Desde entonces, siempre había deseado su sangre y recién ahora hallaba consuelo para su cuerpo. No quería soltarla... En ese cuello estaba la paz para él y recobraba la energía que perdía todos los días que se privaba de ese sabor. Era tan tortuoso, tan corrosivo... Impulsado por una pasión que rayaba la gula y el erotismo, el vampiro de cabello platinado enterró sus dientes con aún más fuerza y la chica quiso gritar, pese a que él le tapó la boca y le robó sus últimas gotas de sangre.

-_"Por favor... _–pensó ella-_, no me hagas daño... No me mates... Tengo... tanto miedo..., pero..., Zero..."_

Los labios del joven se separaron una pizca y más sangre chorreó de la herida. La lamió en un gesto de seducción en potencia y luego volvió a succionar más, pero principalmente con la presión de su boca y no tanto con sus colmillos que dañaban con filosa precisión. Encima de la lesión abierta, un hematoma quedó como cicatriz en el cuello y ninguno de los vampiros afuera se percató de ese acto de osadía. Las paredes frías del baño guardaron el secreto.

Se separó...

Terminó.

El borde de la camisa de Kira lucía rojo, pero ya no los ojos de él. Respiró jadeante, como después de un episodio sexual desenfrenado, y apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella, quien no tardó demasiado en desvanecerse y casi caer de espaldas. Él la retuvo y le habló para mantenerla despierta, temiendo lo peor y que la hubiera lastimado de manera irreversible.

-¡Kira, Kira! ¡Kira, no te desmayes! ¡Kira! ¡Kira, quédate conmigo! Yo... ¡lo siento tanto...! ¡Lo lamento, perdóname, lo siento, Kira...! –rogó, abrazándola nuevamente contra su pecho y sosteniendo su cabecita con una mano.

-Z-Z-Ze...

-Perdóname... Soy una bestia... Nunca debí haberte conocido... Tú no... Perdóname...

-Zero... –habló con los ojos cerrados y una tentativa de sonrisa-, yo...

-Lo siento... Hice todo lo que pude... No podía...

-Lo sé... Está... bien...

No lo podía creer. Dios era demasiado caritativo.

-Te dije que... siempre estaría de tu lado... Tú...

-¿Qué?

-El asesino... de Rido Kuran... me mordió... Me siento... tan honrada... Nunca pensé... que esto podría pasar... –Sonrió.

-Nunca me perdonaré por esto...

-Shh... –Sus manos hallaron apoyo en el pecho del caballero.

-No merezco estar contigo...

-Zero... No te castigues más...

-Pero...

-Shizuka Hiou... Ella... ¿No...?

-S-Sí...

-Tu familia...

-Sí...

-Y a ti...

-Sí, Kira...

-Pero... Ichiru...

-Kira... –murmuró, con el corazón abierto-, necesito decirte...

-Cuéntame... Te escucharé.

Unidos en un abrazo empapado de pasión lacrimosa, el varón confesó a la mujer la verdad acerca de su hermano gemelo. La verdad... sobre que siempre había odiado a Zero por ser más fuerte que él y candidato a ser cazador mientras que él era un hijo disfuncional. Le contó... que Shizuka, quien había perdido al amor de su vida a manos de los padres de él, había cobrado venganza y recibido el aval y la admiración de Ichiru. Kira escuchó cómo esas dos personas se habían hecho amigas por compartir una vida triste, y cómo luego de cuatro años ambos habían vuelto para terminar lo que habían empezado. Le dijo que Ichiru se había infiltrado en la Academia haciéndose pasar por estudiante junto con Shizuka, camuflada en el cuerpo de una jovencita ingenua, hasta que todo se había desenvuelto en un drama de enfrentamientos. Zero había llegado hasta el final de su resistencia y estaba cayendo en el Nivel E..., entretanto Kaname Kuran había asesinado a la Pura Sangre... Explicó... que Ichiru había tenido por supuesto a su hermano como responsable de esa muerte y que a partir de allí había guardado un terrible rencor que alimentó hasta su propio fallecimiento.

-¿C-Cómo... murió...? –la chica inquirió con pocos bríos.

-Rido Kuran. Ichiru... quiso vengarse de que Rido había ordenado el asesinato del pretendiente de Shizuka, pero era demasiado débil... ¡NO PUDO HACER NADA! ¡Mi hermano...!

-Dios...

-Murió... en mis brazos... cuando su herida se llevó sus últimas fuerzas. Pero... ¡Pero...!

-¿Qué pasó...?

-¡Él se sintió en paz cuando cayó en mis brazos...! ¡Dijo que después de todo, yo lo tenía en mi corazón...! ¡Y era así!

La mujer suspiró acongojada.

-Jamás me perdonaré... Jamás me perdonaré haber bebido de su sangre...

-¿Bebiste...?

-¡Dijo que si quería lograr mi objetivo, debía tomar su sangre y dominar mi poder...! ¡Yo no quería, pero...! ¡PERO...!

-¿Tu objetivo... era más importante...?

La estrujó en un abrazo más necesitado. Gimoteó mientras quiso ocultar la respuesta de esa interrogante.

-Zero..., ¿cuál era tu objetivo? –siguió. Su cuerpo se mantuvo en una postura de sumisión; ni siquiera podía contestarle el abrazo. Estaba abatida. Ya no haber dormido la había afectado antes de todo esto.

-¡La odio...!

-¿"La... odias"? ¿A quién...? –Entonces comprendió. Suspiró con tristeza al ver todo de antemano. –Yuuki...

La angustia no se rindió, y continuó martirizándolo.

-Tu objetivo era Yuuki..., ¿verdad?... Ya veo... Zero..., no pudiste cumplir con tus deseos... Ella... te rompió el corazón aunque sufriste para que fuera tuya... Incluso con todo lo que sacrificaste..., todo lo que soportaste..., solo, adolorido, ella no te amó... y, en cambio, ¿amó al vampiro que tú tanto odiabas...? Oh, Zero... Creo que entiendo el dolor que sientes... Lo lamento tanto...

Sollozando con agonía, el muchacho se puso frente a frente con la prefecta y le habló con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarla, pero sosteniéndola de los hombros:

-No quiero volver a pensar en Yuuki... No quiero recordar el daño que me hizo... Yo la odio... Así puedo sobrevivir...

-¿A esto llamas "sobrevivir"? Zero..., ¿estás seguro de que no la amas todavía?

Súbitamente la miró con un enfado que en realidad era seriedad incrementado por el rigor. La tomó de las mejillas. De inmediato y con aspereza, hizo una declaración, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, que recorrían un caminito de tortura desde sus pestañas humedecidas hasta sus labios y el principio de su cuello:

-No la amo, Kira. La odio con todo mi corazón, porque fue capaz de herirme reiteradamente incluso cuando se suponía que éramos amigos. Fue... ¡tan egoísta! ¡La odio, la odio...! ¡Entiéndelo, Kira, por favor! Sólo deseo que se aleje lo más posible de donde esté yo. Jamás querré su bienestar de nuevo. Ella jugó con mi corazón.

-Pero..., si puedes tenerla tan presente..., debe ser porque aún piensas en ella... Además...

-¡No!

-No puedes odiar a alguien que no puedes amar... Así que la odias porque aún la amas y aún desearías que volviese contigo...

-¡Cierra la boca! –le gritó a pocos centímetros de su cara, reafirmando los dedos en sus mejillas, donde un tierno rubor fue invocado-. Créeme. Te juro por Dios, Kira, que dejé de amarla desde el momento en que entendí que prefería estar con Kuran. Me rendí ese día..., hace cuatro meses... Ya no lo soporté más... La detesto... porque me hizo daño..., así como tú odiarías a quien hiriese a tu familia...

-¿Mi... familia?

-Sí...

-Zero... Tú te abriste a mí y me dijiste todo...

-Es que... quiero contarte esas cosas... Quiero que lo sepas... Para que al menos tú entiendas... que me cuesta mucho despertar cada día... sin pensar en dejar la vida...

-No lo hagas... Por favor... –suplicó aferrando los dedos en los hombros de él-, no lo hagas... ¡Zero..., no tienes idea de cuánto sufriría yo si tú...!

-No quiero que sufras, y mucho menos quiero ser yo quien te traiga todo este dolor... Has hecho tanto por mí... y hoy... cuando desperté... me sentí tan...

-Sólo quería tu felicidad.

-Sólo por hoy, Kira, te juro que no sentí deseos de suicidarme cuando abrí los ojos... Fue... como...

-No quiero que te hagas daño...

Él suspiró, exhalando una enfermedad emocional.

-Por favor..., ¡no quiero perder a nadie más! –ella exclamó, bajando la cabeza y apoyándose contra su pecho, donde él le dio amparo y la abrazó cuidadosamente. En paralelo, Zero recordó que había dicho lo mismo minutos antes de que su hermano gemelo Ichiru muriera...

-Kira...

-¡Ya los perdí a todos! ¡Si tú mueres también...!

-Kira..., tu familia... ¿Fallecieron, cierto?

Ella asintió, hipando con angustia y finalmente exponiendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo, tonta...?

Entre asfixias, explicó. La camisa del hombre estaba mojada con lágrimas.

-¡Sólo quiero olvidar...! ¡Quiero olvidar, Zero!

-No llores...

-¡Diablos, yo nunca quise ser cazadora! Y por eso... ¡perdí a mi mejor amigo y a todas las personas que se preocupaban por mí! Chigima... Sólo él... Sólo él me cuida ahora... Lo perdí todo...

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eh...?

-Yo te protegeré.

No supo qué demonios contestar. Debía ser un sueño. Él reflejaba un milagro en vida, una deidad que bajaba del cielo sólo para ella. Lo abrazó entonces, enlazando sus bracitos en su cintura delgada y luego estremeciéndose de emoción.

-No llores... Yo estaré contigo...

Ella peleó por vencer el nudo de su garganta, mas resultaba inútil.

-Yo sé lo que te pasó... Kira, yo sé cuánto sufriste.

-¿S-Sí...?

-Sí. Lo sé. Lo sé todo.

-¿C-Cómo...?

-Perdóname. Fue un accidente...

-Es que...

-Sólo lo sé. Lo siento.

-Nunca... Nunca quise... que eso sucediera... Desde un principio... Cuando mis padres mataron a esa vampiresa... que Seta Houki amaba tanto... Yo no quiero que los otros sufran por perder a quienes aman..., aunque sean vampiros.

-Eres distinta...

-Yo sólo quería una vida normal. Y en una noche..., todo se destruyó... Mis padres... yo lo vi... –Lloró con un desconsuelo mayor. -Mi hermano quiso que escapáramos, pero mientras lo hacíamos, ¡los Nivel E...!

-Tranquila. Por favor, no llores más.

-¡Él se sacrificó por mí! Él se quedó peleando... ¡y yo huí!

Era eso lo que su corazón necesitaba libertar. Pasaron como diez minutos y ella aún permaneció abrazada a Zero, quien le sostuvo la cabeza y le acarició el cabello. Paulatinamente, sus sollozos menguaron hasta desaparecer en un silencio cruel y lastimoso que los unió en un mismo sufrido éter. Ambos fatigados luego de tanto llorar, ya ni les restaban fuerzas para parpadear. No querían moverse. El tiempo ya no les importaba ni tampoco las consecuencias. Era todo; a partir de ese momento crucial habían dejado de ser amigos prefectos para convertirse en un dúo que podía encarar los peores tormentos y soportar pena tras pena, sabiendo que estaban juntos en eso, protegiéndose mutuamente y entendiendo el porqué de cada una de sus palabras. La ruina de uno era la ruina del otro, y así por fin se convencieron de que la paz era posible aún después de tanto padecer las desgracias de la vida.

A la sazón, pues, la chica soltó un gemidito corto y se separó del pecho del chico. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Zero... –susurró-. Yo... he tomado una decisión.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. He decidido... que sin importar lo que pase..., te cuidaré... y guardaré cada uno de tus secretos..., así que... cuando tengas sed... y sientas que como vampiro debes responder a tus propios deseos, te daré mi sangre... para que puedas vivir sin ser pálido todo el tiempo... Para que seas fuerte.

Kiryuu recordó automáticamente que Yuuki había hecho la misma movida al descubrir su identidad como vampiro. Se negó.

-No... Por favor, Kira, no...

-Sabes que no puedes negarte... En algún momento tendrás que beber sangre.

-¡No soy un maldito Nivel E para estar haciendo eso!

-Entonces, ¿qué eres?

-Soy... una basura... Un Nivel E que fue salvado a último momento...

-¿Qué?

-Bebí la sangre de Kuran y contuve el proceso para no caer en el Nivel E... –La vergüenza se apropió de él cuando dijo eso. No pudo mirarla la a los ojos de tanto asco que le daba la idea.

-¿Tú...?

-Kuran creyó que si yo moría como Nivel E Yuuki quedaría desolada... Sólo por eso me salvó... Él había bebido la sangre de Shizuka... y cuando yo tomé de la suya..., incorporé la esencia que necesitaba...

-La sangre de tu ama...

-No lo digas... Si hay alguien que no debe pronunciar esas cosas eres tú...

-Ya comprendo... Entonces, el tatuaje en tu cuello...

-Sí... Es el estigma que ella me dejó...

-Zero..., ya no tienes que sufrir... Te entrego mi sangre para que estés bien...

-No digas eso... Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño...

-No me haces daño... Yo quiero hacer esto por ti.

-Pero nunca me perdonaría si...

-No hace falta que me quites cada gota de mi cuerpo. Te daré lo que necesites para vivir bien. Eso es todo... Sólo quiero que vivas con una sonrisa en tu cara, y si esto te ayudará, pues adelante...

-Kira...

-Estoy bien... –aseveró con una sonrisa débil. Evidentemente, con perder tanta sangre de repente tras no haber dormido nada y sufrir un impacto como ése, su energía estaba desvanecida. Su rostro lucía pálido y sus ojos, sombríos y enfermizos.

-¿Estás segura...? No quiero que te veas afectada de ninguna forma...

-Estoy bien...

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes. Para él era más que imposible de creer que esa chica, que había parecido tan tonta cuando recién se habían conocido, resultara ser la persona que más deseó tener cerca; resultó ser alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente, sin importar las circunstancias... Ella entonces, con los pulgares, secó las lágrimas de la cara de su colega y le sonrió, dulce y susurrando:

-Vamos, sonríeme. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo, ¿no?

Casi se emocionó de nuevo, pero trató de ser fuerte. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y recabó vigor para mostrarle una sonrisita triste pero genuina.

-¡Así me gusta!

Ella se secó la cara también, pero con un gesto de contento que exhibía cuánto quiso vencer al dolor. Se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa antes de volver la vista a su compañero en el piso y extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Él la tomó y se levantó, suspirando ante la repentina presión del aire sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya, estás algo desarreglado... –dijo, abotonando la camisa húmeda del hombre que se dejó manejar por ella, sonriendo. Luego recogió el chaleco y el saco y se los colocó ambos sobre el cuerpo, terminando de vestirlo como antes. –Ahí está... ¡Ah, la corbata! ¿Dónde está, dónde está...? –La buscó mirando el suelo hasta hallarla junto con la hebilla plateada con la insignia Cross. Zero, mientras tanto, la observó con un par de ojos nuevos que admiraban en ella esa facilidad para ser sana y angelical... Asimilando el hecho de que siempre había querido una compañera así, se puso serio y se habló a sí mismo, en el anonimato de su mente.

-_"Kira..., nunca te dejaré ir..."_

-A ver... –decía ella, enlazando la corbata roja en su cuello, después añadiendo la hebilla-. Listo. ¡Como antes!

-Gracias...

Mirando por encima de su hombro vio la bola de nieve otra vez y se puso en cuclillas para agarrarla. Depositó su vista en Kira y volvió a decirle:

-Muchas gracias por esto... Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida.

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí..., en serio.

Llena de júbilo, quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y respiró profundamente. Lo tomó de la mano y lo invitó a salir del baño, pero no sin que él antes la detuviera para notar que su cuello echaba sangre.

-¿Qué haremos con esto...? –ella se preguntó, palpándose el cuello.

Zero pensó unos segundos y se le ocurrió algo. Le habló y se fue:

-Quédate aquí. Ya vengo.

Una vez que estuvo sola, la chica se tomó la cabeza padeciendo un vértigo espantoso. En la ocasión notó su camisa sucia. Con la misma puesta, le lavó la parte del escote y removió el rastro de sangre. Luego apoyó las manos en el lavatorio y suspiró extenuada. Murmuró el nombre de Zero varias veces.

Él regresó con un parchecito de primeros auxilios y una gargantilla negra. Cerró la puerta y procedió a arreglar el problema.

-Ven.

Rendida ante las maniobras del chico, ella se quedó quieta. Notó, no obstante, un sutil tono escarlata en la mirada de Kiryuu y lo interrogó entretanto su garganta fue cubierta primero con esa gasita y luego con la gargantilla negra que la tapó bien:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estar en contacto con mis heridas te da hambre?

-No seas cruel conmigo...

-No, en serio. ¿Es así?

-Sí...

Sorpresa. La prefecta entendió algo.

-Entonces... cada vez que tenías que cambiar el vendaje de mi cuello antes, cuando Zashi... ¡Ay, no, Zero!

-No te preocupes... Ya pasó...

-¡Pero debiste haber sufrido tanto...! ¡Por eso estabas tan pálido y desganado! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

-No te disculpes; tú no hiciste nada malo en ningún momento.

-Pero...

-Olvídalo... Bueno, ¿qué te parece ahí? –dijo, librándola a que se viera en el espejo con su nuevo remiendo.

-Ah... Queda muy bien... Esta gargantilla es hermosa. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-El Director la tenía guardada para dártela después. Me la mostró hace dos días.

-Oh, es tan dulce... Me encanta...

-Entonces, ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro! Me siento muy bien. ¿Tú?

-En realidad es difícil de decir, pero lo que sin duda siento es que puedo avanzar. Contigo, puedo hacerlo.

Absolutamente todas las escenas de amor que una chica como Kira Airen podía venir imaginando de pequeña las estaba viviendo con Zero Kiryuu. No le daba tiempo a procesarlo y menos a elaborar una respuesta adecuada a esa caballerosidad. Acorralada, se sonrojó.

-No te sonrojes –dijo no obstante, y pujando contra la enclenque resistencia de ella. Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sutil sonrisa que acompañó ojos levemente entornados. –Deberías sentirte relajada conmigo.

-Ah, sí, sí... _"¡Si con alguien no me siento tranquila, es contigo!"_

Escapando, lo tomó de la mano de nuevo y salieron del baño hacia la cocina. Antes recogieron los restos del envoltorio de la bola de nieve, la cual Zero ya había depositado en su alcoba. Almorzaron el filete de codorniz, intercambiando salsa de tomate con perejil y de champiñones. En esa ocasión Kiryuu confesó que quien preparaba la salsa de champiñones que él conocía era su padre, y, paulatinamente, durante la comida, se fueron contando detalles íntimos acerca de cómo vivían antes. Lo de la sopa de verduras de él y el caldo de carne con arvejas y patatas de ella, platillos que compartían con su hermano y su madre respectivamente. Claro que no se apresuraron en decirlo todo, porque aún las heridas de la apertura preliminar eran frescas, pero latía una cierta sensación de libertad en el aire que los impulsaba a decir todo lo que siempre se habían guardado en lo más recóndito de sus corazones, y era maravilloso... Pese a que sus palabras expusieron una arista de aflicción por momentos, uno se apoyó en el otro y descansaron tras tantas tribulaciones.

Al final se hicieron como las tres de la tarde y ellos seguían ahí, conversando cercanamente y con respeto mutuo. Habían hablado acerca de por qué entonces cada uno odiaba a los vampiros, y consecuentemente, Kira también explicó el resquemor que sentía cada vez que veía a Shikara Haze, la presidenta del Dormitorio de la Luna. A modo de consuelo, Zero le garantizó que siempre la defendería de esa ella y que ninguno de la Clase Nocturna la molestaría. Se transformaron, en cuestión de pocas horas, en un equipo que se guardaba tanta confianza como los hermanos lo hacen. Y consecuentemente, la chica entendió las furias del varón y las adoptó como propias, a la par de que éste hizo lo mismo en su caso.

Lo que él, empero, no confesó todavía fue que Yuuki Kuran había una vez, siendo "hija" de Kaien Cross, jurado que también le daría sangre para calmar sus instintos de vampiro. Quizás porque temía que con Kira las cosas terminaran iguales..., mas su silencio fue real.

-¡Pronto llegará la hora de la merienda! –exclamó luego la prefecta con una sonrisa pícara.

-No entiendo –dijo el caballero vampiro- cómo no eres una pelota. Deja de ser tan obsesiva con la comida, por favor.

-¿Te molesta?

-A mí no, pero terminarás engordando.

-Reitero mi pregunta. Eso, ¿te molesta?

-Bah... Nada... Pretende que no dije nada.

-Para eso, mejor no digas nada. ¿Vamos afuera?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Eso te corresponde a ti decidirlo –tomándolo de la mano e instándolo a levantarse, aseveró.

-Agh... Pronto tendremos que vigilar a las chicas del turno día; los de la Clase Nocturna saldrán en poco tiempo.

-Ah... Sobre eso... –recordó, deteniendo sus pies mientras estaban empezando a irse-, quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cada vez que te topas con uno de ellos..., los estudiantes vampiros..., ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-¿Qué siento...? Es... complicado... Creo... que me siento como alguien de poca clase; un vagabundo o alguien de baja sociedad contrastado con otros de familias elegantes... Sí..., creo que eso es.

-¿En serio?

-Sí... Siempre los vi como animales de otra especie, pero la verdad es que yo pertenezco a esa raza... pero como alguien sucio.

-¡Eso es duro contigo!

-No lo puedo evitar.

Algo estrujada por un sentimiento de lástima, la joven lo miró y le apretó la mano.

-No eres alguien sucio, Zero. Tú eres humano. Un humano especial, pero no eres como ellos. Te resistes a ser como ellos. Y sabes..., lo que te hace vampiro no es el deseo de sangre..., sino la forma en que lo encaras para decirte a ti mismo si quieres hacerlo o no.

-¿Dices...?

-Me refiero a que... tu cuerpo puede desearlo automáticamente, pero tu voluntad es lo que cuenta; lo que dice tu corazón y tu cabeza. Y tú dices que no quieres. Eso te hace... esclavo de un deseo, sí, pero... no te hace vampiro.

La verdad era que nunca ese muchacho había pensado las cosas de esa manera. Sin embargo, sonaba tan tranquilizador... Era como un consuelo, porque siempre se había convencido a sí mismo de que era un sanguinario sin poder hallar otra excusa, mas Kira le llevaba a las manos una salida a su auto-castigo. Profundamente agradecido, por impulso abrazó a su amiga intensamente y anheló permanecer en esa posición para el resto del día. Ella, estupefacta, respondió unos instantes después, acariciándole la espalda y susurrando con una risita:

-No hay de qué...

Zero volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos claros arrojaron un sentir de devoción que Kira entendió aunque sin continuar una conversación emotiva. Le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla y le sonrió ruborizada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la torre o a la cúpula?

-Está bien... –replicó con un gesto de cansancio.

Hasta la hora en que el sol comenzó a ponerse y el toque de queda fue dado para los estudiantes humanos, los dos guardianes de la Academia compartieron un afable rato de plática sincera. Con la vista en el firmamento, sentados en la cúpula erigida sobre la muralla que rodeaba el patio interior, se vieron rodeados de una paz que crearon ellos solos.

-Zero...

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo descubriste lo que le había pasado a mi familia?

-Fue en los primeros días que estuviste aquí. Tu guardián, Chigima, vino para hablar con el Director.

-¿Vino por iniciativa propia?

-No. El Director lo llamó.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería saber cómo ayudarte con lo que sentías. Llorabas mucho; quería saber si podía resolver tus problemas.

-Qué dulce...

-¿Recuerdas aquella mañana en la clase de Derecho? Yo me había ido un momento y vuelto con una cara totalmente distinta... Al mediodía aún estaba igual de raro frente a ti...

-Espera... Creo que sí.

-En ese rato en que me había ido oí la conversación que el Director tuvo con Chigima. Fue cuando lo supe.

-¿Chigima lo dijo...?

-Sí, pero estaba muy preocupado con la posibilidad de que te enteraras.

-Sí... Lo entiendo.

-No te enfades con él. Por lo que oí, te quiere mucho y vela por tu seguridad.

-Claro que sí. Él me rescató. Luego de que mi hermano Itsuki... Él me encontró y me protegió de los vampiros que aún me seguían.

-Sobre eso yo quería preguntarte...

-Te escucho.

-Seta Houki y sus socios te están buscando...

-S-Sí...

-¿Contigo termina su venganza?

-Sí.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te encuentren?

-No puedo vivir siempre con miedo...

-Pero...

-Estaré bien..., porque debo estar bien... Yo... –murmuró, mirándose los pies- le prometí a Itsuki que viviría.

-¿Cuando se separaron?

-Sí... Fueron sus últimas palabras... "Kira, prométeme que vivirás. Debes jurarme que vivirás"...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pequeñas mientras su voz tembló. No obstante, Zero la retuvo de quebrarse:

-Ey...

-Estoy bien –ella dijo, igual, sonriéndole.

Fue justamente esa charla lo que refrescó la memoria del hombre. Frunciendo el ceño, inquirió:

-Espera... ¿Cómo obtuviste la bola de nieve que me obsequiaste?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo respóndeme.

-Ahm... Pues... ¿Importa?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, bueno... La compré en la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene? Me di una pequeña escapada y volví rápido. Nada malo sucedió.

Airen prácticamente hablaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando su compañero de repente la sujetó de los hombros y la retó en un tono de preocupación tan extrema, que resultó espantosa.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes salir sola!

-¿Por qué se te notan los colmillos?

-¡No me esquives! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

-Pero, Zero, no pasó nada...

-¡Por **suerte** no pasó nada! ¡¿Qué habría ocurrido si te hubieran encontrado los vampiros?

-Es que... no podía pedirte que vinieras conmigo... Tu regalo debía ser una sorpresa... Lo siento...

-Pudiste haberle pedido al Director que contactara a Chigima. Él podía haberte acompañado.

-Te habrías dado cuenta...

-¡Agh...! ¡Kira, por favor, no lo hagas nunca más!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Perdóname...

Tras suspirar, la soltó. Se miraron. Aunque se sintió recriminada, no supo cómo disculparse sin contradecir el motivo por el que había cometido esa falta y comprado el obsequio.

-Fue sólo un momento... No te preocupes...

-Sí me preocupo. En un "momento" ellos pueden verte. Y, ¿qué piensas que pasaría si fuera así?

-Yo...

-No puedes arriesgarte de esa manera. Por favor, ten más cuidado.

-Perdón...

Zero resopló. Echó la cabeza la cabeza hacia atrás y cambió forzadamente el aire de su garganta.

-Pero, de todas formas, gracias por el regalo...

-¿Te gustó en serio?

-Sí, es muy dulce...

Sonrió al oír eso. Regresando los ojos al cielo, comentó:

-Tenía miedo de darte algo que no fuera de tu interés... Aún no te conozco tanto como para saber qué clase de música o ropa te gusta...

-Je... Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerme mejor.

-Zero..., ¿seremos amigos para siempre?

Tocado por una ternura sin igual, el caballero se vio en una encrucijada para contestar. Titubeó, de hecho, al principio, pero se armó de valor y su réplica fue:

-Está bien, Kira.

-¿Sí?

-Sí...

Una sonrisa brillante y amena se esbozó en su carita, y una brisa recorrió su cabello.

Horas más tarde desempeñaron sus tareas como prefectos y mantuvieron orden a la salida de los alumnos de la noche. Cuando avistaron a Shikara Haze, ya ninguno de los dos actuó como antes, sino que la encararon con un recelo que compartían por haberse reconocido la historia de Kira. Zero miró a su colega y le mostró seguridad a la cual ella pudo aferrarse. Aguantaron hasta que los vampiros se encerraron en sus salones de clases.

-Ahora que los pálidos se fueron, ¿quieres merendar? –él le preguntó.

-¡Sí! –fue la respuesta que siguió a una risotada.

Fueron juntos hasta la cocina, jugando en el camino. Ella lo burló y le lanzó pellizcos y él la persiguió sin poder atraparla.

-Creo –opinó ella, dándole vueltas como un moscardón- que podremos durar mucho tiempo como amigos si podemos compartir cosas serias y también molestarnos cuando nos hayamos aburrido.

-Ah, ¿o sea que tu necedad y la irritación que me provocas es sólo porque te aburres?

-Es que además eres _molestable_.

-Inventaste esa palabra.

-Te la regalo; piénsalo de esa manera –dijo, enterrándole un dedo en la mejilla que él atrapó.

-Y, ¿qué pasó con eso de que yo era el "señorial y majestuoso Kiryuu, asesino de Rido Kuran"?

-Bah, la sociedad de cazadores exagera. Si realmente fueras una eminencia, te guardaría reverencias, pero eres sólo un cabezón malhumorado al final de cuentas.

-¡Sigues con eso de que soy cabezón! ¡No soy cabezón! ¡Tú tienes ojos demasiado grandes!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "grandes"?

-Sí –afirmó, sonriendo maléficamente-. Con semejantes lamparones que tienes, pareces uno de esos monitos que andan de noche.

-¡¿Un mono?

-No recuerdo cómo se llaman. Son uno monos del tamaño de ardillas que tienen ojos como los tuyos, gigantes.

-¡A-Aaahh –chilló, propiciándole un golpe en el hombro-, ya sé cuáles son! ¡Idiota, son horribles!

Zero soltó una carcajada ante la grotesca comparación... y decidió regodearse por un momento. Luego de que ella lo golpeara, la sostuvo de la barbilla con dos dedos y le habló en un susurro:

-Te salvas porque son azules y lindos.

Dos salidas posibles: o lo besaba o reaccionaba como una loca. Eligió lo segundo y saltó hacia atrás como un gato al que le echan agua.

-¡No hables como un pervertido!

Él continuó riéndose, habiéndose dado el gusto de seducirla por un instante.

En el interior del edificio, plagaron la mesa del comedor con cosas dulces y té como acompañamiento. El rostro de Zero había perdido palidez y se veía más sano; de hecho, nunca se había visto tan sano.

-Dime algo, ¿cuándo te hiciste tan fanática de estas comidas?

-Ehm... Creo que a mis seis años. Mis abuelos habían vuelto de un largo viaje y traían una enorme caja repleta de chocolates y pastelitos. Me fasciné con ellos y desde entonces...

-Vaya...

-Pero, oye, antes no era así. En realidad, me encantaba el limón.

-¿Limón?

-Sí, con sal. Cuando a los demás niños les gustaba el chocolate, yo devoraba limones en las tardes.

Él rió.

-Qué rara eres...

-Y a mucha honra. No quisiera ser una más del montón...

-Mmm... No lo eres. Se nota que tienes como... un karma distinto.

-Debe ser, porque, como sospecharás, en todos lados siempre había más de uno que me quería aplastar.

-¿Te refieres a gente como Alika?

-Sí.

-Eso es lógico. Eres llamativa. Miserables como ella, que desean ser el centro de atención, desesperan ante alguien que sí consigue serlo pero con humildad.

Algo sonrojada, Kira bajó la mirada. Al regresarla luego para ver si Zero le prestaba atención en silencio o no, lo encontró sonriéndole.

-Espero que estés feliz.

-No me quejo... –contestó.

-¡Tarado! –ella dijo, arrojándole un pastelito que le pegó en la frente. En consecuencia, ambos rieron. –Espera aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya regreso; sólo quédate aquí.

En los segundos que Kiryuu se quedó solo apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Su corazón latía feroz cuando estaba con su amiga y desesperaba cuando la misma se iba. Un pensamiento terminante se disparó en su mente y cerró los ojos...

-_"Kira..., te..., te quiero..."_

-¡_Whoalá_! –exclamó de repente la chica, apareciendo ante el cumpleañero con un pastel lila coronado con dieciocho velitas blancas prendidas. Alrededor exponía firuletes hechos de azúcar con color violeta. El aroma de allí emanado, empalagaba.

La cara de Zero expuso sorpresa y un golpe de emoción directo a su alma tierna. No le alcanzaba el espíritu para digerir tanto amor rendido a él, que en un inicio había tratado mal a Kira.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zero! –dijo, presentando la torta en la mesa.

Asfixiado, el caballero hizo fuerza por contener el llanto y no entristecer el momento. Se tapó la boca, cabizbajo, y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos que se le quisieron romper.

-Dios, ¿estás bien? –exclamó preocupada.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió con la mínima entereza que encontró dentro suyo.

-Ah... De acuerdo... Sabes, lo recubrí con azúcar lila por tus ojos.

Zero la miró estupefacto y como bendecido por un milagro hecho mujer. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?

-M-Me... –trató de responder, volviendo a observar la torta- encanta... Tú... ¿Tú la hiciste...?

-Síp. Toda.

-Gracias... Muchas gracias...

-De nada, Zero... ¡Vamos! ¡Pide un deseo y sopla las velas!

La garganta del hombre era un solo nudo. Mantener la compostura en ese momento le resultó casi imposible. Sin embargo, para responder al gesto fue que cerró los ojos y pensó entre sí mismo lo que quería que el Destino le cumpliese. Se arrimó y apagó las velas con su aliento fresco. Kira festejó con una risita y se acercó a él, inclinando su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas; con dos dedos, corrió los mechones de pelo platinado en el rostro de Zero y le dijo con calidez:

-Con permiso...

Y apoyó sus labios en la mejilla del hombre, regalándole un besito suave que lo ruborizó por completo. Ella se incorporó de nuevo y él se tomó dicho pómulo antes de mirarla atónito.

-¿Q-Q-Qué... fue eso...?

-Un beso. _Acción y efecto de besar; manifestación de afecto, cariño y/o amistad_-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo siento, pero es parte de mi tradición –explicó, alegremente sentándose de nuevo en su silla-. De familia; siempre, en una fiesta, cuando el cumpleañero termina de soplar las velas, se le regala un beso en la mejilla. Es como un deseo de buena fortuna, si no me entiendes.

-Ah... B-Bueno..., gracias...

-¡Permíteme cortar el pastel!

De tal manera la guardiana de la Academia sacó una porción para ella y otra para el varón, el cual todavía no pudo salir de su sorpresa. Jamás lo había besado una chica... Ni siquiera en la mano. Y se sentía como el cielo... Tan suave y electrizante... Tan puro y delicioso... Recibir un piropo de Dios era igual.

-¡Aquí tienes! –la prefecta exclamó, pasándole un platito con un pedazo de torta-. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

-G-Gracias... –respondió, tomándolo.

Era un deleite para su paladar; Kira realmente sabía cocinar. Desde el granito de azúcar coloreado más pequeño hasta el chocolate y dulce de leche internos, era excelente. Ya al final comían por gula y en la panza no les cabía ni agua. Eso les daba sueño, y tras las vivencias de la fecha, dormir era una idea fantástica. Guardaron todo en la cocina y dejaron la cena de canelones para el próximo día.

-¿No te sientes una gorda ahora? –el cumpleañero le preguntó.

-NO. Estoy feliz.

Él rió.

-Mira que por mucho-ojo-bonito que tengas, no lucirás tan bien si comienzas a verte como un pez globo.

-¿Por qué me comparas todo el tiempo con animales? "Sonrisa de sapo", "ojos de mono"-

-Es lo primero que se me ocurre –comentó, poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos hasta cruzarlos en su espalda.

-Falta que me digas que tengo patas de tero.

-Antes hablaría de tus cachetes de bóxer. –Se paró junto a ella, que permaneció sentada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿En serio son tan feos...? –dijo, un tanto sorprendida, y tomándose la mejilla izquierda.

Él le pellizcó suavemente la derecha y le habló en un tono despreocupado:

-Nah... Más bien son _pellizcables_.

Quieta, forzó los ojos hacia arriba para mirarlo y sonrió de lado.

-Esa palabra también es inventada.

-Será mi regalo especial para ti, desde ahora, mi "amiga de los cachetes pellizcables".

Dispuestos a patrullar un rato, fueron hacia la salida y encontraron a Kaien Cross, quien con un alarido de felicidad saludó a Zero y lo abrazó. Atrás venía Toga Yagari, el tuerto maestro de la infancia de Zero, con una sonrisa calma y sutil. Kira se hizo entonces a un lado y observó la situación con un dulce recato, pues el Director comenzó a explicar los complicados asuntos que había tenido que atender, aparte de la búsqueda de su regalo y encontrarse con Yagari. Así, luego, le entregó a Kiryuu una caja rectangular forrada en papel plateado brillante y le exclamó "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", posteriormente estrechándolo en un abrazo. El joven de ahora dieciocho años sintió que su corazón vibró de felicidad y emoción y agradeció el gesto, cada tanto atendiendo a la expresión de firmeza de su compañera de ojos azules.

Yagari se acercó a él después de eso, invocando el respeto repentino del muchacho que lo saludó diciendo:

-Maestro...

-Felicidades, Zero. Aquí tienes; un obsequio de parte mía. Que lo disfrutes.

Le dio su parte también, una bolsita pequeña de cuero negro atada con una cuerdita blanca resistente. Con dos regalos más, el cazador de vampiros pareció el reflejo de un niño inocente que sonrió sonrojado. Entretanto, el maestro, tuerto, se dirigió a la mujer y la reverenció:

-Buenas tardes, Kira Airen. Es un honor conocerte en persona.

-Ah... B-Buenas tardes..., señor Yagari. Es un placer...

-Me alegro mucho de que seas tú la compañera de mi pupilo.

-¿Pupilo, eh?

-Sí, querida. Él y yo tenemos cosas en común en el pasado.

-Mmm...

Zero notificó a Cross, sujetando sus obsequios y cambiando el tono:

-Director, íbamos a patrullar. ¿Podremos estar un rato los cuatro juntos cuando terminemos?

-¡Pues, claro, muchacho! ¡Vayan, vayan a patrullar! –Kaien replicó con su euforia típica-. Tu maestro se quedará hasta mañana; ¡no hay problema!

En la terraza de los salones de vampiros, la chica se sentó encima de la baranda del borde y admiró las estrellas, permitiendo que la fina brisa nocturna la peinara y exaltara sobre las fibras de su cabello negro el encantador brillo de la luna. A su alrededor se conjuró un momento hermoso. Zero se quedó de pie detrás del barandal.

-Je... Mira, Kira –le dijo, abriendo el presente de Cross-. Mira lo que me regaló el Director.

-¡Ah..., waw! –respondió maravillada al ver una elegante pistola negra con detalles de oro en un estuche de terciopelo rojo. Era un arma especial para matar vampiros, y venía con varios cartuchos de balas doradas muy resplandecientes y una cadena de igual tonalidad que terminaba en una pulsera negra con perlas áureas.

-Creo que debo actualizarme... –comentó, y se desenganchó su propio revólver plateado para abrir paso a su nueva herramienta, la cual le quedó muy bien...

-¡Es genial, Zero! ¡Me encanta!

-Qué bueno que te guste... La verdad es que, sí, es... muy elegante. Me gusta.

-Pensé en regalarte algo para tu pistola; menos mal que no lo hice...

-Habrías elegido bien igual. A ver qué me obsequió mi maestro...

Ella, sonriente aún, siguió contemplando la cúpula azul. La risa de su amigo la hacía más feliz, ahí cuando descubrió que Yagari le había dado un simpático muñequito de trapo con cruces en los ojos que cabía en su mano. Parecía más un instrumento para hechizos de sectas satánicas que cualquier otra cosa, pero la dama le aclaró que era un amuleto de la buena suerte. De todas maneras, una nota en la bolsita del maestro fue más clara:

"_Feliz cumpleaños a mi pupilo más frío. Este amuleto representa tu humor; un tipo serio y asqueado, con pocas ganas de sonreír y más deseos de agriar a las personas revoltosas. No obstante su interior es de felpa y está hecho de una tela suave y blanda... No sé si me entiendes... Pero por otro lado, ya que debo decirte algo bonito en esta fecha, se me ocurre recordarte que me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Sigue adelante; persigue en la vida aquello que te haga feliz y no lo sueltes jamás. Cariño, tu maestro Toga Yagari"._

-Qué... agradable...

-¿Qué? ¿Lo que te escribió?

-Sí...

-Tu maestro me recuerda a Chigima.

-Fíjate... Yo de hecho no lo conozco a tu guardián, pero me hace pensar en Yagari.

-¿Es como un padre para ti?

-No... Padre tuve uno solo y nada más. El Director, sí, pretendió ser mi papá estos cuatro años, pero siempre reafirmé que él fue muy bondadoso por cuidarme aunque eso no le daba derecho a atribuirse ese cargo familiar.

-Eso suena duro...

-Puede ser, pero él sabe que lo quiero y que simplemente con ese tema no deseo confusiones.

-Entiendo.

-Ah... Bueno, al final tuve varios obsequios...

-¡Sí! ¡Tres! ¡Waw...!

-¿Tres? ¿De qué hablas? Fue mucho más.

Se miraron intensamente ahí, como si un flechazo de un ángel pasajero los hubiera llamado a involucrarse en una plática conmovedora. Una interrupción, sin embargo, que no podían ignorar sonó en la noche, abajo entre los árboles. Era un par de estudiantes humanas buscando un brazalete. El guardián suspiró desganado y harto de esas actitudes inmaduras de parte de sus compañeras de clase, mas Kira lo retuvo y le garantizó que se ocuparía de ellas. Moviéndose ágil por el aire y entre las ramas con su látigo como liana, llegó hasta aquéllas y las escarmentó, aseverando que su brazalete lo podían buscar a la mañana siguiente y no en ese momento en que debían estar descansando y respetando el toque de queda. Portando una acostumbrada expresión de repulsión, las humanas tuvieron que irse. La prefecta vigiló que a la distancia ingresaran al edificio donde se ubicaban sus dormitorios.

Regresó al balcón de la misma manera, lanzándose entre árboles hasta el borde del mirador. Sus manos se resbalaron un poco al tratar de subir, a causa del rocío. Cerca de caer, ella no obstante fue auxiliada por Zero, que la esperaba ansioso y la ayudó tomándola de las manos con firmeza.

-Gracias... –dijo ella de nuevo con él. Sus manos se mantuvieron enlazadas unos segundos más de lo permitido. –Ya está todo bien.

-Bien... Oye, ¿tienes sueño?

-Sólo un poco. Quisiera estirar este día un poco más todavía...

-Bueno. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Eso te corresponde a ti. Tú decide ¡y yo te sigo!

-Ah... Bueno..., sinceramente..., me muero de ganas de probar esta nueva pistola.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde la pruebas?

-En la sala de tiro.

-Ah. ¿Tienen aquí?

-Sí. Ven, te mostraré.

Zero metió su muñequito de la suerte en la bolsita de cuero de Yagari y la enganchó a su cinturón. Recogió el estuche de Cross ahora reemplazado por el revólver plateado viejo, y marcharon hasta el salón de práctica de tiro. Con balas comunes, el arma negra y dorada fue puesta en uso. El cazador se despojó de su saco negro y se quedó con el chaleco abierto sobre la camisa remangada. Ciertamente, su imagen de formalidad rebelde siempre le había gustado a Kira..., quien se sentó unos metros lejos de él y observó el espectáculo, sin ser jaqueada por los estallidos en lo más mínimo. El aparato disparaba excelentemente, sin duda, y Zero estaba maravillado; era como abrir fuego con su propio corazón. Tal vez porque su vida estaba cambiando a ser algo muy distinto a lo que había sido antes, decidió que se quedaría con esa arma y no usaría más la otra. Su puntería, por otra parte, era fabulosa y siempre daba en el blanco, lo cual afinaba más la imagen de guerrero del chico ante los ojos enamoradizos de Airen...

-Kira, ¿quieres probar? –le preguntó él, prestándole el obsequio de Cross.

-Ah... Yo...

-¿Nunca disparaste antes?

-Eh... No mucho...

-Pruébala.

-E-Está bien...

-Eres diestra, ¿no?

-Sí.

Él abrochó la pulsera negra a la muñeca derecha de la chica y le extendió el brazo hacia la posición que debía adoptar. Le fue indicando:

-Separa las piernas; te dará firmeza. Luego pon el pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo más atrás.

-Hecho...

-Y haz lo mismo con tus hombros. –Ella obedeció. –Bien. Ahora... sólo fija tu vista en el centro del blanco... El centro... y... dispara.

Pero nerviosa al recordar la última vez que había usado un arma de fuego y al tener la presencia de Kiryuu cerca, la bala pegó en cualquier lado excepto en el blanco. Intimidada, quiso dejar el revólver, mas él le contuvo la mano y la instó a que volviera a intentarlo.

-No te asustes. Relájate. Éstas son balas comunes y corrientes; no tienen nada de valiosas, así que puedes darte el lujo de practicar mucho. Vamos, hazlo otra vez. Y ahora trata de estar más tranquila.

Siguiendo ese consejo, el disparo dio en la parte inferior del blanco.

-¡Bien! Mejor... Una vez más.

-¿Otra...?

-Sí.

Y en esa ocasión, tomó la pistola con las dos manos y afinó los ojos imaginando un blanco más interesante antes de gatillar nuevamente... La bala, aunque se detonó en el instante en que la mirada de la chica expuso tristeza, se acercó mucho más al centro del objetivo.

-¡Muy bien, Kira! Mejoras con rapidez.

-Gracias... Toma...

Con ese tono de sequedad respondió, y él, pese a que la ayudó a desengancharse el arma, no tardó en inquirir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –seriamente espetó.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Imaginaste que le disparabas a alguien real?

-¿C-Cómo-?

-Eres obvia.

-Ah... Pues... Imaginé... No importa.

Se quiso ir antes de quebrarse delante de Zero. Éste no quería, empero, perderla de vista. Hablándole antes de que se retirara, la mantuvo cerca:

-¿Seta? ¿Seta Houki? ¿A él imaginaste que le disparabas?

-... sí, Zero...

-Y, ¿tanto te cuesta decir eso?

-No es eso. No quiero-

-Te lo pido como deseo de cumpleaños. Cuéntame.

-Eso no es lo que pediste al soplar las velas de tu pastel.

-No, pero te lo pido ahora.

-No vale.

-Pero soy el cumpleañero...

-Pensé que no festejabas tanto desde tu corazón.

-La verdad es que me forzaste a hacerlo... y creo que no está tan mal.

La dama suspiró. Kiryuu caminó hasta ella y exigió una explicación a su conducta triste.

-Lo que pasa, Zero..., es que... Rayos, yo...

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó?

-Sí...

-No puede ser más grave que lo que me contaste antes...

-Pero... ¡Agh...! ¡Zero, yo... debí haberle disparado a Seta cuando atacaron a mis padres...!

-¿Qué?

Superada un poco por la presión de sus memorias, la chica se sentó en una silla y se tomó la frente, mirando el piso.

-Cuando Seta atacó mi hogar... mi padre me entregó una pistola para defenderme mientras ellos pelearan con él y sus tropas... Pero cuando ya no pudieron resistir más y... –Su voz se quebró. Ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos, pero por un pelo. –Yo lo tenía en la mira... Si hubiese tenido el valor y la precisión para dispararle, lo habría herido bastante y quizás... habría salvado a mis padres.

-Kira.

-Es por eso que... Es mi culpa que estén muertos... Pude haber evitado que... Pero...

Harte de llorar y sin querer hacerlo de nuevo, se tapó los ojos y los frotó para remover las lágrimas que emergieron a la par de unas cortas imitaciones de sollozos.

-No fue tu culpa, Kira, y lo sabes –el prefecto, sin embargo, aseveró-. Tú no mataste a la pretendiente de Seta ni tampoco quisiste ser cazadora; los hechos te forzaron a vivir algo para lo que no estabas preparada.

-¡Justo por eso! –exclamó-. ¡No estaba preparada...! ¡Si lo hubiera estado...! ¡Si hubiera sido tan capaz como mi hermano...!

Retiró la cara, con los ojos sellados por fuerza y odio.

-Pero no quiero seguir hablando de estas cosas hoy... Quiero que termines el día bien... Lo que hice y no pude hacer son parte del pasado... que no puedo cambiar...

-Ey... –él le dijo cálidamente y levantándole el rostro con un par de dedos desde la barbilla-, para mí es un placer poder aprender de ti. No pienses que es una carga para mí saber por lo que has pasado; todo lo contrario. Me alegro mucho de que mi compañera haya tenido que... encarar complicaciones como las mías... Porque al fin y al cabo, tú perdiste a tus padres y a tu hermano... y yo perdí exactamente lo mismo... a manos de un Pura Sangre como en tu caso... Me hace sentir bien que estemos posicionados en un dolor similar. Creo... que así podríamos...

-No lo sé... Tú en mi lugar habrías impedido lo que me pasó...

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Porque maté a Rido Kuran?

-Enfrentados tú y yo, me aplastarías.

-No digas eso; no pelearía contigo. Somos amigos.

-Claro... Pero a Yuuki Kuran la vas a matar, ¿cierto? –le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo...

-O, ¿no?

-S-Sí... ¿Cómo...?

-Te rompió el corazón y se convirtió en vampiro... Era tu amiga y al final piensas en matarla.

Como irritado con esos comentarios, soltó el mentoncito de la damisela y miró hacia su lado, continuando con un tono sombrío:

-Eso no pasará contigo. Yuuki Kuran siempre fue una Pura Sangre que jugó con las almas humanas como la mía. Ya te dije que la odio y que no quiero hablar acerca del tema. Así que deja de compararte con ella.

-Como tú digas...

Le tocó el hombro y la espoleó para que se saliera de ese humor negro. "¡Vamos, que es mi cumpleaños! Sé que queda poco tiempo, pero cambia esa cara, ¿quieres?", le dijo, y afirmó que la pistola era grandiosa. Así que dejó la práctica y llevó su obsequio a su cuarto, con la chica como su sombra, siguiéndolo. Pero la remanencia del gestó decaído de ella impulsó al cumpleañero a despertarla de nuevo. La tomó de la mano y la obligó a entrar en su alcoba sombría, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Kira, sonrojada e inquieta, lo cuestionó:

-Zero, ¿qué haces?

Él se cruzó de brazos impávido, frente a ella cual muralla de madurez. La miró con ojos penetrantes como taladros y habló:

-¿Podrías dejar de darle importancia al tema de Kuran?

-¿C-Cuál Kuran?

-Yuuki.

-Ah...

-¿No entiendes aún que ya no quiero saber nada de ella? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No... Es que...

La agarró de los hombros y levemente la sacudió una vez...

-**No** te compares con ella. No eres como ella; tú eres muy distinta. A Yuuki le encantaba vivir una telenovela en la que ella fuera protagonista central. A la hora de los tantos eligió un rostro bonito que desde siempre había sido deshonesto con ella. Y yo hice sacrificios... para nada..., pues al final no le importó.

-Zero...

-Así que olvídate de eso. Ella no existe más. Te lo juro, Kira.

-Yo...

-Y sobre lo que pasó con tu familia y el arma... Eres injusta contigo misma; no te atribuyas la culpa de lo que pasó, porque no era deber tuyo salvar a tus padres o a tu hermano o al resto de tus familiares.

-Pero podría haberlo hecho...

-Si hubieses sido alguien que no eres. Hiciste lo que debiste hacer; no es culpa tuya que haya ocurrido lo que ocurrió. Tus padres cumplieron con su deber al igual que los míos y dieron fin a la vida de alguien que significaba mucho para otra persona. Por amor..., nuestras familias se vieron destrozadas... pero no fue ni tu culpa ni la mía... Así que, como tú me dijiste, no te castigues. Cumpliste la promesa a Itsuki de que seguirías viva... y eso ya es mucho cuando te está buscando un ejército de asesinos.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Deshazte de esa carga.

-Yo...

-Entiendo, por otro lado, que tú viviste todo eso hace sólo unos meses... cuando yo, hace cuatro años..., pero Ichiru murió hace no mucho tiempo y eso... Lo que quiero decir es...

-¿Zero...?

-Si tú no puedes con tu dolor..., yo no podré con el mío... Así que necesito que seas fuerte a la par mía... Por favor.

-Pero...

-¡Al menos inténtalo!

-S-Sí... Lo intento... De verdad... Es que a veces recordar... No sé como manejarlo.

-Yo te comprendo. Lo que sucede es que...

-Cuesta mucho disimular, sabes... Es por eso...

-¿Disimular el dolor?

-Sí...

-Mira..., si te cambia en algo..., pese a todo me sentí aliviado cuando hoy en el baño pude empezar a contarte acerca de mí, Kira... Quizás busques evitar charlar de ese momento por ahora, pero tal vez necesites saber que me hizo sentir muy bien. Por lo mismo, si tú te encierras en tu dolor y tus especulaciones acerca de Yuuki, estaré solo... y así no podré ser como yo quiero ser.

-¿Cómo quieres ser...?

-Sano... Quiero poder sonreír más a menudo.

Zero ya no la sostuvo. Se distanció.

-El punto es... que no quiero que seas como lo he sido yo hasta antes de conocerte. Acostumbro verte feliz y fastidiosa y es duro que estés triste, en especial por pensar en una mujer con la madurez de una niña que encima de todo tú superas por lejos en diversas categorías.

-No digas eso...

-Es en serio. ¿Podrías tomar en cuenta esto?

-Sí, Zero... Perdóname... Debo esforzarme más...

-Bien.

Silencio de golpe. Inclinando un toque la cabeza hacia su izquierda, él le sonrió y la invitó a salir:

-Vamos. Quiero charlar con el Director y Yagari.

Salieron. En el camino ella respiró en busca de una catarsis que le cambiara el velo del rostro, porque sí era lógico el pedido de Zero; además, era un poco alterante que al mediodía hubieran estado llorando angustiosamente como dos marranos y luego hubieran reído y disfrutado del día como si nada hubiese pasado, siendo que después ella iba a ponerse mal de nuevo... Idas y venidas así no lo ayudarían a él con su dilema. Por Zero, tenía que mantener una línea clara en su estado emocional y definir su posición.

En el comedor, conversaron con Cross y Yagari y éstos probaron las genialidades culinarias de la chica de cabello negro. Confianza y simpatía unieron a los cuatro presentes en la mesa mientras Zero, al lado de ella, le lanzó señales de gentileza para que estuviera feliz. La misma respondió y pudo conocer mejor al maestro tuerto que ciertamente evidenció sentir agrado por dicha prefecta, de cuya historia él ya sospechaba pero daba respeto por tratarse de Sangres Puras y cazadores prestigiosos como los Airen. Pasando la hora de la cena, el muchacho de dieciocho años, jubiloso en su corazón gracias a la presencia de las tres personas que mejor lo hacían sentir, notó los bostezos de su amiga e interrumpió la plática:

-Discúlpenos, pero Kira necesita dormir.

-¿Eh? –reaccionó ella, con ojeras bajo los ojos (ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir)-. No, puedo seguir. No estoy cansada.

-Sí, se nota. Vamos, Kira, que mañana te necesito despierta para que patrullemos juntos.

-Ah, vaya... Bueno, Director, buenas noches. Señor Yagari, nuevamente fue un placer hablar con usted. Buenas noches; hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, querida.

-¡Que duermas bien, Kira! –Cross saludó luego del maestro.

Los dos partieron a la habitación número 23 que le pertenecía a ella. En el recorrido, Zero tomó las riendas del habla, con un tono de frescura que realmente era loable. Era eso lo que estaba arraigado a su quid y lo endurecía en contraste con la chica que, con el correr de las horas, parecía comprender más lo que había estado pasando entre ellos y se acobardaba ante la idea de acercarse más a él y develar todos sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué te parece mi maestro?

-Me cae muy bien... Se siente como alguien en quien puedes confiar ciegamente.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Y, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta acerca de él?

-Déjame adivinar: ¿por qué es tuerto...?

-Sí.

-Pues, eso... fue hace muchos años..., cuando yo era su pupilo. Me salvó de un Nivel E que quiso atacarme y fue herido en su ojo.

-Oh...

-Sí... Se sacrificó por mí... Y él fue quien me entregó al Director para que me cuidara.

-Como yo con Chigima.

-Claro.

-Mmm... ¿Será casualidad que tengamos tanto en común, Zero?

-No lo sé... Es curioso...

-Entonces... –dijo después de un breve silencio-, ¿la pasaste bien hoy?

-Yo diría que sí –contestó sarcásticamente.

Ya casi estaban llegando a destino.

Kira, en un tono de voz profundo, bajó la cabeza y expuso:

-Escucha, Zero..., quiero disculparme seriamente contigo.

-¿Por...?

-Por lo que me dijiste antes. Tienes toda la razón. Debo mantener la compostura. Es que... creo que fue muy chocante descubrir que tenías una realidad tan... Y confesarte todo lo que me pasó también...

-Entiendo. Kira, a mí también me cuesta asimilarlo.

-Pero tengo que ser más fuerte para manejarlo bien... De todos modos, quería explicarte que estaba todo bien hasta que me diste ese arma... El recuerdo de aquella noche..., no lo sé..., se volvió más fresco y...

-Claro. Es como recordar algo que te preocupa y que no se resuelve. Te succionó.

-Sí, pero en un día como éste no debo permitirlo.

-En realidad mi cumpleaños ya está terminando.

-Terminando... ¿bien?

-Por supuesto, Kira.

-¿Sí? –Ya habían arribado al cuarto. Ella se paró de espaldas a la puerta.

-En serio. Me diste el mejor de los regalos hoy...

-Una bola de nieve no es tanto.

-Tonta, no me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

-Mmm... –Se ruborizó.

-De verdad, Kira, siento que debo pedirte perdón por las veces en que te maltraté..., porque jamás olvidaré este día. Nunca nadie había sido tan comprensivo y compañero conmigo. Espero poder devolverte algún día todo lo que me diste hoy.

-Ah... P-Pues..., me alegro de que hayas estado bien... Eso quiere decir que cumplí mi objetivo.

-Sí. Lo hiciste. Eres muy tozuda, pero lo hiciste bien.

-Tomaré eso como un halago.

Prácticamente no lo pensó para no permitirse evitarlo... Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla sólo por dos segundos. Dos instantes que bañaron en rubor a la mujer y la hicieron temblar. Esos labios... que ya había sentido en su cuello, en su cara se sentían aún mejor. Era algo celestial, y era terrible que, en el shock de no poder creer que él había hecho eso, no había podido prestarle entera atención. "¡Que lo haga de nuevo, que lo haga de nuevo!", de seguro pensaría, porque no había entendido bien el suceso.

-Buenas noches –ese guardián dijo, con coraje retirándose.

-B-B-Buenas noches...

-Te veo mañana.

-Sí...

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí... Es que estoy muy cansada... Ya me voy a dormir.

-Bien. Nos vemos, Kira. Descansa.

-Tú también.

Mientras se tomaba la mejilla con la mano, tal como lo había hecho él horas antes, acercaba la otra al picaporte de su puerta.

No podía elaborar eso aún. Un beso. Milagroso beso...

-Zero –lo llamó de repente, girando hacia él, quien respondió con una mirada-. Feliz cumpleaños...

-Je... Gracias por todo esto, Kira.

-Gracias a ti. Me dejaste dártelo.

Zero no pudo contestar a eso con más que silencio.

Con pasos lentos y reflexivos, regresó con sus dos tutores y los tres siguieron hablando. Él, no obstante, a partir de ese momento moduló sus palabras para exponer menos términos que antes; su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Pese a ello, terminó la noche rodeado de amor y afecto de parte de esos dos padres postizos. Cuando se fue a dormir, se llevó un precioso recuerdo que guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ese día había cambiado su vida. Una mujer había cambiado su vida.

El sol salió al día siguiente y sus primeros rayos relucieron sobre un revólver de plata ofrecido en la tumba de Ichiru Kiryuu. Decía "CROSSING Bloody Rose" a lo largo del caño y tenía un símbolo de sables atravesados. De él se desprendía una cadena.

Nunca más sería usado para disparar.


	14. Día de Post Cumpleaños: PAZ FALSA

_DÍA DE POST-CUMPLEAÑOS: "Paz Falsa"_

Los prefectos visitaron juntos la tumba de Ichiru a la mañana siguiente. Las gotitas de rocío sobre el césped parecían perlas al ser iluminadas por el sol, y el aire del alba se veía como dibujado con esporas mágicas que rebotaban en la tibieza de la primavera. Kira Airen colocó unas flores junto al pequeño santuario-lápida y juntó las manos sobre su pecho para rezar una plegaria que le salió del corazón y cuyas palabras no pronunció con sus labios. Zero Kiryuu, acompañado así, sintió que por fin podía visitar la tumba de su hermano sin tener que atormentarse solo.

-¿Cómo era él? –preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo...? Era... calmo, valiente, determinado... Era... dulce.

-Ah, como tú...

-Muy graciosa. Lo único que impedía que fuera un heroico cazador de vampiros era la enfermedad de su cuerpo. Esa debilidad que yo le atribuí.

-¡No hables así...! Ya nos lo hemos dicho: no debemos castigarnos. Tú amas a tu hermano; jamás le habrías hecho daño...

-Sí pero... No pude evitar crecer siempre viéndolo como a alguien frágil.

-Mmm... Quizás eso lo hizo débil...

-¿Q-Qué?

-Si siempre lo miraste pensando que era frágil..., difícilmente él habría crecido creyendo que podía ser fuerte.

Zero titubeó. Las palabras de Kira sonaban muy atinadas; temió que fuera verdad y hubiera sido él el responsable del destino que Ichiru había tenido.

-P-P-ero... tomaba medicamentos... Le habían diagnosticado deficiencias fisiológicas...

-¿Y...? La mente humana, en el plano de la subjetividad, puede crear realidades extremas. Tal vez esa "maldición de los gemelos" no existe y es el resultado de dejarse llevar por un invento social.

-¿T-Tú crees...?

-No lo sé. Estoy suponiendo que la mente puede curar cuerpos enfermos con convicción y buena fe, así como puede suceder lo inverso. Tal vez...

Contemplaron la tumba del gemelo difunto y recibieron las caricias del viento. Fuera o no fuera acertado lo que opinaba la mujer, Ichiru era parte del pasado y ya...

Al reencontrarse al amanecer ya se habían mirado de una forma especial, de modo que durante el desayuno existió una interesante tensión entre ellos que cada tanto detonaba rubor en sus mejillas. Comieron con Cross y Yagari los platillos dulces que habían quedado del día anterior. Reinó un clima de vacaciones o fiestas aún siendo el "post-cumpleaños" de Zero. Más tarde, cuando Kira fue a su salón por su cuenta, él tuvo un rato para charlar con su maestro a solas. Dieron un pequeño paseo por la Academia y mantuvieron una relación de padrino-ahijado en que se pusieron al tanto de sus cosas. El mayor interrogó a su aprendiz, ciertamente, acerca de su estado general como vampiro, la reciente muerte de Ichiru y la repercusión en su equilibrio emocional, las clases..., etcétera.

-Y, ¿no la viste más a tu amiga Yuuki? –preguntó, aunque invocando una mirada reacia por parte del joven.

-No es mi amiga y, no, no la vi más, por suerte.

-Ah... O sea que te quedaste enfadado con ella.

-Maestro, nunca más quiero hablar u oír de esa chica, ¿está bien? –espetó-. Ya no es parte de mi vida.

-De acuerdo... Entiendo lo que dices... ¿Tu corazón le pertenece a Airen?

-¿C-Cómo...?

-Vamos, pupilo... ¿Tienes sentimientos por ella?

-Y-Yo...

-¡Ey...! ¡Puedes decírmelo! Guardaré tu secreto, Zero. ¿La amas?

-¡Ma-Maestro!

Rió a carcajadas, luego abrazándolo por la espalda en una muestra de amistad entre hombres brutos.

-Estás enamorado, ¿eh? Qué bien por ti. Aunque has elegido a una mujer muy controvertida...

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Una chica que es blanco de un Conde de la Noche digamos que no trae siempre buenas noticias.

-Pues..., no tendría por qué ser encontrada...

-Pero, ¿crees que pasará desapercibida por el resto de su vida? En esta academia goza de una seguridad y una paz relativas, Zero; cuando saliese al exterior, para hacer unas simples compras o para dar un paseo, los ojos del enemigo le estarían encima... ¿Qué pasará con eso?

-No lo sé... Sinceramente, me asusta.

-Pero, ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?

-No lo creo. Sólo puedo... Sólo puedo protegerla aquí, pero afuera...

-Claro.

-Sin embargo, aparte de eso, aquí está todo en orden. Nos llevamos muy bien y es una excelente compañera como prefecta.

-¿Sabe la verdad acerca de ti?

-... sí, Maestro..., lo sabe.

-¿Se lo dijiste tú?

-Más o menos...

-Ajá... ¿Eso significa que bebiste de su sangre y que la gargantilla negra alrededor de su cuello es para disimular las dentadas de tus colmillos?

El chico lo miró, atrapado. ¿Tan obvias eran las cosas? Bueno, mientras que el Director no se enterase, sería mejor... Yagari, después de todo, era comprensivo y dejaba pasar situaciones dificultosas.

-Supongo que no puedo ocultarte nada –Zero se rindió.

-No me digas que recién te das cuenta.

-Intenté negarlo...

-Ja-ja... Te he visto crecer, muchacho. ¿Cómo esperas que a estas alturas no note incluso tu manera de mirar a una jovencita cuando estás enamorado?

-¡Maestro!

Carcajeó de nuevo, dándole una palmada en la nuca. Continuando con la caminata, no obstante, también fue capaz de adoptar un tono serio y hacerle ver a Zero un punto importante:

-Creo que es la mujer para ti. Ha sufrido las mismas catástrofes, ¿no? Perdió a toda su familia a manos de un Sangre Pura cuyo amante fue asesinado. Sin ir más lejos, tú mataste a un amigo de ese Sangre Pura y sientes odio por los mismos vampiros que ella aborrece. Es cazadora y sensible, con ilusiones de ser fuerte y librarse de su dolor. Y, por sobre todo...

-Me eligió a mí y no a un vampiro de rostro bonito –Zero completó, recordando la actitud que había tenido Yuuki en relación a Kaname.

-¿Sigues deseando que esa chica te hubiera elegido? ¿Te has puesto a pensar... en la idea de que Yuuki no se hubiera ido? Si hubiese sido así y aún permaneciera en la Academia, ¿habrías elegido a Kira habiéndola conocido ahora?

El muchacho no dio respuesta.

-Quiero decir..., ¿es Kira acaso el reemplazo de lo que no pudiste tener con Yuuki?

Zero se sintió de pronto fatal... porque, sí, en una parte de su corazón había hecho eso. Tras perder trágicamente a la chica que quería, Yuuki Cross, luego apellidada Kuran, había estado desolado. La llegada, entonces, de Airen parecía ser un parche para la herida de su alma, pero..., ¿la quería realmente por lo que era ella en su esencia... o era por esa estrategia para suplantar el afecto que Yuuki le había negado? Él sabía que Kira lo apreciaba con sinceridad, así que mirarla con ojos que aún buscaban a Yuuki era cruel y un acto de engaño.

-Te sientes mal, ¿eh, pupilo? Es entendible... No eres el primero que hace eso, usar el corazón de una inocente para curar las lesiones propias.

Después de decir eso, lo miró lenta y amenamente, como señalándole el error pero con un grado de perdón que lo hizo sentir aliviado, como que no había sido condenado por su accionar y que todavía estaba a tiempo de sentir amor por Kira por quien era ella sola.

-M-Maestro..., gracias.

-No hay de qué, pupilo.

Zero fue a clases, reuniéndose con la guardiana de ojos azules que lo recibió con una mirada cálida desde su banco, al final del aula, en cuyo frente se hallaba aquella maléfica profesora de Biología.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó ella. Como contestación, el hombre le mesó el cabello suavemente y la otra sonrió.

-¿Aburrida, la clase?

-No, para nada.

-¿Alguien te molestó?

-No. Alika, de hecho, me saludó.

-Bromeas.

-No –dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

-Vaya..., y eso que no recuerda lo que hiciste por ella en la noche del baile.

-Sí. No sé qué le pasa... Supongo que se cansó de molestarme.

-Mejor así.

-Tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... –respondió tras suspirar.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Feliz "post-cumpleaños".

-Ja... Gracias, Kira.

-Oye, tenía ganas de visitar a los caballos luego. ¿Podemos ir?

-De acuerdo.

-Y para el almuerzo, ¡tenemos la comida de ayer!

-Si mi maestro no se la comió toda para ese momento...

-¿Qué, es como yo? ¿Come todo lo que encuentra en su camino?

-Más o menos. Lo que sí, aprecia mucho la buena comida, en especial preparada por una mujer. Considera que los hombres cocinan bruscamente y con poca sazón, y a la comida la ve más como una manifestación artística que debe interpretarse con equilibrio.

-Mira, qué bien... Es un hombre agradable.

-Agh, se vuelve molesto con los años.

-Lo conoces desde muy chico, ¿no?

-Sí. La preparación que me dio para ser cazador inició cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-Pero, ¿por qué no te preparaban tus padres?

-Airen y compañía, por favor guarden silencio –la docente solicitó en un aire serio y formal pero contenido.

Los prefectos se sonrieron entre sí, mas obedecieron... en una cierta forma. Zero tomó un papel y lápiz y escribió la respuesta a la pregunta. Con un dedo, empujó el papel por la mesa hasta las manos de Kira, quien leyó _"estaban muy ocupados; además, Yagari siempre fue reconocido como uno de los mejores cazadores"_. Ella, con una sonrisa, escribió _"Me gusta tu letra"_. Él contestó _"Y a mí la tuya, aunque cuesta entenderla"_. La joven dibujó entonces una carita que sacaba la lengua y tenía los ojos achinaditos, a modo de burla, lo cual hizo reír al hombre. Éste añadió otra carita al lado que le pegaba con un palo en la cabeza, lo que los hizo reír discretamente. Ella hizo un yunque que estaba a punto de caer sobre ese último personaje, y Zero dibujó en piano cayendo arriba del otro. Intercambiando manifestaciones de afecto, él, encantado, la miró y Kira se sintió feliz. Claro que después la profesora reiteró el escarmiento, pero, ¿qué importaba? Zero jamás había sido así de divertido con alguien; si antes, cuatro meses antes, todos decían que era un aburrido, una persona seca y escalofriante...

La guardiana no pensaba eso. Ella era la diferencia.

Y por eso, la última cartita que él le envió decía _"Me siento muy feliz hoy. Gracias ^.^"._ Kira le devolvió una mirada cuidadosa.

Fue una carrera llegar a la cocina y poner a salvo la comida que Yagari quería devorarse al mediodía. Entre risas, el joven de dieciocho años se abrazó a un gran montón de bocadillos y le ordenó que se mantuviera lejos de ellos.

-¡Oh, vamos, Zero! ¡Ustedes sí tienen que mantener su figura! ¡Yo ya estoy viejo, ¿qué importa? –el maestro exclamó mientras ellos se retiraron a la sala de estar.

Sentados en el sillón, se prepararon una mesita ratona, donde colocaron su almuerzo, y luego de sacarse los zapatos, subieron los pies al sofá y platicaron entretanto saborearon el momento.

-Dibujas bien –el chico comentó.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Tienes gracia.

-Y tú.

-Aunque escribas como médico.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo los médicos escriben con una caligrafía tan enredada.

-Ah, cállate. Es linda, al menos.

-Sí, eso sí.

-Oye, ¿nos escapamos de clases ahora o vamos con los caballos luego?

-Considerando nuestro deber de prefectos, escapemos ahora.

-Ji-ji, genial.

-Ey –luego de unos segundos, dijo-, te queda bien esa gargantilla.

-¿En serio? Gracias.

-¿Estás muy lastimada ahí abajo?

-Ah... Un poco... ¡Pero no es nada!

-¿Te duele?

-Ni un poquito.

-Je... Qué dulce hablas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Los términos que usas. "Un poquito"; es tierno.

-Mmm. Me acostumbraron a hablar así.

-¿Tus padres?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo eran?

-Ah, mi mamá era hermosa. Tenía cabello castaño lacio hasta la cintura que brillaba en verano como si fuera de oro. Sus ojos eran grandes y celestes y tenía la piel bien clara. Era alta, con media cabeza de diferencia con mi padre, y era bastante atractiva. ¡Mi papá estaba constantemente a la caza no sólo de vampiros sino también de otros hombres que la acechaban!

-Qué estresante.

-Se amaban mucho. Él tenía pelo negro y ojos grises, como mi hermano, y acostumbraba tener barbita y bigotes pequeños.

-Tu hermano, ¿era muy alto?

-Sí, de hecho. ¡Era el más alto de la familia! Ja-ja... A mí me apodaban la "enana", lo cual en realidad es tierno, ya que me permitía recibir el cuidado de todos.

-Qué bonito.

-Sí... Cuando era pequeña (y no tan pequeña, incluso) era común que tuviera pesadillas, pero podía buscar a Itsuki en la noche y dormir a su lado. Era mi ángel guardián...

Se ruborizó al decir eso y miró su mano derecha. Un recuerdo delicioso flanqueó su mente y confesó a Zero:

-No obstante..., mis padres tuvieron sus malas épocas como matrimonio... El tema de la asociación de cazadores erosionaba mucho su relación, y una tarde en que pensamos que iban a separarse, mi hermano y yo nos escapamos a un campo que teníamos cerca de casa. Recuerdo los pájaros, que volaban libres, y los animales de granja que pastoreaban separadamente. Era un sitio realmente libre de impurezas, en realidad... Ahí hicimos un pacto para unirnos para siempre como cómplices; sin importar si nuestros padres se divorciaban, nosotros estaríamos juntos para siempre... Nos tajamos las manos y las unimos en señal de un lazo de sangre... ¿Ves esta cicatriz? –Zero miró una raya que cruzaba la palma de la chica. –Así fue.

-Lamento lo que debes sentir cada vez que piensas en él.

-Sí... –comentó, suspirando y tomando de su vaso de agua.

-Sabes... eso que dijiste acerca de tus pesadillas..., me recordó a cuando Ichiru me pedía que durmiera al lado de él... Cuando decía que estar conmigo lo hacía sentir mejor que tomando todas sus medicinas...

-No te conmociones. Él te quiso muchísimo; aún te quiere.

-Kira...

-¡En serio!... Oye... –cambió el tono, dejando su almuerzo en la mesita y arrodillándose frente al muchacho, con un gesto de interés alegre-, ¿crees que le habría caído bien si me hubiera conocido?

-¿A mi hermano? Claro.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí. Él era tan dulce como tú; habrían hecho muy buena pareja.

-¿De prefectos?

-Ahm..., sí, supongo.

-Ey, Zero...

-¿Sí? –dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿T-Tienes... sed?

-Ah... Tengo agua aquí- Yo...

-No me refiero a eso.

-Oh...

-¿Y...?

-Ah..., yo... Kira, no lo sé... Es que...

-No te prives. Dime la verdad.

-Lo que pasa es que...

-¿No tienes sed? O, ¿no quieres hacerlo?

-Ambas cosas.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué me insistes?

-Porque te ves algo palidito de nuevo.

Ese término simpático invocó una ligera risa en él. Cerró los ojos un segundo, bajando la barbilla, y explicó:

-Estoy bien. Siempre y cuando no vea tu sangre.

-Ah.

-Se siente raro hablando de eso tan abiertamente contigo... Pero tendré que acostumbrarme..., creo.

-¡Así es! Dime, ¿qué te sirvo?

-Mmm... Pásame un poco más de codorniz, por favor.

La doncella procedió, tomando el ave cocinada con una mano y cortando una lonja con la otra, pero un ligero error de precisión causó que el cuchillo rozara su dedo con la suficiente cercanía como para hacerle un corte del que prorrumpió un sagrado líquido rojo... Zero sintió el aroma al instante y su corazón se inquietó. Sus ojos quisieron cambiar de color y se abrieron de par en par, mientras ella se tocó la herida y lo miró con preocupación.

-Maldita sea... Idiota, justo cuando te decía que... –farfulló él, retirando la cara.

-Ah..., Zero... Perdóname.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

La miró de reojo, irritado por la repulsión forjada en su estómago, pero no se esforzó por discutir. Tomó su tenedor y pinchó el disco de carne que Kira había terminado de cortar. Lo comió como a una brocheta, sin mirar a su compañera cuya fragancia ya lo estaba seduciendo. Era evidente la forma en que quería escapar de sus instintos hasta que fuera inevitable responderles. Quería seguir luchando...

-Zero, ¿necesitas que...?

-Si pudieses remendarte la herida, mejor.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor.

-Claro... Ya vengo.

Se encerró en el baño a unos cuatro metros de ahí y se puso alcohol y una bandita. De alguna manera, se sintió frustrada con el hecho de que el prefecto no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus sentidos y permitido que su alma estuviera tranquila. Salió de nuevo y observó un gesto de debilidad parcial en él; sus piernas estaban contra su pecho y las abrazaba, apoyando el mentón entre sus rodillas, dirigiendo la vista hacia el muro apuesto al baño.

-Ya está, Zero.

-Gracias...

Se sentó a su lado otra vez y le habló en voz baja:

-¿Acaso piensas seguir lapidando tu deseo? Si puedes escapar de él obedeciéndolo, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque lo odio. ¿Es necesario que te explique por qué?

-No, ya sé... Pero duele..., ¿o no?

-Sí, claro que duele... Aunque más me duele satisfacer ese deseo con alguien que nunca me hizo daño.

-Zero, ya te dije que por mi parte está bien...

-¡Justamente! ¿Ves cómo eres? No quiero. No me insistas. No quiero lastimarte.

-Ya, lo siento...

-Deja de hablar así, boba, que te preocupas demasiado por mí. Terminemos con esto y vamos al establo, ¿puede ser?

Curiosamente, el cielo se había vuelto gris, aunque una pequeña ventana entre las nubes permitía la entrada del sol hacia la tierra. Eso era casi tan hermoso como los días de tormenta; las hojas de los árboles y el césped lucían un tono fluorescente espléndido y extraño. Kira estaba maravillada; mientras caminaron hacia la casa de caballos, ella fue contemplando las nubes y aspirando un olor a agua que llegaba hasta el fondo de su cabeza cual perfume de Dios. Tanto así, que Zero tuvo que sostenerla cada tanto para evitar que se tropezara con alguna raíz o una piedra.

-¡Mira dónde pisas!

-¡Espera, espera...! ¡Esto es precioso...!

-¿Tanto te gustan estas cosas?

-Sí... ¡Ah, quisiera ser un pájaro para poder volar entre esas nubes!

-No sueñes tanto –le dijo, tirándole de una oreja-. Mejor quédate en la tierra y hagámonos compañía.

-Es que te llevaría conmigo –ella continuó, no seria, sino con los ojos acrisolados por la fascinación que envolvía su atmósfera.

Truenos golpearon los cielos. Ese día era un poema. La mujer estaba exultante.

-Cálmate, por favor, o asustarás a los caballos.

Llegaron. Las criaturas mansas descansaban allí dentro, entre sombras esporádicamente interrumpidas por luz que ingresaba por agujeros en el techo. El hombre fue directo a acariciar a Lily, su yegua preferida, y la cual había montado en el cumpleaños de Kira la primera vez.

-¿Cómo estás, Lily? –le susurró, frotándole el cuello.

-¿Lily? No me dijiste que se llamaba así.

-Ah, sí... Ése es el nombre que le puse. Nació unos meses luego de que llegué aquí... Es mi amiga.

-Y, ¿le pusiste Lily por tus ojos?

-En... realidad no... Ya no recuerdo por qué.

-Mmm.

-Ven.

Con cautela, se colocó unos centímetros detrás de él y le sonrió al animal, al cual acarició después de que Zero lo propusiera. Lily estuvo a gusto con el gesto de la mujer y no hizo nada para espantarla, contrario a lo que pasaba cuando Yuuki se acercaba con un porte de autoritaria irritante.

-Zero, yo quería preguntarte antes, ¿para qué tienen caballos aquí?

-Creo que es porque en un principio el Director había pensado ofrecer clases de equitación aquí, pero muy bien no lo sé... De todos modos, me han hecho mucha compañía, así que veo principalmente eso como un beneficio. Luego, pasan desapercibidos para los demás, pero para mí... no sería lo mismo si no estuvieran.

-Has estado muy solo.

-Algo... Con una compañera tan inútil como aquella imbécil... –aseveró, caminando hacia el caballo más viejo, al cual le alcanzó más agua de la que tenía en su balde. -He llegado a hablar con ellos.

-Y, ¿por qué no buscabas a alguien más?

-¿Para qué? Ellos siempre me han escuchado y me han hecho sentir en paz. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de siestas que he tomado aquí?

Enternecida, ella rió. Después dejó a Lily y observó a una potranquita marrón junto a su padre gris, rígido y sombrío.

-La madre de esa potranca murió al parir –le comentó el chico al notar la inspección de la guardiana-. Su padre la ha estado protegiendo.

-Vaya...

-Yo ayudé en su nacimiento.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Te confieso que al principio fue un poco traumático, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco de haber participado.

-Qué dulzura... Debe ser hermoso ver la vida surgir así.

-Lo es. Te hace sentir orgulloso de estar vivo.

Kira intentó acercarse al padre de la joven yegua, aunque sólo para mirarlo mejor a los ojos y no para tocarlo o algo así, pero ése era desapacible y enseguida espetó una relinchada que asustó a la joven a tal punto que creyó que le pegaría con las patas delanteras cuando las quiso levantar en el aire. Sin embargo, más veloz que otra cosa, Zero no dudó en ponerse en el medio, abrazando a la mujer y dándole la espalda al caballo.

Lo miró con ojos tajantes mientras le dio una orden:

-¡Tranquilo, Kion! ¡Ella es buena! Baja las patas...

El animal resopló con acritud y se meneó al mismo tiempo que avispó a su cría para que se escondiera detrás de él.

-Ah... –la prefecta suspiró regresando a la tranquilidad-. Pensé que...

-Es muy cascarrabias; no te conviene acercarte a él todavía. Parece que después de haber perdido a su pareja se hubiera convertido en un ser más intolerante –explicó Zero, separándose de su mejor amiga, quien lo miró encantada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Gracias por ponerte delante...

-Ni lo menciones; ellos nunca me harían daño.

-De todas maneras.

Los nirvanas continuaron tronando. Afuera, la oscuridad se expandió y vinieron los peores nubarrones cargados de agua. Zero le preguntó a Kira si quería volver adentro, pero ésta se negó, argumentando que quería disfrutar más con aquellas pacíficas criaturas. Consecuentemente, sacó de su bolsillo unos cubitos de azúcar que tenía preparados para la ocasión y se los entregó para que ella los repartiera y se ganara la simpatía de los caballos. Tomó asiento en un montón de paja limpia y la observó, entretanto sus charlas continuaron como música serena entre dos príncipes:

-¿Qué soñaste hoy, Zero?

-Nada...

-¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?

-¿Por qué supones que te miento?

-No lo supongo. ¿Lo haces?

-Sí.

-¡Ja! ¿Ya ves?

-Es que fue algo desagradable, por eso...

-¿No me lo quieres contar?

-No.

-Oh.

-A no ser que me cuentes lo que soñaste tú.

-Ah, no tengo problema. Soñé que tenía ojos lilas.

-No me digas...

-Síp. Incluso tenía el cabello como tú, aunque peinado con un rodetito aquí, al costado de mi cabeza. Era más joven... y creo que también era algo malvada...

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Qué más había en ese sueño?

-Un hombre. Tenía un ojo marrón y otro azul y era algo así como mi amante..., pero también era mi siervo. Siempre estaba triste... y me ayudaba a matar a una mujer parecida a Yuuki... La verdad es que era genial, porque tenía poderes telekinéticos... Muy loco.

-Diría que eso lo tomaste de las cosas que te conté ayer.

-¿Por...?

-... la niña cuyo cuerpo usó Shizuka Hiou para infiltrarse aquí era como tú en ese sueño, e Ichiru era su sirviente, pese a que... había alguna tensión amorosa entre ellos...

-Ya veo...

-Es extraño.

-Sí..., como si tu pasado y mi presente estuvieran conectados de alguna manera imposible de ver.

-No lo sé.

-Pero, bueno, sólo fue un sueño. ¡Cuéntame el tuyo!

-Bien, de acuerdo... Soñé que le chupaba la sangre a un perro.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? –Kira reaccionó, horrorizada.

-Estoy bromeando, tonta.

-¡Ah, Zero...! –chilló, luego entrando a reír a carcajadas. El hombre revoleó la mirada y suspiró antes de contar la verdad, mirándose los pies.

-Nada..., fue acerca de tu enemigo...

-¿S-Seta...?

-Sí. Soñé... Fue más una pesadilla. Soñé que él venía a buscarte, pero... no lo hacía de una manera brusca y agresiva a la que pudieras resistirte, sino que hablaba con el Director para retirarte como lo haría Chigima, aunque..., luego..., iba a matarte.

-Yo, ¿no me resistía?

-No. Ni siquiera me decías adiós. Era muy raro..., como en cualquier sueño.

-Pues no todos los sueños son raros, pero déjame decirte que eso definitivamente no era real, porque no me voy a ir, y si pasara por algún motivo SÚPER extraordinario, no me iría sin despedirme de ti. Jamás haría eso.

-¿No? ¿No crees que sería mejor así?

-¿No decirnos adiós?

-Sí.

-Claro que no... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque las despedidas duelen.

Cuatro palabras, y el corazón de Zero se había abierto un poco más. Esa declamación hablaba de cuánto lo derrumbaría perderla; dolería que se fuera porque quería estar a su lado. El rostro de Kira, a unos ocho metros del cazador, le dirigió un sentimiento de apego honesto del que él quiso huir antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia ella con una idea demasiado osada para ese momento.

-No me gusta hablar de esas cosas... –ella confesó, no obstante, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-A mí tampoco. Mejor cuéntame por qué les temes tanto a los sapos.

-¡Ufff...! No sé el motivo; sólo sé que desde que tengo memoria les tengo pánico y no quiero ni siquiera verlos en una foto.

-Tu hermano, ¿habría sabido, tal vez?

-Lo dudo; me lo habría dicho.

-O sea que te mantienes atrapada en una locura infantil.

-¡No es una locura ni tampoco es infantil!

-Claro, porque que te aterres por ver una criatura que mide diez centímetros y que lo único que hace es comer mosquitos no fuera locura.

-Tarado.

-Y como si un terror humano previo a la memoria no fuera infantil... Es más que infantil; es primitivo.

-Te encanta burlarte de mí, ¿no? –increpó, con el ojo derecho entrecerrado.

-No, Kira, claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿a qué vienen todos tus comentarios?

-A que quiero indagar en tu mente hasta saber por qué les tienes fobia. Quizás así pueda ayudarte a superarlo. ¡Me parece absurdo que no puedas salir a caminar en una noche lluviosa sólo porque "puede haber sapitos"!

-Te **estás** burlando de mí –aseveró asintiendo con la cabeza y el labio fruncido hacia un lado-. Y, ¿qué? ¿Acaso es que tienes ganas de pasear conmigo bajo la lluvia? –se mofó, sacando la lengua.

-¡No me estoy burlando! –respondió, ignorando la última pregunta-. Sólo quiero que lo pienses; un sapo es... A ver..., ¿nunca notaste que no despide feos olores ni tiene garras ni dientes? No posee buen sentido de la vista, y ni hablemos de su olfato o de su capacidad para oír...

-Espera, espera... ¿Pueden oír?

-Lo voy a investigar. –Siguió: -No posee gran movilidad, es limpio, y no daña a otros animales excepto cuando te hace el favor de comer mosquitos y moscas. No tiene pelo, lo cual podría resultar grotesco en algún sentido, ni tampoco es que emite sonidos desagradables o que puedan alarmarte. En otras palabras, ¡el sapo es uno de los animales más pacíficos que puedas imaginarte! Y tú, ¿le tienes miedo?

-Fobia, Zero, **fobia**. No me provoques.

-¡No te estoy provocando! Ven, siéntate conmigo. –Ella obedeció mientras él continuó: -Eres una persona lúcida, reflexiva. ¿No entiendes que el sapo te tiene más miedo a ti que tú a él? Compara los tamaños.

-Tú no entiendes que las fobias no pueden razonarse. Yo comprendo perfectamente que un sapo no puede hacerme daño, pero no puedo dilucidar una fobia. El problema no está en el sapo; está en mi cabeza, en una parte a la que no puedo llegar.

-Mírame fijo. ¿Qué es lo que más te aterra de un sapo?

-No me hagas pensarlo...

-¡Hazlo!

-¡De acuerdo! –chilló, estremeciéndose-. Creo que... cuando saltan...

-¿Qué?

-¡Es que están totalmente quietos y de pronto, cuando menos te lo esperas, saltan! ¡Ni siquiera puedes anticipar en qué dirección lo harán ni cuán lejos!

Fue entonces la primera vez, en esa charla, que Zero desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Con un ojo más abierto que el otro y el labio fruncido, su expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de comicidad fue evidente. Carraspeó a la par de una risa atragantada y se ruborizó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –respondió tapándose la boca.

-¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es?

-No te enfades, pero tu explicación me hace pensar en otra cosa...

Ella lo copió en el gesto de confusión.

-¿En qué cosa?

-Pues... –Tosió. –No hemos hablado de eso nunca, pero, piénsalo...: ¿Qué existe que se encuentre en estado de reposo durante un rato y luego violentamente... "salte"?

La constancia en la cara de Kira denotó que seguía sin entender.

-No te comprendo...

Zero miró hacia arriba, desesperado por hacerle decantar la idea en la cabeza. Replegó los labios.

-¿Con qué tiene que ver, que no eres claro? –volvió ella.

-Me incomoda ser más directo, pero lo diré...: Kira Airen, ¿qué existe, en el cuerpo de un hombre, que se encuentre en estado de reposo un rato y luego bruscamente reaccione?

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de par en par a la misma velocidad que sus mejillas tomaron color. Se quedó boquiabierta tras chocar con una idea que le despertaba más de una inquietud. Tardó unos instantes en gesticular el asombro y luego darse vuelta.

-¿Estás bien? –él le preguntó, reteniendo una risa.

-¿Por qué dijiste algo así? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Pero, ¿no estoy en lo correcto?

-¡¿Estás diciendo que le tengo miedo a _eso_? –gritó, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-Dado que conozco el funcionamiento de una fobia, diría más que tienes un "complejo".

En un exasperado intento por reivindicar su posición como mujer entre ellos, Kira volvió a girar y se abalanzó sobre él, pegando sus narices de frente. Habló en un murmullo maléficamente entonado, con rencor.

-¿O sea que no puedo tener sexo con un hombre? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Que tengo un complejo con el cuerpo de los varones?

De todas las veces en que Zero se había sonrojado por culpa de ella, ésta era sin duda la peor. Aterrado en cierta forma, trató con fervor de no pensar en sí mismo como hombre.

-Responde.

No supo qué responder puntualmente a la pregunta. La cercanía con la boca de Kira tampoco le permitía pensar. Su salida fue rendirse:

-Q-Quizás fui demasiado lejos...

-Yo creo que sí.

Se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos, aún enfrentándolo.

-No quise ofenderte.

-Supongo que no tuviste intención, pero pudiste haberlo anticipado. ¿Qué pensarías si yo de pronto empezara a parlotear acusándote de que te da miedo verle los senos a una chica?

-De acuerdo, entiendo que estás siendo así de frontal para incomodarme y torturarme un rato –masculló bañado en rubor. Le sudaron las sienes y se holgó un poco el cuello de la camisa, mirando hacia un costado.

-Te lo mereces.

-Sí, ya sé... Perdón.

Kira agachó la cabeza y miró las fibras de heno sobre las que estaba sentada. Resopló, aún irritada, mientras Zero buscó una escapatoria en las proximidades. Fue gracias a ello que pudo divisar algo que cambiaría los pesos del aire. Sin mencionar cómo discretamente se espantó, su mano izquierda fue veloz y se posó sobre la mejilla de la joven de modo que le tapase los ojos y no le permitiese ver hacia el costado. Ella prestó atención.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mira, no pienses que no trato de ayudarte –él le dijo.

-Y-Ya sé que lo intentas, pero no lo logras si en el proceso me ofendes así.

-En realidad no me interesa ahondar en tus capacidades para tener relaciones con hombres, porque de seguro, tratándose de la intimidad, impresionarías a cualquiera.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Mi objetivo es que superes lo que esas criaturas te hacen sentir.

-No tienes por qué-

-Quiero hacerlo. Serás más feliz si lo consigues.

-Mi felicidad no debe ser tu preocupación...

-Ni tampoco la mía debería importarte, y, sin embargo, mira cuánto te esforzaste por mí ayer.

Kira se reservó una respuesta. La emoción circuló por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Escúchame. Eres inteligente. Sabes que los sapos no pueden hacerte mal, mucho menos si yo estoy aquí... Hay uno a unos cuantos metros, a nuestra derecha, pero lejos. Quiero que lo tomes con calma y-

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó, súbitamente atormentada.

Zero le tocó la otra mejilla, sosteniéndole firme la cara a fin de evitar perder el contacto visual.

-Tranquilízate. Está lejos y no vendrá hacia aquí. Tienes que aprovechar este momento para enfrentarlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, no quiero!

-¡Sshh-! ¡E-Espera! ¡Cálmate!

Kira hizo fuerza por librarse de las manos de Zero y encontrar allí lo que él describía. Efectivamente, en el pasillo entre los cubículos de los caballos, un sapo gordo hacía presencia, aunque de una forma estática que no llamaba la atención; el anuncio de la tormenta viniendo y la frescura del aire le habían dado ganas de salir a la superficie. Ella fue presa del horror como habituaba suceder y quiso ponerse de pie para salir huyendo. Él, empero, la rodeó con los brazos y la paralizó, susurrándole, a sus espaldas, mientras ella gimió en su consternación por tomar distancia:

-¡Contrólate, Kira; no te hará nada!

-¡Z-Ze-Ze-Zerooo! ¡Déjame ir! –rogó, empezando a sollozar.

La apretada cercanía con él murmurándole al oído acercaba los colmillos del vampiro al cuello de ella. Entre la conmoción por la criatura inútil, un deseo que rayaba lo erótico creció de repente bajo la piel del caballero.

-¡Quiero irme, déjame ir, Zero, por favor!

-K-Kira... –masculló, luchando por terminar con lo que quería decir antes de tener que succionar la sangre de su amiga...-, está muy lejos... Sólo quiero... que lo mires... Míralo; no quiere lastimarte... Cada vez que un animal así te ve..., piensa que lo vas a matar... Tú eres más fuerte... Piénsalo...

Ella pareció entonces olvidar todos sus miedos y oyó el tono de extenuación en el hombre que cada vez le hablaba más de cerca. Podía incluso sentirle el corazón latir como loco contra su espalda y ya no luchó más por liberarse de sus brazos, sino que se quedó quieta para saber qué le estaba pasando..., aunque ya lo suponía bastante bien.

-¿Z-Zero? ¿Estás... bien?

-S-Sí... Yo...

-Tienes sed, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta resultaba como un interruptor que trataba de apagarlo, pues al discernir esas palabras, él cerró los ojos. No quería beber esa sangre; no quería acceder a sus deseos internos. Peleó por soportarlo sin cometer una atrocidad con su boca, pese a que sus manos al mismo tiempo se aferraban más a ella.

-Z-Zero... Si quieres hacerlo, sólo hazlo..., pero no me aprietes más..., porque eso duele...

No podía más. Jadeó y, con rabiosos ojos escarlatas, miró la garganta de la joven.

-KIRA...

Rápidamente, removió la gargantilla negra y la bandita, y corrió el escote de la camisa y del saco. Sin perder más tiempo, le enterró sus colmillos puntiagudos en la piel de y bebió con placer..., emitiendo pequeños gimoteos que expusieron la dificultad que atravesaba su cuerpo en esa convulsión tanto emocional como física. Airen no sollozó ni nada; fue muda durante todo el proceso y hasta estiró su cuello hacia el lado contrario para que él tuviera más lugar y estuviese cómodo. Sus pequeños y delicados puños hicieron fuerza, y su energía se fue desvaneciendo para ser transferida al cuerpo del hombre que recuperó la esencia que su alma le había estado suplicando a gritos. Sus ojos azules se fueron cerrando paulatinamente como por efecto de un narcótico potente y sólo le restó una mínima porción de vigor que le sirvió para mantenerse erguida...

Al concluir, Zero lamió la herida nuevamente abierta y apoyó la frente en el hombro de la mujer. Respiró con estremecimiento y farfulló triste:

-Lo siento... Perdóname, Kira... Por favor, perdóname...

-Nnnh... –ella emitió a modo de negación. Una sonrisita dulce y calma se esbozó en su cara pálida.

-Te consumo cada vez que bebo de ti... Siento... Puedo sentir cómo todas tus fuerzas pasan a mí... y yo me completo a costa tuya... Es tan..., tan injusto... ¿Cómo permites que te haga esto?

Con los últimos bríos que tuvo disponibles, masculló:

-N-No... No me... mo... lesta... Só... lo... ayúda... me...

Terminó de hablar así y quedó inconsciente. Zero la sujetó y la acunó contra su pecho, sosteniendo su cabeza y cubriendo su herida con la bandita y la gargantilla nuevamente. Su preocupación también osciló en cuanto a la posibilidad de que algún vampiro hubiera olido la sangre; Kira era para él solo y no quería que nadie más intentara probarla...

Pensamientos como ése lo convertían en el dueño de la dama. Cuando sospechaba que esto era así, se quería matar...

-Kira..., Kira..., despierta... Yo..., lo siento... Lo siento.

Llovió, y cómo. El viento arrastraba el agua hacia el interior del establo ahora oscurecido, y el cabello del prefecto se había humedecido con unas cuantas gotitas frías. Su mirada resplandecía en ese ambiente gris y carente de colores mientras observaba el rostro dormido de su colega que yacía sobre sus piernas hecha una bolita. La tuvo entre sus brazos para que descansara contenida y no le importó cuántas horas pasaron ni qué vendría al día siguiente, porque estar así con ella se sentía como reposar en una nube, en paz. Sus ojos se posaron tanto en las mejillas de la chica como en su cuello otra vez y en sus labios delicados. La poca luz que ingresaba por las dos entradas del establo, de alguna forma llegaba hasta su perfil y la hacía verse como el ángel que era. Zero, en un punto perdido de su mente sensible, deseó que nunca se despertara, para poder contemplarla tan plácidamente por toda la eternidad...

Sin embargo comenzó a parpadear. Gimoteó, dificultosamente despertando, y miró el piso del establo que se hallaba en línea recta con su mirada vidriosa. No había ningún sapo por ahí; sólo los caballos descansaban de pie mientras el murmullo de la lluvia cosquilleaba en sus oídos. Luego giró hacia su izquierda y alzó los ojos a la imagen de Zero, que la cuidaba como el mejor escudo. Sonriendo, lo saludó:

-Zero...

-Hola, Kira...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿Tú?

-Bien... ¿Seguimos en el establo?

-Sí. Te dormiste.

-Ah... Sí..., ya recuerdo... Tú me...

-Lo siento...

-No digas eso... Estuvo bien... Además, me comprometí a ayudarte...

-Entonces, ¿es un compromiso para ti...?

-N-No... No, Zero... No pienses eso...

-No deberías hacerlo.

-Shh... Estoy bien... Sólo necesito sentarme... –Él la quiso ayudar, mas se resistió: -No, está bien... Puedo sola...

Eso sí, se agarraba siempre de sus hombros y sus brazos. Se frotó los ojos y respiró hondo antes de seguir:

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé, pero ha pasado un buen rato.

-¿Qué? Pero..., y ¿los vampiros? ¡Debemos ir a vigilar a las humanas para el toque de queda!

Constantemente apresurada, trató de pararse y responder a su deber de guardiana, pero sus piernas se quebraron luego de temblar y cayó atacada por una jaqueca. Zero la atrapó, sin embargo, y procuró que no se golpeara en esa pérdida de fuerzas. Contra su pecho, la mantuvo segura y lejos de toda corrosión. Y ella oyó en esa postura la forma en que respiró y su corazón se excitó una vez más. Era un golpeteo tan cálido y sano..., que rogaba a Dios que nunca se detuviera.

-Zero..., debemos ir...

-Cállate. Déjalos por hoy. No puedes ir ahora. Mira cómo estás... Y es todo por mi culpa...

-Basta... No es así...

-Pero...

-Me siento bien... No sé por qué mi cuerpo es tan débil... ¡Pero enseguida estaré bien! ¡Ya verás!

-Kira...

-No te sientas mal, por favor... No me haces daño; me alegro de poder ayudarte con esto. Lo haré todas las veces que sean necesarias.

-No merezco que seas así conmigo... Pareciera que toda la gente que toco se vuelve débil..., como Ichiru...

-Ya déjalo descansar...

-¿Eh...?

-Déjalo a Ichiru... Tuvo una vida fatigosa, sí, pero ya está... No sigas reviviendo ese dolor... Él está bien y le diste todo tu amor para protegerlo. Tú me haces sentir bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a alguien de la misma raza que destrozó tu vida?

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar asimismo un suspiro de agotamiento.

-No son de la misma raza, Zero... Termina con eso... Seta destrozó mi vida como lo pudo haber hecho cualquier humano, y tú la reconstruiste. No tiene nada que ver con razas... Tiene que ver con el corazón.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por los siguientes quince minutos y la noche vino más rápidamente al hallarse presentes las nubes negras de la tempestad. Kira no volvió a dormirse, sino que recuperó fuerzas hasta poder salirse del cobijo de Zero y pararse sin desmoronarse. Él la quiso sostener, mas, de nuevo, ella lo detuvo y dio unos cinco pasos hasta la salida. La lluvia la tocó y su cabello azabache comenzó a mojarse entero. El hombre, a su lado, la miró y esperó un comentario:

-Es una tarde hermosa..., pero debemos ir a patrullar...

-No tenemos por qué. Podemos quedarnos aquí, Kira.

-Ja-ja... ¿A hacer qué?

-No lo sé. Charlar.

-Las humanas harán desastres si no las contenemos, sin mencionar que el Director se enfadará mucho con nosotros.

-Pero...

-Luego podremos venir... Vamos, vamos juntos a vigilar que todo esté como corresponde, compañero...

Asintió con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de tomarla de la mano, pero avistar un sapo gordo y prieto sobre el pasto mojado a unos cinco metros adelante lo sacó de órbita para advertirle.

-Cuidado ahí...

En un primer instante, como un reflejo, Kira tomó una bocanada de aire y sufrió el terror, por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. No obstante, y al tiempo que Zero miró cada detalle de su rostro, algo la forzó a sentirse obligada a enfrentarlo y vencerlo. Así que primero miró hacia su costado, ignorando el anfibio, y luego volvió, determinada a avanzar por cerca de donde se ubicaba mansamente. Con el objetivo de seguir su camino y sin ser detenida por una simple criatura, apretó los dientes y caminó, envuelta por la lluvia. Zero la admiró a cada instante.

Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero **debía**. Aunque más no fuera, avanzar, no retraerse, empezar a dominar sus propios sentimientos. Para hallar paz en su interior, analizó la situación con objetividad y mantuvo los puños cerrados, conteniendo en su pecho una pavura y una desesperación que pujaba por salir exhalando un grito. Pensaba, moviendo los labios mudos:

-_"Por Zero..., por Zero, por Zero, por Zero... Lo haré por él... Zero..."_

Él la observó, aún atrás, y sintió ganas de llorar, conmovido por la situación. Era evidente que ella estaba sufriendo y aún peleaba por atravesar sus propios pánicos. Era loable. Kira terminó avanzando hasta que, por su cercanía con el anfibio, debió rodearlo para seguir el sendero hasta el patio de la Academia. Sin perderlo de vista, le pasó a unos dos metros y formó una curva con los pies. Su corazón estaba desquiciado. Sin embargo, su figura enorme terminó de espantar a la criatura y la misma se fue saltando..., así, tan repentinamente como los sapos lo suelen hacer.

Y ella suspiró cansada. Sonrió, no obstante, luego, y miró a su compañero cuya expresión denotaba esplendente orgullo. Caminó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro, susurrándole:

-Felicitaciones.

-¿L-Lo hice...?

-Claro que sí...

-Ah... Me siento tan...

Cayó de rodillas al interrumpir su oración. Una experiencia tan fuerte la había desequilibrado sobre el shock sangriento que ya había tenido antes. Zero la abrazó y la alzó para llevarla a través del bosque hasta el patio, aunque ella quiso impedirlo.

-Zero, ¿qué haces? Bájame...

-No tengo problema; ya tuviste muchos decaimientos hoy.

-Mmm... Gracias...

Se sonrojó, pero aceptó ser cargada de esa forma. Se aferró al pecho del joven y recibió su cariño, mientras él caminó bajo una lluvia que ya los había empapado a los dos. Se había elevado una bruma celeste entre los árboles; se movía con densidad bajo el cielo que era un poema.

-Ya no estás pálido, Zero... –le murmuró dulcemente.

-Mmm... Qué bien... Pero tú sí lo estás.

-Es como si intercambiáramos salud, ¿eh?

-Cállate.

-A que soy rica –lo molestó, sonriente.

-Antes de hacer otro comentario estúpido como ése, mejor cierra la boca y ocúpate de escuchar a tu amada lluvia caer.

-Tú empezaste a hablarme...

-Pero no para que digas cosas imbéciles.

Lo que hallaron más adelante fue un gran tumulto frente al portón del Dormitorio de la Luna. Las chicas estaban amontonadas sobre los vampiros que trataban de salir, aunque estuviera lloviendo a cántaros y el aire se hubiese enfriado.

-Vaya... –farfulló con desgano Zero, bajando a la chica al piso.

-Tenemos trabajo... ¡Ey, ustedes! ¡El toque de queda ya ha sido anunciado! ¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios ahora!

Kira se puso a vociferar la orden y presionó para alejar a las humanas. Mayor era la fortaleza de Kiryuu para ahuyentarlas, pero los dos trabajaron coordinadamente para que en pocos minutos ya no quedara nadie. Aunque siguió lloviendo, se quedaron afuera, merodeando por rincones y sombras frías para asegurarse de que nadie rompiera las reglas. Los ojos de la chica volvían a brillar como perlas marinas sumergidas en el aire mojado, y el cabello de Zero era una sola seducción en bruto. Una tensión creciente se mantuvo repiqueteando entre ellos...

Se sentaron en la galería techada que rodeaba el patio, apoyando sus espaldas contra una de las columnas. Sus voces eran tan suaves como la brisa nocturna, y se mezclaban como la fórmula para la belleza eterna, si existiese.

La joven de diecisiete años dijo primero:

-¿Cómo hiciste para soportar todas las veces en que tenías sed...?

-¿Y no podía satisfacerla...? No lo sé... Fue doloroso, pero... sólo pasó...

-Y, ¿nadie se dio cuenta?

-Ah, hablas de mucho antes que ahora...

-Sí... Porque Shizuka te mordió hace cuatro años...

-Sí, un poco más ahora...

-Y desde entonces estuviste siempre luchando por domar esa sensación...

-Sí...

-Yuuki, ¿se dio cuenta?

-No quiero hablar de esa mal nacida.

-Pero...

-¡Sí, se dio cuenta! –Resopló.

-¿B-Bebiste de su sangre...?

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? No me preguntes esas cosas...

-Perdóname... Es que necesito...

-¿Saberlo? Pues, sí... Bebí de su sangre.

Una mirada triste se apropió de ella; quiso ocultarla, no obstante, pero no pudo evitar ser derrotada por unos celos desgarradores. Como si Zero hubiese sido el novio de esa ex prefecta... Para Kira era casi lo mismo.

-Y me arrepiento –acotó él, sin embargo.

-¿Eh...?

-El recuerdo de haber tomado esa... Agh..., me da asco.

-¿Por qué...?

-Porque beber la sangre de quien odias es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer. Es degradante...

-Ah, ¿sí...?

-Sí... De hecho, beber sangre es una manera de transferir mucho más que energía...

-¿Qué clase de cosas se pueden transferir?

-... emociones, pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿O sea que tú puedes saber lo que pienso...?

-Lo puedo ignorar.

-¿Es voluntario? ¿Seguro? –inquirió, acechándolo con la mirada para que no fuera a mentirle.

-Sí... Por respeto a ti..., no lo hago.

-¿Por... respeto a mí?

-Sí.

-Mmm... Gracias por eso.

-¿Por respetarte...? Ni lo menciones. Te lo debo.

-No veo por qué. Creo que estamos a mano.

-Me parece que yo tengo saldo deudor.

-¿Por...?

-Es que... Nada, está bien.

-No, ahora dímelo, cobarde.

-No me persigas... Es simplemente que nadie había sido tan piadoso conmigo...

-¿"Muchos te han hecho daño"? Yo creo que estamos en la misma... No te victimices, Zero. Eso no es bueno. A mí, de hecho, victimizarme me pone muy depresiva.

-¿Sí? ¿Mirarte al espejo y verte sola y débil?

Kira asintió.

-Ya... Entiendo...

-Y, ¿a ti? ¿Qué te deprime?

-Ah... Pues..., nunca lo pensé..., pero... creo que cuando veo crueldad, el daño de los otros y la miseria de quienes lastiman a los inocentes... Eso me hace sentir tanto odio, que al final se vuelve una aflicción que me quita las ganas de vivir.

-No permitas que la depresión te haga eso, Zero; no quiero que te lastimes.

-Descuida... Es sólo una cuestión de emociones..., pero después se pasa.

-Las emociones pueden conducir a desastres.

-Pero progresivamente he encontrado una razón para estar vivo.

-¿Sí? ¿Sólo una?

-Bueno, quizás es una razón que vale por dos, pero me entiendes.

-No, no entiendo. ¿Cuál es esa razón?

-No importa... Sencillamente digamos que quiero hacerle bien al mundo.

-¿Desde tu posición de cazador?

-Sí... En gran parte.

-¿Nunca pensaste en vivir por alguien? ¿Para proteger a alguien?

-Lo pensé..., pero luego ese alguien me dejó solo... y decidí que no debería exponer mi corazón... a no ser que...

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-¿Tienes frío? Veo que estás temblando.

-Ah, sí... Algo de frío, tengo, pero estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que entremos y busquemos ropa seca?

-No, no pasa nada.

-Si te resfrías de nuevo, no voy a cuidarte.

-Bah, no finjas, que te gustó mimarme.

-¡Cállate, qué tarada! –le chistó, riéndose.

-Tú, ¿quieres entrar?

-Pues, sí... Puede ser. Además, dudo que salga alguien ahora.

Suspirando, ella se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su amigo, quien se incorporó con esa ayuda. Juntos entraron al ala privada del Director, quien atendía sus asuntos en su oficina pero se había tomado unos minutos para entregarle a Kira un pequeño presente. Alegando que la sorpresa que tenía preparada para darle la gargantilla negra en esos días había sido arruinada por ella tras haberla encontrado antes de fecha (según Zero le había dicho a modo de excusa para explicar que el accesorio se encontrara alrededor de su cuello), le entregó una hebilla plateada decorada con una rosa metalizada color turquesa. Con gestos de cariño paternal, la colocó en su cabello negro y ella se vio hermosa. Con una sonrisa adorable, miró a Zero y le preguntó qué opinaba de eso, mas su única respuesta fue un rubor divino que trató de esconder mientras Cross exclamaba:

-¡Oh, te ves bellísima, Kira! ¡Zero, debes estar contento de tener a una compañera tan linda!

El muchacho no sabía cómo disimular su deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos... Tuvo que contestar, cambiando el tono de voz:

-¿Esto es todo, Director? ¿Nos podemos ir?

-Oh, sí, era eso; no quería que se me olvidara entregarle este obsequio a Kira, pero ya pueden ir. ¡Vayan a descansar!

-Hasta luego, Director –la chica saludó alegremente.

-¡Oh, y no lo busquen a Yagari, que está durmiendo!

En la sala de estar no había luces. Únicamente estaban ellos, contemplando la lluvia golpear en las ventanas. El viento silbaba contra el vidrio, y los únicos afuera eran los estudiantes vampiros, en sus salones. Los prefectos ya habían cenado y tenían ganas de dormir, pero alargar el día un poco más era su voluntad. Ya se habían vestido con su ropa de dormir; él, una camiseta celeste pálido y un pantalón blanco; Kira, un vestido rosa de mangas cortas que no le llegaba a las rodillas. El cuello de ella era protegido por un vendaje blanco. Sentados en la alfombra, detrás del sofá, se cobijaron en la oscuridad y gozaron de un silencio tan puro, que podían oírse respirar aunque no estuvieran pegados. Con murmullos se hablaban, sin mirarse, y en sus caras se exponía una muestra de paz que daba fe de lo poco que faltaba para que cayeran vencidos por el sueño.

-Zero.

-Dime, Kira.

-Desearía haberte conocido antes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Habríamos sido muy buenos amigos y la habríamos pasado muy bien desde antes.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Habríamos hecho muchas travesuras juntos. Con cómo eres...

-Ji... Sí, de pequeña era muy pícara..., aunque tenía más miedo que otra cosa.

-¿Por...?

-Porque no sabía qué sentir. El mundo estaba dividido... y yo tenía que estar férreamente de un lado para vencer al otro. Yo no quería eso. Tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de los vampiros..., pero no podía preguntar demasiado sin caer en el terror de los tabúes que familias como la mía siempre habían refractado... Me costó mucho ser una niña.

-Lo lamento... Yo no tuve que pasar por eso. Con Ichiru a mi lado, estaba más dentro del mundo de la niñez. Todo cambió aquella noche en que Shizuka...

-Claro...

-No éramos traviesos, ¿sabes? Yo siempre anduve cuidándolo y a él le gustaba admirar el mundo y conocer más allá de lo que podía alcanzar con sus piernas deficientes...

Kira notó su grave voz temblar, así que se pegó a él y le agarró el brazo, gentilmente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de dicho caballero. Sonrió mientras la bondad y el cuidado invocaron ternura. Ambos eran tibios y suaves; eran dos joyas.

-No vayas a llorar. Él está bien... Nos está mirando ahora y se siente feliz de que estemos mejor. Mis padres también lo hacen...

-¿Tú... crees que nos están mirando...?

-No tengo duda... –aseveró cerrando los ojos y disponiéndose a descansar-. Y nos están cuidando. Así que no te pongas triste, por favor... Ichiru quiere que seas feliz. Él te ama...

-K-Kira...

-Todo estará bien ahora. Yo sé que sí... Todo saldrá de maravilla... Tanto para ti como para mí... Estaremos... bien... Aunque estemos separados...

Él suspiró. Su cuello se sentía ceñido por el calor de una emoción intermitente pero intensa.

-Sería... feo dejarte..., pero con tal de que estés bien...

-No quiero estar solo.

-Está bien... Nunca estarás solo. Tu familia está contigo... y si me lo permites, yo también estaré contigo...

-Sí, Kira.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejas?

-Sí... Te quiero conmigo.

-Mmm... Me siento... tan feliz...

-No te duermas. Quiero seguir hablando contigo.

-¿Mañana...?

-No, ahora... ¡Kira!

-Pero tengo sueño...

-Kira, espera...

Bajó la cabeza y la acunó mejor, estrechándola en sus brazos sin que ella, medio dormida, se resistiera. El calor de su pecho la mantuvo en un estado de serenidad dulce que la convirtió en una criatura totalmente vulnerable que él juró proteger con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que lo dejara nunca; quería oírla para siempre, riendo, diciendo despilfarradas acerca de su fascinación con la comida; quería verla feliz, sonriendo, crecer como una mujer sana y soñadora... Zero, en ese momento en que la tuvo absolutamente rendida ante él, se declaró hacia sus adentros que jamás la dejaría sola; jamás la abandonaría, y sería hasta el último día de su vida el mejor compañero que pudiese tener. Escucharía cada uno de sus sueños y aceptaría cada una de sus ideas locas, respetando sus deseos y sus aflicciones. La ayudaría en todo momento porque... Kira era todo para él y la única razón por la que ahora quería seguir viviendo.

Con un susurro honesto y cordial, le dijo "buenas noches" y ella respondió con lo mismo.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de cómo enfrentaste al sapo hoy...

-Mmm... G-Gracias... No fue la gran cosa, pero para mí...

-Claro que sí. Estuviste genial. Sé que muy pronto lo superarás por completo.

-Ojalá... Me tienes fe; gracias...

-Te tengo mucha fe.

-Eres un chico lindo, Zero... –confesó, sonriente y a la par de una recatada y ligera risita.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí... Antes eras un cabezón feo, pero ya no...

Él también rió a raíz de ese comentario.

-Aunque no quiero que lo hagas, duérmete, Kira...

-Hasta mañana... Te quiero, Zero... ¿Lo sabías?

De los ojos del hombre cayeron lágrimas silenciosas que se derramaron sobre la mejilla de su princesa Airen. Apretó los dientes... Su pecho se exasperó.

-¿Qué dijiste? Kira, repite eso.

-¿Mmm...?

-Kira –siguió, logrando que ella abriese una rendija de los ojos-. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

-Claro, tonto... ¿No lo sabes aún...?

Los cerró otra vez, casi ebria, pero feliz.

-E-Espera... –rogó él, no obstante, mordiéndose el labio-. Dilo de nuevo...

-Te quiero, bobo... Pero no llores... Tú también me quieres..., ¿no...?

Sin poder creer que en ese final una mujer tan perfecta le hubiera regalado tal afecto, la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo sin herirla. Junto a su oído, le respondió con una voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.

Apoyó la frente en su cabeza y suspiró...


	15. Día de Tensión: AGÜERO NEGRO

_DÍA DE TENSIÓN: "Agüero Negro"_

La primera luz de la mañana atravesó la ventana y se recostó sobre los ojos cerrados de Kira, quien despertó consecuentemente. Descubrió que había pasado toda la noche en los brazos de Zero, dormido ahí con ella, estrechándola con mínimas fuerzas pero con la firmeza necesaria para que no tocara mucho el piso alfombrado de la sala de estar. Sonrió atiborrada de emoción al comprender que no se había alejado de ella en todas esas horas y se acercó aún más a su pecho de gladiador. Escuchó con esmero los latidos de su corazón de príncipe azul y respiró con una salud pura y fresca que enalteció su belleza femenina.

Luego de unos diez minutos fue que el hombre salió de su ensueño para reunirse con su amiga y saludarla con un tono que manifestaba tanto congoja como primor:

-Kira..., hola...

-Buenos días, Zero. Nos quedamos dormidos aquí.

-Sí, ya veo... ¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien. Tuve muchos sueños agradables.

-Cuéntame alguno...

-Soñé que tú eras un ángel y que tenías unas enormes alas blancas. Con ellas podías volar y me llevabas a conocer el cielo; podía tocar las nubes y luego ir más allá, hacia las estrellas y la luna...

-Qué hermoso... Ojalá pudiese decirte que algún día se cumplirá.

Estuvo a punto de responder algo, cualquier cosa, pero se frenó. Replegó los labios y encogió los ojos.

-¿Cómo está tu cuello? –Zero, sin embargo, continuó.

-Bien. No me duele ni nada.

-Se te está saliendo el vendaje; procura que no se suelte del todo, ¿sí?

-Oh, claro... Perdóname, no lo noté.

-Está bien... ¿No te resfriaste?

-Nop.

-¿Tuviste frío anoche?

-Tampoco.

-Ah, entonces estás perfecta. ¿Quieres ir a cambiarte?

-Sí, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál...?

-Que me digas por qué parece que estuvieras triste en alguna parte de ti.

-No estoy triste.

-¿De verdad?

-Es sólo que dijiste algunas cosas anoche...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

-Nada malo, pero hiciste que me durmiera un poco conmovido.

-¿Conmovido?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes –dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Kira, sonrojada e inquieta por desconocer el sentido de aquellas palabras.

Él le sonrió, iluminado por el sol. Luego la ayudó a incorporarse y cada uno fue a su respectivo cuarto para vestirse con el uniforme. Kira fue primero al comedor y allí esperó reunirse con su colega, pero éste llegó tarde, pues en la ida se había topado con Yagari, quien hablaba a través de su teléfono celular en un tono de desasosiego que ciertamente llamó la atención de Zero. El mismo esperó que su maestro, que ya había notado su presencia, cortara la comunicación y pudiera saludarlo. Y un silencio rasposo y preocupante fue lo que ese cazador legendario exhaló al concluir con su plática telefónica... Miró a su pupilo y fue hacia él, hablando:

-Buenos días, Zero.

-Maestro... ¿Todo bien?

-No del todo... He recibido una llamada de mis compañeros cazadores.

-¿Los que pertenecían a la Asociación?

-Sí. Aún trabajamos juntos.

-Oh.

-Me han dicho que tienen algo para contarme, que es importante pero al mismo tiempo algo que nos traerá problemas.

-¿"Nos"...?

-A los enemigos de los vampiros. No lo sé, Zero...

-Y, ¿tú qué harás?

-Debo irme. Me encontraré con ellos esta noche, así que tengo que partir cuanto antes.

-Oh... Qué lástima.

-No te hagas problema, chico. Tú disfruta de tu vida aquí con la mujer de tus sueños y sé feliz, que te lo mereces.

-¡Maestro...!

-Je... –rió con pocas ganas (claramente su preocupación era grave, aunque trataba de ocultarla...)-. Le avisaré a Cross y tomaré mis cosas.

-Bueno... Pero, ¿regresarás pronto, no?

-No lo sé todavía. Igual –afirmó, mesándole el cabello platinado-, no me olvidaré de ti, Zero Kiryuu.

-Agh, lo sé...

Se quedó mirándolo desaparecer entre los pasillos oscuros de la Academia, latiendo en su interior una curiosidad que lo ponía intranquilo. Entonces se dirigió al encuentro con la prefecta Airen, quien, ataviada con su gargantilla negra y la hebilla de la rosa turquesa, terminaba de arreglar la mesa con té, pastelitos y bombones que habían todavía quedado del cumpleaños del chico. Le regaló una sonrisa cuando llegó ante ella y lo invitó a sentarse. Él le contó acerca de Yagari y decidieron simplemente quedarse pendientes del tema...

Cuando se fueron retirando hacia su salón de clases, lo vieron irse a pie.

-¿Pasa algo, Zero? –le preguntó al detectarle una tensión rara.

-No... Creo que no. Tengo una sensación extraña..., pero no sé por qué.

-Cuando descubras por qué es, ¿me dices?

-Claro. A ti te contaré todo.

-¿Eh?

-A ti te contaré cualquier cosa.

-Ah... –Se sonrojó, previo a sonreírse.

-Es que eres mi mejor amiga. Corresponde, ¿no?

-Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mí...

-Ni lo menciones.

-Aunque me pregunto... –dijo, con una risita de entremedio-. ¿No deberías tener más de una amiga para que yo sea _la mejor_?

-Es que tú cuentas como muchas.

La velocidad a la que Zero avanzaba y se desproveía de los límites para demostrarle afecto la intimidó. El nerviosismo le hizo cosquillas en el pecho.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta clases. Como siempre, ella contestaba las preguntas del profesor y los demás alumnos le arrojaban miradas indispuestas, pero le importaba un comino; Zero era exclusivamente quien tenía valor. Y él, por supuesto, se pasó casi todo el tiempo contemplando su belleza y recordando las hermosas palabras que le había murmurado la noche anterior.

-"_Te quiero..., Zero..."_

Sonreía y se estremecía cada vez que volvía a oír esa frasecita en su mente, y en su tentación por abrazarla, se mordía el labio...

En el almuerzo comieron afuera, bajo un árbol de raíces grandes y sobresalientes. Los alumnos seguían como si nada, pero fue como si el extraño sentimiento de Kiryuu se hubiera expandido hacia Kira. Cada vez que volvían a pensar en la repentina partida de Yagari, algo los ponía inquietos, en especial a Zero, porque le había dicho _"es importante pero al mismo tiempo algo que nos traerá problemas a los enemigos de los vampiros..."_

"Para los enemigos de los vampiros"... ¿Era en un sentido general tan amplio? ¿Qué magnitud tendría esa noticia? ¿Qué alcance? ¿Podría perjudicar a la Academia o a Kira...? Al principio el prefecto no había querido meditar demasiado el asunto por miedo a perder la paz que había construido con ella, pero sus instintos de cazador estaban presentes y se movían en su interior...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... –respondió-. Sólo pensaba en lo de Yagari...

-Ah... Yo también.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-En realidad sí... ¿Tú?

-Pues, preferiría llamarlo mañana para saber qué sucedió... Me quedaría más tranquilo.

-¿Te ayudaría un poco si yo...? –inquirió entonces ella, abriendo el cuello de su camisa y exponiendo su garganta tibia.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo; no me muestres...! –se resistió, corriendo la cara.

-¡Ufff...! ¿Por qué tanto dilema con eso?

-No quiero morderte para conseguir sangre...

-¿Te gustaría morder a alguien más?

-¡Claro que no, idiota! No quiero morder a nadie jamás; es eso.

-Ah, bueno... Pero si estás sediento, avísame.

-Ya sé, Kira, y te avisaré... Por favor, acabamos de empezar el día...

-No te enfades.

-No me enfado; es que regresas con el tema y a mí sólo me complica...

-No eres una bestia. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-No es sólo eso... Kira, tengo que decirte algo... –Resopló. –Mira..., Yuuki hizo lo mismo que tú –aseveró a la sazón.

-¿E-Eh...?

-Me daba su sangre por voluntad para que no me enfermara... Y al final... Bah, ni siquiera quería que lo hiciera... Ella quería que lo hiciera Kaname Kuran.

-Z-Zero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-No quería contártelo antes porque sabía que te ibas a comparar, pero es como si en mi mente asociara a esa desgraciada con el sacrificio que estás haciendo tú..., y no quiero..., porque tú eres...

-¿Y-Yo...?

-M-Me preocupa lo que te suceda a ti.

-Ah... Eres... muy dulce...

-Por eso no quiero hacerlo sin motivo. No quiero hacerlo siempre.

-Bueno, si lo necesitas sólo un poco puedes tomar de mi mano; un simple corte, pero que calme tus deseos antes de que se hagan muy grandes.

-L-Lo... tendré en cuenta.

-Además, no duele.

-No me mientas.

-En serio; se siente como una gran presión sobre la piel, pero no duele... Es extraño.

-Debe ser que te dejo medio inconsciente cuando lo hago, porque dudo que sea indoloro.

-Tus colmillos tienen mucho filo; es lógico que no duela, porque no desgarra.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estábamos hablando de otra cosa y tú te desviaste con esto?

-Perdón. Pensé que podría ayudarte a quitarte algo de tensión.

-Unos buenos masajes en los hombros te quitan tensión.

-Olvídalo.

-Sí, mejor, porque hace falta mucha destreza para darme placer a mí.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Escúchate nada más!

Portando una amplia sonrisa jocosa, Zero respondió mientras deslizó una mano lentamente entre el cabello suelto de Kira.

-No te pongas nerviosa, Airen...

-¡No me toques! –chilló antes de golpearle la mano-. ¡Actúas como un pervertido!

-Es gracioso verte sonrojada –dijo maléficamente.

Ella resopló y se acomodó el pelo. Tosió y volvió en su cabeza al tema que dominaba su humor unos instantes antes. Observó las lejanías del campus a través del aire y respiró.

-Sobre lo que dijo Yagari... Ni bien sepas algo, ¿me dirás?

-Claro –contestó con seriedad.

-Y si es grave..., ¿te quedarás conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tienes que irte a la Asociación...

-Pretendo que vayamos juntos –dejó en claro tajantemente.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Si llegaran a pedirme que me presentase, no sería para simplemente pasar el rato. Y te extrañaría si tú te quedaras aquí.

-Oye, ¿no estás bromeando? –atónita, inquirió.

-No, boba. No estoy bromeando en lo absoluto. –La miró. –Además, si no estoy contigo no puedo vigilar que no te metas en problemas.

-Bah, yo me porto bien.

-No olvido lo que hiciste para conseguir mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-No fue nada...

-Más te vale.

Al formarse el silencio de nuevo, Zero analizó el gesto en el rostro preocupado de Kira, que contemplaba el cielo. Apoyó la mano sobre la de ella, que descansaba en el suelo, y le habló en un susurro.

-Oye. No te preocupes demasiado, ¿sí?

-¿Eh?

-Lo de Yagari trata de dejármelo a mí.

-Como cazador, tú sabes bien que no puedo desentenderme. Si no me afecta a mí, te afecta a ti, lo cual es peor.

-¿Cómo...?

-Ya me oíste.

Se sentó más cerca de ella, inquietándola. La intensidad de su voz disminuyó un poco más.

-Tienes que concentrarte en ti misma si se trata de esto. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo. En serio te lo digo.

-Si yo te dijera eso, me ignorarías.

-Sí, pero intenta ser más flexible que yo, y obedece.

-No.

Le levantó la cara de la barbilla con tres dedos.

-A mí no me están persiguiendo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No estoy tan mal como tú.

-No importa.

-Claro que sí. Vamos, sé buena y escúchame. Yo puedo protegernos a ambos.

-P-Pero no tienes por qué protegerme. Esto no sé si ya lo hemos hablado...

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo haré de todas formas. Eres mi amiga, la única.

Los enormes ojos de Kira, abiertos, brillaron estremecidos. Para ocultarlos, enterró la cara en el pecho de él y se sujetó de la tela de su saco.

-Cada vez que lo dices... –murmuró ella.

-Así no se me olvida –dijo, rascándole la cabeza.

-A cada minuto estoy más preocupada...

-Tranquila. Yo me haré cargo de todo. Tú estarás bien.

La idea de Seta Houki acechando a través del tiempo y más allá de las distancias le hizo apretarse más contra los pectorales de Zero.

-Puedes descansar en que yo no te dejaré sola –fue lo que él dijo, ignorando la abrumada expresión de la chica a quien, minutos más tarde, trató de animar haciéndola reír.

Tuvieron clases de educación física y estrenaron la piscina con esos días de calor. Curiosamente, los chicos y las chicas practicaban juntos, pero ninguna de éstas podía usar un traje de baño que no fuera enterizo. El de Kira era negro como su cabello y tenía unas curvas rojas que enaltecían su cuerpo delgado. Cualquiera de las otras estudiantes se veía o mal o no tan atractiva como ella, que gozaba de ser protuberante y proporcionada, algo que seducía a los caballeros y los distraía de la clase. Más de un par de ojos se desviaban a sus firmes glúteos cuando ella se volteaba, y sin cuestionarse por qué, Zero Kiryuu fue invadido por los celos y atormentó con la mirada a todos aquellos que osaban observarla con semejante lascivia.

-¿Estás bien, Zero?

-Sí, sí.

-Te ves tenso.

-¿Por qué? No estoy tenso.

-Parece que sí.

-No sucede nada. ¿Por qué no te cubres con esta toalla?

-Pero no estoy tan mojada ni hace frío.

-Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

-¿Estás diciéndolo porque alguien me miró el trasero?

-No –contestó rápidamente y ruborizado, con los labios enarcados en la tirantez que adoptaba su cara a causa de esos desagradables mirones-. Y no menciones las partes de tu cuerpo.

-De acuerdo... Supongo que este traje me aprieta un poquito.

-No sé ni me importa. ¡Cúbrete!

La abrazó con el lienzo y se lo dejó encima para que ella lo situara por debajo de su cintura. Luego de obedecer, Kira se sonrió y se dio el lujo de fastidiarlo.

-Es la primera vez que me cuidas de esto, Zero. Qué tierno.

-Cierra la boca, tarada. No me encrespes más de lo que ya estoy.

-_Zero Kiryuu está celoso porque me miraron el_- -empezó a cantar.

-¡No lo menciones! –espetó, no obstante, tapándole la boca de un manotazo.

A falta de eso, Kira nadaba muy bien y era veloz, aún grácil en el agua, lo cual no ocurría con otras alumnas que, esforzándose por ser rápidas, adoptaban una postura tosca y rígida.

Estaba de más decir que Zero era el mejor entre los hombres. Incluso tuvo que hacer una carrera con ella y otras dos alumnas y ganó. Sus músculos y su cintura delgada eran hechizantes. Era increíble que las humanas no se interesaran en él sino en los vampiros.

Concluida la clase, cada grupo se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Los prefectos se buscaron para reunirse lo antes posible y se halagaron mutuamente por sus actuaciones en aquella actividad. Aún sanamente, se jactaron de ser mejores que todos los otros y se mantuvieron hilarantes.

Cumplieron con sus tareas de vigilantes al atardecer, soportando nuevamente los aullidos de las chicas que buscaban a los vampiros, y se retiraron a la fuente de agua. Allí deleitaron su vista en las estrellas y no charlaron tanto; en realidad disfrutaban del solo hecho de estar juntos.

-Kira, ¿te das cuenta? Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que viniste aquí.

-Síp. Y tú has cambiado mucho en este tiempo.

-¿A que sí? Anoche dijiste que yo solía ser un cabezón feo.

-¿Lo dije? –preguntó tras una risotada.

-Sí. Dijiste que antes yo era así pero que ahora era lindo.

Kira alzó las cejas en un gesto automático.

-¿Dije eso?

-Sí, boba. Vaya, realmente estabas dormida hablando.

-Disculpa... No sé qué decir.

-No importa. Lo mejor ya lo dijiste anoche.

Ella replegó los labios.

-No sentía ganas de sonreír antes, lo sé. Y aunque me torture la culpa, te hablaba mal todo el tiempo.

-¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar?

-No obstante, me sigue causando gracia que me quisieras tratar de "usted" cuando nos conocimos.

-Te recuerdo que desde que tengo memoria me han estado hablando de la familia Kiryuu como cazadores de vampiros altamente calificados, y cuando luego se supo lo que le hiciste a Rido Kuran, mucho más.

-Han estado hablando de mí como un héroe inútilmente...

-Para mí lo eres.

-¿Por matar a esa basura? Basta.

-No; no eres un héroe por haberlo matado sencillamente, sino por todo lo demás; todo lo que sacrificaste, todo el dolor que soportaste y el honor con el que encaraste las cosas. Te preocupó más el bien ajeno que el tuyo... Un héroe es así.

-En ese caso tú también eres heroína y una de mejor calidad que yo.

-¡Oh, shh...! No nos compares. Somos muy parecidos. Nada más.

-Me alegro de que eso sea así.

-Je... Yo también, Zero.

Se miraron con cariño y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa que, en ese contexto, era casi como una declaración de amor. Él volvió los ojos al cielo e hizo un comentario, poniéndose de pie:

-Iré a patrullar un rato por los interiores. ¿Te quedas aquí?

-Bueno. Cuando regreses, reviso por acá.

Zero le guiñó el ojo para despedirse momentáneamente, ante lo cual Kira no pudo evitar temblar. En vez de ruborizarse como un tomate, un inclemente frío le recorrió la espalda y se llevó el tono de su piel. Aquel gesto ensalzó el atractivo del muchacho que de por sí le movía cielo y tierra. Ella jamás había sentido una pulsión semejante por un hombre y bajó la cabeza, asimilando lo que su corazón sensible estaba atravesando.

-_"Maldito, es tan hermoso y se hace desear..."_

Suspiró pensando cosas así. Su corazón estaba floreciendo.

Pocos minutos después, un tenue sonido a hojas pisadas llegó hasta sus oídos. Provenía de los arbustos junto a la fuente. Ella se incorporó.

-¡Ey! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡No pueden estar aquí afuera!

Sin embargo, la nula respuesta que encontró la obligó a adentrarse en la oscuridad de esa zona. Sus pies fueron cautelosos y conservó precisión en sus ojos celestes que buscaron una explicación a esa manifestación repentina.

-¡Todos los alumnos de las Clases Diurnas deben estar en sus dormitorios durante la noche! ¡Quien quiera que sea, regrese ahora!

Pero el silencio era demasiado espeluznante como para que hubieran sido estudiantes los perpetradores de ese sonido... El sonido, que se repitió dos veces más mientras Kira estuvo entre esos árboles y arbustos sombríos.

-¿Q-Quién está ahí? ¡Vamos, salgan! ¡Hay un toque de queda!

Comenzó a asustarse. Una brisa que auguraba peligro trepó por su pecho hasta rodearle el cuello. Sus entrañas se estremecieron. Tomó su látigo de inmediato y buscó con la mirada descubrir la identidad de quien la observaba desde las tinieblas. El mismo, no obstante, se reveló solo..., saltando desde un árbol detrás de ella, a unos pocos metros. Se volteó nerviosa y distinguió un Nivel E encorvado y de fauces grandes que la miraba con ojos escarlatas, jadeando su apellido:

-Airen... Airen... Airen...

-¿Quién eres tú? –ferozmente interrogó con su arma, Ayilai, en mano y preparada para pelear.

-Kira... AIREN... Siempre tan deliciosa..., tan apetitosa... El Conde estará complacido...

-¿E-El... C-Conde? –tartamudeó horrorizada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

-Muy pronto... todo... terminará... y tu sangre... ¡SERÁ DERRAMADA SOBRE LA TIERRA DEL SEÑOR DE LA NOCHE!

Con esos términos berreados, se lanzó sobre la mujer y comenzó a forcejear para morderla. Ella hizo fuerza por alejarlo y así poder pegarle con su azote que, tocado por la luz de la luna, adquirió un filo especial que no parecía haber tenido antes, en las sombras. El vampiro vulgar gruñó al sufrir la agresión y arrojó tarascones luego evadidos por Kira. La misma fue retrocediendo hasta penetrar más en el bosque, defendiéndose entretanto con patadas y puñetazos a puntos clave que surtieron efecto aunque no completamente a causa del aguante del ente sucio. Gritó contenida en su batalla, sobre todo para que ningún estudiante la oyera, mas dio todo de sí para sacarse de encima al maldito.

Sin embargo, su sangre fue vertida sobre la tierra ante los zarpazos efímeros a las piernas y los brazos, y los estudiantes nocturnos sintieron su aroma...

Entre ellos, Zero Kiryuu también.

Kira tropezó con una piedra y el Nivel E se lanzó a sus pies para llevarla hasta su boca salivosa. Comenzó a vociferar más su desesperación y sus ruegos de auxilio. Luchó tanto para ponerse de pie como para que la bestia no la tocara, y ni una cosa ni la otra la podía lograr al cien por cien. Arañando el suelo, le lanzó rocas y más golpes, pero aquél persistía. El terror hizo que su corazón enloqueciera a un punto en que parecía ir a estallar en su pecho. Ciertamente pudo empezar a gatear escapando, pero el atacante le tiró de los pelos y le gruñó con un pavoroso salvajismo, jadeando palabras de amenaza infame.

-¡Tus huesos tronarán al sonar de su risa sagrada, y sobre tu tumba él dirá un epicedio que inmortalizará tu sufrimientoooo!

-¡Déjame! –gritó la mujer, pateándole la cara.

-¡El cielo se teñirá con la última esencia Aireeeeeen!

Sin embargo, su asqueroso vocablo fue detenido por un golpe seco de valentía agresiva. El prefecto de cabellos platinados saltó hacia el agresor y lo sacó bruscamente de encima de la dama.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla con tus sucias manos? ¡Maldito monstruo...!

Ése se irguió, doblándose como si sus huesos fueran de goma, y se enfrentó a Zero, quien se mantuvo delante de Kira con su nueva arma en alto, el revólver azabache y dorado "Eclipse", así denominado. Con el mismo apuntó a la bestia y no dijo ni una palabra; sólo le disparó, emitiendo una luz amarilla que pareció explotar como un sol pequeño. La bala sacra se enterró en el vampiro y le dejó un agujero en el pecho, causando su muerte. Cayó de rodillas y, antes de dar un último suspiro agrio, declaró:

-Ya nada puede hacerse... Seta Houki, el Conde de la Noche... ¡triunfará!

Para callarlo, un tiro a la boca hizo que finalmente se desvaneciera como polvillo... De pronto el peligro se había esfumado.

Angustiado por haber pensado que Kira iba a estar ya perdida, se volteó aún nervioso y trotó hasta ella, quien lo abrazó y gimoteó presa de la fatiga y el temor.

-Zero..., Zero...

-¡Por Dios, ¿estás bien?

-Sí... Pudo tocarme, pero nada grave.

-¡Estás sangrando!

-Sí..., me rasguñó...

-¡Maldito...!

-Era un enviado de Seta... Zero, me van a-

-No digas eso. ¡No lo digas!

-Zero, yo...

La interrumpió, tomándola del rostro y peinándola mejor de nuevo. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ese vampiro Sangre Pura fuera a dar con ella... No quería ni pensarlo...

También su lado vampírico se hacía presente entre esas emociones repentinas. Encontrar la sangre de Kira tiñó su mirada con rojo y ya deseó beberla. Tuvo que realmente prestar más atención al hecho de que estaba asustada, porque, de no hacerlo, inmediatamente se pondría a satisfacer sus anhelos reprimidos.

-Llegaste en el último momento... Si no hubieses venido...

-No lo pienses. Eres mi compañera; debo protegerte. ¡Dios, lamento no haber llegado antes...! –fue lo que dijo con lamentación previo a abrazarla, sosteniéndole la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Zero, gracias...

-Por un segundo creí que... Cuando sentí tu sangre...

-No, Zero...

Angustiado, sollozó; había quedado más espantado él. La abrazó tanto, que comenzó a lastimarla, ella no lo detuvo. Era plácido tenerlo tan cerca...

-Kira, yo... Tuve tanto miedo... Pensé... ¡PENSÉ-!

-Shh... Estoy aquí... –lo consoló, acariciando su cabellera platinada-. Por ti, estoy bien...

Los ojos lilas desesperaron.

Ella suspiró recobrando bríos y consciente de esto último. Se preparó para recibir una mordida pasional y cerró los ojos.

-Estoy contigo. Estamos bien, Zero... Ahora, muérdeme.

-N-No...

-Hazlo... Puedo sentir cómo tiemblas... Hazlo y limpia mis heridas.

-P-Perdóname...

Eso murmuró, con la mirada lacrimosa, y le sacó la gargantilla negra. Le corrió el cabello oscuro y lentamente lamió su piel antes de clavar los colmillos y succionar su esencia. La presión del cuerpo del hombre sobre la integridad exhausta de Kira hizo que ésta se venciera y cayera de espaldas al piso... y él, con ella... Dos corazones, agitados... Dos almas gritaban una emoción que echaba fuego y un tabú fue violado en la oscuridad de la noche. Los estudiantes nocturnos se sulfuraron al discernir que ese aroma carnal era de la prefecta que deseaban tantos otros. La mano izquierda de Zero se aferró al hombro derecho de ella, y su otra mano la sostuvo de la nuca.

-_"Gracias..., Zero..." _–pensó. Su rostro exteriorizó los escalofríos de su espíritu pero la paz de su intelecto.

Los murmullos que entonaba la garganta del muchacho al tragar la sangre quedaron grabados en la memoria de Kira. Ése momento no hallaba ecos en el pasado.

Entonces él acabó, descansando los labios sobre la misma herida y jadeando fatigado. Se aferró aún más a su amiga y tiritó. Lamió la sangre que había quedado en ese cuello tibio y después se ayudó con los brazos para levantar un poco la vista y ver la cara de quien era todo para él. Sus ojitos lilas eran una muestra de su preocupación por ella. Ésta, sonriendo al mirarlo de nuevo, extendió su mano hasta sus labios ensangrentados y con un dedo le limpió el hilito rojo que caía por el costado de su boca hasta su mentón. Suavemente, acercó dicho dedo a sus labios de nuevo y se lo entregó para que lo lamiera. Él, cerrando los ojos en un dolor evidente, accedió a lamerlo, pero luego dejó que su flequillo ocultara su vergüenza. Y por último se encargó de las heridas inferiores; prefirió recoger las pequeñas pérdidas de sangre de las piernas de Kira con sus dedos y luego lamerla en éstos...

-Lo siento... –farfulló.

-¿Por qué...?

-Soy un monstruo... ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto... con lo que acaba de pasar?

-No eres un monstruo... Ya lo sabes... Me estoy acostumbrando a esto...

-No lo mereces... Perdóname...

-No digas eso y ayúdame a incorporarme.

Él se paró y le permitió hacer lo mismo. Le alcanzó el azote Ayilai y guardó su propio revólver. Luego se arreglaron los dos. Las dentadas de Zero fueron tapadas nuevamente. Serios estaban ambos, y él no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Segura... Sólo quiero ir adentro...

Cordialmente, la llevó de la mano hasta el baño privado del Director Cross, quien en el camino los encontró de casualidad. Notó que habían sufrido un trauma causado por la naturaleza de los vampiros.

-¿Qué... sucedió...? –inquirió, abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

-Luego le cuento, Director. Pero no se preocupe; ahora ya está todo bien.

-Kira..., te lastimaron...

-Sí, Director..., pero estoy bien. De verdad –explicó ella.

-Confíe en mí; enseguida lo sabrá todo.

Los jóvenes se alejaron, dejando a Kaien como presa de la zozobra.

-_"Así que... han logrado seguirla..." _–caviló dicho líder.

Zero la acompañó hasta el baño. Ella se agarró de las paredes y trató de mantener la compostura antes de entrar a la ducha. De pronto comenzó a desfallecer, mas tuvo algo de voluntad para recordar que en su cabello ya no se encontraba la hebilla de la rosa turquesa. Inquieta repentinamente, exclamó:

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi hebilla! ¡Debió caerse cuando el Nivel E...!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¡No la tengo! ¡Oh, no, la perdí!

-No, no te preocupes, Kira. Iré a buscarla.

-¿Eh?

-Debe estar allí todavía, ¿no? ¡Iré a buscarla! Tú date una ducha y la traeré para cuando salgas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Ah, gracias...!

-No hay de qué. Sólo quiero que te recuperes por completo. Puedes desvestirte y entrar a la ducha sin desmayarte, ¿no?

-Sí, sí... Estaré bien... Tú fíjate en si mi hebilla está o no..., por favor...

-De acuerdo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Entre los arbustos estaba el accesorio de la chica. Zero lo tomó en su mano y cuidadosamente lo guardó. De paso, buscó alguna pista sobre el vampiro que había cometido la aberración de atacar a su compañera, pero nada había allí. El tormento, la consternación ocasionada por el gran riesgo de que Seta Houki viniera detrás de ese Nivel E ató un nudo en la garganta de Kiryuu... No podía ser.

Quiso negarlo con todas sus fuerzas...

Cuando Kira salió de la ducha al primer cuarto del baño vio su camisón rosa sobre la mesa del lavatorio y la hebilla encima del mismo. Sonrió, reconociendo que Zero habría llevado esas cosas mientras ella seguía aseándose, y se vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo para poder ir a verlo cuanto antes.

Al salir, empero, no lo divisó. En la sala de estar, a pocos metros, se recostó sobre el sofá y se durmió en pocos minutos. En su cuerpo no había ningún vendaje o bandita que ocultaran sus lesiones ahora limpias. Respiró en paz de nuevo, rodeada de un perfume delicioso a jabón fino.

El guardián de ojos lilas, por otro lado, efectivamente estaba hablando con Cross. Le explicó todo lo que había visto y que el Nivel E ya no existía más pese a que según Kira había sido enviado por el Conde Seta. No obstante, Kaien, que no era ningún tonto, exigió que le contara todo lo que tenía para decir.

Zero no se resistió; sabía que intentar huir de eso era inútil y falto de honor.

-Bebiste de su sangre, ¿verdad? –lo interrogó. El otro asintió. –Bueno..., supuse que sería inevitable... Tanta química entre ustedes dos...; en algún momento te dejarías llevar. Lo único que deseo es que no se lastimen.

-No... No le haría daño ni aunque peligrara mi propia vida.

-Eso es lo importante... Pero, Zero..., ¿entiendes que si este visitante Nivel E era enviado de Seta... las cosas no tardarán en irse al infierno? Por favor..., no quiero que esto sea otro trauma para ti... No quiero que si tuvieran que separarse-

-Eso no pasará –negó rotundamente. No podía soportar ese miedo.

-Mmm... De acuerdo. Esperemos que esto... se libere de tensión lo antes posible... Por el bien de ustedes dos... Yo me mantendré alerta. Puedes confiar en mí, Zero.

El joven salió de la oficina de inmediato. Su cara estaba teñida en angustia. Moriría si todo se arruinase ahora que estaba tan cerca de ser feliz para siempre. Tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas y digerir la exasperación, porque Kira se estaría sintiendo peor y era ella quien necesitaba más ayuda. Frotándose los ojos, siguió avanzando hasta el baño, pero antes la halló en el sillón. Sus piernas delgadas estaban replegadas y era obvio que tenía frío. Con el ceño fruncido en su padecimiento, buscó una manta y se acercó recelosamente para arroparla. Se sentó en la alfombra junto al diván y la miró de cerca... Pese a que quiso acariciar su reluciente cabello negro y oír su vocecita tierna, la dejó dormir, cuidándola como un legítimo ángel guardián. Apagó todas las luces y se dispuso a pasar la noche ahí, apoyando la cabeza unos centímetros lejos del rostro calmo de ella.


	16. Último Día: TE NECESITO

_ÚLTIMO DÍA: "Te Necesito"_

Lo primero que Kira vio al despertar fue el rostro de Zero, quien, consciente y de rodillas frente al sillón, la contemplaba con un padecimiento tan intenso, que ella pensó que aún estaba teniendo pesadillas. Sus ojos lilas lucían cristalinos y revelaban ruina pura.

-¿Zero...?

-Kira... Hola...

-¿Qué te pasó...? ¿Por qué te ves tan mal...?

Esa pregunta activó el llanto en su corazón de héroe; llenó su pecho de arrojo y aire pesado, apartando la mirada después, pero no pudo explicar nada. Sollozó tomándose la frente. Estaba cayendo en un tormento abrumador.

-Zero... –La chica bajó al piso y buscó mirarlo a la cara. Le acarició las mejillas y le corrió el pelo para contemplar mejor sus rasgos viriles. –Dime qué sucede...

-¡K-Kira...! –exclamó contenido, y la abrazó, dejando muestra de lo necesitado que se hallaba desde hacía unas horas.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño...?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes mucha sed?

Lo mismo.

-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Algo... sobre lo de ayer...?

Se tomó la cara, la cual era achacada por el llanto que no quería entonar. Kira se vio obligada a darle refugio; lo sujetó por la nuca y lo llevó hasta su pecho, donde lo hizo descansar.

-Está bien... Todo saldrá bien... Debes tener fe... Todo estará muy... bien...

Pero los sollozos del muchacho eran desgarradores. Era un duelo fatídico vencer esa aflicción para imaginar un horizonte brillante. Ella intentó recomponerlo con solidez propia, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo bien y comenzó a suponer las razones de esa angustia:

-Es Seta, ¿no? ¿Ya viene a buscarme? ¿Eso te dijeron...?

-K-K-Kira...

-Supongo... que todo se arruinará ahora...

-N-No... Yo...

-No llores, Zero... Por favor; odio que llores. Si tú lloras, ¿qué me queda a mí? No puedo ser tan fuerte si tú lloras...

-Lo siento...

-Dime qué sucedió... Zero, quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda.

-No hables así...

-Pero es de esa forma, ¿no? Perderemos esto...

-No... No quiero eso...

-Entonces dime.

Rescató aire al separarse del pecho de su hermosa compañera. Un par de lágrimas cayó de sus ojos, aunque lo quiso disimular rápidamente. Susurró palabras terribles:

-A la madrugada..., Yagari llamó... Sus compañeros cazadores..., aquellos que lo habían contactado por teléfono..., le informaron que Seta se está movilizando... Sus tropas vienen hacia la ciudad... y tu nombre se oye por todos lados... Ya saben dónde estás.

-¿E-En serio...?

-Kira, yo...

-Ah... Vaya... No pensé que... Fue aquel viernes, ¿verdad? Hace una semana..., cuando compré tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-No lo sé...

-Es mi culpa... Si no fue ahí, fue cuando buscamos mi vestido. Es por mí...

-No digas eso... Tenías derecho a salir... No puedes ser prisionera eterna...

-Lo sería si eso me garantizara vivir contigo para siempre en paz... Aquí me siento bien. No tengo por qué irme; no necesito nada de afuera...

-Kira...

-Yo te arrastré a todo esto... Lo lamento tanto, Zero...

-¡No me pidas perdón! ¡No hiciste nada malo!

Cargado de furia, en el hombro de la chica volvió a descansar. Quería poder escapar de todo el miedo de una vez. A pesar de buenas personas, ¿por qué tenían que pasar por eso? Permanecieron en silencio, un silencio lúgubre y cruel, durante unos cinco minutos. No quisieron pensar en nada; únicamente disfrutar de ese momento en que podían estar cerca y con la guardia baja, pues los días se estaban acabando y la noche se avecinaba con todo su rigor.

Luego vino el Director con una expresión de cansancio; evidentemente no había dormido... y traía una mala noticia. Saludó a los prefectos de los que cuidaba como padre y le prestaron atención.

-Zero, Kira..., debo decirles algo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –ella preguntó con su vocablo dulce.

-Y-Yo... recibí una llamada de Chigima... Él... también sabe lo de Seta... y vendrá a buscarte a la tarde, querida... Lo siento.

Estupefactos los dos..., no pudieron decir nada. Ni siquiera se miraron, pues sabían en sus corazones que verse en ese instante sería más que letal. No lloraron tampoco sino hasta después, porque primero hacía falta asimilar la idea y ahora mismo les era imposible... Posteriormente él quiso negar la realidad, inquiriendo sin enfocar nada con sus ojos:

-¿N-No... puede convencerlo de que ella... se quede aquí...?

-Lo lamento, Zero. No puedo hacer nada; ya lo tiene decidido. No es mi elección, y hay un elemento contundente en las amenazas de Seta. Los cazadores están advirtiendo... Es real.

Elipsis mortal. Con la vista en el piso alfombrado, los guardianes se sintieron como dos ilusiones rotas y fueron incapaces de demostrar lo que estaban atravesando, la espiral de desesperación en la que estaban cayendo... Por respeto, Cross se retiró, avisando antes:

-Yo... los ayudaré con todo lo que necesiten.

Solos de nuevo, Zero fue el primero en empezar. Masculló una misma palabra una y otra vez:

-No... No... No... No, no, no, no... ¡NO...!

Se puso de pie y no supo en qué sentido caminar lejos de escena. Se agarró la cara y lloró sin sollozar en voz alta. La mujer de sus sueños se iba... Se iba delante de él. No podía tolerar eso. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Y Kira tampoco, por lo que salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Allí se quedó durante más o menos una hora y media. Zero no se fue de la sala de estar. Todos los recuerdos que habían elaborado juntos en la Academia surcaron sus mentes corrompidas; los ataques de Zashi y Deimou, la trampa de Alika en el comedor, el cumpleaños de Kira y el informe de biología, su resfrío, el baile, las vigilias como prefectos, los caballos, la torre, la biblioteca y la cúpula, la fiesta de Zero..., todo unido en una sola emoción llamada amor y que se había soterrado en sus mentes con una potencia inigualable y un sentido tan dulce como la miel. Para huir de su congoja o al menos borrar las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro, el muchacho se dio una ducha, y en el proceso, la joven derrotada había vaciado su cuarto. En el bolsillo de su chaquetita celeste (la cual combinaba con su pollera de igual color, su remera negra y sus botas altas marrones) se encontraba la llave de dicha recámara número 23, y traía en sus manos las valijas que había llevado consigo el primer día. Fue directamente a aquel living y las dejó apartadas antes de notar que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, con su amigo adentro. Expeliendo un desastre emocional a medida que pasaban los minutos y perdía lo más valioso que tenía en el planeta, se aproximó a la puerta y llamó con un par de golpecitos débiles. El picaporte giró lentamente y se abrió la entrada. Kira la empujó y avistó al prefecto de pie apoyado contra la pared y cabizbajo. Estaba descalzo, sólo vestido con su pantalón negro y la camisa blanca abierta. Su cabello estaba mojado y de él caían gotitas de agua. Parecía tan exhausto, tan asolado...

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se paró frente a él. Quiso decirle algo, pero su determinación no fue más poderosa que la de su cómplice, quien murmuró:

-¿Ya te vas?

-¿Ah...?

-Ya te vestiste para irte... Vas a permitir que esto pase, ¿cierto?

No pudo decirle nada. Pues, la verdad era que sí. Pero, ¿cómo explicarlo sin lastimar?

-Pensé que lucharías un poco. Es tu vida, después de todo... ¿Vas a huir siempre?

-Zero... –se animó entonces a hablar-. No puedo...

-¿Qué no puedes?

-No puedo forzar las cosas. No puedo quedarme aquí... Justamente porque me importa..., debo alejarme de los otros.

-Y, ¿serás una ermitaña hasta morir? ¿No te relacionarás por miedo a arriesgar a otros en tus problemas?

-No puedo ser egoísta cuando se trata de la felicidad ajena.

-No tienes que ser siempre perfecta. Puedes darte el lujo de satisfacer TUS deseos de vez en cuando.

-No es eso... Zero..., mi mayor deseo ya fue satisfecho... cuando tú dijiste públicamente que era tu amiga. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Kira...

-Me has dado tanto... Por eso necesito que entiendas... que no puedo afectarte a ti y a los demás estudiantes con mis conflictos. No es justo...

-¿Te vas a entregar para que los demás no tengan inconvenientes?

-Es lo correcto..., pero no me voy a entregar. Sólo... tengo que irme... –aseveró, finalmente sollozando con la vista en el suelo.

-Esto –susurró el chico, pasado un minuto impiadoso-, ¿es real...? ¿No es un mal sueño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que... No... Justo cuando pensé que...

Kira lloró mientras dejó salir sus penas:

-Lamento haberte conocido...

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso...?

-Si no te hubiera conocido..., no estarías viviendo esto... Habrías seguido con tu vida normal... Pero ahora... por sólo verme poco más de un mes... estás sufriendo mi partida... No es justo contigo... Si alguien no se merece sufrir más eres tú... Zero..., quiero seas feliz...

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta... de que si no hubieras venido a la Academia yo no estaría aquí? Ya habría renunciado a la vida... Pero tú me hiciste ver... –siguió, ahora llorando con toda claridad- que hay una razón para vivir... ¡y ahora quiero crecer! Si tú te vas, ya no tendré ese deseo de seguir adelante... No podré reírme como lo hago contigo.

-Zero...

-Hasta tus comentarios más ilógicos y tontos..., hasta ésos quiero oír. Los quiero oír todos los días porque me hacen sonreír..., ¡y hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma!

-La... La sonrisa siempre estuvo en ti... Puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras... Yo sólo fui un motivo pasajero que te recordó que la tienes.

Él reaccionó ante esa expresión y la tomó de los hombros rápidamente, exclamando:

-¡No hables de esa manera! ¡No hables como si ya ni estuvieras aquí! Tú no... Tú no... puedes irte, ¿lo entiendes?

-Zero...

-Los días serían iguales. No quiero que mi vida sea así, sin una meta final. Quiero... despertar cada día agradeciendo a Dios que aún estoy vivo... y deseando que cada momento dure más de lo debido para ser doblemente feliz. ¡ESO quiero sentir! ¡No quiero amanecer con miedo a enfrentar un día de dolor! ¡¿Te cuesta entender eso? –Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos continuamente al igual que ella.

-Claro que no... Te juro que no...

-¡Entonces no puedes hacer esto así como así!

-¡Dime qué quieres que haga...!

-¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Peleemos juntos para evitar que Seta llegue aquí!

-No... No, no podemos...

-¿Por-?

-¡Hay humanos inocentes aquí! Niños y niñas que no pertenecen al mundo violento de los vampiros... y yo... no puedo exponerlos a ese peligro... Debo salvar a todos los que pueda...

-¿Porque no pudiste salvar a tu familia? ¿Es por eso?

-No me pegues ahí... Tú sabes que-

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por dos brazos que la estrecharon fuertemente contra el pecho de Zero... Juntos, temblaron y cerraron sus ojos en un instante sagrado que quisieron eternizar. Sollozos de un hombre y de una mujer se fusionaron en un solo lamento de perdición y supieron que lo único que podían hacer era enfrentar la verdad y separarse. Aunque, aún con más fuerza se sujetaron, sellando uno su sollozo en el oído del otro...

-Nunca fui tan feliz... como en todas las ocasiones que dijiste mi nombre y me sonreíste... –él confesó-. Por eso no quiero que te vayas...

-Lo haces tan difícil... ¡No me tortures!

-Muchas veces quise decirte-

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas algo que empeore todo! ¡T-Tengo que hacer esto...!

Labios cerrados una vez más; Kiryuu nunca había llorado tanto. Veía su vida escapársele entre los dedos... Como rindiéndose ante la determinación fría de su compañera, no dijo más hasta que ella se separó de su pecho desnudo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Cuatro torrentes de lágrimas se exhibían en ese contexto húmedo y aislado, y ella respiró hondo antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta la ducha. Cerró la puerta y, temblando, lo apoyó contra la pared. Se sacó la gargantilla negra y, entregándose, le pidió con un hilito de voz:

-Zero..., una última vez..., cumple tu deseo.

-¿Q-Qué...? –él increpó, atónito y pálido.

-Dijiste que no querías beber la sangre de cualquier persona... Déjame darte una última probada.

-No... No lo hagas...

-No quiero que te absorba esa enfermedad... Quizás... si bebes una última vez... y me voy... no tendrás más ese deseo...

Zero levantó la mirada quebrada hacia ella; sus ojos lilas estaban inflamados de tanto llorar y se le había generado una sombra alrededor de los mismos.

-Jamás te tuve miedo, Zero... Por eso no me opuse nunca a que me mordieras. Sé que no me harías daño, y si lo hicieras... sería porque me lo merezco... Por eso... quiero que termines con esto y bebas mi sangre... por última vez.

La herida abierta de su cuello llamaba la naturaleza salvaje del chico. Como tocado por electricidad, se estremeció y peleó por repugnar la fragancia de ese cuerpo sensual.

-Maldita... No me seduzcas.

-Lo siento, pero no es un capricho. Zero, hazlo por el bien de los dos –volvió a rogar, haciendo con sus propios dientes presión sobre el corte que se había hecho en el dedo durante el post-cumpleaños del muchacho. La sangre prorrumpió por la piel lesionada y los ojos de Kiryuu se volvieron rojos como el peor infierno, al igual que su cicatriz.

-No... –él suplicó, tratando de mantener sus colmillos distantes.

-Lo siento..., pero es mi deseo también que lo hagas.

-¿Qué... dices?

-¡Bebe de mi sangre, Zero!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque... ¡Porque...! ¡Porque cada vez que clavas tus colmillos en mi cuello siento... como si realmente me necesitaras!

El corazón del joven se congeló allí. Al sonar de esa frase, automático fue el recuerdo de algo que él mismo le había dicho a Yuuki Kuran cuando, aún jugando con su corazón, no hacía más que mortificarlo... _"Yuuki, lo que dices es extraño. Es como si estuvieras tratando de decir que realmente me necesitas. Estás equivocada; a quien realmente necesitas es Kaname Kuran. ¿No ha sido siempre así?"_

-T-Tú... –le preguntó a Kira, conmovido-, ¿quieres que te necesite...?

-YO... Sí..., quiero... Quiero que me necesites... Desde que te conocí... quise que me necesitaras..., no sé explicarme por qué...

-Kira...

Tan dulce como siempre. Abrazados de nuevo, se arrastraron por la pared hasta terminar arrodillados en el piso frío y mojado. Ella continuó, forzando su voz enfermiza en un mar de pesadumbre que le tiraba de las cuerdas vocales y le desgarraba el pecho:

-¡No importa cuánto duela... o que acabes con todas mis fuerzas! Quiero saber que me necesitas, que soy algo para ti... Aunque sea una última y trágica vez...

-Kira, no entiendes... –dijo entonces, con firmeza-. No entiendes que mi necesidad hacia ti no pasa por la sangre que quiera beber de tu cuello..., sino por el sentido que le das a mi vida... y si no puedes entender lo que quiero decir con eso...

-¿Zero...?

Sin poder manejarlo ni un segundo más, el hombre eligió entre la sangre y el amor..., tomando a la sazón un camino que lo llevó a develar aquello que su corazón siempre había guardado como un secreto más oscuro que los abismos de los mares. Su mirada, escarlata cual su tatuaje, permaneció latente al igual que sus colmillos, pero no estaba dispuesto a lastimarla más, pues con ambas manos la tomó de la cara y declaró su fervor, ofreciéndole sus labios... Finalmente, extinguiendo un karma que los hacía esclavos, se liberaron de toda atadura para mostrarse lo que tenían para darse sin resentimientos ni falsedades. Un beso que hizo temblar montes y que sacudió océanos se perpetuó en la pasión de dos personas que en esencia eran iguales y que darían cualquier cosa por estar un momento más en armonía. Serenos, arrullados por la dulzura y la vitalidad de dicho encuentro, los dos cerraron los ojos y probaron lo que era la devoción pura. Las manos de Kira se desplazaron hasta descansar en el pecho de su príncipe azul y él la mantuvo sostenida de la cara, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares... Así... hasta que, cuando todos sus recuerdos se habían combinado en un apogeo emocional, comprendieron que no había duda y que eran tal para cual, dos personas elegidas para vivir y morir juntas; no podían dejar que alguien como el Conde Seta los dividiera. Las palabras sabias del maestro Toga Yagari surcaron el aire como un susurro etéreo... y fue una ley irrebatible.

"_Sigue adelante; persigue en la vida aquello que te haga feliz y no lo sueltes jamás"_

Finalizado el beso divino, Kira descansó en el pecho de Zero, quien no la soltó más y pudo dominar su deseo sangriento de una vez. Sus colmillos se habían retraído, y su mirada era lila. Sin derramar ni otra lágrima, se quedaron estáticos, dilatando ese tiempo perfecto. La barbilla de él hacía contacto tibio con la frente de ella. Aunque querían, no podían estar más cerca. La candidez los rodeó y los colmó.

Con una voz suave y delicada, él le susurró.

-Te amo.

Ella sonrió. Podía oír el desaforado corazón de su pareja y también sentir sus propios latidos frenéticos.

-Yo también te amo, Zero... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez en que quise decírtelo.

Él jamás había pronunciado esos dos términos juntos. Era efectivamente un nuevo hombre. Abrazó apasionadamente al amor de su vida y le suplicó:

-Por favor, no me abandones...

-Descuida... –respondió ella, acariciando su piel fría-. No importa cuánto quisiera hacerlo; ya no soy capaz...

-Eres lo único que necesito para estar bien. Por favor, entiéndelo...

-Yo siento lo mismo... Así que lo entiendo muy bien... Ah..., Zero..., cómo me atrapaste... Ahora no puedo alejarme de ti.

-Eres mi última esperanza para ser feliz... No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Quiero que estemos juntos.

-Yo también... Pero...

-No digas más "pero". Kira..., iré contigo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué...?

-Tienes razón. No puedes quedarte aquí y arriesgar las vidas de todas estas personas. Por eso... iré contigo y escaparemos juntos de las tropas de Seta.

-Zero...

-Te protegeré siempre... Estaré a tu lado como Chigima y me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño. ¡No me importa nada!

La chica quiso sollozar. ¿Realmente él iba a dejar todo por ella? Tal cosa indicaba que sí, por lo que quiso negarse, pero su deseo era estar a su lado para amarlo por siempre. No podía discutirle esa postura.

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí, Kira... Nada me hará cambiar de opinión; iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta, ¡pero estaré a tu lado!

-¡Oh..., Zero...! –exclamó, abrazándolo con una necesidad que se sintió terrible.

-Está bien... Si estamos juntos, estaremos bien. No voy a dejarte; ¡no voy a perderte bajo ningún concepto!

Cross tuvo que domar el duelo de su alma para no llorar, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Mirando por la ventana hacia las nubes habló con Dios y le preguntó por qué el mundo tenía que ser un campo de batalla para dos especies que eran tan similares. Sus aspiraciones pacíficas nunca parecían dar resultado, pues ahora veía ante él dos jóvenes que se amaban y debían separarse. Quitándose los lentes, se frotó los ojos y suspiró amargamente. Ya había pasado del mediodía y se avecinaba una sombra en el cielo anunciando desastres. Chigima no tardaría en aparecer.

Pero tres golpeteos llamaron a su puerta. Invitó a pasar, mas sin salirse de su melancólica posición. Zero ingresó, con ropa de calle, escoltando a su novia Kira, a quien sostenía de la mano, y no dijo nada hasta que su tutor se volteó para verlos y comprender.

-¿Qué significa esto, Zero?

-Director..., he decidido marcharme con Kira.

El cabecilla se sintió como en una colisión con conceptos increíbles. Casi estupefacto, analizó la cuestión y su rostro expuso aflicción... Su vida ya no podía ser como antes.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Ya veo... –respondió, volviendo a la ventana-. Entonces... Esta academia perderá a sus guardianes... Tendré que hacerme cargo.

-¿Es todo...? –el muchacho se extrañó-. ¿No vas a intentar detenerme?

-No sería propio de un padre. Tú podrás decir lo que quieras acerca de mí, pero el hecho es que estos últimos cuatro, casi cinco años, los he pasado muy bien porque te tuve a ti y a Yuuki cerca. Me dieron un motivo para ser alegre todos los días..., en especial tú, porque siempre estabas triste. Nunca tuve hijos no porque no quisiera, sino porque simplemente no se dio... Eso duele en el alma de un hombre. Así que es como ver partir a un hijo ahora... No puedo retenerte; debo dejarte ser feliz..., y si sé que protegiendo a esta dulce dama serás feliz, debo abrirte las puertas para que vayas.

-Director... –la chica susurró, conmovida.

-Es el riesgo de querer a alguien. En algún momento se alejará de ti... Pero si realmente lo amas, debes propiciar su felicidad y su crecimiento. Por eso...

El varón titubeó, hallando en su corazón un aprecio hacia aquel dirigente:

-Y-Yo...

-No te preocupes por nada, muchacho... Esta academia será siempre tu hogar y podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites en esta nueva odisea que emprenden. –Giró hacia ellos, exponiendo una frágil sonrisa. –Ustedes... deben estar juntos. El amor que existe entre ustedes es lo que puede hacer la diferencia en este planeta.

-Gracias...

-¡Neh, neh, neh! –exclamó tratando de restaurar su gracia habitual-. Soy tu papá; es lo que debo hacer.

Silencio. Kaien Cross era honorable. Se estaba quedando solo en el mundo, pero aún así no perdía su convicción para que a su alrededor los demás estuvieran bien. Detrás de sus sonrisas y sus chistes ridículos se escondía un caballero magnánimo digno de alabar.

Luego les dijo que, si ya estaban listos para irse, esperaran a la llegada de Chigima; se encargaría de hablar con él y convencerlo de que Zero los pudiese acompañar. Se aseguró de que ambos jóvenes estuvieran armados con su equipo anti-vampiros y les rogó que no fueran a irse sin despedirse de él.

Entonces el sol se fue adormeciendo como a las tres de la tarde. Kira, en la sala de estar, agriamente soportando el peso de su desventura sobre sus espaldas, y Zero, en la tumba de su hermano. El aire se había puesto fresco y mecía sus mechones platinados al son del canto de los árboles que rodeaban la escena. Una voz inteligente y adulta emergió entre los labios del príncipe cazador y habló con su gemelo, sabiendo que ya tendría que irse y quizás no volver a ver esa dicha tumba.

-Había olvidado que estabas siempre dentro de mí... y que por eso debía seguir viviendo... Perdóname... Tuve que conocer a la mujer que siempre soñé para recordar eso... Voy a continuar ahora... y enfrentaré lo que sea... por ella... y porque sé que estarás siempre conmigo. Ichiru..., gracias.

No le costó modular esas palabras, pues sabía lo que estaba haciendo y estaba determinado a triunfar. Sin más que eso, miró por última vez esa tumba y sonrió, cerrando los ojos después y regresando hacia el edificio.

Su vida empezaba de nuevo.

Cuando se oyó un coche arribar ante la entrada de la Academia, supieron que Chigima había venido. Los novios se reencontraron en el living y dejaron que Cross, quien lo recibió con tranquilidad, le explicara las cosas. Tomados de la mano, cabeza con cabeza, se susurraron palabras de paz y se armaron de valentía para encarar las nuevas circunstancias que se habían presentado en su camino. El hombre dijo:

-Kira, hace dos días, cuando nos dormimos aquí atrás del sillón..., me dijiste que me querías.

-¿Sí?

-Estabas casi dormida...

-Pero quería decirlo... Ya conozco mi subconsciente.

-Me hiciste llorar.

-Tú también lo has hecho antes.

-Disculpa.

-No... Fueron lágrimas hermosas que nunca olvidaré.

-Me siento muy feliz de que hayas venido a la Academia...

-Me odiabas al principio, ¿no?

-Claro que no. Nunca te odié ni un poco...

-¿No? Antes me tratabas mal...

-Perdóname... Es que eras tan hermosa cuando te vi por primera vez..., que temí enamorarme de ti y ser lastimado de nuevo.

-Oh, Zero...

-¿Me tenías miedo?

-Nunca... Sí temía hacerte daño o enfadarte, pero nunca sentí temor por ti.

-Siempre quisiste estar conmigo...

-Porque contigo me sentía protegida y cerca de una vida normal.

-Siempre fuiste tan dulce... Lamento haber tardado para decirte lo que sentía.

-No hay problema... Lo dijiste justo a tiempo.

Cuando el guardián de la chica irrumpió en ese cuarto los vio abrazados y envueltos en una oscuridad liviana. Cross venía atrás de él y los llamó, lo cual provocó que Kira se pusiera de pie y trotara hasta su padrino, de lacio cabello marrón y ojos anaranjados, a quien abrazó con ternura.

-Chigima...

-Kira, he venido por ti –le dijo entonces con una voz rasposa y contundente, muy similar a la de Yagari, al mismo tiempo dando respuesta al cariño de ella.

-Pero, Chigima..., no puedo irme sola.

-Ya me lo explicó el Director.

-Entonces, Zero, ¿puede venir?

El hombre de melena castaña hasta los hombros y barbita miró al prefecto de mirada lila y lo interrogó:

-Tú eres Zero Kiryuu.

-Sí –contestó aquél.

-¿Eres quien entregó su corazón a esta mujer?

Luego de mirar con una sonrisa tranquila a la joven, respondió:

-Y toda mi vida.

-Ya veo... Y eres un vampiro.

-Chigima... –ella susurró.

-Sí, señor. Una vez fui un Nivel E.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Puedo descansar en que no lastimarás a Kira?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Si ya la mordiste...

-¡Guardián Chigima! –Kira volvió a reaccionar.

-Es lógico que no confíe en mí... Yo tampoco lo haría..., pero le puedo jurar que nunca deseé hacerle daño y que daré mi vida y cualquier cosa para garantizar su seguridad. Me importa más el bienestar de ella que el mío y no voy a descansar hasta que me asegure de que el Conde Seta la haya dejado en paz. Por eso quiero y necesito ir con ustedes. Chigima, amo a Kira con toda mi alma, y si no puedes confiar en mí como un hombre enamorado, no podrás confiar en mí de otra manera. Sí, soy un vampiro, pero la amo con el corazón de un simple y humilde humano que comparte el dolor que la acoge a ella. Pero por sobre todo, es mi mejor amiga; la respeto y quiero que crezca con salud y normalidad... Yo... deseo acompañarla a cada paso del camino para verla sonreír y cumplir sus sueños.

Silencio breve. No podían refutarse semejantes palabras sinceras...

-Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

-Mmm... –contestó después el guardaespaldas, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo en un gesto de derrota-. Eres el primer vampiro que conozco así... Me cuesta creer en el amor entre cazadores y presas..., pero... tu voz es muy fuerte, Kiryuu. Si puedes cumplir con cada cosa que has dicho, depositaré en ti mi confianza. Así que convénceme de que eres honesto.

-Será un honor complacerlo.

Aceptada la idea, el protector de vista naranja y traje gris los instó a tomar sin dilación sus cosas. En los siguientes veinte minutos cargaron todo en el auto y se despidieron del instituto que les había dado cobijo. Sin embargo, un llamado inesperado añadió un interesante detalle al tema; era Yagari, quien desde el cuartel había buscado comunicarse con Kaien. Ante las noticias del Sangre Pura Houki había tomado una decisión y se había ofrecido a escoltar a Kira por los intersticios de su huida, ya suponiendo que Zero habría querido ir con ella. Cross conversó a tiempo con Chigima y le ofreció la ayuda de aquel maestro, y aunque en un primer momento actuó con recelo, terminó aceptando tras escuchar una precisa descripción de las facultades de ese hombre tuerto. Ya de hecho ellos dos se habían cruzado en una ocasión, y no sería cosa de andar con un desconocido total.

Lo que se determinó fue que Yagari se encontraría con el trío fugitivo más adelante, en un paso desconocido que los llevaría al refugio que tenía preparado. Así que, mientras sopló una brisa nostálgica en las afueras de la Academia Cross, Kira fue estrechada en los brazos del Director, quien le murmuró casi llorando.

-Por favor, cuídalo por mí, ¿sí?

-No se preocupe, Director... –ella contestó, sabiendo que se refería a Zero.

-Todo saldrá bien... Sean fuertes.

-Lo prometo... Director, muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha dado... Realmente fui muy feliz aquí.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-Sí, Director... Gracias. Y no desista de sus sueños, quería decirle..., porque usted tiene la fuerza y el amor para cambiar este mundo... Yo quiero que usted triunfe.

-¡Oh, querida...! –exclamó, abrazándola más-. ¡No me pongas sensible!

Ella sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos ahora.

-No olviden que siempre estaré aquí. Si me necesitan, búsquenme.

-Claro que sí.

Con un gesto de adiós, le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de una oreja y le acarició la mejilla. Le pidió que nunca perdiera ni la hebilla ni la gargantilla ni mucho menos el látigo Ayilai que le había dado y ella respondió que nunca se desapegaría de esos obsequios. Prometió que algún día volvería a la Academia y con pasos lentos se alejó de él hasta entrar en el auto que Chigima estaba a punto de echar a andar.

Fue el turno de Zero. Con dificultad, se aproximó al líder del instituto y, sin mirarlo, lo encaró con palabras suaves.

-Me tengo que ir...

-Lo sé, Zero.

-Yo... Sé que nunca serán suficientes las veces que te agradezca lo que me diste.

-No importa.

-No, sí importa... Fuiste mi padre.

-Hice lo mejor que pude por ti, muchacho.

Éste asintió.

-Ahora es tiempo de que actúes como un hombre; yo sé que lo harás bien.

Lo miró, allí sí. Intercambiaron seriedad, pero Cross era fuerte y asintió con la cabeza, luego sonriendo. Incentivó al chico a que persiguiera sus anhelos sin apegarse al dolor de la partida y lo sujetó de los hombros.

-Kira es tu vida ahora. Protégela y serás feliz... Estás preparado para esto.

-D-Director...

Lo abrazó como un padre a su hijo y le susurró:

-Ve. La noche ya viene, Zero.

-Y-Yo...

-No llores más. Este desafío es para ti.

-Sí...

-Cuídate mucho.

-L-Lo... voy a extrañar...

-Yo también, muchacho; yo también... Pero Kira te necesita ahora.

Se separaron del abrazo. El chico estaba frágil, a punto de romper en lágrimas.

-Ve con ella, Zero... Y no mires atrás.

El cazador de ojos lilas asimiló el fin de su vida como joven estudiante y adoptó la responsabilidad de un hombre. Asintió asimismo y se volteó hacia el coche. Caminó con un parsimonioso ritmo y se detuvo antes de subir. Echó un último vistazo a los alrededores del colegio que le había dado amparo desde su niñez y respiró profundamente. Volvió a mirar a Cross y sonrió.

El auto de Chigima desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles del sendero hacia la salida. El Director cerró los ojos y regresó a su despacho con acritud en su cara. Los cazadores amantes se tomaron de la mano y escucharon las indicaciones del protector de ojos naranjas, quien los preparó, en cuestión de minutos, para una fuga que les implicaría andar ocultos entre las sombras hasta la, poco probable, muerte de Seta Houki; una vida de éxodo que mataba sus sueños juveniles pero que al menos los mantenía unidos.

El sol se recostó sobre el horizonte y los vampiros reinaron en un terreno que el trío flamante debió encarar con honor y fe de supervivencia. Atrás quedaba la cotidianeidad de los estudiantes; el peligro era su nueva realidad.

Ése fue el final de los días y el inicio de un futuro que debía ser enfrentado con valor, pues los ángeles de la oscuridad estarían al acecho a cada momento. Era el tiempo de los héroes. Sólo el más fuerte e íntegro vencería en esa guerra a la luz de las lunas de plata.


	17. Noche Enemiga: CACERÍA

_NOCHE ENEMIGA: "Cacería"_

El auto se adentró en un sendero oscuro y tupido con árboles de copas gordas. La luna reinaba en las alturas, sofocada con nubes que cada tanto se ponían rojas y llamaban a los ejércitos sanguinarios de seres despreciables. Chigima, con todos sus sentidos puestos en el manejo del vehículo y los estímulos del exterior, se había alejado, en cuestión de pocas horas, de la Academia Cross para hallar un escondite donde poner a Kira a salvo. Dicha mujer siguió sujetando la mano de su caballero y se mantuvo pegada a él, quien exhalaba en cada aliento una determinación etérea que daba testimonio de su madurez.

-Chigima –inquirió ella en un aire de preocupación-, ¿estás seguro de que Seta no atacará la Academia por las dudas?

-Yagari ya se ocupó de correr la voz de que no estás allá –el guardián de barbita castaña respondió con su vocablo rasposo-. Además, Cross tiene sus recursos también; de seguro ya se las ingenió para prevenir la situación.

-Ah...

-Por otra parte, sabemos que el Conde busca venganza, no una matanza indiscriminada de humanos. No le interesa gastar sus energías en gente común. Tu sangre, querida, es sagrada para ese monstruo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. Su intimidación era obvia, y era entonces cuando Zero volvía a abrazarla y darle contención.

Unos minutos transcurrieron y una figura fue visible más adelante. El conductor avisó que no se asustaran, que era el mentor de Kiryuu, y ése caminó hacia el coche luego de que el mismo se detuvo. Se ubicó en el asiento de acompañante y colocó su bolso entre sus piernas, luego girando hacia atrás para saludar a los enamorados fugitivos:

-Nos volvemos a ver, pupilo. Kira Airen, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-B-Bien... Gracias por venir con nosotros.

-No me lo agradezcas; es lo menos que podía hacer; las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado tensas. Chigima –se dirigió al guía de mirada naranja-, ya me ocupé de hacer andar los rumores; Seta se está replegando.

-Pero porque sabe que estamos huyendo.

-Sí. Tratará de seguirnos el rastro lo más rápidamente posible.

-Tendremos que ser más veloces nosotros.

-Tu refugio, ¿queda muy lejos de aquí?

-No. Quince minutos.

-Mmm... Chicos, ¿están armados? Zero, espero que hayas traído el amuleto que te regalé.

-Claro, Maestro –aseveró el joven hombre, palpando la parte trasera de su cinturón, del cual pendía el muñequito de la suerte.

A ritmo lento, el paso del bosque fue atravesado por los cuatro aventureros que huían del desastre. Entonces la carretera se desvió pero siguieron en la misma dirección. No muchos metros en la vanguardia, eminencias en la tierra, como cerros o valles confusos, disimulaban la localización de una cabaña lúgubre acogida por un cerco de pinos altos. Estacionaron en un rincón protegido por varios troncos y descendieron con sus valijas y bolsas. Era casi medianoche, como la hora de la cena. Alrededor de la casa se oían cantos de murciélagos y pájaros silvestres; unos cuantos grillos y de seguro un que otro sapo. El chico de melena platinada le preguntó a su damisela si tenía miedo por eso, mas ella respondió que no, que ya no podía seguir teniendo miedo de esas cosas tan triviales, siendo que la perseguía el diablo en persona.

Al abrirse la puerta del refugio de madera, los héroes ingresaron sin demora y cerraron con llave. En el interior, los pisos eran crujientes y desfilaba un rayo de luna que penetraba por la ventana sucia; había cantidades de polvo significativas, pues hacía tiempo que nadie le pasaba una franela a los muebles o daba una barrida. Un aroma a encierro sobrevolaba como un miasma viejo entre las pocas habitaciones de las que constaba, pero por suerte no se avistó ningún animalillo infiltrado. Comenzaron a desempacar las cosas que necesitarían esa noche y repasaron el plan de quedarse ahí hasta al menos la mañana siguiente. La idea era trasladarse de locación en locación hasta que Seta les perdiera el rastro y pudieran vivir en otra parte con (relativa) tranquilidad.

-Tenemos gas –afirmó el tuerto Yagari, de cabello azulado, luego de revisar las hornallas de la cocina-; no es mucho, pero sirve. Chigima, esta comida en lata que tienes en los estantes, ¿sirve?

-Creo que sí, pero mejor revisa la fecha de vencimiento.

-A ver... Sí; aún está buena. Chicos –avisó a los novios-, ubíquense en un cuarto y luego vengan, que algo podremos comer.

-Les mostraré dónde quedarse –dijo el padrino de la mujer, mostrando el camino hasta la recámara donde dormirían luego.

No era una habitación como de las que tenía Cross en su Academia, pero no podían quejarse en esas condiciones. Agradecidos, comenzaron a sacar un par de cosas de sus valijas (el equipaje de Zero no era muy importante) y revisaron que el sitio fuera seguro. Entonces el varón cerró la puerta y observó los dulces gestos que Kira ostentaba con sus manitos; ciertamente parecía que ella no se daba cuenta de la forma en que la estaba mirando; debía estar demasiado ensimismada en sus cavilaciones inseguras y en la preocupación. No obstante, Kiryuu avanzó hasta ella y la tomó gentilmente de la mano, llamando su atención. Se miraron nuevamente y Kira inquirió:

-¿Qué sucede, Zero...?

Pero no respondió a eso con palabras, sino que le besó la frente con suavidad y le acarició el pelo, enterrando su mirada lila en ella, quien preguntó luego:

-¿Tienes sed?

Negó con la cabeza y a la sazón la estrechó en un abrazo cálido y arrullador. No le dijo nada; más cosas decía con las acciones y el lenguaje corporal. La chica cerró los ojos y se sujetó de él, susurrando cerca de su corazón valiente:

-Me siento muy feliz de que estés conmigo. Me traes la paz con tan sólo mirarme...

-Kira...

-Gracias... Muchas gracias... Aunque me siento tan mal... cuando pienso que dejaste una vida pacífica para lidiar con todo esto...

-Nada me haría sentir mejor ahora. Estoy donde debo y quiero estar.

-Incluso te expuse a ti..., porque cuando Seta te reconozca... de seguro querrá matarte también... Asesinaste a su amigo Rido...

-No me importa. Tú eres el blanco principal de ese tipo y en eso me voy a concentrar. Tú eres mi prioridad de ahora en adelante.

-Pero, Zero...

-¿Sí, princesa...?

Sonrojada, le pidió:

-No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí. Por favor...

-Lo que me pides no lo puedo acatar. Kira, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño; me pondré delante de cada bala y bestia para protegerte.

-No lo hagas...

-No puedo ignorarte; eres lo que quiero resguardar. Y aunque quizás eso te haga odiarme, debes entender que te amo demasiado para no desempeñar un rol de guardián frente a ti...

Consternada y presa de la angustia al verse obligada a aceptarlo, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó en los labios con intensidad. Zero, en los primeros segundos, no pudo reaccionar del todo bien, mas enseguida la enlazó con sus brazos por la cintura y le respondió. Los segundos parecían volverse horas cuando estaban tan juntos, y fervorosamente deseaban poder olvidar las complicaciones a fin de vivir en paz como el bello dúo que eran. Se abrazaron con fuerza y se regalaron el amor más tierno que tenían en el alma...

-Mmm... Se siente extraño... –el hombre comentó luego de quebrar el beso.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Besarme?

-Besarte y ser besado... Es raro...

-Pero espero que te guste.

-No lo dudes ni un instante.

Cercanos, terminaron de instalarse y se sentaron un rato en la cama de madera para descansar. Los guardianes, mientras tanto, terminaban de asegurarse seguridad por esa noche. La única luz que podían prender en el comedor era una lámpara a kerosén, o alguien desde afuera podría avistar movimiento en la cabaña. La vista anaranjada de Chigima enfocaba ese exterior a través de la ventana, y muy poco podía diferenciarse entre las tinieblas silvestres. En la mesa redonda donde comerían en breve, descansaba su arma, un rifle de tres caños y fácilmente recargable, de gran potencia y aspecto inquietante, tal y como su dueño. Yagari había dejado el suyo, uno más bien normal, contra una de las paredes de esa sala común. Un aroma a comida enlatada, como a salsa de tomate pimientosa, se suspendía dentro de esos muros con la cocción de la cena casi lista.

A la sazón, aprovechando el momento, el gran cazador de un solo ojo interrogó a su compañero:

-Dime, Chigima..., ¿cuál ha sido tu experiencia en estas huidas? ¿Es realmente muy eficaz el seguimiento de Seta o crees que no es mucho dilema escapar de él?

-Sus deseos de venganza son muy fuertes. Desde que perdió a la mujer que amaba a manos de los padres Airen no ha tenido otra cosa en mente más que aniquilar hasta el último de dicho clan. Es como si beber de la sangre de sus cuerpos le resultara un ritual de purificación. Así que, sí, **es** un dilema evadirlo, pues su pujanza es contundente y tiene numerosos aliados que se disgregan por los pueblos acatando sus órdenes.

-Así fue como la vieron a Kira.

-Sí. Por otro lado, parece que su sentido del olfato cuenta con una afinidad pasmosa, por lo cual tratar de esconder la sangre de su percepción es muy complicado. Es capaz de identificar a una persona a distancia con sencillamente sentir el aroma de la piel.

-Dios... Es un monstruo, de hecho.

-¿Nunca lo habías visto? ¿No lo conocías?

-Me enfrenté a un miembro de la familia Houki una vez, pero Seta no tenía la rimbombancia que tiene ahora. Sin embargo, me habían contado acerca de él, aunque no con el detalle del que tú gozas.

-No diría "gozar" –aseveró Chigima, volteándose hacia el otro-... Esa bestia nos hizo prisioneros. Desde que los padres de Kira mataron a esa vampiresa, los dos hemos tenido que correr constantemente, y lo peor es que no se le puede poner fin a la vida de Seta sin que eso traiga más desastres, pues sí, él es uno de los más poderosos Condes de la Noche, pero detrás de él vienen más de sus seguidores que continuarían una venganza eterna. Es algo de nunca acabar.

-Kira debe sentirse terrible...

-Sí –contestó, regresando a la ventana-. De hecho, hace dos meses intentó suicidarse, alegando que si ella moría yo podría ser libre... Fue en ese día que decidí dejarla al cuidado de alguien que le facilitara una vida pacífica y serena.

-Cross.

-Sí.

-Mmm... Fue una buena decisión; gracias a que la enviaste a la Academia conoció a Zero.

-Supongo.

-Puedes confiar en él; es mi aprendiz; lo conozco bastante.

-Espero que sea la excepción a la regla.

-¿Perdón...?

-Lo que quiero que quede claro es que no dudo que Kira se sienta a gusto con él; de otra forma, no me habría pedido que viniera con nosotros, y muy seguramente es un buen novio. Pero no deja de ser un vampiro –dijo entonces, mirando a Toga de nuevo-. Los vampiros desean sangre; es así de sencillo. Así como los animales ansían satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, Kiryuu también vive con ese anhelo. Si llega a lastimar a Kira, no lo perdonaré. Y si eso incluso atrajera a las tropas de Seta...

-Chigima –rigurosamente espetó-, Zero es un buen hombre y no es estúpido.

-Pero el deseo de sangre va más allá del intelecto; es instintivo. Por eso no puedes confiar en un vampiro.

-Él no es un vampiro como los conoces.

-No, claro... Fue un Nivel E que sobrevivió y se convirtió en un chupa-sangre ordinario.

-No lo conoces. Aún cuando había caído al Nivel E, repugnaba la idea de beber sangre. Su voluntad humana tiene una potencia muy atípica. Tienes que darle una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

-Ya se la di. Lo que me inquieta es que no la aproveche y atraiga al Conde. ¿Entiendes mi preocupación?

-... sí. Supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta ver que estás equivocado.

-Me llenaría de regocijo equivocarme. Lo que espero que veas es que no puedo permitir que Kira sea lastimada, ya sea por Kiryuu o por cualquier otro vampiro. –Admiró la luna. -Ella es... como una hija para mí y daré mi vida para resguardarla de todo mal, incondicionalmente.

***

Luego de esa cena improvisada, aún tenían hambre. El protector de pelo marrón se quedó vigilando por las ventanas que el enemigo no efectuara movidas y Yagari le cuidó las espaldas, sentado contra el muro contrario y observando lo mismo que él.

Los novios, por su parte, se disponían a descansar. Kira, exhausta tras un día de emoción y estrés, se recostó en la cama y respiró profundamente, aún con los ojos abiertos mientras Zero se deshizo de su chaqueta azul y se quitó las zapatillas. Se acostó a su lado y la miró con ojos brillantes y calmos.

-Hola, Zero... –le susurró ella.

-Hola, Kira...

-¿Estás asustado?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Tengo fe.

-¿Fe? Pero y si...

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-No lo sé... Es que...

Él le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos; en una muestra de afecto categórico, se la llevó al pecho y ahí la hizo descansar. Su mirada precisa e inteligente era un sedante para la chica, quien se acercó más a su pareja y le hizo una petición:

-Zero..., bebe mi sangre, por favor...

-No, Kira.

-¿Por qué?

-Los vampiros te sentirán; no podemos hacerlo aquí.

-Vaya... Realmente quiero que lo hagas...

-No insistas... Si sabes que te necesito tal y como eres.

-No es sólo por eso... Es que también..., cuando me muerdes, siento que no podrías estar más cerca de mí... Eso es hermoso...

-Kira..., ya sabes que eres lo más cercano a mi corazón. No hace falta que clave mis colmillos en tu cuello para que te des cuenta... Pero..., agh..., sin embargo, cuando todo esto pase, lo haré de nuevo si quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien... Y, ¿te puedo pedir otra cosa?

-Lo que sea...

-No dejes que me aleje de ti. No si muero o--

-Eso no lo digas –la contuvo, callando sus labios con un dedo.

-No..., está bien –ella aclaró, tomando ese dedo y toda su mano entera poniéndola contra su mejilla-. Lo que me temo es que algún día algo cambie en mí y quiera distanciarme... Eso... Eso es lo que quiero que impidas...

-No te preocupes; eso no pasará. Tú misma dijiste que no olvidarías todo lo que vivimos juntos, y esas cosas son lo que nos mantendrá unidos. Yo lo sé.

-Gracias... Estaré tranquila, entonces...

-Será mejor que duermas ahora...

-Tú dormirás también, ¿no?

-Ocúpate de ti misma; yo estaré bien siempre y cuando tú tengas fuerzas.

-De acuerdo... ¿Te encontraré aquí en la mañana?

-Siempre.

Ella le sonrió y acercó sus labios, formulando un beso dulce de buenas noches. Zero la abrazó y le dio calor toda la noche, protegiéndola hasta de sus pesadillas. Acarició su cabello negro y la envolvió en su cuidado. Y en sus oídos delicados dejó grabado un mensaje de afecto al susurrarle "te amo" en reiteradas ocasiones, aún cuando ella ya estaba dormida y no podía ser consciente de eso.

Esa noche, se encontraron en sus sueños.

***

Al alba, todavía regía la oscuridad. Se avecinaba una tormenta importante y el cielo estaba infestado de nubarrones negros. Zero abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo a la ventana, aún desde su lecho. Luego volvió a su mujer y le acarició la mejilla. Todavía estaba dormida con un gesto de paz interior que lo volvía loco. Le besó cálidamente el mismo lugar y a la sazón decidió ir a darse una ducha. Con cuidado para que ella no despertara y perdiera horas de sueño, tomó sus cosas y entró al baño, antes cruzándose con los guardianes que seguían haciendo vigilancia.

El primero que lo saludó fue, claro, Yagari.

-Pupilo, buenos días.

-Hola, Maestro. Chigima...

Aquél sólo contestó con un leve gemidito. Su vista estaba empotrada en las afueras.

-¿Durmieron bien? –el cazador tuerto le consultó.

-Sí... Ustedes no durmieron nada, ¿cierto?

-No hay problema.

-Mmm... ¿Qué sucederá hoy?

-Eso depende de si todo se mantiene en calma aquí y de lo que me notifiquen mis compañeros... –explicó, al final levantando en su mano su teléfono móvil.

-¿Tienes observadores?

-Sí. De hecho, creo que infiltraron a un hombre entre los seguidores de Seta.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. Suena a suicidio, lo sé, pero el tipo tiene habilidad.

-Oh.

-Sí. Pero por ahora quédate tranquilo. Kira, ¿se despertó?

-Aún no. Quiero que duerma un poco más.

-Lógico.

Aunque el agua de la ducha salía helada, no fue tan malo. Zero terminó de bañarse y se miró al espejito del lavatorio; en sus ojos sintió una presencia más a parte de la suya propia. Ichiru lo veía a través de su imagen... Dos caballeros en un mismo cuerpo poderoso, y un corazón honrado que los guiaba a salvaguardar a la mujer más tierna que se había presentado en el camino del hijo más serio de los Kiryuu.

Se vistió con una camisa negra de manga corta y un pantalón de jean azul. Como todos los días, era hermoso y seductor, y de su piel suave se emitía un perfume viril que enloquecía a cualquier chica. Salió listo y fue a ver a su compañera, quien ciertamente ya había abierto los ojos y se sentaba en el borde la cama.

-Kira... –dijo él con alegría y avanzando hasta ella. Se arrodilló y la abrazó tiernamente. –Buenos días...

-Hola, Zero...

-¿Cómo estás?

-B-Bien...

-¿Segura?

-Ahm... En realidad... Te-nemos un problema...

El tono de preocupación de la jovencita era tétrico; el alma del muchacho se enfrió en el temor y la miró de frente, esperando una explicación...

Era más inoportuno imposible... Era el día 28 de su mes y su cuerpo sangraba solo a raíz de su naturaleza... Curiosamente, Zero pudo controlar sus instintos y no lo perturbó demasiado la noticia... Pero las bestias que venían detrás de ellos sentirían esa esencia...; no podía ser demasiado disimulado... Kira se sintió fatal; a falta de todo lo que estaba pasando, su organismo era un llamado a todos los chupa-sangre que ponían en peligro la vida de sus tres escoltas. Sin embargo, Kiryuu le dio todo su apoyo y le repitió una y otra vez que todo estaría bien y que no se culpara. Ella no quiso salir del cuarto; ahí se quedaron los dos.

-¿No estás deseando morder mi cuello...? –le preguntó al hombre en un susurro.

-No...

-Lo estás controlando...

-Debo hacerlo. No soy una bestia...

-Perdóname por todo esto...

-Ya basta.

Una lagrimita cayó del ojo derecho de la damisela, mas no exhaló ni un sollozo. Él la tomó de la cara y besó esa gotita, lamiéndose después los labios y sintiéndole el gusto salado. No se alejó de ella en ningún momento.

Pero sí era irrebatible que la menstruación de Kira sulfuraba a los vampiros enviados del Conde de la Noche. Yagari, por ende, llamó a sus socios y se mantuvo informado.

-Omashu –habló con uno de sus más confiables colegas por teléfono-, ¿a qué te refieres con que están elaborando una estrategia nueva?

-_Toga, ya saben que Airen y Chigima salieron huyendo, y saben que Zero Kiryuu está con ellos. Están trazando todas las posibles rutas de escape que pudieron haber tomado y ya enviaron equipos a explorar las zonas. Los rastreadores* están como locos; están sintiendo sangre..._

-Demonios... No podemos pararlo...

-_¿Es el primer día de la chica?_

-Sí...

-_Ustedes tampoco tienen tiempo para huir por los siguientes cinco días que dure..._

-No demasiado. Ellos van rápido.

-_El Destino ha complicado la situación..._

-No se puede hacer nada... Por favor, cuando Nigiko averigüe algo más, avísame.

_-Cuenta con ello. Y de hecho, si no hay otra salida, te echaremos una mano, Toga... Aunque es un despropósito que te hayas involucrado en esto..._

-Omashu, se trata de mi aprendiz y la mujer que ama. No puedo quedarme al margen.

-_Claro..._

-Seguimos en contacto.

-_Tengan cuidado._

El cazador tuerto colgó y le pasó toda la información a Chigima; luego, a Zero. Así hubo que tomar una decisión... No podían quedarse en esa cabaña mucho más, o los localizarían en cuestión de un día o dos. Los cuatro fugitivos, reunidos en el comedor, hablaron seriamente y determinaron su siguiente paso, aunque la doncella constantemente era víctima de la vergüenza...

-Salir también es un riesgo –Zero aseveró.

-Sí, pero quedarnos no es salida –dijo Chigima.

-¿Viajaremos hasta que se cansen de buscar? –Yagari terció.

-No van a cansarse.

-Pero, ¿podríamos despistarlos si nos mantenemos en movimiento?

-Viajar de día no es conveniente; somos visibles.

-Pero de noche los vampiros están más activos.

-Tienen vampiros diurnos y nocturnos.

-¿Qué es peor?

-Ambas cosas son iguales.

-Mmm...

-Dime algo, Yagari... Tu compañero espía...

-Nigiko.

-Él, ¿podría darnos noticias cuando se acerque la noche?

-Puede ser. ¿Quieres que esperemos a eso?

-Movernos ahora que el panorama es tan incierto no me parece prudente.

-Mmm. Bien... Supongo que sí, es lo más indicado... Debemos esperar. ¿Están de acuerdo? –le preguntó a los novios, quienes asintieron...

Al mediodía soplaba un viento inclemente que mecía los pinos; ramitas desprendidas de los mismos chocaban contra las ventanas y se creaba una atmósfera fría y tenebrosa. No había mucho para comer; a duras penas algo de pan y algunas frutas. Mas agua, por suerte, no escaseaba. Luego de almorzar a medias, los guardianes permanecieron en el comedor, expectantes y latiendo en un nerviosismo que los pintaba de rigor de punta a punta, mientras que los jóvenes se resguardaban en el cuarto de ellos. Kira no podía batir su humillación; uno de los procesos más vergonzantes de su cuerpo era público para más de una persona y resultaba una complicación; se sintió como una carga para todos... Sin embargo, Zero la arrulló en sus brazos y le dio cobijo contra su pecho viril.

-No es tu culpa... –le murmuró con convicción.

-Pero...

-No te sientas así... Ya todo pasará.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio... Al final todo estará bien.

-Lo único que quiero es estar contigo; es lo que pido y nada más.

-Y así será.

-Quisiera poder revivir mi cumpleaños... o el tuyo...

-Fueron hermosos días...

-La Academia... Era una vida muy linda, de adolescente.

-Pero tendremos más días bellos. Ahora tendremos días como pareja que compartiremos con libertad para decirnos cuánto nos amamos.

-Mmm...

-No obstante, esos días en la Academia jamás los olvidaremos; los tendrás siempre contigo, como un pequeño tesoro en tu corazón... Así que no se trata de algo que se borró para toda la eternidad. Además, yo estoy aquí y soy la prueba más fehaciente que tienes de todos esos días.

-Sí... Aunque el mundo se venga abajo, tú estás aún conmigo... ¿Cómo podré agradecerte?

-Dándome un beso.

-Eres poco exigente.

-No creas; para mí tiene mucho valor...

Con una sonrisa, la chica se acercó y le acarició el exterior de la boca con sus labios. Sus ojos casi se cerraban, sólo para verse un poco de cerca y luego abrir un beso más pasional que puso frenético el corazón de la mujer.

Roto el momento al separar los labios más tarde, ella se puso a descansar entretanto él le acarició el pelo y le hizo dibujos en la piel con la yema de su dedo. Era increíble que Zero pudiese mantener tanta calma a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo...; evidentemente le importaba una única cosa, y eso era estar al lado de su doncella, quien después de un rato susurró en un tono reflexivo aunque algo triste:

-Zero..., ¿por qué no puedes beber de mi sangre ahora?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Repítemelo.

-Los vampiros te olerán; nos encontrarán.

-Pero yo ya estoy sangrando... Si estuvieran cerca, ya me habrían hallado...

-Quizás no lo interpretan como dos tipos iguales de sangre... La de tu cuello con seguridad la detectarán. Ya oíste a Yagari; están por todos lados.

-Es que...

-No seas caprichosa; cuando salgamos de esto lo volveré a hacer, pero no es responsable ahora que nuestros guardianes están arriesgando sus vidas por nosotros.

Ella replegó sus labios en un dolor extraño. Quiso enterrarse en la cama, y eso por supuesto fue un detonador para que el muchacho la interrogara con el entrecejo fruncido:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo deseas tanto...?

-Creo que se ha vuelto **mi** necesidad...

-Eso no es bueno...

-¿Por qué? Tú necesitas beber la sangre de alguien y yo necesito que alguien beba la mía.

-Pero...

-Lamento que suene tan infantil...

-No, suena como a otra cosa, pero no te preocupes; no te juzgaré.

-¿Suena como un deseo sexual irresponsable? –dedujo-. Mmm... Puede ser..., pero es una equivocación de mi alma...

-Ah... Yo... Nunca pensé en...

-Claro..., porque bebiste más sangre a parte de la mía.

-No me hagas pensar en eso.

-Yo siempre te quise preguntar..., Zero..., ¿cuál fue la sangre más deliciosa que probaste?

-Agh, Kira...

-No importa qué me contestes... Sólo quiero saber cómo es la mía.

-Es la mejor.

-¿No mientes para hacerme sentir mejor?

-¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que hace cosas como ésa?

Ella sonrió.

-No, Kira, de verdad... Tu sangre es la que más he disfrutado..., y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tu sangre transmite emociones hermosas que nadie más me ha transferido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije..., acerca de que la sangre traduce los sentimientos y los pensamientos de las personas? Bueno, cuando bebía la sangre de Yuuki sentía que ella deseaba que Kaname Kuran lo hiciera en mi lugar, porque estaba enamorada de él y al final sus actos demostraban lo poco que le importaba lo que me estaba pasando. Luego..., cuando tuve que beber la sangre de Kuran..., era como besar a mi peor enemigo... La sangre de mi hermano Ichiru, luego..., estaba cargada de dolor hacia mí y la soledad y debilidad de su vida...; fue tortuoso... Pero cuando bebo de tu sangre, Kira..., siento que en cada gota me amas y confías en mí para que lo haga... Es como si con tu sangre me entregaras tu alma para que la cuidara con todo mi corazón...

-Oh, Zero... No sabía que era de esa forma...

-Lo es –afirmó, recostándose junto a ella-. Por eso te quiero y deseo pasar el resto de mi tiempo de vida contigo.

Ruborizada, Kira elaboró otra interrogación:

-Zero..., sobre tus sentimientos..., ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?

-Sí, claro...

-¿Qué... deseaste para tu cumpleaños..., cuando te dije que soplaras las velitas de tu pastel?

-Ah..., eso... Qué dulce que fuiste... Quería besarte cuando me mostraste todo lo que habías hecho para mí ese día... Mi deseo...; deseé... nunca más perder a la gente que amo..., y eso lo deseé pensando más que nadie en ti... No quería perderte por nada del mundo en ese momento.

-Mmm... Eres tierno; siempre lo fuiste.

-Supongo que aprendí de ti.

Aseveró con eso mientras volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su novia y luego le dio un cálido beso que la hizo dormir por un rato.

***

Sin embargo, un villano vil y bestial aún se estaba moviendo. Rodeado de hombres y mujeres con colmillos filosos y mirada escarlata, un rey sanguinario de largo cabello platinado y mirada perversa elaboraba planes cruentos para perseguir a cuatro personas que anhelaban únicamente la paz... En su cuartel, sus conversaciones frías con los dirigentes de las patrullas vampíricas concluían en que la exploración debía centrarse en el norte de la ciudad Fukuoka, sobre todo en las proximidades de los pasos de montañas.

-Si no los hemos atrapado aún es porque están quietos en un escondite... Busquen en las zonas más despobladas de las afueras de la ciudad. No se fueron muy lejos.

Su olfato ya lo guiaba a detectar la ubicación de la doncella Airen y entre sí murmuraba al vacío de la distancia con ella:

-Oh, mi hermosa dama... Puedo sentirte..., ¿dónde estás? No puedes esconderte para siempre... Porque voy a encontrarte...

Su voz era tenebrosa... Tan omnipotente y cruda, que Kira sintió escalofríos mientras dormía... La perseguía en sus pesadillas y estaba muy pronto a poder poner sus garras sobre ella...

¿Quién correría más rápido? Zero, ¿tendría la fuerza para dar fin a la vida de otro Pura Sangre...?

Temiendo esta clase de interrogantes y que los ojos del enemigo se hubieran filtrado, Yagari se puso a custodiar el área. Eran como las cinco de la tarde y no había sol; la tormenta estaba casi sobre ellos. La oscuridad lo amparaba mientras con su único ojo azul vigilaba cada rincón del valle irregular donde estaban ocultos. Con su rifle en mano, sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, y agazapado con un cuerpo entrenado se dirigió por los rededores hasta cubrir cerca de trescientos metros a la redonda.

El silbido del viento era aterrador; los árboles se bamboleaban con suavidad pero con la suficiente contundencia para que la tierra pareciese ir a voltearse en un horrible terremoto apocalíptico. El aire era frío; ningún animal cantaba. Y así el gran cazador sublime sintió que tenía miedo... Era como si los astros lo estuvieran siguiendo o como si la luna intentara verlo... Era vulnerable a la amplia vista del exterior y su corazón hallaba incertidumbre...

De pronto todo pareció empezar a dar vueltas y Yagari fue víctima de un sentimiento de ruina... Alguien lo estaba mirando... Así fue casi una casualidad que pudo discernir los ojos rojizos de unos cuervos posados sobre las ramas de los árboles... No estaban muy cerca, mas no estaban muy lejos... No eran aves convencionales...

-_"Demonios..." _–dijo para sus adentros.

En un primer instante no atrevió a mover un dedo; por temor a que lo vieran, echó cuerpo a tierra y observó hasta notar el vuelo que fue remontado por unas cuantas de esas alimañas...

-_"¿A dónde van...?" _–se preguntó, contemplando cómo se distanciaban al compás de un canto irritante que emitían a través de sus picos prietos.

Aunque fuera como víbora, se apartó de la situación y luego corrió de regreso a la cabaña. En el interior, tras cerrarse la puerta de entrada, Chigima lo interrogó con tensión:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?

-Algo anda mal afuera... Hay demasiado silencio.

-¿Un presentimiento...?

-Te hago una pregunta, Chigima... "Cuervos con ojos rojizos"..., ¿te dice algo?

-¿Q-Qué?

-La zona está rodeada de pájaros negros y ojos de esa tonalidad. Varios acababan de irse, pero aún hay más.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

-Completamente.

El protector de Kira se tomó la frente y miró en introspectiva. Perturbado, reconoció ante Yagari que esos cuervos eran clásicos esbirros de Seta, observadores que perseguían los deseos del Conde y actuaban como fisgones camuflados... Los héroes estaban, consecuentemente, en la mira de soldados exiguos pero que iban para la misma dirección que el monstruoso vampiro Houki.

-Tenemos que huir. Si encima de todo me dices que delante de ti hubo varios que se fueron, no podemos perder ni un minuto más.

Así dictaminó el cazador de ojos naranjas y traje gris. Caminó hacia el cuarto de los novios y dijo, despertando ligeramente a la hija de los Airen:

-Kira, Kiryuu, tenemos que irnos ahora.

-¿Q-Qué... pasa, Zero...? –ella masculló al despertar. El chico le acarició la cara y suavemente le murmuró que era hora de levantarse.

-Tomen sus pertenencias más importantes lo antes posible y vengan al comedor.

El varón de cabellos platinados empacó los objetos con mayor valor de su novia y las puso todas en un mismo bolso donde llevó unas pocas prendas de ropa para él y un que otro accesorio. Apenas sí la jovencita podía reaccionar; aún sentía presión sobre los ojos y no hallaba paz, aunque el hombre de ojos lilas le habló para despabilarla:

-Debe haber algún problema, linda. Pero no te preocupes; nos iremos a otro lado y todo estará bien.

-Ze... ro... Tuve una... pesadilla...

-¿Sí? ¿Con qué?

-Con... Se... ta... Él... me mordía...

-Nadie te morderá. Porque sólo yo estoy autorizado, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió, aún frotándose los lagrimales. Mientras tanto, y ya estando listo él, Zero se arrodilló frente a la cama y colocó en los piecitos de su princesa las botas marrones que había traído. Le dio su chaquetita celeste y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Así se aseguró de que su gargantilla estuviera bien puesta y enganchó la hebilla de la rosa turquesa en su cabello negro.

-¿Estás lista?

-S-Sí...

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé. Hay que ver.

-B-Bueno, Zero...

-¿Dejamos el resto de nuestras cosas en el cuarto? –preguntó el muchacho hacia Chigima una vez que fueron al comedor, donde los guardianes ponían todo en inactividad.

-Sí. Luego me ocuparé de venir a buscarlas –respondió el cazador de barbita marrón.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió?

-Espías de Seta –Yagari explicó-. Están afuera, en los árboles.

Ahí sin duda la chica se despertó.

-¿Qué...?

-Sí; son cuervos. Si no nos vamos ahora, nos atraparán aquí.

-Ah, Zero... –Kira farfulló aterrada y sujetándole el brazo.

-Tranquila... –él le dijo por lo bajo, abrazándola-. ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Tienen un plan?

-Estoy tratando de hablar con mi compañero –el tuerto comentó, discando unos números en su teléfono celular desde hacía rato-. Veré cómo nos puede ayudar.

Chigima terció hacia Zero:

-Pero el hecho es que, con o sin ayuda externa, debemos irnos de aquí; esta cabaña ya no es segura.

Con la zozobra esbozada en sus rostros, los chicos esperaron que Yagari obtuviera noticias de su colega. Luego de un minuto o dos de insistir con la comunicación, el hombre oyó la voz de su amigo por el aparato.

Ya estaba lloviendo...

-_¿Toga? Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

-Sí, hermano. Nos tienen rodeados; debemos retirarnos cuando antes de aquí.

-_¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? Pero, ¿tienen adónde ir?_

-No. Por eso te llamé.

-_Ah... Mira... Eh..., las cosas se han puesto peores..._

-¿Por qué?

-_Nigiko... No hemos tenido noticias de él; ni una sola... Estamos preocupados._

-Maldita sea.

La pareja y Chigima escucharon con ansiedad...

-_Sí... No sabemos qué pasó con él. Mandamos a otro espía para averiguarlo, pero... tememos lo peor._

-No...

-_De todas maneras..., tú necesitas ayuda... Déjame ver... ¿Hacia dónde necesitan ir?_

Yagari miró a Chigima para ver que no se fuera a equivocar en las indicaciones que le daba a Omashu. Continuó:

-Simplemente necesitamos un escondite; uno de verdad efectivo y desde el cual los vampiros no huelan sangre.

-_Claro, por la chica..._

-Sí.

-_Mmm... Aquí Haniko tiene un rancho en un campo de la ciudad de Shinshimi... Pero no, ahí la olerán... Algo... ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Algo bajo tierra?_

El maestro Yagari consultó con su compañero de ojos naranjas:

-¿Un escondite subterráneo?

El otro asintió.

-¿Dónde es eso? –siguió con la conversación telefónica.

-_Es en las afueras de la ciudad Gaketsumi. Hay que pasar por catacumbas debajo de un cementerio, pero luego hay unas pequeñas construcciones que les servirán para vivir unos días. Te aseguro que allá podrán desangrarse y ni el más hábil vampiro los sentirá. Ya lo he visto._

-Ajá... ¿Cómo llegamos?

-_Déjamelo a mí. Enviaré a Yoken con mi auto y los recogerá donde tú me digas._

-Bueno, lo mejor para nosotros ahora es ir al... –le permitió a Chigima que propusiera:

-Oeste –dijo aquél.

-Oeste –Yagari repitió por el teléfono-. ¿Está bien si lo buscamos en la carretera?

-_Kilómetro 58, que está alejado de donde están ahora._

-Iremos por el bosque y esperaremos verlo.

-_Bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo es el coche?_

-Sí.

-_De acuerdo... Entonces le diré que salga de inmediato. ¿Necesitan algo, como alguna provisión?_

-Algo de comida.

-_Entendido. Calculen que en media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos, dependiendo de la lluvia, ya estará por allá, así que te sugiero que vayan partiendo._

-No hace falta la recomendación... Ya estamos complicados.

-_Pues, entonces, nos vemos. Suerte._

-Nos hablamos.

-_Vayan con cuidado..._

Yagari explicó el pacto que había hecho con su socio Omashu. De acuerdo, los otros tres se dispusieron a viajar nuevamente, mas Chigima dictaminó que tendrían que hacerlo a pie, o serían demasiado visibles para los cuervos. Y aunque el panorama llenaba a los jóvenes, sobre todo a Kira, de temor y vacilación, sabían que era la huida o la espera a la muerte inevitable. Con armas en mano, incluso ella con el látigo Ayilai que le había dado Cross, apagaron la única luz de la sala común de la cabaña y salieron al exterior, sólo después de que aquella muchacha se rociara una considerable cantidad de perfume que socavara la esencia a sangre que se emanaba de su cuerpo femenino. El aire era más frío que antes y la lluvia azotaba con más fiereza a cada segundo. Chigima cerró la casa con llave y se ubicó en la retaguardia, mientras que Yagari fue a la vanguardia y guió a sus compañeros. Había que atravesar un territorio boscoso de aproximadamente seis kilómetros donde la oscuridad era el cielo y la tierra. No podían moverse con linternas ni hablando, pero sí un lazo de compañerismo y valentía los mantuvo unidos. Zero llevó a su novia de la mano, sosteniendo en la otra su revólver negro Eclipse, y sus ojos lilas perforaron todo lo que enfocaron; nadie podría atreverse a atacarla en ese momento y lugar, pues él la amaba con todo su arrojo. Fueron los cuatro agazapados, empapados de pies a cabeza y vilipendiados por un frío húmedo y filoso; era una odisea de riesgo máximo y que ponía a prueba su resistencia y su fe audaz.

La cuestión era si eso sería suficiente.


	18. Noche Desastre: TERROR

_NOCHE DESASTRE: "Terror"_

Frío, lluvia, viento, oscuridad... Los cuatro cazadores lucharon al avanzar por un escenario frondoso y difícil que hacía menguar su valor. La chica, con los ovarios adoloridos y cargando un miedo que le lastimaba la espalda, se aferraba a la mano de su novio, quien pujaba por mantenerla de pie y optimista. Yagari y Chigima, fieles guardianes, los protegieron a cada paso del camino y no perdieron nada de vista. El sendero del que fueron detrás era la ruta principal que pasaba por el bosque, y ya faltaba poco para el kilómetro 58 que serviría como punto de encuentro con Yoken, el hermano menor de Omashu. Avanzando entre barro, rocas y troncos, más de un sapo se había cruzado en el camino de los fugitivos, mas Kira estaba ciertamente aterrada por más cosas que eso. Su mano enlazada con los dedos de Zero era casi la única cosa tibia en ese lugar; el resto del aire era gélido y congestionaba la piel.

-Ya casi llegamos... –susurró el maestro tuerto.

La dama estaba cansada; sus jadeos torturaban a Kiryuu... Era como si dar un paso implicara perder un gramo más de sus fuerzas. No estaba preparada para la vida de persecuciones que su identidad como hija de cazadores le había legado. El brazo musculoso de su pareja la sostuvo por la espalda.

-Sigue conmigo, Kira... –él le murmuró al oído.

A lo lejos, bajo el albor de un poste de luz sobre la carretera, se veía una figura alargada y metalizada. Un brío renovado surcó cuatro pechos exhaustos y Yagari afirmó en voz baja:

-Ahí está.

El auto recientemente estacionado los esperó hasta el momento en que aquel hombre golpeó la ventana del conductor, un joven de melena rubia pálida y mirada grácil, quien de hecho se sobresaltó con la llegada repentina de su compañero y los otros tres. Les abrió las puertas del vehículo y les gritó que subieran. Al fin un lugar seco, Yagari se sentó adelante y Chigima fue atrás, con los jóvenes.

-Yoken –habló el tuerto-, gracias por venir...

-No hay problema, Toga. ¿Están bien?

-Sí... Algo cansados, pero estamos bien. No nos atacó nadie en el recorrido...

-Me alegra profundamente oír eso –opinó, y arrancó el motor otra vez, yendo por la ruta que lo llevaría al oeste de la Academia Cross.

Luego de unos segundos de haberse puesto en marcha, el conductor les avisó que había traído comida en la caja del auto y que les alcanzaría para cuatro días si la racionaban bien. Yagari, agradecido, suspiró y consultó acerca del estado del resto de los cazadores:

-¿Alguna noticia de Nigiko?

-Ni una... Y el otro espía aún no se ha reportado.

-Demonios...

-Seta debió haberse dado cuenta de algo... Porque repentinamente sus acciones se volvieron sigilosas, y encima lo de ustedes, que ya los tenían rodeados...

Pero Kira, afligida, masculló cabizbaja...:

-Es todo por mi culpa...

-¿Eh? –Yoken reaccionó.

-Sus amigos se están arriesgando por mi culpa... Ustedes también... y yo...

-Ey... –Zero la consoló, sosteniéndola con los brazos-. No te digas eso...

-Tranquila, preciosa –el hermano de Omashu siguió-. ¡Tú no hiciste nada malo! Ese monstruo tiene demasiados problemas en la cabeza... Ya sabes cómo son los vampiros descorazonados... Además, has tenido mala suerte; no hiciste mérito.

-¿Tú...? –ella empezó.

-Varios son los cazadores que conocemos tu historia, y déjame decirte que muchos hemos querido intervenir, porque nos da pena ver a una mujer inocente que atraviesa situaciones como las que tú enfrentas. Así que no te atribuyas la culpa.

-¿Soy víctima...? Pero así traigo desdichas para los otros.

-No has sido la única. Relájate.

Kiryuu apretó la mano de la chica a su lado y acarició su hombro. Un silencio controvertido rebotó en el interior del auto en movimiento y Chigima se mantuvo cual fiel escolta, vigilando por su ventana la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Yoken avisó:

-Llegaremos en dos horas. Es importante que sepan que no tendrán señal en el refugio, así que estarán desconectados de nosotros.

-Sí... Lo supuse –Yagari respondió.

Sería incierto todo lo que pasara en ese sitio en los próximos días. Tanto miedo e inquietud... Tortuoso; Kira tenía efímeros deseos de ya no estar viva, para librar a sus amigos del peligro que ella, con su esencia, diseminaba.

No tardó mucho en dormirse, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta alcanzar las lejanías de Gaketsumi. Era noche cerrada y aún estaba lloviendo; rayos y truenos danzaban en el firmamento entre nubes agresivas y el frío ya era muy fuerte para soportarlo con la ligera ropa que tenían encima. La espera a la llegada del amparo era cruel, causa de un desasosiego fatídico. ¿Cuándo terminaría eso...? Estaban recién a la mitad...

-_"Por favor..." _–pensaba Kira, dormida-. _"Que esto sea un mal sueño... Quiero despertar en la Academia Cross... Quiero estudiar... Quiero hacer bromas en clase y que Zero me defienda de Alika..., que el Director nos hable, que nos riamos juntos... Quiero ser feliz..., normal... Quiero estar... en paz."_

Su mano tembló en el contacto con los dedos de Zero... Éste debía pelear contra su propios terrores y mantenerla firme, pues el karma que estaba tolerando era enorme... Suspiró mirando el exterior de su ventana y Yagari lo observó de reojo, sufriendo también. Para sus adentros, dicho maestro masculló:

-_"La desgracia de los cazadores..."_

***

El trecho se fue abriendo y el bosque se deshinchó. A lo lejos se veían las luces de la ciudad, aunque fuera una localidad ordinaria que por lo general era esquivada por gente que, como Kira, llamaba la atención y propiciaba crímenes y blasfemia.

Como preludio vino un par de granjas abandonadas y luego un cementerio a la izquierda. Las tinieblas exhaladas de la noche repugnaban el advenimiento de los exploradores, y una neblina fina y electrizante infectaba la vista.

-Si preguntan –estableció Yoken, el de cabellera rubia-, venimos a visitar la tumba de un ser querido.

Los cuatro héroes asintieron en silencio...

Al estacionar frente a la imponente reja de entrada, el hermano menor de Omashu se bajó del coche y la abrió, empapándose bajo la lluvia que lo atrapó en esos breves instantes. En la cima del cementerio había una casita desde cuya ventana se distinguía una figura humana que vigilaba sobre un fondo luminoso. Yoken miró de reojo esa presencia poco confiable y entró nomás...

Era una necrópolis gigante...; las tumbas se extendían por todo el terreno hasta alcanzar distancias que los ojos no conseguían ver. Cruces torcidas y lápidas viejas sobre parcelitas de tierra sacra se encimaban unas sobre otras bajo la lluvia inclemente y un constante ir y venir de relámpagos violentos. El auto avanzó por un pequeño caminito por el costado del campo hacia el fondo, donde la tierra se hundía y se erigían unos cuantos sepulcros separados. El escogido por Yoken era uno pequeño de piedra negra en cuya entrada había un disco de vidrio azul roto con la inscripción "Memento Mori". Los aventureros se bajaron junto con el guía rubio, asiendo sus pertenencias y las provisiones que éste había traído por cortesía. Caminaron por barro resbaladizo hasta subir las escaleritas del pequeño santuario y abrir la puerta con una llave antigua en la mano de Yoken. Adentro no había ni una luz; un hedor a encierro terrible taladraba los sentidos y sólo miedo era el efecto producido sobre los advenidos que no querían dar un paso más.

-Cierra la puerta, Toga –el baquiano ordenó.

Encendió una lámpara a querosén y la mantuvo en alto para iluminar el camino. En el piso, una tapadera cuadrada de madera cubierta con una alfombra tupida era el ingreso al pasadizo. El muchacho la levantó luego de insertar la llave en una hendidura y bajó unas escaleras débiles y cubiertas de polvo...

-Vengan.

Presión y un aire sofocante escapó al abrirse esa tapa. No había ni un insecto, pero el miasma que vivía adelante era equivalente a unos cuantos monstruos... Primero bajó Yagari, luego Zero, tomando la mano de Kira, y luego ésta, protegida por Chigima que iba a la zaga y tenso como nunca antes. Nunca había existido una oscuridad tan densa y penetrante como ésa... El trecho que debían atravesar era largo, casi interminable, y parecía el acceso al infierno más profundo.

-No teman; este sitio es seguro.

-¿De dónde salió esto...? –Zero preguntó.

-Siempre lo hemos mantenido como secreto; sabemos que si la ruta hasta este refugio llegara a oídos enemigos, perderíamos una posibilidad de salvación bastante eficaz. Hace más de cien años, la ciudad de Gaketsumi era un pueblo mejor conocido como la cuna de la gitanería, un sitio donde prosperaba las ferias de los gitanos y se mantenía un cierto perfil cultural de desarraigo por las cosas materiales así como carencia de educación. Era un sitio pequeño, no obstante. Pero el nuevo gobierno electo había adoptado una política de purificación de raza, con lo que una larga serie de patrullas militares comenzó una operación para eliminar a los gitanos del país.

-Un genocidio... –Yagari comentó, mientras miraba con ojos exaltados el suelo negro que sostenía sus pies.

-Sí, en realidad. Rápidamente, los habitantes gitanos de la ciudad fueron asesinados, pero uno de ellos, un líder rebelde, había tomado la determinación de construir un albergue para todos ellos, con el fin de, así, desaparecer de la vista de las autoridades. Abrieron entonces este pasaje y edificaron un complejo circuito de material donde podrían depositar todas sus pertenencias y vivir durante mucho tiempo. Es a donde estamos yendo...

El oscuro y caluroso camino se fue hundiendo aún más en los apéndices del planeta... Algunos cráneos e insignias extrañas se empotraban en las paredes de tierra negra... Kira estaba aterrorizada.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió con esos gitanos?

-Utilizaron a un niño espía y los encontraron. Es por eso que este escondite es ciertamente como una última opción para los fugitivos...; los gitanos fueron asesinados aquí.

La chica se sobresaltó y tomó el brazo de Zero. En realidad, los cuatro prófugos fueron impactados por el dato...

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Sí, suena macabro. Sin embargo, este sitio permaneció a lo largo de los años y la Asociación de Cazadores fue capaz de encontrarlo cuando ya nadie que lo conociera estuviese vivo. Es una gran fortaleza subterránea y, curiosamente, su diseño es tan preciso e inteligente, que pareciera haber sido hecho por los antiguos egipcios. Ha salvado la vida de más de un cazador.

-Entonces esto es una tumba.

-... sí...

-Es horrible... –Chigima opinó.

-Opino para el mismo lado, pero más me preocupa que ustedes tengan un sitio donde resguardarse.

Un suspiro seco y caliente peinaba a la doncella de ojos azules temerosos. La única luz en la mano de Yoken parecía ir a extinguirse en cualquier momento en esa tierra de fantasmas. Ya de por sí el lugar era tenebroso; con esa información, Kira sintió esporádicos deseos de salir huyendo y tal vez enfrentar la muerte afuera, en la tormenta. Kiryuu la abrazó.

Luego de caminar como diez minutos, el trecho se había hecho más pequeño. Faltaba aire y la mecha de la lámpara comenzó a debilitarse. Diferentes motivos arraigaban ansiedad y hasta un filo de desesperación en los cazadores, aunque Yoken ya había visitado el sitio y mantenía la compostura.

Continuó hablando:

-Hay un escape por el que entra un reducido torrente de agua, así que estarán bien. Sin embargo, en cuanto al oxígeno, tendrán que acostumbrarse a contar con poco.

-De acuerdo –contestó Yagari.

Con la llama de la lámpara, el guía encendió un par de antorchas en la entrada a las construcciones. Todo pareció iluminarse más, como si la luz se propagara a gran velocidad ante sus ojos. Siguió caminando hasta una columna donde otra antorcha empapada en querosén aguardaba a ser prendida. Luego una más y otra... Los fugitivos admiraron con pasmo las casas erigidas con tanta dedicación y esfuerzo.

-Bueno, señores cazadores, les sugiero que no prendan muchas teas más. Usen éstas para explorar la zona, pero traten de no perderse; manténganse cerca.

-Yoken, te hago una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Si los vampiros llegaran aquí... ¿Hay una manera de escapar que no sea a través del camino por el que vinimos?

-Eh..., s-sí... De hecho, sí... Pero nadie lo usaría sin estar en una encrucijada mortal...

-¿Por qué?

-S-Síganme...

Fueron detrás de él, aunque Yagari ciertamente estaba más al lado suyo. Un silencio atormentador los rodeó cuando se adentraron en los pasajes amarillos de ese complejo recóndito. Zero se mantuvo pegado a su pareja, a quien abrazó y le dio su sustento. Restos de vidas pretéritas eran atisbadas entre sombras añejas; canastitos de bebé, mesas y sillas desparramadas por el piso, prendas de ropa, utensilios para comer... Era obvio que luego de la matanza no se había puesto orden en ese lugar...

-Yoken, este lugar..., ¿no fue tocado después de aquel día en que entraron los militares...?

-En realidad, no... Por respeto a los gitanos que vivieron aquí, no se modificó nada. Es incluso como para que no se pierda la evidencia de cómo sus vidas fueron abruptamente destruidas a manos de personas torturadoras.

-Igualmente –Chigima terció-, usar este lugar como escondite es aún una falta de respeto.

-Te diría que no. El propósito de este sitio ha sido siempre albergar a quienes huyen de la muerte. De hecho, el lema era "auxilio para ti, unidad para todos".

-Esto es una tumba... Irrumpir en semejante paz es deshonroso.

-Por el bien de tu hija, yo creo que es lo mejor.

Eso fue lo que dijo Yoken, viendo por encima de su hombro hacia Chigima, quien retiró la mirada. Kira, al oír ese término, se ruborizó y bajó la vista al piso de perdigones marrones.

Entonces, después de sortear obstáculos de diversas edificaciones robustas, unas largas escaleras fueron bajando hacia una puerta de piedra extraña... Yoken respiró profundamente y les avisó:

-Por favor, no se espanten... Lo que están a punto de ver es el cementerio de los gitanos.

Kira inspiró con pavura.

-Yoken, la salida alternativa, ¿es por aquí? –Yagari cuestionó.

-Sí. Es la única... Originalmente, este lugar no había sido pensado para ser un cementerio..., pero a poco de estar aquí, una enfermedad extraña atacó a los refugiados y...

-Entiendo...

-La salida de emergencia fue construida casi al mismo tiempo de ese brote; pensaron que, dados sus tabúes acerca de los muertos, ningún extraño se atrevería a buscarla aquí. Y fue así... No ha habido registros de que alguien más hubiese atravesado ese paso.

Llegaron ante el acceso. La cara de la muchacha mostraba turbación y un completo deseo de irse de allí... Se aferró al cuerpo de Zero y enterró los ojos en su pecho viril, gimoteando.

Chigima, por ende, dictaminó con su voz ronca:

-No quiero que ella entre.

Yoken respondió con gentileza:

-Yo tampoco, pero por su bien, debe hacerlo.

-Explícate.

-Si algo llegara a salir mal... y tuviese que huir sola..., tendría que conocer esta salida. Lo lamento.

Tenía razón... Quien más debía ver eso era ella...

-Zero... –no obstante imploró contra el torso de su novio.

-¿Es realmente necesario? –ese chico interrogó al blondo guía, quien asintió.

Con voz de sabiduría le susurró a su encantadora mujer y le dio coraje para que avanzaran juntos. Kira no quería obedecer a su vocablo hermoso, mas sus pies se movieron solos... Yagari ayudó a Yoken a correr la piedra y después entraron con lentitud y un temor latente...

Las tinieblas se hicieron a un lado cuando la lámpara del baquiano irrumpió en la sala, y asimismo una pestilencia a huevos y agua en putrefacción flechó el equilibrio de cada cazador. Se taparon la nariz con el entrecejo fruncido y quisieron protegerse al entrar... Por el medio del cuarto amarillo, que parecía una cueva medieval, cruzaba un puentecito que separaba el paso del resto del lugar... y seguía y seguía muchos más metros adelante. Todo el cementerio constaba de varios cuartos, uno después del otro en línea recta,... y los muertos estaban en el piso, cubiertos apenas por unas mantas que parecían perder los hilos con el pasar de los días. Algunas partes de los cuerpos sobresalían desde debajo de esas frazadas, exhibiendo huesos viejos y secos... Kira se puso a llorar en silencio y cerró los ojos contra Zero, quien le dio cobijo, asimismo aterrado por la misma causa. Hasta Yagari, que ya había visto cosas tétricas en su vida, estaba pasmado. El único que parecía conservar más la indiferencia era Chigima, pues Yoken ya había presenciado eso.

-D-Dios... Todos estos... –el maestro de Kiryuu masculló.

-Son muertos por la enfermedad que los aquejó y luego, por los asesinatos. Muchos de esos cadáveres están aquí como gesto de respeto de alguien que les quiso dar sepultura.

Los hizo pasar por el puentecito del medio, elevado en relación al suelo. Siguieron hasta el cuarto siguiente, luego el otro, el otro, el otro, el posterior y así hasta el último de todos, en cuya pared del fondo se presentaba un agujero en el que podía caber una persona hasta del tamaño de Yagari. Alrededor de esa abertura había tallados que hablaban de una maldición y una venida del diablo, como si ese túnel equivaliese a la vía hasta la boca de Satanás. Nadie perspicaz se atrevería a adentrarse allí, pues los gitanos de Gaketsumi eran conocidos por sus rituales negros y sus leyendas misteriosas...

-¿Qué... es eso? –volvió a interrogar el tuerto.

-Si avanzas por aquí unos cincuenta metros llegarás a la llamada "habitación de la luna". Ahí ascienden unas interminables escaleras hasta el exterior...

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más... ¿Quieren entrar?

-¿Hay luz en esa... "habitación de la luna"?

-En realidad, no...

A la sazón, el guardián de Kira estableció:

-Yo quiero ir. ¿Me prestas la lámpara?

-Claro.

Se la entregó, y dicho caballero penetró en el conducto, gateando a gran velocidad a partir del buen estado de sus músculos. Fue empujando la lámpara hasta el final, en donde contempló el escape de ese refugio colosal... Se maravilló al ver la cantidad de peldaños que subían hasta la superficie...

Superficie que era imposible de ver sin caer en un achaque de vértigo...

-Me estoy sintiendo mal... –la chica, entretanto, confesó...

-Aguanta –le dijo Zero, acariciándole la cara-. Ya nos vamos...

El hermano de Omashu comentó:

-Si, no es extraño, saben...

-¿Qué?

-Se dice que este cementerio succiona la energía de los vivos...

La mujer respiró agitada. Se estaba poniendo pálida.

-Resiste, Kira.

-Es cierto lo que dices, Yoken... –Yagari comentó, tomándose la frente-. Creo que yo tampoco me siento bien...

En cuanto Chigima estuvo de regreso y declaró lo que había visto del otro lado del agujero negro, la damisela no lo soportó más y se fue corriendo, liberándose del abrazo de Zero, quien gritó su nombre.

-¡Kira, espera!

-_"Quiero irme... Ya no quiero enfrentar estas cosas... Quiero vivir en paz..., como antes... Como antes... Odio esto... Por favor, que esto termine..." _–ella rogó para sus adentros, velozmente atravesando la oscuridad de todos los cuartos de vuelta hacia la salida.

Al alcanzar la abertura, se tropezó y cayó fuera del cementerio. Sólo las sombras la rodearon... En el suelo y carente de vigor, se puso a llorar y apretó los puños en su pánico furioso... Estaba asqueada, superada por todas las cosas que le atacaban el espíritu y la jaqueaban de pies a cabeza...

Los cuatro hombres llegaron de inmediato hasta ella. Zero se lanzó al piso y le dio contención, estrechándola en sus brazos mientras la oyó sollozar.

-Kira..., Kira... Por favor, no llores... Todo acabará pronto... Pronto...

Sus consuelos parecían valer muy poco. La mantuvo contra su pecho hasta que debió cargarla, tras la orden de Chigima, quien pidió dar por finalizado el recorrido para ya instalarse y descansar; la hora de dormir ya había llegado, de hecho.

Luego de unas últimas indicaciones, Yoken se despidió de los guardianes; Zero acompañaba a Kira en su habitación provisional. Les recordó que el teléfono celular no podrían usarlo y que tendrían que esperar la llegada de algún cazador para saber noticias de Seta. Dejaría, por otro lado, las entradas del sepulcro abiertas, sin llave, aunque bien disimulado.

-Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para mantener a Seta lejos de aquí –aseveró, despidiéndose de Chigima y Toga.

-Gracias, Yoken –este último dijo.

-Ni lo menciones. Somos colegas, hermano.

-Te devolveré todo esto.

-Cuando puedas. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias. Cuídate.

-Más ustedes.

Una exigua lucecita se fue alejando mientras el rubio desapareció de escena, regresando por el pasadizo de tierra que antecedía al refugio... Los dos caballeros mayores eligieron un par de cuartos cercanos a la habitación de los jóvenes y dejaron todas sus cosas cerca de la luz, en una sala común. Por el momento, los dejaron descansar y entre ellos se turnaron para dormir y hacer guardia...

-Zero... –Kira susurró, recostada en una cama de piedra.

-Estoy aquí, Kira... –respondió él, sentado a su lado.

-No sé qué haría si no estuvieses aquí conmigo... Tengo miedo...

-Ya todo terminará.

-Es horrible estar aquí... Está todo tan... lleno de recuerdos..., de olores a gente que ya no está...

-Pero en este lugar estaremos a salvo. Fíjate en eso.

Sin embargo, ella tembló. Cerró los ojos y replegó las piernas, tratando de ocultarse del mundo que le hacía daño... El hombre, como réplica, se acostó y la abrazó contra su cuerpo firme, en el cual esa mujer halló salvación.

-Siempre te protegeré... Te lo prometo.

-No me dejes...

-No lo haré. Nunca lo haré.

-Sólo en ti hay luz, Zero...

-Y sólo en ti hay una esperanza para mí.

-Es como caer en el vacío... Este lugar..., esta tumba...

-La oscuridad morirá en poco tiempo. Sólo resiste, ¿sí?

-Duele... Tengo mucho miedo...

-Estaré siempre a tu lado; no te preocupes.

-Quiero ver el sol... otra vez.

-El sol aún existe; enseguida volveremos a verlo. Nos está esperando en el cielo, detrás de toda esta tormenta y el frío, nos espera, Kira.

-Gracias, Zero... Muchas gracias... Tú...

El hidalgo besó la frente de su mejor amiga. Ésta sonrió con lágrimas hirviendo en sus ojos y farfulló:

-Te amo, Zero...

-Y yo, a ti...

-¿Dormimos juntos?

Con esa proposición, sus ojos se cerraron hasta las próximas seis horas. Dormir así sería difícil, pues no había ni días ni noches para guiar los sentidos del cuerpo...

***

No obstante, las tinieblas prevalecerían sobre el firmamento aún por más tiempo... No porque el sol estuviera extenuado como para iluminar la Tierra, sino porque el Conde de la Noche era más obstinado y pujante que muchas otras cosas...

Yoken salió del sepulcro y subió a su auto. La lluvia había amainado hacia una llovizna fuerte y los murciélagos chillaban desde sus hogares en las sombras secas. El vehículo arrancó y siguió de regreso el camino que había tomado para llegar a la tumba de piedra, aunque el barro amenazó en reiteradas ocasiones con dejar atascado al joven en el recorrido, y era ahí cuando lograba ver figuras a lo lejos del cementerio que lo observaban pelear con su coche... De a poco presa del miedo, sofocó al auto con su pie tenaz sobre el pedal del acelerador y se puso ansioso por irse cuanto antes... Pero no estaba solo; a poco de andar, casi fuera de la antigua necrópolis, un anciano de pocos dientes se presentó ante él, con un tridente en la mano y una capa de lluvia blanca y sucia... Los dos congelados en un avistamiento repentino y tétrico, el viejo caminó lentamente hasta golpear con el caño del tridente sobre la ventana de vidrio del vehículo y pedir a Yoken que abriera... Empalidecido, el chico abrió y escuchó las palabras rancias del sujeto cuyos ojos parecían desorbitados en una locura peligrosa:

-¡¿Qué hace usted a estas horas de la noche?! ¡¿No sabe que está prohibido venir en estos horarios?!

-¡E-Eh, lo s-siento! No sabía que estaba prohibido...

-¡No es bueno molestar a los muertos cuando viene la noche! ¡Es especial cuando llueve! ¡¿Nadie le dijo que el agua remueve la tierra?!

-A-Agh..., sí... Es que... vine a ver la tumba de un amigo mío... He tenido muchas pesadillas sobre él y q-quería--

-¡Largo! –le gritó.

-E-Está bien... Disculpe, no volverá a pasar...

-Más le vale...

Yoken no tardó en subir el vidrio de su auto de nuevo... Estaba más que inquieto con esos alaridos de mal aliento. Vio cómo el anciano se alejó del camino, y siguió escapando del cementerio lo más rápido que pudo sin ser evidente en su zozobra. Así, comenzó a alejarse de la ciudad de Gaketsumi...

Dos horas y media después, sin embargo, una llamada sonó en su celular. Atendiendo con gran detalle la carretera de pocas luces y bañada en cerrazón, tomó su artefacto y dio inicio a la conversación... Era su hermano... y no se oía bien, y no precisamente porque hubiera interferencia...

-_¿Yoken? ¡¿Yoken?!_

-¿Ho-Hola...?

-_¡Yoken!_

-¿O-Omashu...? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué...?

-_¡Yoken, ¿estás ahí?!_

-¡S-Sí, sí, Omashu, soy yo, estoy aquí! ¡No te oigo bien! ¡Hay mucha interferencia...!

Las voces de los dos se mezclaban en ruido blanco intermitente; la comunicación era torpe e incierta...

-¡Quédate quieto! ¡Detendré el auto...!

Pero eso sí lo entendió bien...

-_¡NO! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!_

-¿Q-Qué...? P-Pero... Omashu, ¿estás bien?

-_¡Yoken! ¡Yoken, escucha!_

-¡Te escucho, Omashu, háblame!

En ese instante tuvo que pegar un volantazo para no atropellar a un venado. La tensión y la adrenalina fluían por sus venas como dos torrentes de energía histérica.

-_¡Yoken, Nigiko está muerto, y el segundo espía apenas sí pudo escapar! ¡Seta lo sabe! ¡Seta sabe que Yagari está huyendo! ¡Hay alguien haciendo de fisgón! ¡DEBES VOLVER!_

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué...?!

-_¡Alguien nos delató! ¡Seta lo sabe todo y se está desplazando hacia Gaketsumi! ¡Debes advertirle a Yagari y a los otros, o de lo contrario--!_

La voz de Omashu de pronto no fue oída ni un instante más...

-¿O-Omashu...?

Pero al regresar los ojos al frente, el conductor rubio se aterró completamente de cara a la presencia de cinco vampiros tenebrosos bloqueando el camino. Dos mujeres y tres hombres, entre ellos, un alto oficial, quien mantenía su mano levantada y apuntando hacia el teléfono muerto del cazador. Una de las mujeres, de cabello rojo y sonrisa pérfida, fijó su psiquis en el auto que venía a gran velocidad y lo paralizó en el aire, mientras que los otros tres se mantuvieron atrás, de brazos cruzados y emitiendo un aura amenazante y agresivo...

-¿O-Oma... shu...? –el muchacho intentó recibir el auxilio de su hermano mayor... En sus ojos vivía el terror puro y su corazón estaba fuera de control... No podía agarrar su arma sin ser evidente... Y ahora, ¿qué?...

El coche era prisionero de una magia negra imbatible y la vampiresa pelirroja abrió la puerta de aquél, dictaminando después su oficial:

-Bájate, sucio humano.

Yoken no quiso obedecer... De reojo miró su escopeta en el asiento trasero y tembló sin saber qué hacer para salvar su vida de esos cinco villanos cuyos ojos brillaban en sangre... Pero el temor le ganó a su sentido de la inteligencia... Quiso asir su arma y los chupa-sangre se lanzaron contra él, destrozando el auto hasta convertirlo en un amasijo de metales y apropiándose del cuerpo del joven, quien gritó en desesperación al comprender que ya no tenía salida...

Una voz vampírica tronó en la noche...

"_Cambiaremos sangre por información..."_


	19. Noche de Vampiros: CALAMIDAD

_NOCHE DE VAMPIROS: "Calamidad"_

La hija de los Airen despertó gritando tras ver en su cabeza imágenes horrendas y asfixiantes; los espíritus de los gitanos irrumpían en el equilibrio de su alma y jugaban con su corazón... Se puso a temblar y a transpirar sudor frío. Con su mirada vociferaba el desastre de su integridad lentamente corrompida...

Zero, a su lado, no obstante la sostuvo y le dio resguardo. Su voz calma y penetrante trató de serenarla:

-¡Kira, Kira, no tengas miedo! ¡Estoy aquí; todo está bien!

-¡Z-Z-Z-Ze-Zero...!

-Tranquila... Estoy aquí...

-¡L-Los...! ¡Los gitanos...!

-Tuviste una pesadilla... Pero todo acabó ya; no fue real...

-Todos muertos... Todos muertos... Eran... Los vampiros los mataron...

-¿Qué?

-Fueron asesinados... por vampiros... ¡Los militares eran vampiros...!

-Respira... Eso es parte del pasado...

-Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo... Los vampiros van a...

-No te van a hacer nada, porque yo estoy aquí para protegerte; no permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima.

-Seta... Seta es más fuerte que tú... É-Él...

-Lo venceré, Kira...

-Todos los que enfrentan a Seta mueren... Si tú...

-Yo soy distinto; no moriré y tú tampoco.

Rompió en lágrimas; lloró sin consuelo contra el pecho de su novio y anheló desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y Kiryuu no lo soportaba; quería verla feliz, sonriendo y haciendo chistes tontos..., y ahí estaba, quebrada por el pánico y una debilidad quimérica que no tenía por qué pertenecerle...

-Por favor, Kira... –le suplicó-, no llores...

-¡No pido una vida perfecta...! ¡Sólo quiero estar en paz...! ¡No quiero morir...! ¡No quiero que las personas que amo mueran!

-Nadie morirá... Por favor, resiste...

Chigima se presentó en la habitación repentinamente; oír los gritos de su ahijada enloquecía su corazón. Exigió que le explicaran lo que significaba eso y Zero respondió que había tenido una pesadilla.

El guardián sufría al verla en ese estado...

Salió de regreso a su cuarto, donde Yagari observaba por la ventana hacia la salida. Éste lo miró de reojo y le preguntó si estaba bien, aunque no recibió contestación. Sólo después una frase salió de su boca mientras se agarraba la cabeza y suspiraba con amargura:

-Está cayendo en la desesperación... Nunca había estado peor...

El tuerto caviló. Sin haber tenido hijos nunca, había tenido a Zero y a Ichiru como aprendices y en ellos ponía su mayor cuidado y amor... Así que de alguna forma era capaz de entender el sentimiento de zozobra de Chigima, pese a la oscuridad de su mirada naranja. Entonces se comprometió a decir algo que lo ligaría a un futuro difícil...

-No temas... Zero la protegerá siempre; tiene la fuerza y el corazón para salvarla y cuidar de ella hasta el último día de su vida. Y si algo llegara a suceder, compañero, descuida, porque así como juré proteger a Zero también velaré por la seguridad de Kira.

El otro no dijo nada...

-Te sonará extraño, dado que no he tenido más que unas horas de convivencia con ella, pero Zero es como un hijo para mí también, y si he de cuidarlo a él, de igual manera he de cuidar todo aquello que él quiera defender.

-Gracias, Yagari...

-Es mi naturaleza de maestro cazador. Eso lo puedes entender muy bien.

Los guardianes se aliaron entonces, con la vista fija en todo lo que ansiaban salvaguardar. Continuaron vigilando, bien conscientes de que si alguna figura enemiga llegaba a atravesar la entrada del refugio alguno de los dos (o bien ambos) tendría que dar su vida.

***

Afuera no amanecía aún. La noche prevalecía, y con ella, ojos antagonistas se encontraban activos... El cuidador del cementerio había confesado a su hijo, que vivía con él, acerca del advenimiento de cinco suculentas personas, y la noticia no tardó en diseminarse entre los rostros más lúgubres de la ciudad. En una taberna lóbrega y apestada a alcohol, el hombre menor de la necrópolis se embriagó y compartió con sus amigos matones el curioso dato de los refugiados. Así, entre humanos torpes y agresivos, un oído enemigo, conocido de la familia Haze, se puso al corriente de ello...

-Sí, hombre –el hijo del cuidador decía, con un aliento a licor y un tono de borrachera desagradable...-, manejaba un tipo... ¿Qué tendría...?, mi edad... Lo acompañaba otro sujeto y atrás iba una mujer entre dos hombres más...

-¿En serio? –espetaba uno de los borrachos-. ¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo era?

-¡No sé, hombre...! Estaba lejos...

-¿Era bonita? –inquiría otro, más horrible que el anterior.

-Te digo que no vi tan bien...

-Pero al menos si me dices que era chiquita...

-¡Hombre, te digo que no lo vi!

-Bueno, hermano, relájate...

-No sé... Pero se fue uno solo...

-¿Cómo...?

-Se fue el conductor del auto nomás...

-Ah, mira que curioso... Raro...

"_¿Cuatro hombres y una mujer...? ¿Podrían ser...?"_

Ese fisgón no tardó en comunicar a sus socios Haze las sospechas. Prácticamente ninguna mujer se atrevía a visitar la ciudad de Gaketsumi, así que las palabras del hijo del cuidador debían ser interesantes...

Tan pronto como ese clan supo la noticia, entre ellos corrieron las voces, y luego tanto la familia Houki como los Kuran lo terminaron sabiendo... Especulaciones peligrosas comenzaron a trazar una nueva hoja de ruta para los perseguidores bajo orden del Conde Seta... Los cazadores humanos, por su parte, fueron impactados por la pérdida de su infiltrado Nigiko, desangrado a manos de aquél, y la huida del segundo espía que vio la noche venir sobre su vida... Los vampiros rastreadores interceptaron a Yoken tras oler un sendero de sangre a través del bosque y el destino de Kira y sus defensores pendió de un hilo...

Omashu estaba desquiciado al no poder ponerse en contacto con su hermano. Yagari no podía ser advertido de nada y los chupa-sangre se estaban moviendo... ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Que saliera el sol era el ferviente deseo de más de uno...

***

-Zero, creo que...

-No hables como si fueras a morir.

-No tengo fuerzas...

-Sí que las tienes; recuerda quién eres, todo lo que puedes hacer, tus habilidades... Eres... más fuerte que yo...

-No me mientas.

-Sí... Tu corazón tiene un valor y una entereza que no había visto nunca...

-Tú sobreviviste también todo este tiempo...

-Pero no sin desear morir en más de una vez...

-No fuiste el único.

-Cállate...

-Zero..., bebe mi sangre...

-No...

-Hazlo...

-No, Kira.

-Aquí no pueden olerme... No tienes excusa...

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada?

-Te pido que lo hagas, por favor...

-Me duele morderte... Siento que te consumo...

-Todo lo contrario... Muérdeme.

-No.

-Hazlo.

-Basta.

-Te lo ruego, Zero...

-P-Pero...

-Aún si tengo que... –empezó, removiendo su gargantilla negra y raspando la piel lastimada donde el chico varias veces había puesto sus colmillos; un aroma sensual florecía... –Hazlo...

-Maldita...

-Necesito tenerte cerca... Más cerca...

Los ojos del muchacho se tiñeron de pasión escarlata. Sus dientes se afilaron...

-Más cerca...

Él lamió la garganta de la dama... Cerrando los ojos, aunque quiso resistirse, debió dejar ir su poder y besó esa piel tersa...

"_Más cerca......"_

Lo hizo... Entre paredes de material compacto esa esencia quedó atrapada y nadie oyó ni un grito. La chica suspiró con alivio mientras oyó a su novio tragando cada gota de su sangre tibia... Lo abrazó y lo mantuvo contra su cuerpo como para que así pasaran una eternidad. Él la abrazó también, tomándola de la nuca y pasando otra mano por debajo de su espalda delicada.

-G-Gracias..., Zero... –le murmuró con una sonrisa pacífica.

El hombre gimoteó aún luchando contra el deseo de su mejor amiga... Su cuerpo pedía sangre y su corazón batallaba la sensualidad de ese acto; no quería ser un vampiro; no quería ser eso... Un animal.

-_"Kira..., basta... No te amaré más porque muerda tu cuello... No quiero lastimarte..."_

-Zero... –farfulló ella, como si pudiese oír sus pensamientos-, te amo... Me siento feliz... si puedes desearme... Yo te... Te amo.

Los ojos del muchacho expusieron extenuación... Apretó a su princesa Airen y respiró con fuerza contra su garganta suave... Ideas contrapuestas estallaron en su mente cuando desesperó por tragar toda la sangre que pudiese y al mismo tiempo quiso tirar de su boca para liberar el cuello de su mujer...

-_"Aún en las profundidades del mundo..., sigo aquí absorbiendo su vida... ¿Llegará el día en que la sangre humana me resulte desagradable...?"_

Cuando Zero se desprendió de su presa voluntaria, la misma lo miró con ojos brillantes; unos ojos que hacía tiempo él no veía coronando esa sonrisa femenil. Le acarició la mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo, instándolo luego a que la besara en los labios. Por unos cuantos segundos, permanecieron unidos, sellando nuevamente su amor y su pasión lozana a la sombra de un refugio antiguo y repleto de memorias de fallecidos.

-_"Zero..., perdóname por someterte a esto..."_

-_"Te amo no por tu sangre, sino por tu corazón..."_

***

En la Academia Cross también había movidas. La presidenta del Dormitorio de la Luna, Shikara Haze, se había ausentado de clases y el director Kaien giraba como trompo pensando en que algo malo le pudiese ocurrir a Zero o a Kira. Los vampiros estaban inquietos...

Cuando debía salir el sol en una nueva mañana, los nubarrones negros impedían a la luz pasar hasta la tierra. No llovía, sin embargo, pero los pájaros no se animaban a cantar. Un rugido celestial a lo lejos, por el firmamento, conquistaba la paz y la socavaba generando bajo los ojos de Dios un éter de lobreguez. Los cazadores humanos compañeros de Yagari atravesaban una tribulación al enfrentar la muerte de Nigiko y las míseras condiciones en que había sobrevivido el segundo espía, quien declaró que Seta le había logrado robar información. La desaparición de Yoken, por otro lado, podía sólo significar una cosa, y Omashu se quería morir.

En efecto..., gritos de un humano rubio ensordecieron el cuartel de operaciones del Conde de la Noche... A los azotes de vampiros brutales y los colmillos de un Pura Sangre impiadoso, se fue desangrando mientras se resistió a confesar la verdad en el cruento interrogatorio que le imponían para averiguar el paradero de Kira Airen... Una tortura clandestina..., y todo se venía abajo...

Los cuatro fugitivos aguantaron las próximas horas, racionando la comida de una manera inteligente y tratando de descansar. Ninguno se animó a explorar las profundidades más lejanas del refugio, sino que permanecieron en uno de los edificios más cercanos de la entrada. El fuego en las antorchas dispuestas como faroles no se extinguió, y el oxígeno escaseó tal y como Yoken había advertido. La chica pasó mucho tiempo durmiendo, no sólo por eso último, sino por la extenuación causada tras el acto vampírico de Zero. Dicho joven estuvo gran parte de las horas junto a ella, bien durmiendo de la misma manera o bien acariciando su cabello para darle paz en su ensueño. Se había ocupado de limpiar la sangre que había caído de su garganta delgada y la gargantilla azabache estaba de nuevo cubriendo las dos heridas de dicha superficie.

-Seguiré contigo hasta el final... –dijo él en voz baja...

***

Era casi la hora del té. Los héroes se preguntaban qué estaría pasando afuera. Inquietos, Chigima patrullaba cerca de la entrada y Yagari le cubría las espaldas. Kiryuu seguía hablándole a su compañera, quien se puso a plantear ideas escalofriantes:

-Zero..., ¿qué pasará si Yoken no viene a buscarnos?

-Vendrá. Y si no viene él vendrá alguno de sus compañeros.

-No quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo más... Hay como un aroma a...

-¿A qué?

-A... muerte.

-Entiendo lo que dices... Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero es realmente un sitio seguro.

-Me falta el aire...

-A nosotros también...

La chica se hizo una bolita en un rincón apenas iluminado con una pequeña antorcha encendida y quiso esconder la cara entre sus rodillas. Masculló palabras de lamento sin mirar al hombre:

-Quiero volver a la academia Cross... Haber ido a ese lugar fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...

-Para mí también... Tu llegada fue el nuevo curso que tomó mi vida...

-Aunque pensé que todo esto no volvería a pasar... Cuando te vi, me dije "De seguro ahora todo estará bien, porque si Zero Kiryuu estará a mi lado, no tendré nada que temer"... Pero al final..., el mal me siguió persiguiendo...

-Nos mudaremos a un país lejano cuando salgamos de ésta, Kira –aseveró encuclillándose frente a ella-. Ya verás que todo andará muy bien.

-Es sólo... Es sólo que quisiera... haber tenido una juventud más larga..., porque mi pubertad... duró el mes y medio que estuve contigo en la Academia... Ésta... es una vida de prófugos...

-Kira...

Con ese tono de desdicha compartieron unas cuantas horas más, hasta que llegó la medianoche y luego ya ninguno de los cuatro podía mantenerse en pie sin bostezar. Compartieron pan, frutas y comida enlatada y bebieron agua con sabor a aire viciado.

-Extraño la comida que hiciste para mi cumpleaños... –el cazador de cabello platinado confesó hacia su amiga al terminar de saborear los alimentos silvestres que habían sido aprovechados como cena.

En efecto, cada palabra y gusto señalizaban el aura tenebroso que los rodeaba como un velo de sombras arcaicas... Para huir de ello, Kira regresó a su cama de piedra y cerró los ojos, entretanto los tres hidalgos permanecieron expectantes con la vista en el acceso al refugio durante un rato largo. Chigima estaba abajo; Yagari y Zero miraban desde la ventana de la casa elevada.

-Maestro, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el aprendiz a su tutor de un solo ojo celeste.

-En realidad, no, Zero...

-¿Por qué? Odio verlo preocupado...

-Como cuando eras pequeño...

-No lo puedo evitar.

-Es simplemente que estar enterrado me pone muy inquieto... No sabemos qué puede pasar; sólo podemos esperar a que Yoken regrese... No sé si ésta fue muy buena idea...

-**Fue** una buena idea... Seta no puede detectar a Kira aquí abajo; estamos a salvo.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan optimista hace unos meses.

-Hace unos meses no tenía a Kira; con ella quiero creer que todo estará bien.

-Mmm... Lo cual significa que te has convertido en un hombre.

-Ah... Pues... –quiso decir, sonrojado.

-Me haces sentir orgulloso, Zero; de verdad...

-M-Maestro...

Sin embargo..., el momento fue cortado con brusquedad cuando Chigima oyó un sonido extraño venir del túnel de entrada... Histérico súbitamente, subió las escaleras amarillas hasta el balcón de donde miraban sus colegas varones y exclamó por lo bajo...:

-¡Oí algo! ¡Ocúltense!

-¡¿Qué?!

Los tres se cubrieron de manera tal que nadie los pudiese ver mientras ellos corroboraran las sospechas... Chigima fue quien mantuvo los ojos sobre la entrada... Su corazón, palpitando fuera de sí, aterrado... Zero y Yagari rogaban que el cazador de ojos naranjas sólo estuviera alucinando...

-_"No... Por favor... Por favor, Dios..., dime que no nos encontraron... Por favor..." _–éste suplicó hacia sus adentros.

Pero esa deidad no pareció oír el ruego del caballero... No eran alucinaciones; alguien venía...

-_"No... No... ¡No, no, no...!"_

De entre las sombras, dieciséis ojos rojos fulguraron antes de que un vampiro de rostro malévolo hiciera su entrada, luego seguido de dos vampiresas rubias, una pelirroja y unos cuatrillizos sonrientes que aparentaban ir a ser tan veloces como el viento... Chigima se aterró y su piel se volvió pálida como la nieve más fría...

-¡¡Están aquí!! –susurró a sus colegas...

Éstos apenas sí pudieron concebir lo que eso implicaba... Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse en la angustia, y Zero gateó hasta la habitación de Kira, a quien despertó tapándole la boca. Yagari tomó su rifle y adoptó una postura de francotirador al igual que su camarada de cabellera parda. Y así, en vista de que los únicos vampiros que también se habían unido al hecho eran tres hombres grandes y musculosos, los dos guardianes comenzaron a disparar...

El enfrentamiento era irrefutable... La lucha había comenzado.

Sangre de monstruos fue vertida sobre el suelo y aullidos desgarrados fueron pronunciados a todo pulmón, haciendo temblar los muros de piedra. Sin parar, Chigima y su socio continuaron, y balas sagradas atravesaron el aire como suspiros del diablo. La mujer de melena roja cubrió las espaldas del vampiro hombre que lideraba el grupo, mientras que las dos rubias trabajaron en armonía con los tres robustos monstruos; los cuatrillizos se movían por su cuenta, prendiéndose de las paredes y trepando como arañas. De esa forma, los dos guías villanos se dirigieron a la edificación defendiéndose con sus poderes, aunque fueron los que resultaron más heridos.

-¡Kira, ven conmigo! –Zero le gritó en un susurro desesperado a su novia, quien bajó de su lecho de piedra asiendo el látigo Ayilai y una linterna mediana. El joven sostenía en su mano el revólver negro Eclipse, atado a su brazo con la cadena dorada y el brazalete negro sujeto a su muñeca.

Chillidos y gruñidos de dolor quisieron amedrentar a los dos tiradores en la terraza, pero éstos no se rindieron. Tras ubicarlos bien, los vampiros se lanzaron a los muros y se volvieron locos por llegar a ellos con el fin de desangrarlos en un instante. Los cuatrillizos eran inalcanzables y el trío demoledor de la retaguardia era una muralla impenetrable; sólo pudieron quedar socavados los dos líderes y, de a poco, las rubias cuya magia negra convertía en hielo todo lo que tocaban.

-¡Me voy a quedar sin balas! –Chigima aseveró hacia su colega.

-¡Recarga! ¡Yo te cubro! –Yagari espetó, luchando contra el infortunio y haciendo todo lo posible para detener a sus enemigos noctámbulos.

Retraídos, los cuatro vampiros lacerados dejaron paso a sus mejores soldados. Los tres gigantes arrojaron golpes al edificio e hicieron temblar cada bloque de material; el cazador tuerto tenía que esforzarse por no perder el equilibrio. Los cuatro hermanos, no obstante, fueron en la búsqueda de la mujer Airen, quien definitivamente tenía que estar con el dúo humano. Entonando risas ecoicas y diabólicas, los ágiles peones se movieron entre las sombras como aves en un cielo abierto...

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Kira! –el muchacho de ojos lilas volvió a informarle a su amiga, quien recién despertaba de un sueño horrible para despertar en una pesadilla peor. La llevó por pasillos oscuros hasta pasar a otro edificio, y así sucesivamente mientras en su mano sostuvo una pequeña lámpara a querosén que los guió hasta la salida de emergencia.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Nos encontraron.

La casa de Chigima y Yagari se desmoronó tras los consecutivos golpes del trío colosal. Cayeron los dos al suelo adoquinado y pelearon al esquivar los restos del refugio que comenzaba a hundirse. Tiros de rifles ávidos pujaron por dar fin a los alientos sádicos de seres tunantes... Sin mirar el profundo terror a morir, los cazadores sincronizados buscaron con tenacidad los puntos débiles de las criaturas y se comprometieron a dejar la vida en esa batalla teñida en sombras...

Los jóvenes, entretanto, no dejaron de correr. El corazón de la chica latía desaforado creyendo que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo estaba perdiendo todo. Su padrino no estaba a la vista pero se oían los disparos a lo lejos, y en sus ojos azules explotaron mil temores todos juntos. Sin embargo, no soltó la mano del hombre que la guió hacia la escapatoria, aunque fuera a través de una cripta espantosa; él era su única esperanza y garantía de vida, pues sola no podía tener certeza de ir a sobrevivir.

-¡No te detengas! ¡Rápido, Kira!

Saltaron de unas escaleras hasta aterrizar en la calle empedrada. El sendero hacia el cementerio estaba a escasos metros y avanzaron lo más rápidamente posible.

Pero no sería tan fácil. Eran cuatro sombras andantes, veloces como cuervos, quienes arremetieron contra Zero y lo separaron de la doncella aterrorizada, quien gritó al visualizar la situación. Primero dos de los vampiros quisieron ocuparse de ella, mientras que el otro par aniquilaría a Kiryuu con una fatídica combinación de artes marciales, mas Kira contestó con su azote y el varón los mantuvo cerca de sí. Obligándolos a todos a pelear con él, los alejó de su novia y dio todo lo que tenía para derrotarlos.

-¡¡ZERO!!

-¡¡Kira –gritó, sin embargo-, vete!!

Memorias de lo ocurrido en la ciudad Fukuoka durante los días de la Academia surcaron su mente como un chispazo...

-¡¡ZERO, NO!!

-¡¡VETE YA!! ¡¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉSTOS...!! –gruñó casi destrozándole el cráneo a uno de sus contrincantes movedizos.

-¡¡ZERO...!!

Pero las órdenes del hidalgo eran más fuertes...

-¡¡KIRA!! ¡¡TÚ DEBES VIVIR!! ¡¡**VETE; DEBES VIVIR**!!

"_¡Kira, prométeme que vivirás! ¡Debes jurarme que vivirás!"_

El recuerdo de Itsuki diciendo casi lo mismo hacía meses atrás, congeló su corazón atacado en un aturdimiento que no podía soportar. Envuelta en la desesperación y una locura que casi la dejó inconsciente, tembló de pies a cabeza y fue víctima de una enfermedad emocional que la hizo dudar y la rodeó de tribulación. Gritó el nombre de su novio cuando dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos frenéticos y corrió...

Su linterna prendida en su mano izquierda y el látigo en la diestra, estuvo equipada para lo siguiente... Casi sin respirar para no percibir el aroma a putrefacción de los muertos, cruzó el cementerio hasta el fondo. Su respiración era un solo desquicio y lloraba entre gimoteos de dolor y pavura que resultaban en un desequilibrio que difícilmente no repercutiría como un mal en el futuro próximo... Al alcanzar el agujero negro que parecía la boca del diablo se introdujo, aunque no sin dudar antes... Se arrastró por el conducto sufriendo de una novísima claustrofobia y con la linternita delante de ella...

-_"Zero... Zero, no me dejes sola ahora..."_

Al terminar de golpe, cayó al suelo y se golpeó la frente, de la cual un rasponcito se emanó sangre fresca...

A falta de desastres...

Dispuesta a seguir el camino, tuvo una conmoción primero, al contemplar el cadáver de una persona en los primeros peldaños de la interminable escalera. Era puros huesos, aunque algo de tejido se conservaba produciendo un hedor desconcertante, y por la posición en se hallaba, tal parecía que había fallecido anhelando subir hasta la superficie, mas no caminando, sino arrastrándose, pues ambas tibias* en sus piernas estaban claramente partidas. La jovencita se pegó a la pared más lejana y se resistió a subir; estaba temblando como una hoja...; las imágenes más temidas de sus pesadillas la perseguían...

-_"Zero... ¡Zero!"_

Cerró los ojos e intentó aferrarse a sus recuerdos más hermosos para no perder la razón... Su mente y su cuerpo estaban infectados por estímulos sucios e impuros. ¿Estaría en el infierno ya? El pasado parecía tan distante..., tan imposible de revivir...

¿Por qué ella...?

Pero las palabras de Zero volvían a sonar como un eco torturador...

"_¡¡__**VETE; DEBES VIVIR**__!!"_

Apretando los dientes, la mujer puso todo su miedo afuera, transformándolo en una fortaleza que le permitiera seguir. Llorando cual madre que pierde a sus hijos, corrió a la velocidad del viento hasta la superficie, venciendo la extenuación de sus piernas y ansiando ver el sol otra vez.

"_Itsuki... Zero... Debo vivir..."_

Como trepar desde la tumba más honda hasta el cielo mismo de Dios, escaló cada peldaño con la vista puesta en su destino. Allí afuera latía la vida y el escape para su desdicha cruel. Con una fiereza que nunca antes había habitado en su mirada añil, subió hasta la luna...

La puerta de madera que halló en su camino la pudo abrir con un sencillo golpe al centro. Las hojas de la misma se explayaron hacia fuera y el brillo opaco de la noche recayó sobre su melena azabache. Respiró como si hubiera nacido de nuevo, purificando su pecho y sus venas al sentirse victoriosa... Sollozó cuando se fue recuperando en cuestión de segundos. Dio unos pasos al frente y cayó de rodillas, vertiendo lágrimas sobre el césped pobre. Se convulsionó y tembló con frío y preocupación al reconocer que, mientras ella era libre en la superficie, sus amigos estaban enterrados en una tumba maldita...

Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para torturarse con eso, pues su esencia aún era perceptible en la atmósfera y el enemigo estaba en todos lados... Al son de los truenos, marchitando la vida que se interponía en su camino, un vampiro Pura Sangre ya tenía sus ojos puestos en una presa deliciosa de ojos color mar... A lo lejos, entre los sepulcros y las cruces, la figura espantosa de Seta Houki hervía en el núcleo de las sombras. El alma de la mujer no halló consuelo al tormento repentino de cada uno de sus sentidos, y no pudo correr, sino que únicamente fue capaz de arrastrarse en reversa, lo que la maculó con lodo negro, paralizada por la fobia a morir en sus manos zarposas...

-S-S-S-S-Se-Se... ta...

Habiéndola avistado entre los árboles escuálidos y las irregularidades del terreno, el Conde de la Noche alzó su brazo hacia ella y ordenó a sus esbirros que fueran a buscarla. Sonrieron éstos con los colmillos afuera y jadearon bajo el efecto de su sed caníbal... Desesperados, corrieron hacia Kira, quien, contemplando la muerte venir, pudo ponerse de pie y escapar entre las ruinas del bosque seco que coronaba la necrópolis. Mujeres y hombres ágiles chillaban hambrientos y fulguraban el aire con sus ojos carmesíes, tiempo en el cual la tormenta volvió a cargarse, esbozando rayos luengos entre las nubes densas...

Los vampiros se lanzaron contra ella, tironeando de sus ropas y evadiendo los azotes mágicos de Ayilai... Diferentes hechizos la inmovilizaron y le quitaron todo control de su cuerpo exquisito... Gritó a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda, estrangulada por la angustia de su corazón ingenuo y siguió peleando por recobrar el dominio de sus miembros, mas su arma ya no estaba en su mano y ante su mirada asustada reventaba el venir del dios de la noche... Ataviado en un traje rojo, el Conde que una vez había perdido a su amada y toda razón para vivir levitaba avanzando hacia su presa. Su largo cabello plateado se mecía como un funesto velo de plata, y sus labios negros, en combinación con sus ojos color sangre, anunciaban una calamidad... Lentamente se acercó a Kira, sonriendo con perversión, y terminó poniendo sus pies en el suelo... Se inclinó hacia la joven y la tomó de la barbilla. El contacto de esos dedos fríos contra su piel hizo que la doncella se estremeciera por dentro...

Con una voz elegante y equilibrada, el Pura Sangre dijo a la prófuga atrapada:

-Al fin te encontré, mi querida dama Airen... Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo...

Ella no pudo hacer nada... Sus ojos abiertos de par en par demostraban la catástrofe de su espíritu profanado...

-Contigo... Contigo he de concluir con mi venganza... ¡bebiendo de tu sangre en la última noche del clan Airen!

-N-N-N-No... ¡¡NO!! ¡¡POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD...!! –suplicó desesperada, bajando la vista a la tierra removida.

-Piedad... –le susurró al oído, provocando que dicha dama sintiera su sangre helarse- es lo que ustedes, Airen, debieron haber tenido con mi amada... ¡No habrá piedad en esta noche! –gritó a la sazón a los cielos-. ¡No esta noche! ¡Hoy... se derramará sangre de pecadores y el alma de la mujer que estos humanos me arrebataron hallará el camino al cielo para descansar en paz!

Luces celestiales, truenos y rayos se polimerizaron en una tempestad que en pocos instantes comenzó a derramarse sobre el cementerio de Gaketsumi... La mirada del Conde de la Noche brilló en la oscuridad y dejó ver sus colmillos blancos ante la damisela sometida, quien boquiabierta lloró sin emitir un solo sollozo...

-¡No hay nadie ahora que te salve, Kira Airen! ¡Tu familia está muerta!

Los rostros de sus padres, su hermano, tíos, abuelos y primos chispearon en su cabeza atosigada... El dolor de su corazón fue en aumento hasta casi alcanzar un aciago clímax que la volvió esclava del futuro y la dejó dispuesta a la voluntad del asesino de melena platinada. Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillitas hasta verterse sobre el barro, y ella cerró los ojos, vencida...

-¿No ofrecerás resistencia, hermosa doncella Airen?... Mmm..., bueno, en ese caso creo que lo haré lentamente para disfrutarlo...

Arrodillándose frente a ella..., la tomó de los hombros y pareció ir a abrazarla, mas simplemente abrió la boca y apuntó a su cuello, exhalando un suspiro infernal que lamió la piel de Kira...

La voz de la chica sonó entre sus venas...

"_No..."_

Sin embargo, un fogonazo interrumpió el acto vil... Una luz amarilla, como un aliento solar, fue enterrada en la espalda del Conde en lo que duró un instante... Los demás vampiros se horrorizaron al presenciar ese fenómeno y Seta miró por encima de su hombro como si tan sólo hubiera sentido cosquillas por una agresión que en realidad podía matar a cualquier chupa-sangre ordinario. Al voltearse así, lo que vio fue un caballero de mirada lila furiosa que elevaba su brazo en dirección a él, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una pistola negra con filos dorados. El velo de sangre sobre su cuerpo, y su rostro ajado junto con su remera rasgada evidenciaban la extenuación de su batalla, mas no permitiría que la persona más valiosa de su mundo fuera herida...

-¡Zero! –la mujer exclamó.

-Aléjate de ella, monstruo –el hombre dictaminó con firmeza.

-Ah... –Seta habló, sonriendo-, Kiryuu... ¿Has venido a unirte a la cena de esta noche...? Desde que diste fin a la vida de mi fiel compañero Rido Kuran, he estado deseando tu sangre también... –Se puso de pie lentamente y dijo, con los párpados medio bajos: -¿Me dejarías probarla de paso...?

Con eso, rugió y avanzó hacia el chico con la rapidez de todos los vientos, exhibiendo sus colmillos y una brutalidad que arrasaba con la serenidad de cualquier ser vivo. Zero, no obstante, contrarrestó el ataque al imponer la resistencia de su cuerpo y refutar con golpes contundentes. De a dos, pelearon bajo la lluvia e hicieron temblar los montes... Los muertos fueron perturbados y los vampiros chillaron agitados contemplando la situación. Kira, al mismo tiempo, luchó por recobrar la compostura y ofrecer pelea a los villanos que la mantuvieron subyugada. Y como si fuera poco, la llegada de otro participante a la pelea empeoró el juego para Zero, quien fue picado por la agresión de una mujer vampiresa de cabello verdusco... Al voltearse distinguió el rostro filoso de la presidenta del Dormitorio de la Luna de la Academia Cross, Shikara Haze... Ésta, ataviada en ropas brunas, sostenía en su mano una daga de plata y exponía una mirada agria que confirmó el hecho de que ella estaba del lado de Seta...

-¿Ha-Haze...? –el cazador de dieciocho años dijo con dificultad, en el piso.

-Lo siento, Kiryuu... –la mujer replicó-. Siempre he sentido deseos de beber tu sangre, pero los lazos de familia son más fuertes que eso. Conde Houki, estoy aquí para servirle, tal y como mi padre lo ha solicitado.

-M-Maldita...

Y Airen volvió a gritar, siendo arrastrada por los vampiros hacia atrás; estaban preparándola para ser devorada por el monstruo de labios negros...

-¡¡Zero...!!

El muchacho aclamado peleó con dos Pura Sangres, dando todo de sus fuerzas para vencer antes que su novia fuera lastimada de una manera irreversible... No obstante, estando tan solo, esa joven era vulnerable a la calamidad sembrada por las bestias... y en pocos segundos Seta comenzó a hablar, sin perder su sonrisa infame y su elegante tono:

-Zero Kiryuu..., tú te llevaste a uno de mis mejores amigos... y tu mujer se llevó a la mía...

-¡¡Ella no hizo nada!! –espetó iracundo el muchacho, entre disparos bloqueados y golpes.

-Por eso... POR ESO..., te haré sufrir hasta que mueras..., para que estos breves momentos que restan de tu miserable vida... sellen el infierno sobre tu espíritu... ¡para toda la eternidad!

-¡¡No!!

-Verás... cómo ante tus ojos... el amor de tu vida... te olvida para siempre...

-¿¿Q-Q-Qué...??

El Conde echó un vistazo sutil hacia sus sirvientes y uno de ellos, el más poderoso y pervertido, sonrió... Miró a Kira bajo el control de sus manos zarposas y la tomó, con una de éstas, de la mandíbula, dejando bien descubierta su garganta humana... Entonces, mientras sus compañeros rieron como hienas, clavó dos de sus uñas en su labio inferior y los cargó con sangre oscura; los retiró de dicho belfo, el cual comenzó a sangrar, y, con un salvajismo insoportable, los enterró en el cuello de la damisela, quien se quedó tiesa al experimentar un dolor nunca siquiera imaginado...

Zero, aterrorizado..., gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos:

-¡¡KIRA!!

-¡Contempla, Kiryuu..., los poderes del hechizo Oblivion... y PIERDE A TU AMADA...!

-¡¡No, Kira!!

La chica sintió dos surcos de sangre caer desde su garganta hasta su pecho, al tiempo que la esencia sucia del vampiro se mezcló con su cuerpo... No pudo hablar, no pudo defenderse... Un lazo transparente, como un delgado velo violeta, enlazó su cuello como una bufanda y luego creció hasta tocar sus sienes, en las cuales se depositó el efecto amnésico de tal ataque irreversible...

"_N-No... ¿Por qué... hacen esto...? D-Déjenme... vivir..."_

Los dedos del villano continuaron incrustados en su garganta hasta que los retiró con una fuerza que le dejó un par de lesiones aún más severas... Su vida se escapaba como un río rojo bajo su barbilla...

-Señor Conde Seta Houki, aquí tiene la sangre... –dijo el impío perpetrador hacia su líder.

Shikara Haze detuvo la pelea y atrapó a Zero, casi derrotado, en un abrazo del que no pudo salir; sus miembros, aunque flacos, eran fuertes como los apéndices de un demonio, y lo dispusieron ante la trágica escena de su mejor amiga a medio morir y el Pura Sangre de cabello de plata a punto de atravesar en él un sable antiguo que sacó del estuche de su cinturón.

-¡¡Kira!!

-Veremos cuánto puedes aguantar una herida de guerra, falso vampiro... –Seta anunció, con la espada apuntando al pecho de Zero...

Éste, que se hallaba cansado de vivir un enfrentamiento tras otro, tironeó para librarse de Shikara pero aún no pudo negar que el desastre estaba sobre él... Tomó aliento para encarar el sufrimiento y Seta empujó el sable hasta hacerlo tocar su cuerpo joven... Aunque, sin embargo, un disparo desde lo lejos, invocado por la boca de un rifle, fue capaz de lacerar a la vampiresa de melena verdusca y sacarla de posición, lo cual provocó que la espada no diera en el pecho de Kiryuu, sino en su hombro izquierdo, poco más arriba de su corazón...

Gritos de dolor varoniles y más provenidos de los labios de la dama Haze llenaron el aire de turbación. Houki, tras retirar el arma blanca de su víctima de mirada lila, enfureció y atisbó en la lejanía la figura de un cazador humano con cabellera negra y un solo ojo que rengueaba pero aún daba pelea. Sonrió hacia el Conde, bajando su rifle un poco, y ése gruñó al compás de un trueno que sacudió al mundo.

-¡M-Maestro...! –Zero exclamó, tapándose la herida con una mano y perdiendo fuerzas a través de la misma.

Yagari corrió hacia la escena, pese a que le dolían los pies y estaba lesionado, y disparó en pleno movimiento, luego causando la retirada momentánea de Shikara, quien recibió sobre todo esas balas sacras. Con ello, Zero recargó su revólver Eclipse y abrió fuego en dirección a los villanos que sostenían a Kira, pálida y comenzando a perder lo que era más importante en su memoria... Seta envió de a pocos a sus esbirros a que contraatacaran y los cazadores combinaron municiones con presteza. Siguió lloviendo, cada vez más fuerte, y el maestro con su aprendiz protagonizaron una batalla épica por la princesa Airen, quien fue únicamente retenida por un vampiro.

Así, y aunque su espíritu estaba demolido, el sentido de supervivencia en sus venas aún latía. La mujer tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grandioso, sí, pero peleó con su esclavizante hasta que lo noqueó lo suficiente para recuperar su látigo Ayilai y dejarlo, luego, inconsciente...

-¡¡Zero!!

-¡¡Kira!!

Entre enemigos y llamaradas de magias negras, los chupa-sangre consumieron todas las balas de los caballeros y para éstos sólo restó en su arsenal la total potencia que pudiesen darle a sus maniobras. Kiryuu se libró de todo aquel que quiso arrimársele, y Yagari contestó con empellones secos de su arma misma sin balas. De tal manera, hasta que los novios pudieron estar cerca de nuevo y sumar sus fuerzas a la guerra... Los rodearon personas con colmillos desde todas las direcciones y el momento no pareció ser peor...

-Kira... –el hombre le susurró a su compañera, a su lado.

-Zero...

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo..., Zero...

"_En mi mente... se desvanecen los recuerdos... Estoy perdiendo... Estoy muriendo..."_

-Kira Airen –habló Houki a la sazón, con una voz estridente-, ha llegado el final. No te resistas más... La noche de los vampiros... ¡ES AHORA!

Sus poderes psíquicos eran más fuertes que los de muchos Pura Sangre en el planeta... Sin forzar su mente, asfixió al muchacho de ojos lilas y a su maestro cazador, quienes cayeron de rodillas y comenzaron a perder el equilibrio de sus propios cuerpos. La mujer, que ya de por sí desesperaba al notar cómo había olvidado el día en que había llegado a la Academia Cross por primera vez, las burlas de Alika, el rostro de Kaien Cross, las anécdotas de su familia..., se enfermó con angustia de cara a no poder proteger a su amado... Lo abrazó, sin embargo, pero Seta enseguida la retiró con violencia y la sometió en el piso enlodado. Ella gimió peleando con sus últimos alientos...

Arrimando su boca, declaró con un murmullo indecoroso:

-Beberé de tu sangre... ¡y todo habrá acabado!

-¡¡N-Nooo...!! ¡¡ZERO!!

La tomó del cuello con una sola mano y le rasgó la piel con las uñas; se lamió los dedos y la miró fijamente con deseo impúdico... Kiryuu quiso alzar sus manos para detenerlo, mas no podía respirar...

-¡K-K-K-Ki...! –trató de exclamar.

Sus solemnes colmillos se dispusieron a atravesar la gargantilla negra y succionar toda la sangre de la mujer... Dios estaba contemplando en la mitad de la lluvia.

"_¿Cuándo... terminará esto...? Una guerra... sin fin... Una cacería... constante."_

Pero una voz inexorable tronó en el acto...

-¡Conde Seta!

El mismo miró de reojo, ya con hambre de verdad, y atisbó el advenimiento de dos personajes nuevos... inesperados...

-¿Ustedes... dos? ¿Cómo osan interrumpir esta ceremonia?

-Conde Seta, detente, por favor –volvió a enunciar el hombre hechizante advenido. Los oídos de Kira reconocieron a esa persona...

-Dame una buena razón para que siquiera considere ese concepto..., Kaname Kuran.

La expresión en el rostro de Zero fue ambivalente; odio por un lado, muy enérgico, sobre todo temiendo que ese maldito joven hombre intentara dañar a su novia; aunque alivio, por otro, al suponer en su subconsciente que podría salvarlos... Lo miró de repente, aún sujetándose la garganta asfixiada, retorcido en la tierra, y así fue como, además de ver la silueta oscura de Kaname, distinguió la presencia de otro vampiro, una mujer, a su lado.

-¿K-K-K-Ku... ran...? –el cazador de pelo de plata farfulló sofocado.

-Te pido, en el nombre de la paz entre razas, que no chupes la sangre de esta mujer –dictaminó, caminando hacia el Pura Sangre malévolo; detrás suyo venía, cautelosa, la otra vampiresa. –Tu venganza ya ha finalizado hace mucho tiempo, Seta Houki; esta humana no tiene nada que ver.

-Si han venido a decirme eso, pierden el tiempo...

-Por eso es que hemos venido a solicitar un alto a la batalla... con un intercambio.

-¿Inter... cambio...?

-Ya mucha sangre ha sido derramada por el dolor de tu corazón; es hora de cerrar las heridas –Kaname ordenó, ya iluminado por el mínimo albor de la noche-. Conde Seta, le ofrezco aquí y ahora un pacto para que deje en paz a esta mujer... Beba de la sangre de mi esposa.

-¿Disculpa, Kuran?

-Ya me oyó. Señor Conde, le permitiré beber de la sangre de mi mujer si suelta a la descendiente de los Airen ahora y no la persigue de nuevo.

Con recelo, analizó los hechos y miró de pies a cabeza a Kaname, quien, pese a ser el sobrino de su difunto mejor amigo, no resultaba ser de su misma naturaleza...

-Mmm... Debo decir que me sorprende tu repentina aparición... y con semejante propuesta... ¿Qué es esta humana para ti, que has decidido dar la sangre de tu esposa a cambio de la de ella?

Así dijo, mientras Yuuki Kuran, de largo cabello castaño y vestido blanco como el de su madre, Juuri, se colocó cerca de su marido, Kaname, de grandes poderes.

-Es mi deseo, señor Conde Seta Houki –dijo ella, firme. Los ojos débiles de Kira, casi grises sin color, discernieron la identidad de esa vampiresa, a quien odiaba por el daño que le había hecho a Zero en el pasado.

-Ja... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –rió a carcajadas maléficas-. ¿Realmente creen que dejaría de lado la sangre de esta mujer, que tanto he buscado, por la de una simple Pura Sangre de escasos poderes? Oh, no... He esperado demasiado para este momento... Nadie me lo arrebatará; ni siquiera la oferta más seductora...

Estaba realmente empecinado en succionar la vida de Kira... El diablo, entonces, volvió a se presa y estuvo a punto de morderle el cuello, cuando el hidalgo Kuran lanzó un ataque psíquico directo al pecho del Conde; aunque no lo derribó, hizo estallar las primeras etapas de su musculatura y salpicó sangre perniciosa a los lados. Gruñó con dolor, sí, y a la sazón adoptó una postura de lucha que lo enfrentó con el matrimonio vampiro y Zero, quien, libre del hechizo que lo asfixiaba, pudo recobrar control. Dicho varón alzó su arma Eclipse hacia el villano que sostenía a la cazadora con poco cuidado, y tres personas se pusieron del mismo bando. Yagari permaneció a un lado, demasiado extenuado para continuar, y los demás vampiros que servían a las órdenes de Houki se quedaron lejos, temiendo que la agresividad precisa de los Kuran les diese...

-_"Z-Zero..." _–el alma de Kira susurró con poca conciencia...

Houki hizo su declaración, y una lucha vehemente fue retomada...:

-Su alma está en mis manos... Apártense, blasfemos desobedientes, que esta doncella me entregará su sangre... y nadie podrá evitarlo.

*Tibias: se refiere al hueso principal y anterior de la pierna, tanto de la izquierda como de la derecha.


	20. Noche Final: PROMESA

_NOCHE FINAL: "Promesa"_

Llamaradas y ondas expansivas fueron la ofensa que el matrimonio Kuran y el caballero vampiro Kiryuu debieron resistir. Balas de oro salían disparadas con furor desde la pistola Eclipse, en la mano de ese último, quien alternaba con los actos de los Pura Sangre de su lado para recargar con más municiones. Yuuki, quien seguía insistiéndole a Seta con que tomara su sangre y no la de Kira, se limitó a atacar con golpes etéreos y ráfagas de viento corrosivas, mientras que su hermano-marido evocó diversos ataques en dirección al Conde y complicó los planes del mismo. Un trío distinto, aunque con algunos rasgos en común, coordinó esfuerzos implícitamente y fue sometiendo al villano de labios negros a sus destrezas heroicas. Los otros vampiros se retraían cada vez más, pues no sabían cuándo Seta podría llegar a palidecer y caer derrotado. Yagari, por su parte, se mantuvo a un costado, aún sin olvidar que su compañero Chigima remanaba en el refugio subterráneo con una pierna fracturada o casi.

Los fragores del cielo aturdían, y la lluvia fría jaqueaba los sentidos. La batalla no podía durar mucho tiempo más...

-¡Déjela ir, Seta! –Kaname gritó, rasgando la tierra mojada y casi provocando un desastre mientras atosigó al villano que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡KIRA! –exclamó Zero; su necesidad de abrazarla era desbordante...

Yuuki terció, continuando con sus ráfagas de viento:

-¡Su venganza ya ha concluido, Conde! ¡Deje ir a esta chica! ¡Ella es inocente! ¡Tome mi sangre!

-¡No...! ¡Airen... ES MÍA! –Seta entonces declaró, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la jovencita de mirada perdida, quien ya había caído en la inconsciencia y era presa fácil...

Sin poder aguantarlo ni otro instante, el muchacho de ojos lilas corrió hacia el vil de labios negros, pese a que el matrimonio Kuran le vociferó que no lo hiciera, y detonó sus últimos y más contundentes bríos a fin de librar a su novia de las garras del Pura Sangre. Al principio, en la colisión, un gran chispazo fulguró entre el cazador y el diablo, y con ello Kira fue más dañada que lo que ya estaba antes... Ciertamente Houki se sorprendió con la pujanza del joven; debía ser que algo más que sólo músculos y naturaleza vampírica lo impulsaba esa noche... Ambos gritaron en el desgarro producido por la lucha, y al final ninguno ganó, sino que cada uno fue repelido hacia su envés, quedando la princesa Airen tumbada en el suelo enlodado del medio. Con más rapidez y pasión que el gran asesino, Zero se lanzó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, protegiéndola con el calor de su pecho y sin importarle en lo absoluto la herida de su hombro izquierdo, que lentamente se iba recuperando a partir de su avanzado metabolismo. Retrocedió mientras no paró de disparar, hasta casi alinearse con los Kuran de nuevo; Kira, aún en sus brazos. Y Seta, harto de esa molesta situación tras pensar que todo sería más fácil, aulló a la luna oculta por los nubarrones y ostentó mejor sus músculos...

Su bestia más feroz, esa que yacía en lo profundo de su interior, parecía querer volverse protagonista... Yuuki previó las magnitudes de ese poder que contemplarían en breve, y se acercó a Zero para alzar ella misma a Kira Airen. Él no se resistió, y su novia quedó bajo el resguardo fiel de su ex amiga, con lo cual Kaname pudo unirlo a su vigor. Dos vampiros que una vez habían hecho un intercambio de sangre en la Academia Cross, y que tan profundamente se habían guardado rencor mutuo, eran ahora compañeros en una pelea efímera pero tan intensa que podía romper el balance entre humanos y vampiros en el planeta. Combinando intensidad de un arma de fuego, artes marciales puntuales y magia negra divina, los dos contrastantes guerreros se aliaron y empujaron a Seta hasta un nivel de miseria que lo hizo dudar acerca de sus propias habilidades sobrenaturales. Berreó con furia y blasfemando, despidiendo sangre que contaminaba y alientos sucios y ardientes.

"_Zero... Estoy perdiendo... todo lo que te prometí que guardaría..."_

El alma violada de la doncella torturada hablaba a través del aire agitado y Zero la podía oír, siendo consecuentemente esclavo de un dolor que tenía un significado demasiado terrible para encararlo durante la pugna.

-Aguanta, Airen... –Yuuki le susurró a la chica en sus brazos-. Ya todo terminará...

Gritos de dos alientes, bramidos de un monstruo, la luz de la contienda brilló en el bosque muerto de esa necrópolis y Seta cayó de rodillas... Gimió sin poder comprender que fuera posible ser vencido por ese dúo caballero. Kaname, habló así:

-Esta pelea ha concluido, Conde de la Noche. Deje en libertad a la última de los Airen; su venganza ya fue cobrada y los asesinos de su mujer están muertos. La paz entre los vampiros y los humanos debe ser protegida, por lo que le ruego, Seta Houki, que se detenga. –Yuuki, tras dejar a Kira en el suelo, avanzó lentamente hacia el villano debilitado. –Mi esposa... le dará su sangre... para que con ello entienda que es nuestro deber velar por la armonía entre estas dos especies. Y asimismo, no le deseamos mal alguno, sino que pedimos con insistencia que le permita a esta chica vivir tranquila; ella no dañó a su pretendiente, así que no tiene ni la más mínima culpa. Por favor, Conde...

La hermana de Kaname se detuvo frente al diablo de cabellera plateada y se postró de rodillas. Abrió el cuello de su vestido y presentó el calor de su piel. El maléfico se tentó, mas no desesperadamente.

-Por favor, Conde –dijo ella-, beba de mi sangre y libere a Kira Airen. De lo contrario, esta pelea será eterna hasta que estemos todos muertos.

Zero no dejó de apuntar con su arma, dejando en claro que si la situación no se corregía ahí, podría dar fin a la sucia vida de Seta.

-Me sacrifico por esta chica –continuó-. Quiero que entre humanos y vampiros haya otra cosa más que rencor y batallas.

Aquél sonrió. Una risita gallarda se emanó de entre sus labios azabaches y comentó, mirando el lodo bajo sus rodillas:

-¿Un Kuran..., sacrificando su sangre por un humano...? Vaya, cómo deshonran a su linaje.

-Que mi tío Rido –Kaname aclaró a la sazón- haya sido completamente insensible a la gente no significa que nosotros sigamos su idiosincrasia. Somos una nueva generación.

-Tu tío debe estar retorciéndose en el otro mundo...

-Conde, acabe con esto.

-Beba de mi sangre, por favor, y jure no volver a perseguir a Kira Airen –Yuuki volvió, rogando-. Usted siempre ha deseado esta sangre...; tómela... Tómela como intercambio.

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa tu sangre?

-Obtendrá vitalidad, Conde... Mi sangre le dará fuerzas para vivir más tiempo. Pero por favor, ¡tómela y váyase!

Controvertida situación fue esa en la cual Houki parecía tener que resignar sus deseos de venganza por la esencia de Yuuki Kuran. Después de tanto tiempo de buscar a la hija de los Airen, no echaría todo a la basura. Aunque, de cara a tan férrea oposición, ¿cómo seguir adelante sin que la intensidad de la pelea destruyera al mundo? Su decisión la tomó, pues, y se abalanzó sobre la garganta de la Yuuki, clavando sus colmillos y chupándole la sangre después. Kaname, como cruel testigo, apartó la mirada y apretó los dientes; era como si estuvieran violando a su mujer, pero había sido petición de ella misma ayudar a Zero y salvar la vida de Kira, por lo que él sólo podía acatar las palabras de dicha joven. Seta presionó con fuerza sobre su piel, vertiendo un manantial rojo por su pecho discreto, y Yuuki gimoteó aguantando el dolor con tal de que su antiguo amigo, Zero Kiryuu, pudiese vivir con el amor de su vida...

Cuando el Conde de la Noche soltó a la princesa Kuran ésta se tambaleó para atrás. Kaname la sujetó y habló rígidamente hacia el villano:

-Ahora tiene los poderes de mi esposa y una vitalidad que lo mantendrá de pie por más años. Por lo tanto, deje a estos humanos en paz; váyase, Seta Houki, por favor. La familia Airen ya fue destruida por su mano tiempo atrás; la sangre de la última heredera no cambiará las cosas.

Riéndose con recato, el villano se puso de pie lentamente y se lamió la sangre desparramada por sus belfos. Una sonrisa pérfida y sospechosa fue lo que expuso frente a los valientes antes de hacer una última declaración:

-Son en verdad una deshonra para la estirpe de los Kuran y los vampiros nobles... Dar la sangre de tu mujer, Kaname, para preservar la vida de una miserable humana... es de no creer... De todas maneras, ya su vida se perdió... Todos sus recuerdos se están volatilizando ahora; el hechizo de mi sirviente fue efectivo; perderá lo que queda de su memoria en los próximos minutos.

Zero palideció al entender el significado de esas palabras... Entonces..., esa maniobra que habían perpetrado contra ella, ¿no era cosa cualquiera, sino magia negra para suprimir sus recuerdos?... Si era así, él también sería eliminado de su mente, y todo lo que había logrado en ella hasta el momento ya no sería nada... Aterrado, la abrazó con más fuerza y la miró con ojos abiertos de par en par... Seta se siguió riendo, entretanto caminó alejándose de la situación y tomándose con una mano el pecho ensangrentado...

-Lo que la familia Airen me hizo a mí y a mi querida no resultaría gratis para esos mugrosos humanos... Toda la destrucción que cometes se vuelve en contra tuya eventualmente... Kiryuu..., más te vale que ahora la cuides mejor que nunca..., porque ya no será la guerrera que conociste... y nada, ni siquiera la suculenta sangre de Yuuki Kuran, podrá saciar mi deseo de muerte para Kira.

Tras una pausa con duración de unos instantes, estableció con maléfico goce, y la lluvia se hizo más rigurosa:

-Cuídate, Zero.

El Conde de la Noche se distanció, levitando suavemente sobre el lodo, mientras los demás chupa-sangre lo siguieron como fieles. La oscuridad fue su escolta, y el frío de la tormenta prevaleció en la culminación de esa batalla... Truenos y relámpagos chispeaban como dos criaturas celestiales entre los prietos nubarrones, y el matrimonio Kuran se quedó viendo la escena de los novios Kiryuu y Airen en el medio de una tragedia...

-¡Kira! –el chico melena platinada gritó, sacudiendo a su pareja, en sus brazos-. ¡Kira, abre los ojos! ¡Ya todo acabó...! ¡Dime que estás bien...!

Yagari se acercó con sigilo, usando su rifle como bastón para su pierna adolorida. Yuuki, sostenida por Kaname y aún pálida por la acción de Houki, observó los hechos con preocupación.

-¡Kira, despierta! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame, Kira!

-Zero... –farfulló la dama Kuran.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kira! ¡Despierta, por favor!

El entrecejo de la chica, entonces, se movió. Una mínima señal de vida se notó en su rostro cansado y el muchacho sintió el principio de un alivio delicioso.

-¿Kira? Kira, ¿me oyes? Despierta, cielo, despierta...

Ella gimoteó. El dolor en su cuello por todas las heridas pretéritas tenía efecto en su cuerpo estresado...

-Mírame, Kira... Ya todo terminó...

Pero los otros tres testigos reconocían la verdad que Zero negaba aún en ese momento...; las palabras de Seta debían ser ciertas..., y si ése era el caso...

-Abre los ojos, Kira... Aquí estoy.

La doncella obedeció. Su grácil mirada turquesa se elevó entre las tinieblas cuando contempló la efigie del caballero que la acunaba en sus brazos. Éste sonrió como tocado por el sol y la abrazó fuerte, susurrando a su oído:

-Kira..., Kira... Estás bien... ¿Estás bien, dulce? Pensé que te perdería, Kira... Kira, te amo...

Sin embargo..., la damisela Airen estaba estupefacta, con un gesto vacío en los ojos y en los labios morados. Sus manos no respondían al abrazo del hombre cuyo cuerpo temblaba de frío y temor... Su silencio helado y su espíritu apagado avivaban así el corazón de Zero, quien la volvió a mirar de frente e inquirió:

-Kira, ¿estás bien? ¡Háblame, dime algo!

El matrimonio Kuran apartó la vista...

-Kira, ¿q-qué sucede...?

Entonces..., su voz entrecortada, dudosa y virgen...

-¿"K-Kira"...?

-Sí, Kira... E-Eres... tú... –En su pecho sus latidos fueron más rápidamente... -¿E-Estás bien...? Dime algo... Lo que sea...

Pero la expresión de la chica era obvia... Estaba perdida..., asustada, libre de energía... Sus labios entreabiertos exponían la confusión de su identidad perdida...

-K-Ki... ra... S-Soy... Kira...

-¡S-Sí! ¡Eres Kira!

-Y-Yo... Yo soy... Q-Quién...

-¿E-Eh...?

-¿Q-Quién... e-eres... tú...?

Ese mensaje fue fatal.

"_He perdido lo que más amé"_

-¡¿K-Kira? ¡¿A-A qué te refieres c-con eso? ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo, Zero! ¡Soy Zero, tu novio! ¡Te amo, Kira! ¡Dime que estás bien!

-¿"Z-Ze... ro"...? Z-Zero es...

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Yo soy Zero, tu novio! ¡Soy la persona que te ama, que te cuida! ¡Kira, dime que me amas!

-A-Ah... Y-Yo...

Confundida. Aturdida. Caía en una espiral de confusión...

-¡N-No...! –gritó el muchacho, llorando al son de la lluvia. Mantuvo a su amiga contra su pecho y suplicó con tormento...: -¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo, Kira! ¡Soy Zero! ¡SOY ZERO! ¡Dime que me amas..., dime que me quieres! ¡No me olvides, POR FAVOR!

Aunque..., la princesa Airen no hablaba... Todo su pasado, todo lo que ella era había muerto. Era una nueva persona renacida en ese mismo cuerpo, pero la Kira que él había tanto anhelado tener y cuidar durante su vida se había extinguido frente a sus ojos como una llama débil entre mil vientos... No obstante, lo siguió discutiendo, tomándola de la cara y rogándole que estuviera bien:

-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame a los ojos, Kira! ¡Soy yo! ¡¿No me reconoces? Dime que me reconoces... Por favor, dímelo...

Terció así Kaname, quien con un tono profundo sugirió una sola cosa...:

-Kiryuu... "Una vez que los labios y la sangre hacen contacto"...

Desesperado, Zero creyó que en eso hubiera una salida... Se mordió la muñeca y cargó su boca con su propia sangre, luego procediendo a besar a su compañera amnésica, la cual no supo cómo contestar a ello y fue presa de una perplejidad aún mayor. Él, por su parte, quiso perpetuar ese momento por décadas, tratando de alejar de la realidad la chance de que todos sus sueños hubieran ciertamente sido destrozados por el Conde de la Noche...

"_Recuerda... Recuerda aquella noche de gala en que cantaste y conquistaste mi corazón... Recuerda las lágrimas hermosas que lloraste por mí... Recuerda... Tú lo dijiste... que no me olvidarías nunca... Los días que vivimos juntos en la Academia... ¡Dijiste que jamás los olvidarías! Recuérdame, Kira..._

_Recuérdame, por favor..."_

El hidalgo lloró desconsoladamente contra el cuerpo frío de su amada... Sus gritos se fijaron en sus oiditos aturdidos y la luna se quebró en mil pedazos...

"**¡KIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAA...!**"

La lluvia siguió, mas las nubes se fueron deshinchando... La tristeza era el himno de la brisa nocturna ahora que Houki había dejado en Kira un legado mortal e irrebatible... Yagari permaneció junto a Zero, quien no paraba de llorar sobre el hombro de la chica vacía entre sus brazos... Y el matrimonio Kuran había hecho lo posible para que las cosas salieran bien; Kaname se fue caminando con lentitud, perdiéndose entre la bruma del agua que sobrevolaba, y Yuuki se acercó temerosamente a Kiryuu. Con palabras delicadas e inofensivas, le habló a sus espaldas...:

-Zero... Lo siento... Y-Yo... hice todo lo que pude... Ojalá... hubiésemos llegado antes... Yo... lo lamento mucho...

Los jóvenes no parecían acusar recibo de esas frases; Kira estaba perdiendo la consciencia y el varón estaba fisurado por dentro...

-Si tan sólo... tuviese poderes como los de Seta... Aunque..., esto ya no tiene reversión... Zero, yo...

Silencio... El escenario estaba colmado de olor a sangre y muerte de alma.

-Pero ella está contigo, ¿sabes?... Tus ojos no los olvidaría... Quizás... Quizás tengas que trabajar más duro, sí, para recuperar sus recuerdos..., pero si ella te amó..., no olvidará nunca tu mirada, Zero... Debes... luchar por la mínima porción de ella que aún vive en su corazón... Aún tienes tiempo.

Las lágrimas del hidalgo caían sobre la piel herida de Kira. Ni el vampiro más poderoso podía echar atrás el maleficio del esbirro de Seta; la mujer había muerto; su esencia estaba perdida...

-Zero..., el mal volverá. Pero tú debes estar con ella a toda costa..., pues te necesita. Te necesita, aunque no lo recuerde, y tú debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad de proteger su vida. Zero..., puede ser que aún creas en la imposibilidad de paz entre humanos y vampiros, pero entre ustedes dos hay un lazo demasiado fuerte como para que una magia negra lo rompa tan fácilmente... Un lazo de sangre... y un lazo de amor. Zero, no dejes que eso se aleje de ti; eres todo lo que tiene ahora; no la dejes. Si permaneces a su lado y le muestras lo que todo este tiempo le has dejado ver, ella volverá a verte con los mismos ojos, porque el corazón que te amó ¡sigue en su pecho! ¡No te rindas!

Una luz en el horizonte fue la esperanza para el caballero vampiro... ¿Serían las palabras de Yuuki verdad? ¿Podría renacer el espíritu aniquilado de Kira Airen? ¿Podría él guiarla hasta la realidad de nuevo? ¿Volvería ella a ser capaz de amarlo? Sólo el tiempo lo diría...

-No te rindas... No te rindas...

"_Sigue luchando, Zero..."_

Yagari y Zero fueron a buscar a Chigima cuando Yuuki desapareció. Kira, aún en los brazos de ese joven, era víctima de un sueño denso y largo que la mantendría apartada del mundo real por un tiempo. El guardián de mirada naranja entendió a la sazón lo que había ocurrido y casi entró en shock, mas ni siquiera él había tenido toda la fuerza para estar de pie hasta el final, por lo que Kiryuu no era reprochable en lo más mínimo. Tomaron sus pocas cosas y salieron del cementerio lo antes posible... Caminaron, dificultosamente tras las heridas de guerra, entre los encumbrados árboles del bosque de regreso a la cabaña. Les tomó largas horas, pero no se detuvieron. No intercambiaron palabras, excepto el maestro tuerto con sus colegas cazadores, a través de su teléfono. La voz de Omashu no pudo ser oída por aquél, pues la sangrienta muerte de Yoken a manos de los siervos de Seta era noticia de último momento y un duelo se llevaba a cabo entre esos luchadores.

Sin embargo, los rumores corrieron con la brisa de la mañana, y Kaien Cross intuyó lo que había sucedido. Shikara Haze, por lo tanto, no podría poner otro pie en el instituto sin toparse con su furia. Los ánimos de los cazadores y los vampiros se sulfuraron aún más de lo que estaban en un pasado, y el gran Houki se dispuso a disfrutar del hecho de que la vida de Zero había sido arruinada junto con la de Kira Airen...

Una llovizna gris y amarga bendijo a los cuatro aventureros desdichados. Un canto sutil, como un murmullo, era interpretado por el alba acongojante de ese cruel y nuevo día, y las horas pasaron con lentitud hasta que ellos arribaron al refugio otra vez. Ni un pájaro cantaba afuera, entre las ramas de los pinos, y la vida estaba apagada...

Chigima fue colocado, con ayuda de Yagari, en el comedor de la casa de madera. Su pie estaba en terribles condiciones y debía ser auxiliado. El maestro Toga, también.

Las cosas estaban como las habían dejado; los bolsos con ropa de Kira, aún en su cuarto, y la cama había quedado un poco deshecha. Zero ingresó a la habitación y unas lagrimitas se derramaron de sus ojos lilas, en silencio... Recostó a su princesa en el lecho contra la pared y la dejó descansar, cubriendo su cuerpo sensual con una sábana. Entonces se le quedó mirando unos instantes más... La sentía tan lejos pese a que estuviera ahí, tan cerca... Era como si un abismo de mil años los hubiera separado de repente, y estaba tan solo ahora... Morir y olvidar era lo mismo, porque mirar en los ojitos azules de esa chica y reconocer que no había conciencia ni cariño ni esa pasión que ella había engendrado secretamente por él, era peor que contemplar su tumba.

"_Te amo, Kira... Siempre te amaré"_

Decidieron quedarse ahí un par de días. Seta estaba vivo, pero no volvería a atacar sino hasta después, cuando sintiera esa codicia por ir a cazar a la última Airen y beber su sangre. Los Kuran se mantuvieron expectantes, sólo por iniciativa de Yuuki, para servirles en el problema cuando hiciera falta. Kaien, afligido, lloró en su despacho de la Academia Cross. El velorio de Yoken fue organizado pronto...

-Al final... no fui capaz de protegerla... –Chigima confesó para sí, acompañado de Yagari y su aprendiz.

-Ninguno lo fue –Zero añadió con rigor.

-Juré a la familia Airen que estaría bien..., que Seta nunca le pondría un dedo encima..., y les fallé.

-Pero ella está viva –sin embargo, terció el tuerto.

-Pero muerta por dentro...

-Seta... no es Dios... Quizás... no puede llegar demasiado lejos... Quizás... hay una parte de Kira que está bien...

-El alcance del poder vampírico..., de un Pura Sangre... Fracasé como guardián; fracasé como padrino, como protector... Merezco haber sufrido ese destino; no ella...

-Su corazón aún late, Chigima... –Yagari insistió.

-¿Cómo puede haber esperanza...? Para el hechizo Oblivion no hay salida... Kira Airen, soy un fraude...

-No bajes la cabeza, compañero. Ella está aquí... Sólo hay que saber... encontrarla.

Afuera, entre los picos de las montañas, se despejaba el cielo y ya no llovía. Un nuevo amanecer, y las tinieblas habían acabado por ahora... Rayos tenues de luz se veían a lo lejos, a través de la ventana de la habitación de los jóvenes. Siluetas difusas, como aves que se marchaban al norte por lo alto, dibujaban el respirar de una flamante jornada más de vida. Y entre las últimas sombras del cuarto Zero se mantuvo de pie y contempló el cuerpo y expresión de su novia perdida durmiendo plácidamente. En su mente se repetía la frase:

"_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..."_

-¿Has oído hablar de que cuando los animales nacen se apegan a la primera cosa que ven al abrir los ojos? –Yagari le dijo a su pupilo, en un susurro sabio y compañero, al lado de él.

-Sí...

-Con ella pasará igual... Te necesita.

-No me conoce.

-Sí te conoce; su mente ha sido lastimada, pero en alguna parte de ella podrás revivir lo que Houki creyó borrar. Créeme, Zero... La amnesia es algo muy arbitrario y complejo; si quieres, puedes sacarla a la luz y traerle paz y conciencia. Tú has sido lo más cercano a ella; el amor que tiene por ti no ha muerto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –El mohín del muchacho era agrio y sombrío como nunca antes...

-Vi en ella el brillo de una mujer enamorada... Los maleficios pueden herir esas emociones..., pero no matarlas.

-Pero en el fin... he vuelto a perder lo que más quiero... ¿Es éste mi destino...? ¿Sufrir por amar a alguien...?

-Uno hace su propio destino. Puedes luchar por revertir las cosas y recuperar lo que es tuyo...

-... gracias..., M-Maestro...

-Eres mi pupilo, Zero; por eso debo protegerte y seguir enseñándote... Tú, en cambio..., eres el ángel de ella. Aunque no sea conciente de que tu voz es el llamado de su corazón, debes estar a su lado y acompañarla. De alguna manera, tendrás que llegar a ella... La Kira que conoces no tiene por qué estar olvidada también...

Las palabras de aliento de Yagari serenaban el alma afligida de Kiryuu... ¿Podría el amor superar los poderes de un Pura Sangre...? Lo único que pudo hacer fue digerirse el dolor y encarar el arduo futuro que los esperaba... Más que eso, no podía hacer...

Solo en la recámara otra vez, se sentó junto a la damisela durmiente y la miró de cerca, gozando el oír de sus pulmones respirando en la calma de la aurora... Sus ojos lilas, que habían adquirido un tono grisáceo de congoja en vida, recorrieron cada detalle de ese rostro divino, el rostro del ángel que le había abierto las alas y que de pronto ya no podía volar ni decir su nombre. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantener sus sollozos mudos, y las memorias de todo aquello que habían vivido juntos centelleaban en su mente en cuestión de segundos. Las cosas más tristes, más dulces, más intensas que los habían atravesado eran una sola fórmula de tribulación que volvió a convertirlo en un hombre desdichado que debía siempre luchar a muerte para ser feliz... Sin embargo, la única salida era la que tenía enfrente... Destruía su inocencia y sus sueños tomarla, pero no había otro camino...

"_Kira..., por ti..., seguiré adelante... Yo... recordaré por ti... Yo recordaré... hasta que puedas verme de nuevo... con los mismos ojos de antes... Lo prometo._

_Yo recordaré todo"_

Con cuidado, se acostó a su lado y tomó su mano suave, sobre la cual dejó un par de besos de mariposa. Dejó escapar un último aliento de angustia y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**_Continuación: "Vampire Knight: Tenshi Strife"_**

**_.net/s/5804421/1/Vampire_Knight_Tenshi_Strife_**


End file.
